Chain of Hearts
by Nagori
Summary: KH-2 sequel: Roxas and Naminé have re-emerged unexpectedly, and after the friends use Riku's restored powers to go to Twilight Town, where their next adventure will eventually begin, they learn that it's not just Roxas and Naminé who've suddenly retured.
1. Chapter 1: Twilight Town

Disclaimer: Trust me, wow, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, you would have probably heard about it by now.

-,-,-

_Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, and Naminé were lying on the beach at Destiny Islands together. The sun was slowly setting in the distance, though it was still hours from sinking below the horizon. A soft breeze occasionally swept the island softly and ruffled the palm trees, tickling the bangs above their faces. While they stared at the clouds beginning to shift color in the sky ahead of them, each of them feeling as if they couldn't be more content, Sora randomly sighed._

_"I still can't believe we're all together like this," he said without turning his head. "I mean…even you, Roxas. Naminé."_

_Roxas smiled. He couldn't believe it either as he traced his finger in the sand next to him. Life was so much better now; better than it had ever been in the Organization. Now he could put that all behind him._

_"I wonder what brought them back," Riku said to Sora from one side. He watched the darker part of the sky as it crept in, contrasting the sinking sun._

_Roxas reached over Sora as they lay there, then hit Riku with a smirk and said, "I'm right here. You could just ask me. Even if I have already told you I don't know."_

_"See my point?" Riku said, reaching an arm over Sora himself to nudge Roxas back with his fist. Sora's face took on a look of surprise as the two continued exchanging hits at eachother over the top of him. He scooted himself from beneath the two's fists, then scratched the back of his neck and smiled. Kairi giggled and sat up as well, and Naminé did the same._

_"Hey, it doesn't matter anyway," Sora said. He inhaled deeply for a moment, then swept his eyes along the shore while leaning back again. It was as beautiful as ever, and the time of day was causing everything to have stronger highlights and shadows. Far off, he could hear the sorrowful cry of a seagull. After a moment, he said in a quiet voice; "All that matters is we're here. We're home."_

_Kairi nodded, then glanced at her other. Naminé was still sitting up, and her sketchbook was lying open in the sand nearby, partially buried over one corner. A familiar and meaningful sketch was beginning to form on the paper, and already filled half the page in colors that reminded them of the sunset they always sat together and watched._

_Suddenly Sora's elbows dug into the sand as he leaned on them and hung his back head so his eyes pointed towards the sky. He could see a small shooting star streak across his vision like a silver paper-cut in the sky before it disappeared, and he was reminded of all the other worlds out there._

_At the same time, Riku was looking up at the same star, but as small as they were, he felt like the stars were blinding. The darkness was creeping back into himself. Almost in unison both boys turned to eachother, their eyes meeting._

_"Sora, I…can't keep living like this. I need to find a way to forget about the shadow that haunts me." Riku didn't even blink, as if this would denounce his seriousness. Sora's expression was the same. He longed for one more adventure, but not like before. Sora missed the excitement of new places, but he would never miss the horror of never knowing where his friends were._

_Then a familiar face moved itself into his peripheral vision, and he turned in surprise. It took him a moment to remember who it was, as if the eyes that shone the same blue as his didn't give it away. Roxas had been able to read his thoughts, and he was smiling._

_"You wanna go somewhere, huh?" he asked. There was one place that Roxas himself missed, and it was the only other place in all the worlds that he knew that he would ever look at the same as he did this island. It was Sora's turn to read his other side's thoughts._

_"And you miss Hayner's gang?" Sora asked. He could understand; Roxas had bonded with the group the moment that he had been put in Twilight Town._

_Maybe if…_

_"Hey, Kairi, Riku, you guys," he began, his face lighting up. "Why don't we all go with Roxas to Twilight Town for a little while? Just for old time's sake…What do you say?"_

_"Sora, we've barely been back for two weeks; why do you want to leave already?" Kairi asked, her face confused. Sora, however, was grinning as he went over to Kairi, taking her hands in his._

_"C'mon, Kairi," he said, giving her a smile she could never resist. "Just for a little while. Roxas misses that place anyway, and I just want one more adventure. Just one."_

_She paused for a moment, studying his eyes. At last she looked away with a smile._

_"Alright, you win," she said, then giggled._

_"Well," Riku said, interrupting suddenly. "How're you all going to get there?"_

_"Um, I think Roxas can—" Sora stopped. "Aren't you coming, Riku?"_

_Their eyes met again, and he realized what Riku meant. The darkness was eating away at his friend again, and he was longing to find some way to get rid of it. Twilight Town didn't have such remedies in its brick streets and sunlit back-ways._

_So, instead of arguing, Sora turned to Roxas. "Hey, what d'you say you get us there?"_

_"No way, I don't remember how—!" Roxas spoke as what felt like his heart began to beat faster. Sora felt it in himself, and he held his hands in front of himself to calm Roxas down. Sora had a peculiar feeling that Roxas was just denying it, but he had no problem with that._

_"Hey, I'll just open the portal for you guys," Riku said, hoping there would be no comments as to how the darkness had reached him deeply enough to perform such an act once more. "Roxas, you can lead from there. So, now we just have to pack."_

_Then, as they each clambered onto their feet, frowning at first from the mass amounts of sand in their shoes, they all turned to eachother and broke into different smiles. Sora and Riku stopped as the other three raced ahead to the dock, Roxas pretending to lose on purpose before suddenly running past the girls. Riku stood next to Sora, and they were silent for a moment._

_"I'll be back after this last journey," he said quietly to Sora, not even turning. His soft gray eyes matched the middle half of the sky, which was still hinted with blue._

_"Don't worry, I'm sure I'll see you before then," Sora said with a smile, finally running ahead in hopes of getting a head start in what might be his last race with his friend for a long time. The entire time he was thinking about his own journey, wondering what it would be like and what it might bring._

_Sora was a Keyblade wielder, and he knew as well as anyone else now that his own journey would never be over, so long as he still wielded it._

**Chain of Hearts, Chapter 1:**

_**Twilight Town**_

_By Nagori Kirashi_

"It sure is nice out today," Sora said to himself mostly. He was in Twilight Town, sitting in the shade by himself, and he couldn't for the life of himself believe why everyone wouldn't want to want to live there. The streets were mostly quiet, except for the tranquil greetings of several kind citizens now and then or the soft chit chat of young groups of people walking to get ice cream.

Almost three weeks had gone by now since they'd left Destiny Islands, and as much as he liked this place, he still thought about his home often.

Just then in the corner of his eye, he saw Roxas walking down the calm street with Hayner, Pence, and Olette. A small smile played his lips at the site of the four friends together. Becoming a Heartless for that short amount of time seemed almost worth it to get to see Roxas and his friends so happy together, as well as witness how such love could exist among a group of friends.

"Sora!"

He looked at Roxas, who seemed the only one of them to notice him at first. Slowly, as if he were a new face to them all over again, they all finally looked over at Sora and said the same. Ever since they had returned as two separate people and Sora had been reintroduced to them all, the group hadn't bonded to Sora as quickly as before. There really did seem to be something missing, but whenever he looked at Roxas, he remembered without regret what it was.

"Hey, anyone wanna go sit at the Usual Spot?" Roxas asked them all with a smile. He wore the usual skater attire, and his cross-like medallion gleamed almost more brightly in unison with Sora's similar crown-like steel necklace.

"Sure!" Olette giggled, and grabbing Roxas' arm, she tugged them both towards the alleyway leading to their "Usual Spot".

When they arrived, though, they were surprised to see Naminé sitting there as if she had been waiting for them.

Olette, seeing Roxas' face light up, grew slightly jealous and let go of him with a huff.

"Naminé, what're you…doing here?" Roxas asked, dumbfounded. "Weren't you with Kairi?"

"Hey, I forgot you weren't with us," Sora said, somewhat embarrassed. "Um, by the way, I guess I should thank you again, huh?"

Naminé laughed. "Even apart, you two look so much alike." This made Roxas shift uneasily as if he were trying not to let himself blush.

Hayner's eyebrows had been raised almost the entire time. Finally he went over to the small blonde and sat down. "Hey, so…why don't you hang with us?" He grinned at her daringly as if about to put an arm around her.

"Hayner, you pimp…" Roxas looked at his friend somewhat angrily. They exchanged a brief series of facial expressions and mouthed words to back and forth before Hayner stood up at last with a heavy sigh and slumped onto a different spot.

Naminé laughed again, this time standing. "It's alright, Roxas, I'm pretty sure I'm taken already." She went over to him closely, touching his lip with one finger before walking past him. Roxas turned as she did, not letting her out of his sight, and only when she had moved past him entirely were they no longer touching.

"Wait…huh?" Roxas looked at her, no longer aware of the redness tinting his face after her teasing encounter. He stuttered, "And wait…why're you here again…?"

The blonde girl gazed at him while looking in from outside their Spot, and with a small laugh and a smile that took Roxas' breath away, she said, "I'll see you later; I have things to do. I promise I'll be back, though."

"Uh, okay…?" Roxas continued staring at the same spot after she had left. It seemed there was almost no use going after her; every time he did, he ended up in trouble. But he knew a promise was a promise, and so he hoped he wouldn't have to chase after her this time anyway.

When he woke up from his daydreaming thoughts, Hayner and Sora were looking at him closely.

"What's up?" Roxas asked, looking at the other two oddly with wide eyes and one eyebrow cocked.

"You tell us, man!" Pence laughed from behind him somewhere. "What kind of look did you give her just now anyway, huh?"

Roxas looked confused and Sora, despite having felt the same way many times, laughed and pointed with the others.

"Aw, c'mon, guys, this isn't very nice!" Roxas defended. They finally got him to laugh along.

"Alright, let's get some ice cream and hang at the tower," Olette said finally. "Maybe we can catch back up with Kairi and Naminé on the way there." There were several 'yes's heard from the group, and so, with Naminé's image still in Roxas and somewhat Hayner's heads, they made their way towards the ice cream shop.

-,-,-

They, including Sora and Roxas, Hayner, Pence, and Olette, were walking down the sloped brick steps after riding the train downtown when Roxas thought he heard something. When he stopped and turned his head, he noticed a flash of pale hair.

He quietly slid apart from the others and, after watching them continue on without him, decided to trail the wielder of the hair he had just seen.

His low-speed chase took him down through many back ways and through some streets he swore even he had never seen before. It didn't take him long to figure out that he was right about who he thought the girl was, though. Roxas made sure to keep at least one street between them so he wouldn't get caught and be thought of as a stalker.

Suddenly it dawned on him that stalking was basically what he was doing. Just what had he planned on telling her when she finally did stop?

Roxas paused, turning his shoulder to the person he was following, lost in his own embarrassed internal conflict. What was he doing stalking her? Or even following her, non-the-less! What would happen if she found out he _did_ stalk her?

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, and a gentle face looked around at him with a smile on her face. Not-so-short blonde hair streamed down past her neck, all tucked to one side so it looked like it was longer on one side than the other. Yet as she stuck her head around from behind him, it came loose from her shoulder and flowed somewhat freely while she giggled at him.

"I saw you following me," she said to him teasingly. Roxas stood with an expression of shock and embarrassment that caused her to laugh and several people nearby to stare. "It's alright, you're better than some people who've done that to me."

"I…!" Roxas was still speechless.

"Roxas!" Sora yelled from nearby, running down to where they were. Not much to his surprise, Kairi was now with him.

"Naminé, first…" Roxas turned to his mysterious companion. "Why weren't you still with Kairi?"

"I missed you," was all she replied, smiling as if this would help.

_'…Was she leading me on?'_ Roxas asked in his head. He continued to look at her with an expression that seemed to ask the same question.

Then the others were all standing around them.

"Roxas, don't sneak off like that," scolded Olette unhappily, interrupting Roxas' thoughts. "We didn't even notice you were gone until Sora asked you a question a few minutes ago!"

"That's nice, seeing as I've probably been gone longer than that," Roxas said, looking at them with a disheartened expression. He knew not to take it personally, but what if he had been seriously hurt or one of one of their enemies had kidnapped him? He could have been halfway to The Castle That Never Was or something by now!

Not that it was likely. Roxas managed to laugh it off in his head.

"Don't worry, we wouldn't let anything happen to you," Sora said, literally reading his thoughts. "You just disappeared so suddenly…"

"Never mind." Roxas shrugged him off. "You guys, now that everyone's here, why don't we go check out what's happening downtown?"

"Yeah, sure!" Olette giggled randomly at Pence, who smiled and blushed slightly in response. Sora and Kairi were standing close to eachother and talking merrily. Nearby, Roxas had his hands in his pocket, hanging his head and apologizing to Naminé for admittedly stalking her.

Only Hayner had nobody to turn to, so he instead watched Naminé with an odd look on his face, now tinted with jealousy.

Roxas looked up suddenly, feeling as if it was him being watched. Instead he saw Hayner gazing at Naminé.

"…Hey, watch it." Roxas looked at Hayner threateningly. Naminé couldn't hear him, as she had just turned to Kairi to tell her something, yet Hayner could.

The friend turned away resentfully, paying only half of his attention to Pence and Olette instead.

His face returned to normal as Roxas looked at Naminé and said, "Hey, shouldn't we be heading up town now? If we're going to do something, let's try to decide what it is before sunset—"

Suddenly all seven of them jumped, and before any of them knew it, the boys were standing in a circle around Naminé, Kairi, and Olette instinctively as a group of about eight Dusk Nobodies appeared out of nowhere, surrounding the group.

Sora and Roxas had their backs to eachother, holding their arms out to help protect the girls standing between them and block the strange enemies from them with the help of Hayner and Pence. All four of them had looks of determination and a gleam of warrior-like fury in their eyes as the Nobodies slunk closer, jerking about awkwardly. As unexpected as the situation was, neither Sora nor Roxas had even thought of using the Keyblades yet, as though this was a dream.

"Where'd these things come from all of a sudden?!" Sora cried angrily.

Suddenly, both Sora and Roxas' heads turned to one side as another creature began to appear.

Yet this wasn't the sort of creature they had expected. It was someone wearing a trademark cloak that Sora had first recognized from Organization XIII. As the mysterious figure walked over to the group, the person's hood drawn back only enough to reveal a harmless smirk decorating their calm face, both Sora and Roxas jumped out to block the intruder from the others.

"You, show yourself!" Roxas could feel a side of himself boiling to the surface that he had nearly forgotten about. He and Sora clenched their still empty fists.

Then the dark figure threw down their hood, and a rush of red hair and sparkling green eyes greeted them.

"Wait, Axel?" Sora asked, recognizing him. He seemed almost hopeful for a moment that the former member whom was formerly defeated had come here for a good cause.

However, despite what Axel had done for him before, something told him to keep up his guard. This was too unexpected. The brunette swore he remembered kneeling next to the pyro's side as the life faded from him.

_'How is this possible…?'_

Sora's faithful Kingdom Key appeared at last in his hand, and for Roxas, both Oblivion and Oathkeeper appeared in his grasps. Together with their Keyblades, they looked like an impassable wall of fury.

"Aww, Roxas, Sora!" Axel held his hands in front of him as if he were in the company of all friends—and he would have been were it not for the Nobodies nearby. "You two still look so much alike…And I hope you won't hold any of our past encounters against me, Roxas!"

"How did you…?" Sora couldn't help now but to stare.

"A good friend of mine—besides you two, of course," Axel replied with a grin. "They helped me come back, but really; I would have expected a much nicer greeting from you all! After being apart for so long, would it be too much to ask for a good 'welcome back'?"

"Way too much," Roxas snapped. "But I'm sure you'll get lots of 'welcome back's when I send you back to that Hell you escaped from!"

"Ooh, so touchy," Axel commented as if impressed.

"Roxas, he saved us last time, remember?" Sora finally said in a lowered voice, not taking his eyes off of the one who faced them.

"I don't care. He still tried to kill me once, too."

Sora's face took on a look of surprise as he glanced from Roxas and back to Axel.

"Don't worry, I didn't really expect a warm greeting so soon from you two anyway…" Their new-found opponent sighed dramatically. He then motioned behind the two boys, causing them to turn as he added, "…besides, I think I've got what I came for. And I can look forward to welcoming those twowhen I bring them back to my _own_ home."

They turned just in time to see Naminé and Kairi being forced by numerous and overwhelming amounts of Dusks into a swirling vortex of darkness. Hayner and Pence were seen still struggling to fight the devastating creatures, yet Hayner was tossed aside like nothing as one jerked its weightless body around him in circles then thrashed itself against his own body. Pence was still fighting the countless Nobodies uselessly as Naminé and Kairi disappeared into the unknown portal.

"_Kairi!" _Sora cried, reaching in the direction of the struggling girl helplessly, powerless to stop them as she faded through the floating wall of darkness while yelling his name. Now he knew it was true; he was being forced to look at Axel as an enemy once more. A disgusted fury began to pulse through him.

"Haha, and so the question I'll ask you, boys…" Axel waved a finger in the air, his face still a calm mask of deception as he said, "…is what do you do now."

Roxas, being the more impatient one, was suddenly leaping through the air while yelling a furious battle cry, crossing his two Keyblades above his head and holding one foot outward as he flung himself swiftly towards Axel.

Yet he was blown back before either of the two teenagers even knew what was happening by a shockwave of flames that disappeared seconds after impact. As Roxas' body hit the ground, skidding slightly on his face, Axel was twirling his flame wheels around his head at a level of expertness that caused Sora to stall for just a moment. He had forgotten how good some of his adversaries were. Then Sora seemed to snap out of it.

"That's it, you're goin' down," Sora threatened, taking his turn next. Instead of bolting straight at Axel, he ran alongside as if circling him, then spun himself around, letting the Keyblade fly from his hand. To his frustration he ended up letting go of it sooner than he intended.

Axel then swung one of his chakrams at Sora's Keyblade, sending it even farther away, and the pyromaniac let the other one whirl in Roxas' direction. The blonde had barely sat up, seen the attack, and crossed his Keyblades in front of him when he was knocked backwards once more by the flame-inducing weapons. Roxas felt as if there was no getting up; every time he tried he was knocked back down by another attack. His hope was fading as much as his hatred grew, and with one last effort, he leapt up, avoiding an attack as he struck at Axel.

Instead, the mysterious enemy disappeared, reappearing behind him seconds later. Roxas was so taken back that he turned himself around in mid-air and ended up wiping out on ground he couldn't see.

"Roxas!" Sora ran over first to Roxas, dropping his Keyblade as a sign of forfeit. Just as his blonde ego looked and sat up slowly, Axel was laughing and walking backwards into a swirl of black and deep blue.

"Impressive fight, you two, but you could sure use some work on those moves if you really plan on rescuing your girls."

Sora clenched his fists and glared.

The last thing they saw of Axel was his spiky fire-like hair, and a look that sent chills down Sora's spine and along Roxas' arms.

As Roxas sat up, the disappointment in his eyes like a thick haze, he said softly to his somebody, "…What happened to us? Why couldn't we defeat him?"

"We were unprepared," Sora countered right away, as if trying to comfort himself. However, he couldn't hide the same question from his other's mind, the disheartened and frustrated feeling of defeat that kept forcing him to ask himself how either of them had let this happen.

A moment of silence followed, until they heard Pence.

"Guys, c'mon, I need a little help here!" they heard him say, trying to ward off one of the Dusks that still remained.

Sora and Roxas looked at eachother, both now kneeling. Setting aside their dismal thoughts, they leaped into action in opposite directions and began to clear out the devious creatures that were still attacking the group.

Soon there wasn't a single Dusk in sight. The only sound now was that of the small wisp of their Keyblades disappearing from Roxas and Sora's hands as well as the heavy breathing that was coming from the two main heroes of the fight, despite the fight having been more than a considerable loss.

"Guys, look at Hayner! Is he alright?" Pence shuffled quickly over to where Hayner was lying with his arms out next to him as if he had been knocked down face first. His head was tilted to one side, and after a moment, they could see both of his eyes slowly opening.

"Wh…" He blinked several times, then pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. All of a sudden he was on his feet. "Where's Olette?!"

All of the boys looked around, examining the area, but none of them saw anything.

"…Oh no, they must've taken her too," Roxas moaned at last. "God, why can't these people just mind their own business?!"

"Who are they, anyway?" Sora asked them with a look of slight confusion on his face to replace the horror and misery he still felt. "And how do we know where to look if we don't even know who we're looking for?"

"We know we're looking for Axel, right?" Roxas said.

"Yeah, but…" Sora was still confused as to why Axel had suddenly switched sides again. The question crossed through his head several times, and a somewhat annoying habit of both he and Roxas came into play as the blonde somehow heard Sora's thoughts and said, "Axel is like that. He always has been, trust me."

"Well, he mentioned more than one person, didn't he?" Sora questioned aloud.

"Maybe that one chick in black with the staff-thing brought him back…"

"Maleficent?" Sora said, raising an eyebrow at Roxas' choice of words. "Then why would she help the Organization…?"

"I'm coming with you."

The two boys turned to see Hayner standing behind them, clenching a fist in front of him and looking at them with a dead-serious expression. A dark, colored bruise had formed on one side of his cheek from being knocked down into the brick pavement, and a bloody scrape added to his new look of defeat on the opposite arm. Yet the passionate gleam in his eye would never have let any of them guess that he had just been harshly overwhelmed by undefeatable enemies.

"Should we let him?" Sora turned to Roxas.

"I dunno…"

"C'mon, guys, let him come along." Pence came up behind them from the other side, putting a hand on both of their shoulders. "In fact, if you don't mind, why don't I come along too?"

"Aw, man, I don't know," Roxas said, shrugging at them both almost in disappointment. "I don't think you guys would be able to go up against what we've had to face."

"And why's that?" Pence asked again. "Isn't it enough that I'm willing to try? For Olette's sake. We all have something in common now."  
"And him?" Sora turned to Hayner, who was now looking away with his arms crossed. "You're looking for Olette, huh? Oh, and you sure had your eye on Naminé earlier, too."

There was no reply.

"You saw that?" Roxas laughed.

"C'mon, guys, please?" Pence interrupted again. "I can fight. So can he, and if we stick together, then there's no _way_ anything could stop us!"

"I wish Donald and Goofy were here." Sora hung his head sadly. "Then they could help."

"Well, without them, a little help would be good." Roxas put a kind hand on Sora's shoulder, causing him to look up. "And besides, now we've got eachother for back-up, and two is better than one, isn't it?"

"…Yeah, you're right!" Sora said at last. "Alright, guys, but…what about Gummi Ships? Only three can fit on those."

They were all silent until Pence smiled again, this time putting an arm around both of the two similar boys' shoulders.

"You know what," he said cheerfully, "I think Hayner has more to fight for than me." He shot a wink in Hayner's direction, then went over and pushed them towards eachother. "Hayner, welcome to the team. You can bet I'll be cheering for you back home, though!"

"Really?" Hayner said, now stunned. "You mean…?"

Sora and Roxas smiled and looked at him.

"…Okay, but…do you really think I'm good enough?" Hayner asked them again.

"It's alright, we'll work our way up there." Sora said. "Just like you, we'll have to work up our own strength too, now that me and Roxas are different. We can do it together!"

Hayner smiled somewhat thankfully.

"Hey, what're you gonna fight with, though?" Pence asked Hayner, surprised that the other two hadn't already asked.

"I've got my fists, that'll work!" he said smugly, looking at his somewhat well-built arms that still had some way to go.

Sora shook his head. Roxas couldn't help but snicker as he bit his lip.

"I…don't think that'll be enough," Sora finally said hesitantly. "That didn't affect those Dusks, did it? And those things are nothing compared to some of what we'll face, assuming it's anything like the last eight-million times we've…"

Hayner pulled out a camouflage pocket knife and flipped open its somewhat large clip point blade. "Then how about this?"

The other three stared at it oddly. It had a strange gleam to it, and there was an odd symbol cut into one side of the blade's lower half, more of an insignia than an actual design.

"Where'd you get that?" Pence asked quietly as they all studied it in awe.

"I bought it off some short little guy in black, why?" Hayner said, flipping it shut and putting it back in his pocket.

"Short little guy, huh?" Roxas said, crossing his arms. "Then it's settled. That thing has got to be the real deal. So that says it, doesn't it?"

Sora nodded, a somewhat mischievous grin of anticipation spreading across his face as past memories from his adventures and traveling to other worlds began to fill his mind. "Okay, then, so we're all set?"

"We'll grab some supplies, like potions, and I think I have a few ethers I saved from the last adventure that we can bring, too." Roxas and Sora were talking when they heard Hayner's confused voice nearby.

"Potions? Ethers?"  
Sora and Roxas both laughed.

"Boy, have _you_ got a lot to learn," Roxas commented.

-,-,-

"In here," Roxas motioned to them quietly. The four boys walked inside the Usual Spot, for the first time not accompanied by at least one girl. It felt strangely quiet, almost uncomfortable as each of them were set on their mission. They weren't there to hang out this time; they were there to get ready to go rescue their friends.

Hayner watched as Roxas and Sora went around, checking the room for any items that they might be able to use that weren't left at Destiny Island. They found several leftover potions, a Dark Anklet which Roxas tied on, and a few ethers that Donald had given to Sora before they had last departed. Sora held them in his hand, staring at them almost longingly until Roxas nudged him and reminded him they should keep moving.

The room still felt strangely silent and empty without Olette, Kairi, or Naminé there to contribute to the group.

"Okay," Sora said at last. He turned to Hayner and handed him one of the ethers and a couple potions. "These are important—don't lose them."

"What're they for?" Hayner asked him curiously, taking them and putting them in his different side-pockets.

"Whenever you get hurt you'll need to use these. If not…" Sora stopped.

"…Who knows what'll happen?" Roxas finished for him, a different ending for the sentence than the one he knew they were all thinking.

Hayner patted his side-pockets again and checked to make sure they were tight. Obviously he didn't need to be dropping something so important.

"Aw, man, I'm gonna miss you guys," Pence said, leaning back on one of the make-shift chairs in the Usual Spot. Roxas seemed to ignore Pence completely, currently checking around the area right next to where the larger friend sat. Suddenly Pence leaned forward with a frown on his face as he felt Roxas poking around behind his back in search of more items. "Hey, watch it!"

"Sorry," Roxas said, still concentrating on his search.

"Never mind, man," Pence shrugged him off somewhat angrily, moving to sit somewhere else.

"I'm sorry," Roxas repeated, this time standing and holding his hands in front of him as if he were forfeiting an apology to his friend and awaiting his response.

Pence was silent for a moment.

Finally the soon-to-be-left behind friend shrugged again, yet this time he looked more forlorn than he did angry. "You know, it's fine. I should be sorry…I'm kinda being a jerk about this." They all turned to him as he spoke, and Pence added, "…It's just that, once you're gone, I'll be here all by myself."

Sora tried to think of some words of comfort, like "Don't worry, you still have so-and-so." But nothing of truth came to mind, and he joined the other three as they all felt weighed down by the realization of how right Pence was.

"How about we'll keep in contact with you?" Sora said. "After all, we'll need someone to touch bases with now and then, in case anything happens or we need you to hold onto anything for us."

Pence sat upright with a smile on his face, taking that much hope from Sora's words. "Yeah," he agreed. "I'll always be here looking forward to your visits!"

"I'm sure you will," Hayner said, and both grabbed onto eachothers' hands to make a fist that seemed to represent their rock-hard friendship. Roxas, who was still several feet away, gave him a thumbs up, and Pence winked and held up his thumb as well.

"…Alright, um, don't you think we should be going?" Sora said at last, watching their semi-departing ceremony and recalling painful memories of his own. Roxas turned to face him.

"You're right," the blonde said. "If we're going to find Naminé and the others, then we had better hurry. And we have a lot of training to do, too!"

Sora nodded in agreement. It was a long road ahead of them.

"Alright, then, let's head out!" Hayner said finally, an expression of bravery upon his face as he held his fist in the air.

"Wait, I wanna watch you guys leave," Pence said, catching up with them as they stood at the door of the Usual Spot. None of the others said they minded, and Roxas and Hayner actually looked quite happy about it.

All four of them walked in silence to the train station. For some reason, Sora knew deep inside that, though he didn't have his Gummi Ship any longer, the train that would lead them to Yen Sid's castle would be there waiting for them like last time. The mighty sorcerer could help them get their ship back like last time!

Inside the train station, all four were still amazed for some reason to see the strange train they had seen long ago, back before Roxas had even re-become a part of Sora and the four friends from Twilight Town had sat on Sunset Hill, waiting for it patiently. Before, the train had brought Sora to King Mickey's teacher Yen Sid, and hopefully it would do the same for them again, now that they were nearly back where they had started.

Sora watched with a strong feeling of recollection as Roxas, Pence, and Hayner said their farewells.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Pence said with a sad expression. "But I'm going to miss you guys…"

"Yeah, same here," Roxas said. He turned away to hide what he thought might be a tear.

Suddenly he grabbed Pence in a bear hug.

"Woa, _hey_," Pence said, no longer very sad-looking as he struggled to escape Roxas' tight embrace. Hayner laughed, yet sniffed at one point as he did.

Sora stood aside, watching them all with a sad look of his own until Hayner grabbed Roxas and Sora's shirts and began tugging them toward the strange-looking train.

"Come on, guys, we have to go find Naminé and Olette!" Hayner declared. "Let's go!"

"And Kairi, don't forget!" Sora said as he was dragged forward. Only Roxas was left to say something, yet he felt so torn that he could barely manage a deprived look of longing and sadness as he watched Pence become farther and farther away.

And they weren't even on the train yet!

"…Wait," Roxas said at last, tearing away from Hayner. He pulled out a perfectly round, smooth sapphire gem that was flat on one side. It fit snugly in his palm as he held it out to the others. "Does everyone have theirs?"

Hayner and Pence pulled out their matching round jewels and held them out as well. They looked brilliant together, but they could each tell there was a color missing.

"We have to promise that all four of these will be together again," Roxas said. "No matter where we go, if we still have these, then we're still with eachother, right?"

The other two were silent as they gazed down at the three present gems.

"…Wherever Olette is, she has one too. That means we still have something to hold and remember eachother by. As long as we keep these and remember eachother in our hearts, nothing can keep us from seeing eachother again, right?"

Pence and Hayner were silent for another moment, then both nodded and smiled.

"I promise not to lose mine," Pence said. "And Roxas, let's hope you don't either this time!"

"I didn't lose it, it was stolen!" Roxas defended.

"Right, of course," Pence said, "but I'm still worried."

The three friends laughed. Even Sora, who now stood aside while leaning his back against the oddly colored train, laughed along with them, despite a small tear in the corner of his eye.

-,-,-

"Did you bring them?"

"Yeah, I've got them in that one place. Betwixt and Between, I think we call it. Pretty little things when they're all together like that, aren't they—?"

"You think I care about that…?"

Axel shrunk away from his leader, who had his shoulder turned to him. The night was dark and crisp, the moon a giant talisman of light that seemed to want to claim the entire sky with its enormous size. The area around them was dreary and gray even at night, and the purity of water that reflected the moonlight seemed to contrast the gloomy appearance of their surroundings. They stood at the edge of a cliff that was overlooking the shore below, and a shore could be seen down at the edge of the water. Pillars of blackened rock arched over the water in various places. Thin clouds in the sky blocked any and all starlight, yet the bright moon could not be swayed of its brightness by such a thin fog on this fateful night.

The shore that was so distant that it was nearly hidden in the black shroud was the same place where Riku and Sora had sat together some time ago after the defeat of the mighty Xemnas.

"What did you tell them about your return?" The leader didn't even turn to look at his subject.

"I just hinted it was an old friend of mine," Axel said casually.

The other figure cast an incautious glare at Axel from under his hood. It was obvious that he disliked the red-head strongly, most likely because of what Axel had done before.

"Alright, so what do you want me to do next, then?" Axel asked, this time his tone much more wary.

"Just be grateful that I'm letting you still live," the figure masked in darkness said. "You have no idea how much I hate you right now."

"Hate is a strong word."

"Not strong enough," the figure replied deeply, gazing in the direction of the piercing moon. Despite its powerful light, even the moon could not reveal the figure's face that was concealed in the darkness of his hood, though Axel could see a scar reflecting off the figure's face lightly.

Axel was silent for a moment, still facing his leader without protest, yet with a look on his face that showed quite the opposite of someone who was grateful.

"Just keep track of Sora and that Number Thirteen for me. When I'm ready, I'll confront them myself."

"…You mean Roxas?" Axel asked somewhat distastefully. Even if they were enemies now, he and Roxas had been friends at one point, and he was never going to forget that.

"That's right, he has a name too, doesn't he." The leader's voice showed no emotion. "Call him what you want, we're all still the same, just numbers. Now go do your job before I decide to condemn you myself."

"Oh, that's real nice," Axel sneered to himself under his breath as he turned, only to be knocked over by an invisible force. Axel turned his head and looked up, staring in awe at the cloaked figure before him and seeing that the man's arm was now held out. It was as if the powerful figure before him had literally knocked him over with an invisible fist, or had used the air itself to knock Axel over simply by pressing his weight against it. Putting his own arm out to push himself up, Axel could feel nothing but open space to one side, and suddenly his eyes were filled with a new sort of horror-like respect as he noticed he was right at the edge of the cliff, not even inches short of falling.

"Now, go, do as you're told," the figure said, lowering his arm at last and throwing down his hood. "Or I promise you won't live to find out what the first thing is to touch the ground next time I knock you down."

Axel clambered onto his feet, backing away while making sure to avoid the cliff's edge as he stared at Saïx uncomfortably.

Then, with a swirl of blackened darkness, Axel was gone.

-,-,-,-


	2. Chapter 2: Traverse Town

Disclaimer:_ Honest, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Just this story, people, that's all…(And I wish I could say Roxas was mine too.)_

**Chain of Hearts, Chapter 2:**

_**Traverse Town**_

_By Nagori Kirashi_

Sora, Hayner, and Roxas were all sitting in the train quietly. Roxas and Sora sat next to eachother, and Hayner sat across from them.

None of them said anything.

"…You know, if I were someone else right now, I think I would be scared."

They looked up at Hayner to see him studying his closed pocket knife. He was hanging his head, and the look on his face made it look as if he really were someone else.

"I mean, one part of me is excited," he continued, "but another part knows that…Olette…What will happen to her if I…?"

Sora and Roxas looked at eachother.

"Don't worry," Roxas said. "If something happens to you, then Sora and I will make sure to save her for you."

Hayner looked relieved, yet he still hung his head.

Finally he looked up with a look filled with more confidence.

"You're right, and besides, I won't let anything stop me!" Hayner declared in a way that caused Sora and Roxas to laugh. The two would much later reflect upon the irony of these words when Hayner had developed his own fighting style.

"I remember how my first adventure started," Sora recounted. "I was on my island, and I'd been having these really weird dreams. Suddenly, one night the whole island was covered in Heartless everywhere I looked! I found Riku, but he disappeared into the darkness. Then I found Kairi, but all of a sudden there was this breeze, and she blew right through me and was gone!"

"Woa, sounds scary," Hayner said with admiration. "What happened next?"

"Who says anything happens next?" Roxas teased.

"Well," Sora continued anyway, ignoring his other's joking remark. "Just before I saw that happen to Kairi, I found myself holding the Keyblade. Just like that"—he snapped, causing Hayner to flinch just slightly—"and then, after she was gone, I was suddenly standing in front of this giant Heartless! I'd faced one just like it in my dreams, and I finally beat it, my first giant Heartless! Well, I kinda beat it, but then we got drawn into this thing, along with the whole island itself…and then everything went dark."

Hayner seemed to be hanging on his every word.

"Okay, then I woke up in Traverse Town…" Upon the curious look he got from the others, he explained, "…It's kinda like Twilight Town, but a little older. Lots of people went there after their worlds had been destroyed, just like my island had been. Anyway, that's where I met Donald and Goofy."

As the other two continued to stare, Sora finally finished, "So that's how my story began."

"That's it?!" Hayner complained. "That's all you're telling us? What about Kairi, how'd you find her again? And what happened to that island you were talking about?!"

"Maybe later," Sora shrugged kindly, no longer in a talkative mood. "Roxas, how about you?"

"Aw, you guys both know how mine began with the Keyblade," Roxas said to them evadingly. Hayner still pouted.

"Well, then, how about before that?" Sora asked. "Your story in a nutshell, as some would call it."

"A nutshell, huh…?" Roxas gave Sora a funny look before starting. He found it hard to tell a story when he kept denying his past. "Well, I remember when Xemnas found me…I didn't know who I was or why I had these to fight with."

His two faithful Keyblades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion, appeared in his hands as if looking at them helped him remember.

"Anyway, back then, I was…kinda friends with Axel. Okay, so we were friends." His expression was vacant as he spoke. "Anyway, I wanted to understand why they chose me…so I finally left the Organization to figure out why. Eventually Riku found me and he, well…I got put in Twilight Town until Sora's memories returned, and while I was there, I forgot almost everything about myself."

Sora looked quite interested at this point, so Roxas continued. "Anyway, I kept having dreams about Sora…At first I didn't even know who it was, and before I knew it, it had all come back. Naminé was in charge of the whole memory thing, and she told me it was affecting me too. Oh, and I kept running into those Dusks! Anyway, one day I found my way into the mansion, and in one of the rooms I found Donald, Goofy, and finally…"

Roxas faded off, then distracted the others by looking at Hayner and asking, "Hey, how much did that knife cost?"

Hayner looked up from it suddenly as if just realizing he had been holding it.

"Uh…" He stalled for a moment, looking back and forth from Roxas to Sora as if he'd rather not tell. Then he remembered he had nothing to hide, or so he thought, and a smile covered his face. "It was worth a lot…The guy said it's really special, like 200,000 munny. But he said that I could have it for only 4000 munny, as long as I promised to use it for someone I care about. I thought it was just some kinda 'buy now' deal where they talk you into it, but it looked pretty good, so I said sure and paid him."

"…And whose munny was that, exactly?" Roxas asked him, suspicious for some reason.

Hayner didn't reply right away.

"Eh, sorry Roxas, but I found a, um…few thousand in one of your pants pockets one day after you guys came back, so I figured I'd pay you back as soon as I told you, so…"

"My pants pocket? As in you mugged me?" Roxas seemed quite angry. "And just when were you planning to tell me anyway, huh?"

"Well, at least it went to good use," Sora said, trying to calm his temperamental side.

Roxas calmed down a bit. "I suppose that's a good point…"

"Oh, right, you listen to him." Hayner rolled his eyes, and Roxas sighed.

"Give me that," the spiky-haired blonde demanded suddenly, standing up and grabbing the camouflaged pride and glory from Hayner, then sitting next to him instead of Sora. "I wanna look at it, seeing as it's basically mine anyway."

"Hey! Give it back!" Hayner pouted, but Roxas barely heard him. He was too busy studying the knife's strange blade.

Roxas hadn't noticed its odd, mica-like luster before. It looked like it were somehow made out of a fusion between stainless steel and black iron, resulting in a multi-blend of everything from light snowy-gray to deep charcoal black. If he had to decide its true color, he would have had to say black, seeing as that was the darkest color he could identify within the rainbow of grays.

Then he noticed the carving on the blade. How anything could even scratch what Roxas instinctively recognized as such a strong blade he didn't know, yet the small emblem was etched so intricately that he couldn't help but to run his finger along its surface.

As soon as his finger came near the edge, though, he felt it cut cleanly along one side of his finger.

"Ouch!" Roxas said, dropping the knife on the floor. It jabbed about an inch into the thick floor, and Sora reached forward to grab it for Hayner.

"Oh no, it's probably scratched now!" Hayner whined. "Good going, Roxas!" He shoved Roxas with one elbow.

"Hey, I was moving my finger on the side of it; it shouldn't have even scraped me, much less gashed me!" His finger was bleeding quite hard now, and in the meantime Sora was now trying with a stubborn effort to tug the immovably-wedged knife from the train's floor.

"God, let me try," Hayner said, grabbing the knife from the floor as if it were stuck in a surface made of soft leather. While Sora's hands were red from trying to retrieve the blade, Hayner hadn't seemed fazed.

Roxas wrapped his finger in his black shirt, thankful that its dark color would hide the bloodstains.

"You guys are such wusses," Hayner said, trailing his finger along the knife's sharp, clipped edge almost lovingly.

His finger was unharmed.

-,-,-

Axel looked down at the three girls lying in front of them as one by one they opened their eyes.

"…Hm?" Kairi was the first to sit up and look around. "Where…I know you!"

Soon after her Naminé, followed by Olette, was sitting up. Each of them took in their captor's face as well as their surroundings.

"I know this place…" Kairi said quietly, looking around.

The area they were now at was an unusually large and abnormal place, one where they couldn't quite see all the sides as fog created by reflections of hazy multi-colored light filled the air thickly in the distance. The floor itself reflected everything and nothing, from the three girls lying there to mysterious, invisible shapes drifting what would look to be right above their heads, despite there being nothing there. Other than their blurred reflections, there didn't seem to be a floor, and it looked as if it were a dimension all of its own by the way a familiar cross-like symbol drifted in every direction while following an unperceived pattern.

"I'm sorry I have to leave you girls here for awhile," Axel said to them as he stood over several feet away from the group. "But I have some kind of business to attend to, and I guess in order to keep Mr. Head-Honcho happy, I have to do what he tells me this time. Now don't be running off or anything…you wouldn't want to get lost in this place. I thought I should let you know."

They huddled closer together on the invisible floor as Axel bid them a supposedly kind farewell and disappeared in a haze of black.

"Should we listen?" Naminé asked Kairi quietly, both still staring in the direction that their captor had left in.

"I think so," a soft voice replied. Kairi and Naminé turned to look at Olette, who's face was pale with her emerald green eyes set farther back in her head as she shrunk lower in fear. "I don't want to get lost."

Kairi and Naminé looked at eachother with understanding nods as they felt Olette's fingers cling to their sleeves in fear. The only one of them not to have ever set foot outside of her world, as far as they both knew, was Olette.

"It's okay, we'll stay right here with you," Kairi comforted. "It'll be okay."

"Promise?" Olette said, not wanting to take her fearful eyes away from where they had last seen Axel.

"…It's a promise," Kairi whispered.

-,-,-

"Hey, how do you think Axel returned?" Roxas said, turning to Sora. On the other side of the train, Hayner was asleep.

"I don't know," Sora replied with a smirk forming, "but I think Hayner's not feeling so nervous anymore."

Sure enough, not only was their hometown friend fast asleep, but he was sprawled about in sitting position, his head and one arm across the back of his seat, one leg jutted out, and one knee propped up where he rested his other arm. His entire body was swaying jerkily side to side as the train moved along somewhat smoothly, yet it seemed nothing could wake the boy as he lie there with his jaw hanging open.

"Probably tired," Roxas commented, looking at Hayner almost jealously. "We left at around like 7:50, didn't we? What time is it now, like ten'?"

"Uh, maybe that's a bit much," Sora admitted, though it certainly did feel as if it could have been that long. When he remembered last time, though, he recalled it had been even longer than this.

Just as Sora turned to look for a clock, they felt a light jerk and heard the long, loud screeching of the train's iron wheels scraping the track as the train begin to slow down.

"Are we there yet?" the spiky-haired Roxas asked hopefully, sitting forward in his seat.

"We can't be," Sora replied somewhat more quietly, suspicion in his face. Suddenly they felt the train jerk again, this time knocking Roxas into Sora and causing even Hayner to sit up in alarm.

"W-what's going on?" Hayner asked as they heard the train wheels screech, as if it were trying to move but couldn't. They all looked out the window but could see nothing but stars in every direction, including down. After all, it was a train that connected two worlds, and where would they be if it wasn't space itself?

"This is a really bad place to break down," Roxas said, and Sora smiled.

Yet Hayner looked as if he were going to throw up.

"Something doesn't feel right," he said to them queasily. "I feel sick, but I don't think it's my stomach."

Just then they saw on each side of the train a swirl of blackened mist that begin to weave itself in a tight circle, growing until they took on the shape of two dark-clad figures. One they recognized as Larxene, and the other as Demyx.

"Man, how'd you come back, too?" Sora said, jumping to his feet and standing back to back with Roxas, his Keyblade grasped in both hands before his sentence was even finished. Roxas also held his two preferred Keyblades.

Demyx took an alarmed step backwards toward the front of the train.

"Aw, I had a feeling you'd do that," he said to them, shrugging.

"Roxas," Larxene said to the group, looking mostly at the blonde boy facing her. "Lookin' slick for a dropout, you know that?"

"Wish I could say the same to you," Roxas shot back, grabbing onto Hayner's arm as he spoke and tearing the newbie to his feet.

"What's this? Did you bring me a new friend to play with?" Larxene asked suddenly in a sweet voice. She came closer, looking at the frightened Hayner curiously, though a mocking gleam still resided in her eyes. To Sora's surprise mainly, Hayner's temper suddenly flared at her reference to him. Roxas, however, was not surprised at all.

"Friend?" Hayner said, taking a step towards her as well. "Don't you wish!" He had his knife out in one hand, and he was looking at her with a dark expression that seemed to threaten with every last nerve to kill her as soon as he decided where.

"Ooh, what kind of knife is that?" Larxene asked him, no longer as interested in tormenting him as she was in the knife. "That's no ordinary blade, is it…?"

"Why don't you find out for yourself!!" Hayner took about four running steps at her, then leaped himself towards the darkly-dressed enemy.

The knife cut clean through her, causing her to stumble back. Hayner jumped back, not wanting to take on his own enemy quite yet and also avoiding being too far from the other two, who were his backup.

"Hmp, how's that for starters!" Hayner huffed, rubbing the lower half of the blade with his thumb as he held it firmly.

"Not bad, I gotta admit it," Demyx commented, rubbing his chin. Roxas still turned and yelled at him to shut up.

Larxene remained stunned, holding a hand over the stab wound, then finally glared at Hayner, letting go of it. It looked as if it were already partially healed.

"Ha, right, like I really felt that!" She took a rude stomp towards the group, yet she no longer dared to advance towards them as she had been. The cut that Hayner had given her didn't seem to do even a fraction of the damage it looked like it would have done to a normal person, yet it was still enough to surprise her. "Fine, why don't we pick up this conversation at a different time?"

"Yeah, what she said," Demyx said to them somewhat lamely. "Later, man." Then, before disappearing, he shook his head to himself and rubbed his forehead, saying to himself, "Dang, I am still so not cut out for this gig…"

First Demyx, then followed by a very miffed-looking Larxene, the two unwanted guests finally disappeared into two separate cyclones of humming darkness, and the three boys were left standing alone.

After a moment of silence, each one still with their back to at least one other, Hayner turned to them both and said with a huge smile, "How was I?"

Roxas didn't reply right away, but looked at his knife.

"That's a special tool, Hayner," was all Roxas said. "Don't lose it."

"Huh?" Hayner asked, now somewhat confused.

"Eh, what he means to say is…" Sora rubbed the back of his neck, smiling awkwardly. "…You were awesome! That was completely skilled for a beginner!"

"You think so?" Hayner replied hopefully. He was staring at Sora with clenched fists and an expression of overwhelming joy.

"Yeah, I think so too," Roxas admitted, "but…"

"What about it?" Hayner asked again, now suspicious.

"…Maybe later. I'm still not sure myself." Roxas sighed, rubbing his eyes and sitting down on the seat he had been on before. He was displeased to find it was already cold. "Anyway, in the meantime, I've had totally more tension than I can take on this schedule. I need to get some sleep."

"Same here. That conflict was really out of nowhere," Sora agreed, and Hayner nodded as well.

"I'll need a lot more than one hour of sleep if things are going to be like this for now on," Hayner told them.

So, with the train slowly beginning to move itself along once more, all three of the friends shut their eyes and, in the comfort of one another's company, they each fell asleep.

-,-,-

"Hey, I think I see something!"

"Wait, I don't think this looks right; are we lost?"

"How could we be lost?! We're on a train, stupid!"

All three of them quarreled nervously after waking up as the train chugged at its steady pace towards some sort of swirling vortex of darkness. Sora knew that, at the end of the train's route, as well as at the beginning, it had to pass through a black hole that warped it to its next closest destination, but this one looked different. The closer to it they got, the worse they began to argue and feel inside.

"Did those two change the train route?" Hayner asked the others, who still argued in reply. "I mean, that'd explain why it stopped…!"

"How can you change a train's route?!" Roxas snapped back. "It's a train, you guys! It can't be…!"

At last, when they were nearly on top of it, Roxas and Sora looked at eachother with panicked expressions, knowing with every instinct in their body that something wasn't quite right. Hayner looked at them both with a worried expression, and just as everything felt like it were being sucked forward, all three braced onto eachother, linking arms as if knowing they were going to be lurched off their feet. Last time it had been a smooth transition, but something told them it wouldn't be this time.

Suddenly, Roxas, Sora, and Hayner could all be heard yelling in horrified unison as they fell through a moment of complete darkness. When they landed, each one having their breath knocked from them as they hit unseen ground, they lie in a heap and adjusted their eyes to figure out where they were.

The train was completely gone.

Now, the place they were in looked much like Twilight Town, yet it was also much darker. At the time it appeared to be night, and they could see large neon signs and unique light decorations that surrounded the area. Large doors could be seen on several sides of the area, and even to someone new it looked like there were countless hidden alleyways around each corner just waiting to be explored. Though Sora had expected it to be strangely empty, there were people scattered here and there, talking with eachother as they walked towards their next destination casually.

It was Traverse Town!

Sora sat up, recognizing that they were in the middle of the Third District, and Hayner was the last to catch his breath as they glanced around in awe.

"What happened to the train?!" Hayner said, standing and looking around. "Is this where that Yen Sid is?"

"No, not even close," Sora said, his heart beginning to pound. "This is that town I told you guys about on the train—we're in Traverse Town!"

Thoughts rushed quickly through the brunette Keybearer's head; Cid, a Gummi Ship expert, was at the Radiant Garden formerly known as "Hallow Bastion", as well as Leon, Yuffie, and Merlin. Everyone from Twilight Town that Sora had known prior was now gone to some other world.

"Well, what's wrong?" Hayner asked them, also looking around nervously. "Are we stranded here?"

"I hate to say it," Sora replied grudgingly, "but I think we are, or at least until we can get one of those Organization members to show up and help us. Roxas, don't you remember how to…?"

Roxas shook his head hopelessly.

"It wasn't me who got you guys to Twilight Town, remember?" he said to them. "It was Riku. He opened the portal for us; all I remember is how to find my way through. It was thanks to him that we could even get there in the first place."

"Fine," Sora said at last, stomping and crossing his arms. "This is what they wanted, isn't it? Well, if they want to mess with me, then I'll just wait until they show up so I can set them straight."

"I dunno," Hayner said, looking around once more. He did his best to absorb all of his surroundings. Roxas, by the looks of it, was already acting as if he knew his way around. Was it because he knew everything Sora did? Or was he just that much better than Hayner?

Hayner had to try to make sure he looked good next to his two more experienced friends.

"You know, I'm just going to go hang around in the First District for a little while," Roxas said to them, turning in the direction of a set of tall doors that would lead him to his next destination. "I need time to think." After a moment, he looked at them again and asked, "Well, are you guys coming?"

"What're we going to do there, though?" Sora asked with an unhappy tone in his voice. "We can't just sit around at the diner while we wait for something to happen!!"

"Watch me," Roxas said casually over his shoulder.

After several moments, Hayner and Sora ran and caught up with him.

"Hey," Roxas said to them with a surprisingly calm expression, "it's better than waiting around the Third District until a bunch of Heartless come along, isn't it? Even if there are people here, who knows?"

"I guess, but…" Sora cut himself off. "We need to figure out a way to get out of here."

"PFFT, who cares? I'm so tired right now…" Roxas followed with a yawn, shrugging Sora off and causing an angry expression to fill Sora's face.

"Have you forgotten about Naminé and Kairi?!" the brunette yelled.

Roxas froze at the sound of Naminé's name. Forget?

At last, turning to Sora, he said, "Listen, how could I forget, I mean…" He shrugged. "I'm just as tense as you are right now," he continued, now standing in front of Sora with a look of concern. "But if I don't get something to eat, then I won't have much of anything to worry about ever again."

Sora sighed deeply. "After all this time…She was finally back with me again…"

Roxas could feel a heavy blanket of sadness wrap itself around the group, weighing itself mostly on Sora but filtering through to Roxas with images of Naminé instead of Kairi. He couldn't stand to see his other self like this, nor could Hayner, apparently.

"Aw, you look more tired than me right now; why don't we go check out what they have for hotels around here?" Both of them grabbed Sora's arm and began to pull him towards the First District as Hayner added, "Don't worry, it'll be fine. You can trust me."

"I sure hope so," Sora said as they dragged him along.

If it hadn't been for Roxas tripping and causing Sora to laugh, then they may have remained in this mood for the rest of the night.

-,-,-

"You know what, I…" Roxas said while waking up the next morning, and then he looked outside. "…Why is it still dark out?"

Sora just laughed.

"It's usually dark here," he replied to his friend, grabbing his small, short-sleeved jacket from the bedside as he did. Roxas had just woken up and was still barefoot in only his black t-shirt and a pair of shorts that he'd grabbed. Hayner was the slowest of all of them, still lying across the bed comfortably with one shirtless arm hanging off and the blankets draped partly over his body.

"Ugh, put a shirt on," Roxas said, laughing and throwing a pillow at Hayner. "Either that or start working out more!"

Hayner just grabbed the pillow and used it to cover his head.

"…Hayner," Sora said, this time giving it a shot himself. "It's time to get up; you'll miss breakfast if you don't!"

They had to listen carefully to translate the series of muffled mumbles that they heard Hayner reply with.

"It's still dark outside," Sora and Roxas finally agreed that was what Hayner had said.

"Didn't you listen?" Roxas said. "It's always dark here. Rise and shine, bud!"

When Hayner only rolled over, continuing to mumble while still covering his head with the pillow Roxas had thrown at him, both Sora and Roxas smirked at one another, then leaped onto the bed in a fit of boyish laughter, jumping on it until Hayner sat up, yelling at them.

"Wow, now you really need to put on a shirt!" Sora laughed at their friend.

"FINE, I'm up," Hayner spat, groggily shoving on his shirt and socks. "Where's breakfast, anyway?"

"I told Sora we'd be meeting in the First District again." Roxas rubbed his face with a towel to wake himself up more, then tossed it onto the back of the bed. He didn't feel like a shower at the moment. Maybe later, he thought.

"Wait, aren't we in the First District?" Hayner asked, confused.

"Second, sorry."

"Aw, man, my brain hurts now." Their friend collapsed back into the heap of covers once more, his head buried in the piles of soft, tempting blankets that were still warm from him lying on them all night. Sora and Roxas shook their heads, then purposely began to talk about what they thought they might do that day, including defeating a whole bunch of strong Heartless, traveling to some other world, and possibly even rescuing the girls.

All three were ready in no time.

-,-,-

"This place is nice," Hayner said, looking around Traverse Town admiringly as small, dignified groups of people talked delicately next to the carved wooden houses that could have been any number of years old. "It really is like Twilight Town, except _ancient_."

"You like it, then?" Sora smiled. He felt as if he were showing off his hometown, though he knew very well that Destiny Island would always be his true home.

"Yeah…" Hayner drifted off, trying in another unsuccessful attempt to draw in every possible sight he could lay his eyes on. The opportunity of seeing a place as new and different as Traverse Town was an incredible opportunity for someone like him, and he knew it.

Suddenly they saw something appearing in the middle of the First District, and when they looked around to see if anyone else saw it, they not only couldn't see anyone, but it also felt oddly quiet, as if time itself had stopped.

"Uh-oh, I know this feeling," Roxas said, clenching his fists.

"Whatever it is," Sora replied, as the Keyblade appeared in his hands, "I'm ready for it."

It was Axel, and this time he wasn't smiling.

"Hey, no offense to any of you," he said to them cautiously while coming a bit closer. "But I'm in no mood to play around with you guys."

"Then what is it?" Roxas said through gritted teeth.

"Well, with an expression like that, I think it's safe to say I already know the answer anyway…"

"Just spit it out!"

Sora turned in alarm to Roxas, who looked as angry as ever. He was now holding two Keyblades, the famous dark Oblivion in his right hand and the equally well-known (to many, at least) Oathkeeper to his left. Each one was held so tightly in Roxas' hands that Sora and Hayner could see the consistency of Roxas' breathing just by watching the movement of the Keyblades.

"Woa, I was just asking if we could be friends again, that's all." Axel tried to look almost as alarmed as Sora and Hayner were.

"Friends?" Roxas sneered quietly. "Why should I trust you again? You basically abandoned me!"

"Hey, who abandoned who? And besides, I'm ready to help you," Axel replied to him. "You always think I'm some sort of…monster. But no more than you are, Roxas."

"That's a lie!!" Roxas yelled as he took a stomp forward, glaring at Axel with fury in his eyes. He seemed so upset that Sora tried putting his hand on Roxas' shoulder gently, as if this would be enough to calm him even slightly.

"Hey, cool down, alright?" Sora said to Roxas in a soft tone. "What if…he really is okay?"

"I don't care, he can still go screw himself for all I care." Though Roxas' reply wouldn't have made it seem so, he was beginning to calm down somewhat.

And, having known the blonde as long as he had, Axel could see this.

"Hey, how about this, since you already hate me so much," the flaring red head began calmly; "You and I'll have a match. If I win—"

"Which you won't, so moving on," Roxas interrupted.

Axel ignored him.

"If I win, then we'll be allies. Not too much to ask now, is it?" The pyro held out his arms as if offering peace. Roxas made no response.

Their intruder sighed after another moment. "And if I lose…"

"Wait, Roxas," Sora said quietly, trying to remind him to ask if Axel could just get them to the Radiant Garden. But Roxas had his own comeback ready, and if he heard Sora, he showed no sign of it.

"If you lose you'll get out of my life, once and for all," Roxas said portentiously. "Though I don't think you'll have much choice at that point."

"Alright, if that's the way you want it!!" The darkly-dressed enemy was suddenly as flared up as the element he preferred. It was as if the spontaneous combustion that took effect all over the area was affecting his mood as well. Sora knew it was quite the opposite.

Hayner watched with wide eyes the entire time. Roxas was the first to make a move as Axel twirled his two circular fire-lances around himself, all at a speed so fast that much of it was beyond Hayner's visual comprehension. Roxas leapt back and forth, performing a series of combinations that involved both Keyblades at once and caused even Sora's eyes to widen tensely. His hands were burning to go out and join his other side, yet he knew this was Roxas' fight, and unless Axel went truly insane and summoned a legion of Assassins, Sora was staying put.

Suddenly, so fast that Sora was almost positive it was an illusion, Roxas was wearing the same clothes as Axel; black leather and a hood that trailed behind him as he soared through the air with a demented gleam in his eye. Both Keyblades held behind him for a brutal attack, and the golden red flames reflected realistically off the thick black leathery material that waved around his own Nobody.

His vision of Roxas was gone nearly instantly, but still, Sora was almost sure he saw it.

"C'mon, is that really all you've got?" Roxas taunted loudly in the meantime, his breath a heavy purr. Axel's face was a mixture between a look of concern, as if he were afraid to hurt Roxas, and a look of someone seeking revenge. Axel narrowed his eyes, then held his arms out and began twirling his chakrams, followed by an amazing act of cunning as he whirled them around himself and flung them at Roxas in turn, not once letting even a finger get in the way of his perfect acrobatic twirling routine so that it might slow the force of impact.

Roxas was able to cross the Keyblades in front of himself and brace himself as the first one hit, but after being knocked backwards slightly, he was unprepared for the second half of the attack and was sent flying backwards, inches from the wall of flames that surrounded the area they were in. Only the area where Sora and Hayner stood was untouched by flames, but nobody was going near Sora anytime soon.

"Oof-!" Roxas hit the ground hard, dropping one of his Keyblades in the process. He listened in dismay as the sound of his Keyblade hitting the ground clattered far beyond his reach, and he leaped up with the one he had, not daring to take his eye off of Axel long enough to retrieve the lost weapon. It would be in his hand soon enough, yet not before Axel was suddenly in his face, pushing him towards the wall of flames with nothing but Roxas' remaining Keyblade Oathkeeper protecting him from the sharp, flaming chakram already back in his enemy's grip. Roxas shook with effort as the much larger opponent leaned forth with all his might.

If Roxas' grip or the Keyblade gave, he would either be impaled by one of the many sharp, searing spears on Axel's weapon that was currently wedged between the two necks on Oathkeeper or he would be thrust through the wall of hellish flames searing his back.

"Give it up," Axel said to him, taking even more from his sudden advantage. He and Roxas were now eye to eye, staring into eachother's gazes with their own piercing expressions. "I ask to be your friend. For one more chance. But instead you ask me to do this!" Fury filled Axel's eyes where pleading had been just moments before. Roxas glared up, and they could all see that his teeth were clenched so hard that they shook, just as he was with the effort of holding Axel back. Despite his strength, he could still feel his feet skidding backwards slowly, while his arms still shook.

"Roxas!" Hayner yelled from the side, taking a step forward as if he were about to dash over and help his friend. A short set of stairs and an equally short brick wall at the top separated Sora and Hayner from the fight, yet jumping down either would take no effort at all.

Yet as Hayner stepped forward, Sora put his hand on Hayner's chest, a grave look of seriousness in his eye as he continued to watch the fight.

"Don't worry," Sora said with his head lowered slightly. "Roxas isn't done yet. Trust me."

Meanwhile, just as Sora said this to Hayner, Roxas glared back at Axel and managed to say through clenched teeth, "If you wanted another chance, you shouldn't have thrown away the first so quickly…And next time don't piss me off by messing with Naminé!"

As the blonde spoke, the glowing outline of the other Keyblade lying nearby began to take shape in his hand, and with his last strength, he let go of Oathkeeper with his second hand so he could cross it with his left hand against the other Keyblade to form a shield.

Finally, with his last bit of remaining strength, Roxas used both to send Axel flying. Sweat dripped down his forehead and along his face and arms from the heat of the flames burning so closely to him, and the two Keyblades dangled in his arms as he crouched at his end of the battle field with his legs apart, breathing heavily.

Axel, shaking as much as Roxas was, finally stood. The gleam in his eye was gone, and he was holding out one hand in a gesture for Roxas to stop.

The blonde only continued to stand and glare, ready to slice Axel in two were he to make a sudden move.

"Hey, you win, okay?" the Organization member said at last, holding up his other hand. The flames surrounding the area disappeared, and Axel was already backing away.

"Don't you dare think of running now," Roxas threatened in a deep voice.

"Who says I'm running?" Axel was suddenly smiling. "I'm just taking a time out, that's all. I have too many pretty girls waiting on me to waste any more time on you losers."

And with that he was gone.

"R-r-ARGH!!" Roxas flung his darker Keyblade at Axel as he disappeared in a familiar wisp of darkness, yet by the time it reached its destination Axel was gone, and Sora and Hayner were running down towards him.

As soon as he caught the Keyblade, taking a step backwards as the momentum grabbed him, Roxas let it fall from his hand and he dropped to his knees and hands, the other Keyblade still clenched in one fist. Just as the two weapons dissolved into light, the people who had been standing nearby before the encounter returned from nowhere in particular and continued chatting contentedly.

"Roxas!" Sora crouched by Roxas and looked at him with worry in his eyes. "Are you okay? Do you feel alright?"

"Oh, just great," Roxas replied sarcastically, still trying to catch his breath. When he tried to stand, his legs buckled at first, yet he waited a moment and tried again successfully.

"Let's just get something to drink," Hayner said to Roxas as the exausted party member bowed his head and rubbed at his temples. "After that, you need a break. You did awesome, by the way! I really did teach you well," Hayner finished with a smug smile.

"You think so?" was all Roxas replied, barely playing along.

Later on all three were sitting at the tables of one of the outdoor restaurants that was set up nearby, each one with his own drink in front of him. The sky was somewhat lighter now, yet it still felt like a cloudy day.

"Hey, isn't it ever light here?" Roxas asked one person walking by after randomly turning.

"Only for an hour or so during noon," the girl replied. "Don't I know you?"

Roxas strained his memory as they looked at eachother.

"I…don't think so," Roxas said finally, then suddenly snapped his fingers. "Hey, wait, Sora! Check it out, it's Aerith!"

"Yes, Sora," the girl replied, looking at the brunette sitting at the table. She had brown bangs, wore pink, and had a long braided ponytail that traveled past the length of her back. Her expression was one of the calmest they had ever seen, and her voice matched. "I suppose you two must be related."

When Sora looked over from telling Hayner something, he nearly spilled his drink in surprise.

"Is Leon and Yuffie here?" Sora asked hopefully, paying no attention to her question. "We need to talk to Cid; we're on another journey and we need a new Gummi Ship!"

"Another journey?" she asked, her expression almost dull and her voice vague. She spoke slowly, as if taking her time with each word. "You should spend more time at home. It's not healthy to be traveling to other worlds so much."

Sora, Roxas, and Hayner looked at eachother, and Sora replied, "We know."

"I'll talk to Leon. I'm not sure how long he's staying here. I just came with to see Traverse Town again. It's strange…My home has been in The Radiant Garden, but a part of me still feels like this is home as well, even though I only stayed here for a little while." Aerith continued to display her calm disposition in an expert manner that forced Hayner to hold a strong feeling of respect towards her. "I suppose this is just one of those places…"

"Hey, don't worry, we'll just come with right now!" Sora jumped up excitedly as she began to turn. A grin had formed across his face already; they wouldn't be stuck here anymore, plus he was going to see some of his old friends!

"…You may as well," their acquaintance said at last. "Alright, just follow me."

She began walking, leading them through the large group of scattered tables set up so she could bring the group to Leon, but not before Roxas ran back to the table, chugged the rest of his drink, and clattered through the tight area clumsily to catch up with them.

-,-,-

"Leon!"

Sora, followed by an almost equally excited Roxas and a hesitant Hayner, ran into the hotel room that was just down the hall from their own.

"Hm?" Leon looked up from reading a newspaper bulletin and watched oddly as Sora led by Aerith and followed by two new blondes walked into the room. "Sora, well if this isn't a surprise…Where are Donald and Goofy?"

"They left with the king," Sora said, still smiling, though some of the gleam seemed to have escaped from his eyes. "So I guess they're at Disney Castle right now. D'you think you could give us a ride there?"

Hayner couldn't help but think Sora was being a bit too casual about it, even if he did know Leon.

"Sorry," Leon said, surprising Hayner with an equally casual reply. "We're going straight to The Radiant Garden after this. We just had to pick up something Cid left here at his Gummi Shop. Maybe you can talk to him about getting yourself a ship you can use."

This seemed logical, but…

"Wait," Sora said. "We're stranded here; we got here by accident. How…how're we all going to get to The Radiant Garden, then? We'll never all fit in your ship!"

"You know, I'm willing to make two trips for you guys," Leon said, somewhat laid back.

"Two trips?" Sora cried. "Just like that? But that's—!"

"I still owe you for making Hallow Bastion safer," Leon said. His face, like usual, was a serious, concrete mask that looked like it had the ability to laugh yet usually didn't. "I'll tell you what; you three can argue who's the first to go, since only one seat is left in the ship now. The next trip I'll bring the other two."

He left them to go talk to Aerith quietly about something, leaving the three boys to consult with eachother.

"I want to be first," Roxas said right away, turning to Sora and Hayner.

"That's alright," Sora said, smiling. "You're a bit more used to Gummi Ships than Hayner is, and I've been to The Radiant Garden before. I can go with him so he feels better."

"I don't need you babysitting me," Hayner said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Yes, so I get to go first!" Roxas said, clenching his fists excitedly.

"I think it's more like ladies first," Hayner mumbled while turning away.

Roxas rolled his eyes and commented, "Aw, you're just jealous."

"Decided yet?" Leon came back over to them. He was taller than any one of them there, including Aerith—though not by much.

"Yeah, Roxie's going first," Hayner said, now just teasing his friend.

"Hey!" Roxas grabbed the other blonde in a friendly headlock and began to noogie him.

"Ouch, hey, stop it!" Hayner said, and after he was released, both laughed and began to pick on eachother.

"Be nice, all of you," Leon said, gesturing towards Roxas to come with him. "I'll be back in less than a day or so, so be ready."

"Less than a day?!" Hayner said, stunned. "They must go fast!"

"Wait until you ride one," Sora said, holding in his own excitement to be back in space travel. This time would be different; he had never ridden one without just Donald, Goofy, and himself. Sora hadn't let anyone else drive for a long time, either.

"Well, see you at that garden place," Hayner called, and Sora laughed and reminded him, "It's the Radiant Garden."

"Right," Hayner said, somewhat embarrassed. He hoped he wasn't acting too slow; the last thing he was trying to do was come across as stupid when compared to the two more experienced friends whom he was trying harder than ever to impress.

"See you when you get there," Roxas called to them, and then the hotel door shut itself.

-,-,-

"Now what?" Hayner looked at Sora, a bored glaze in his eyes. The other friend just sighed.

In five minutes, they would have been waiting for over an hour in the hotel room.

"Well," Sora said finally, thinking. "We should stick around the hotel in case Leon comes back…"

"What does he mean by a day?" Hayner kept bringing on questions, mostly out of sheer boredom. "'Cuz if he means a day here, then he'll be back any minute now."

"Eh, not really," Sora sighed. "You know what, let's go grab our things from the room. I think Roxas forgot his."

"Hey, we should just leave his stuff," Hayner said.

"Naw, I wouldn't want him to leave our stuff next time."

Hayner agreed with Sora.

But when they went back to the room, they found Roxas' things already packed up and gone.

"He must've stopped by," Sora said, looking around. Then something caught the remaining blonde's eye, and Hayner went over the dresser and picked up a strange-looking anklet. It was black with three deep blue spheres strung onto the end, the one in the middle being the largest and connected to what looked like a small, silver arrowhead. He untied the square knot holding it firmly together, then wrapped it around his fingers in various ways to entertain himself.

"Hey, what'd you find?" Sora asked him, coming over.

"Just some kind of bracelet," Hayner replied casually, still fiddling with it.

"Oh, that's a Dark Anklet," Sora said, taking it from him suddenly. "You wear these to boost up your defense, especially from dark magic attacks."

"What?!" Hayner grabbed the small anklet back from Sora, staring at him with an odd expression that seemed to ask if he were crazy. "How does something like this"—he shook it in front of Sora's face—"help defend someone from _anything_?!"

"I don't know, why did your knife cut Roxas and not you?" Sora asked him, using reverse psychology.

"I don't know. 'Cause he sucks?"

"Um, well I don't think that wearing this makes you, er, suck less," Sora said, straining his mind lamely for a way to tie both Hayner's question and Sora's example together. "But anyway, sometimes you just can't explain something. You can guess, though."

"Hm," Hayner pondered the question as he took the bracelet-like object back.

"Put it on," Sora said to the blonde, smiling. "Trust me, it helps."

Hayner listened, deciding he might as well. After all, it probably was Roxas' anklet in the first place, and anything to get even with him for getting to ride the Gummi Ship first made him happy.

"Okay," Sora said as Hayner tied the final knot. A zipper was heard, and when he looked up, Sora was slinging his backpack over his shoulder. Hayner still had a lot of packing to do, yet he had a feeling he had a lot of time to pack as well.

"Kay, just wait," he said, jumping up to start grabbing his things and shoving them in his own camouflage backpack.

"I would fold them," Sora said, frowning as he studied Hayner shove a pair of pants into a large pocket. "Here, let me show you."

Hayner decided to humor Sora by watching him as he took the pair of pants and showed Hayner how to fold them sideways, then lie them on the bed and roll them into a tight cylinder shape. After taking it back, it did seem a bit lighter.

"What's the point of that?" he asked, not wanting to admit he found any interest whatsoever in the cloth-folding process.

"It takes off a lot of weight, and it gives you a whole lot of room for important things."

"Clothes aren't important?" Hayner asked, somewhat in awe and somewhat just to force Sora into using the longest sentences possible to be annoying.

"You'll learn what I mean later on," Sora said with a smile. "Here, wanna try folding a couple of shirts together? Why'd you bring so many clothes, anyway?" Sora asked as he grabbed one shirt off the foot of the bed and another off the back of the old oaken desk chair.

"Who knows, what if one got all bloody?" Hayner said, trying to sound casual.

Sora couldn't help to laugh, and it took until they were finished folding clothes before he could stop. Hayner never did figure out what was so funny.

-,-,-

Standing outside in front of the hotel with their two bags, Sora and Hayner decided to sit on the ledge of a small brick wall that was, like in the First District, separating the ground they were standing on from another level of ground several feet down. While sitting on the short brick wall, they could feel the wind blowing past in front of them, and behind them they could hear the noise of some people inside the hotel.

"This place is much calmer than it was last time I was here," Sora told Hayner as they waited. The sky had already grown dark, though it was only 3:15 in the afternoon. Sora could swear he saw something moving way up in the sky, and he wondered if it meant their ride was there. He kept it to himself finally, deciding that if it was Leon, he would come and get them anyway.

"What do you mean, it's calmer?" Hayner asked him, looking around as he kicked his feet back and forth against the front of the brick wall. "You mean it didn't used to be a place too boring for even dead people to live in—?"

"It used to always be night here."

Hayner's head turned sharply to look at Sora, and he saw his friend was staring straight ahead with a tense expression as if lost in thought about something dangerous, a burden.

It was several moments before Sora asked him, "Have you ever seen a Heartless, Hayner?"

"A Heartless?" He was confused. The name struck an incredibly familiar image, and he'd heard it in conversation many times; then again, he could just be thinking of his aunt.

"A Heartless is something with no heart. Its only goal is to go around, stealing the hearts of other people and creating more Heartless. Almost every one of them used to be a person once."

"Are they those things that used to bother Roxas?" Hayner asked intently.

"Do you know what happens when someone with a strong heart becomes a Heartless?" Sora asked, turning to him while seemingly changing the subject. He still had a vague expression on, yet this time it looked almost sad.

Hayner remained silent, not wanting to stall the brunette's story with a pointless response when he knew the answer was coming.

"When someone like that loses their heart, their mind becomes a Heartless, and yet they leave behind something else too…A Nobody."

"A…Nobody?" Hayner looked confused, yet ready to learn.

"They don't have hearts, but they can think," Sora said, then paused. Looking away, he said, "One special one once told me that…even though they may not have hearts, sometimes they remember what it was like to have one. Hayner, do you think it's possible to teach Nobodies how to have hearts?"

Though Sora knew that Hayner still had an incredible amount to learn before he understood even half of what he had said, Hayner's reply was encouraging.

"I think everyone has a heart," Hayner replied. "As long as they understand what it means to have one and they know how to love."

Sora nodded, and both were silent for another moment.

"Hey, I think I see Leon," Sora said, then grabbed his bag from the brick sidewalk behind them and jumped down onto the lower brick landing. They ran over to where they saw Leon and, with excitement and anticipation filling them to the brim, the previous discussion was forgotten.

-,-,-,-


	3. Chapter 3: Radiant Garden, Part 1

Disclaimer:_ Honest, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Just this story, people, that's all…(And I wish I could say Roxas was mine too.)_

**Chain of Hearts, Chapter 3:**

_**Radient Garden (part 1)**_

_By Nagori Kirashi_

"Alright, ready for take-off?" Leon asked, turning to Sora and Hayner as they all buckled into the seats of the Gummi Ship. "I heard this is your first trip in a Gummi, Hayner."

"Yeah," Hayner said, shrugging casually as he fastened his seatbelt with a click. However, he couldn't hide the look of excitement in his eyes.

"Alright, well, everyone had better be buckled in." Leon started up the huge, sleek ship. The entire world seemed to begin shaking, the enormous engine causing their teeth to vibrate as it rose into the air.

Suddenly they were taking off, flying forward at an amazing speed. The ship was no longer shaking, and everything had become much smoother, now that it wasn't struggling to lift itself straight up against the forces of gravity. Though it was clear then that they were in for a smooth ride, it took Sora and Hayner several moments before they were able to lift their heads up from being pinned against the back of the tall seats.

Becoming one with the ship's momentum that was still trying to pull them all backwards, Hayner was finally able to tilt his head and look out the small, half-covered dome of glass above his head that revealed what was outside the ship. Everything seemed quiet, and the engine was all but a distant hum. Sora could barely imagine how loud it was outside the massive transportation unit.

"We'll be there in an hour or so," Leon said, turning his head to look at the other two. Hayner was entranced by the amazing scenery that filled the area they were flying through. Who knew that space had its own landscape?

"You can thank Sora for us being here right now," Leon commented, intent on driving the ship as he spoke. "It's thanks to him that all these worlds are connected."

Hayner just continued to gawk out the curved window in response. It was all too much for him to take in at once.

Maybe he was glad he had gone after all.

Yet in the other seat, Sora sat tensely, staring ahead as the ship was flung forward deeper into space. He couldn't forget why they were there.

-,-,-

After landing on Radient Garden, Hayner was in a daze. He stumbled about clumsily as he tried to regain his footing on the ground.

"Woa," he said. "That was _incredible! _Can we do it again?"

"Trust me," Leon laughed, causing Sora to look at him in surprise before also laughing. "You'll get plenty of chances to ride one of those in the future."

"I sure hope so," Hayner said, walking in a lop-sided formation. When he regained his momentum, he took in his new surroundings.

"…What _is_ this place?" he asked himself in awe.

"Welcome to the Radiant Garden," Leon declared calmly, hearing Hayner's quiet remark.

If Hayner had thought that Traverse Town was different, it was still nothing compared to the alien world he now stood in. Though there was still plenty of evidence of regular society there that he was used to, the ground itself—what wasn't covered by brick or concrete on the streets—was made up of a beautiful, blue ice-like crystal that almost seemed to reflect its blue hue upon everything else. The crystal, when he got the chance later to touch it, seemed as if it would freeze the tips of his fingers off, yet felt no colder than regular earth did. He was speechless.

As they walked down the street, Hayner jolted to a stop and stared at a Moogle floating level with his head. "I know these," he said proudly as it stared at him with its small eyes, then ran down the unfamiliarly blue street to catch up with the others.

When they entered a small house that Leon had referred to as "Merlin's study", Sora saw Yuffie standing next to Cid and another certain blonde that they had departed with not long ago.

"Roxas!" Sora ran over to him, and both shared a goofy smile and laughed while exchanging a series of complicated handshakes.

"Hey, was it fun?" Roxas asked the third member of their party with a gleam in his eye.

"You bet!" Instead of a handshake, Hayner and Roxas just pounded eachother's fist, both secretly trying to make the other's fist hurt.

"Hey, I heard ya got some questions 'bout borrowin' a Gummi Ship?" Cid lumbered over to the group, and Hayner, more than a foot shorter than him, seemed to shrink back uncomfortably. "Now, don't mind me askin' here, but what's yer' name again?"

Hayner looked over at Leon next and said, "Hey, I don't think I ever told you either!"  
"Aw, Leon's not the kind to ask questions sometimes," Yuffie giggled. "I'm Yuffie, by the way."

"Th' name's Cid," said the Gummi expert.

"And I'm sure you've figured out that I'm Leon by now," said the subdued adult. "Or I would hope you have, anyway."

"Yeah, I'm Hayner," said the native from Twilight Town, trying to mimic Leon's thoughtful behavior. "But I'm sure you figured that out by now, too."

"I know…" Leon replied with a deep, grave tone, and suddenly he had his shoulder to Hayner, had placed his left arm on his right elbow, bowed his head, and had placed two of his right fingers on his forehead as if deep in thought.

"Uh, are you alright?" Hayner asked.

Aerith replied, "Don't worry, like Yuffie said, Leon doesn't ask very many questions. He'd rather figure it out for himself."

"No," Leon said, still looking as if he were oblivious to the others physically and attention-wise. "Roxas told me everything, though…Except one thing. Sora," he said, turning. "How did you and Roxas get separated?"

Sora stood silent for a moment, caught off-guard from the question.

"Well," he said, taking a long time to answer. "It sort of just happened…At first it was in me and Kairi's dreams…Then we would start to see glimpses of eachother, and one day we kind of just…parted."

Leon stood facing Sora and Roxas with his back to the others as if respecting Sora's privacy for the next question. However, Leon still stood upright with his usual expression that suggested he himself didn't care who heard him.

"Do you think your heart parted, too," he finally asked knowledgeably, "…or is he still just like before; a pure Nobody, you might say?"

This question began to make Sora and Roxas feel somewhat uncomfortable.

"I…don't know," Sora replied. He was at a loss for words. "Maybe you could tell us."

"Well, I'm not completely sure," the composed Leon replied to Sora, "but I suspect that it has to do with their special creation. He and Naminé aren't normal in any way, and with a will that's based after yours, Sora, I really think that's too much to contain in one person once it's been let out."

Roxas wanted to blurt out that he was standing right there, and not surprisingly, so did Sora.

"I guess," Sora said finally, sinking deeply into his own thought. While he had asked Roxas about it many times, he never had been able to get much of a response from him. It was as if Roxas knew he wasn't where he belonged and was afraid to answer in case he might be revealed as selfish or misbehaved.

"By the way, Roxas," Aerith began in her slow, soft voice. "If you don't have a heart, then, do you still have feelings?"

"Hey, you told her too?!" Sora looked at his other self, quite stunned. Who would brag about not having a heart?

"No, I didn't—!" Roxas denied it with an expression of alarm that suggested he was more concerned about Sora's feelings toward the matter than he was about the others actually knowing. "I swear I didn't!"

"He evaded too many questions about who he really is," Leon said. "He let a few comments slip, too, and I'm not surprised _she_ caught it all." He nodded towards the admirably mute girl.

Roxas sighed and admitted he had told them both quite a bit.

"So? Do you?" the tall girl asked again quietly.

"Of course I do!" Roxas said right away. "…I guess."

Yuffie laughed, then tousled the confused blonde's spiked hair. "Why wouldn't you, silly?"

"You need a heart to feel emotion," Leon said, a little too bluntly. That's when it clicked with Yuffie.

"Wait, you're actually a…Nobody?" she said softly, taking Roxas by the shoulders gently and gazing into his sapphire blue eyes. "Like you really don't have a…?"

No one said anything, including Roxas, until he said at last, "I used to be a part of the Organization, back then they called me Number Thirteen. I…I'm Sora's Nobody."

Yuffie just gazed at him in silence.

-,-,-

There wasn't much happening in the Radient Garden that day, and while Sora and Cid confronted eachother about the use of a Gummi Ship at Cid's recently vacant shop nearby, Roxas and Hayner were desperate for something to do.

"Hey, why don't we go look around?" Hayner asked, studying an ant that was crawling up the side of the old, wooden dresser. He poked it, then watched it fall to the ground and clamber desperately onto its feet. "Maybe we can find something better than _this_ to do."

"Meaning better than nothing?" Roxas commented more than anything while leaning back on the bed and counting the books in Merlin's vast stack that took up the center of the room.

"Yeah," Hayner agreed, finally stepping on the ant after nearly killing it twice already. "We should ask first, though."

Just then, Yuffie walked in.

"Hey, boys," she said to them, walking in with a huge Yuffie smile on her face. Glancing at Roxas in the corner of her eye, she opened her mouth, then closed it again. Finally she asked, "Is anyone hungry?"

"I'm good," Hayner said absently, now intent on just staring into space.

"Can we go outside and look around?" Roxas asked. "Not that we actually need your permission or anything…"

Yuffie took this somewhat as a threat, and her face took on a look of discomfort as she hesitated before responding. "Well," she said, "if you go anywhere, I should maybe come with in case you get lost."

"Where's Leon?" Roxas asked. "And Aerith?"

"They're with Cid, why?"

"Just wondering."

After a moment, all three of them finally ventured outside, and as they did, Hayner was horrified to see some unknown shape begin to emerge from the ground.

"_Heartless!" _Yuffie cried.

The small creature, so dark that Hayner couldn't even depict its limbs when they were held up together, lashed its long antennae around while it stood before the group. Its two yellow orb-like eyes stared up at him blankly, as if it lived for only one purpose and it would stop only at death to achieve it; something that was, as they knew, all too true.

"Hold on," Yuffie said, suddenly calm. She unleashed herself at it, and it disappeared in a puff of darkness almost instantly. A glowing heart rose from its body, then disappeared above their heads as they stared at it in silence.

"…So that's what we're up against?" Hayner asked finally. They were still standing just a foot away from their door.

"Only that time there was just one of them, and I wish that was as bad as they got," she replied. "This one is one of the weaker ones."

"You mean that one wasn't bad?" Hayner asked, now feeling a chill crawl up his skin slowly. "Man, how much worse can it get? Not like…?"

"They get pretty bad," Yuffie said to him, backing up until her back was touching the door so she could lean on it. "Another thing is while there are Heartless to deal with, there are also Nobodies."

Hayner, who recognized this name from his earlier conversation with Sora, just looked at her with his brown eyes and waited for the black-haired girl to continue.

"Only strong hearts ever create a Nobody. When a strong person loses their heart, they leave behind a kind of shell, a kind of reflection of their body that still has a will of its own." She sighed. "Even the weakest ones are stronger than some Heartless. Like the one you just saw."

"What's a Nobody look like, then?" Hayner asked, imagining a giant invisible version of the thing they had just defeated. Just then he remembered the things he was up against in Twilight Town, and the chill he was feeling moments ago returned. "Wait, I think I know…"

"Well, they're usually white, and really gravity-defying, but…if the person's heart was _really_ strong…" Yuffie trailed her words off, glancing almost guiltily at Roxas.

Suddenly it hit Hayner, and he stepped backwards. "Roxas, wait…Earlier, when she asked you what it's like…part of the Organization…Are…is—?!," he stopped, confused by what he did and didn't know. How could a creature as vile as those things he had just seen ever look like Roxas, and vice versa? Surely he couldn't be one, too!

Roxas sighed, staring into as much of the distance as he could see. "The Organization is made up of the strongest of Nobodies. Ones that still resemble who they once were. Ones like…me."

Yuffie was now hanging her head in silence. Hayner looked from one to the other, stunned.

"I…can't believe it," he said to them, yet they remained silent.

Finally, after an awkward moment where no one still said anything, Hayner said with a much more typical tone, "…Alright, well, all that matters is that I'm leaving you slow losers behind. I have some exploring to do."

"Loser, huh?" Roxas grinned, and Yuffie giggled, more relieved than anything that someone had finally changed the subject.

"Well, where do you guys want to look around?" Yuffie asked them. "I can't show you all places of Radient Garden yet, but I can show you a lot of it if you'd like!"

"Who cares, anywhere is better than here!" one of the boys replied.

She sighed, then followed with a giggle. Roxas began to study the layout of the city as they walked, hoping he would get a chance later to grind the ledges off several concrete walls with the bottom of his skateboard.

Just as they disappeared around one side of the street, Sora, Aerith, and Leon came in order from the other street and trekked towards the house. Sora, having been the first of the ones to enter the street, thought he may have seen something going in the opposite direction.

"Hey, I think I just saw a Heartless!" Sora said tensely. "You guys wait inside; I'm gonna go check it out."

"Take your time," Leon said. "Cid won't be done with your ship for awhile. You be sure to thank him again."

"I will!" Sora yelled, looking at them over his shoulder while already running in the direction of the supposed Heartless. The Keyblade appeared in his hand as he ran, and after turning a corner, he saw instead Yuffie, Hayner, and Roxas all talking while walking towards the main bazaar.

"Hey, wait up!" Sora yelled, quickening his pace even more to catch up with them. The Keyblade disappeared from his hand once more.

"Sora?" Yuffie turned, followed by the other two who stopped as well. "Hey, we were just going to look around town! C'mon, you can come with!"

"Sure," the brunette replied, his spiky bangs waving in the air as he ran towards them. Finally he reached them, and together they headed deeper into town.

-,-,-

"Axel!"

The red-headed Organization member jumped, turning just in time to see a hooded figure standing behind him. The entire street was dark, making the figure's black clothing the perfect camouflage against any prying eyes that might happen to be watching from the darkened windows overlooking the alley. Neon lights glowed in the distance.

"What do you want?" he spat cooly, yet he still looked nervous in spite of it.

Zexion threw down his hood, revealing his light, bluish hair. His young face was heavy with tension, and he looked at the other member with a look to kill. "You're giving us a bad reputation. Look at Saïx; if he gets any more pissed at you, he's going to turn us _all _into Berzerkers, and I'm going to teach you a lesson when he does…regardless of my form."

Axel didn't take the threat lightly.

"You know, I honestly don't see why you have to keep messing with that boy," Zexion continued slowly. For someone as young as he was, he struck a surprisingly-mature impression. "If you keep playing with him, eventually you'll get your wish."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Axel defended.

"Don't lie to me," the other Nobody said to him. "You miss Roxas. Please…If he comes back, it's just going to be so he can finish you off. We'll manage fine without him in the Organization, I'm sure, so just leave him alone so he can keep doing his job…Before I decide to take things into my own hands."

"But he wasn't doing anything…!" Axel argued. "He was visiting Twilight Town; half of that place isn't even real! He's been playing around there for almost a month now, not 'doing his job'!"

"Then you should have left him anyway," Zexion said, glaring at Axel as he turned. With his back still to Axel, he said calmly, "Who do you think we're dealing with anyway? They would have figured out something was wrong in the universe eventually."

A dark swirling portal appeared, and he walked into it, leaving Axel to argue with himself.

"He's just jealous," he mumbled at last, turning and disappearing into his own dark portal.

Then the street was left empty, except for the wavering shadows of a few stray Dusks.

-,-,-

Several worlds away, basically next door to the fast-traveling Organization XIII, Sora, Roxas, Hayner, and Yuffie were exploring the outskirts of Radient Garden, thanks to Hayner's persistent whining.

"What is this place?" Roxas asked, looking around nervously. They were standing on the edge of a cliff made of ice-like crystal, and not far ahead of them, Hayner and Sora were continuing along at a fair pace.

"I'm going back," Yuffie said. "They must be wondering where we are by now."

"You just thought of that?!" Roxas asked, stunned.

"Yeah, well…" The taller girl gave a final carefree giggle before disappearing around the edge of a cliff's rise.

"Hey, Roxas, are you coming, or are you gonna stare down the edge of a cliff all day?" Sora yelled from almost fifty feet ahead of him.

"Y-yeah, I'm coming, hold on…" The blonde Nobody shot a last weary glance over the edge of the cliff before catching up.

"Aw, c'mon, don't tell me you're afraid now," Hayner teased, punching Roxas on the arm.

Roxas punched him back, and Sora laughed. However Sora, who knew Roxas had already seen this place at least from the back of his conscience, also knew Roxas had no reason that he knew of to be afraid of heights, so he decided to keep his eyes open for anything else that might be making his other side wary.

All at once, before they knew what was happening, they were surrounded by a dozen large creatures that were mostly grey and had long scythes on the end of their arms. Their entire bodies looked plated, and they were almost taller than the boys themselves with a familiar symbol imprinted on them.

"Armored Knights," Roxas said in a deep voice as if he was stating a comment. "They're a kind of Heartless, Hayner. Get ready."

The Keyblades appeared in his and Sora's hands, and after a moment, Hayner caught on and grabbed for his pocket. He was surprised to find that he couldn't open his pocket because his knife was already open in his hand.

"Okay, Roxas, four o' clock. Hayner, take eight o' clock. I'll go for twelve," Sora commanded to all of them. Roxas and Hayner nodded, then leaped into battle.

Suddenly life was different. Hayner felt faster, stronger, with more purpose. He'd never been in a fight where he knew it was them or him; the only fights he dominated at were the struggle battles back home. Grasping the knife tightly in his hand, it seemed to gleam in response, and was almost pulled towards the Heartless creatures. He wielded it expertly, while in the meantime Roxas and Sora were in the background, destroying the sleek Heartless at an alarming rate.

Hayner plunged the knife in the direction of a Heartless that looked particularly weak, then leaped back and stared in amazement as it evaporated in a puff of black and violet.

"I did it!" he yelled, watching as a heart rose from the swirl of blackness and disappeared about ten feet into the sky. He was staring at it as if it were a victory flag, declaring to the world his first triumph.

Hayner's achievement was soon forgotten as more Heartless showed up out of nowhere. He, Sora, and Roxas backed up so they were standing in a circle holding their weapons outwards, closing in on eachother as the Heartless drew closer.

"You guys, we can do this!" Sora encouraged. "Hayner, sit tight; we'll handle most of them!"

"No!" he yelled back stubbornly. "I can help!"

Sora had no choice, and neither did Hayner, he soon found. Roxas sprung forward, leaping towards a group of Heartless with his Keyblades pointed at several them and suddenly twirling in a 360° circle as the Keyblades whipped around with him, hitting about five Heartless at once and damaging them greatly. At the same time, Sora gripped his Keyblade and was using a series of moves that looked too fast to be humanly possible for anyone else.

If only they had fought this well against Axel. They had been too unprepared.

As Hayner tried to fend off the incoming creatures closing in around him, he wondered how on earth it was possible to keep his eye on so many at once. It seemed like for every two hits he made, he received at least one in return.

Finally he felt one jab its long scythe into his back, and with a sharp gasp, Hayner fell on the ground. Only then did he notice the Heartless walked on knife-like feet, and it was then that he thought for the first time he was dead. He felt one more hit low on his leg, and he cringed loudly.

Hayner had never felt so much pain, and he could almost feel his body draining of life. One more hit now and he would be done for. Letting go of his black-stained knife, he fumbled for his side pocket, his body pressed against the cold ground as he felt for the small container filled with the life saving remedy Sora had given him back in Twilight Town. He finally felt it and wrapped his hand around it tightly, not bothering to re-close his now empty pocket.

As he fumbled desperately for the lid, he could barely see the foggy shape of several huge, sleek Armored Knight Heartless prancing towards him as everything continued to fade. With his last remaining strength, he touched the potion to his lips, knowing somehow that it didn't matter how it was taken.

Just as he felt the soothing effects of his potion taking action on his injured body, Hayner could feel the sharp claw-like foot of one of the large Heartless pierce into his shoulder. Though it caused him to yell out loud again, it was not fatal, like he knew it would have been had he been seconds later on remembering his potion.

Now he knew what Roxas and Sora had meant by how important items could be on their journey.

"I can't waist any time," he said to himself through clenched teeth, jumping up after grabbing the knife once more. Then, with renewed strength, he set to work with more determination than ever to defeat the onslaught. Now that he had just witnessed first-hand how mindlessly intent these things really were on destroying him, nothing could stop him.

It was payback time, and Hayner forgot all about Roxas and Sora's examples and began to use his own tactics.

Finally, exausted and covered in injuries, Sora, Roxas, and Hayner gathered in the center of the area.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sora asked Hayner, who was now breathing heavily. "We were worried; we saw you go down a little bit ago."

"I'm fine," Hayner gasped, then smiled thankfully as Roxas handed him one of his own potions.

"You need it," Roxas said, an impressed grin on his face as he patted Hayner gently on his other shoulder. "And that was incredible, Hayner. I didn't know you could fight like that."

"Yeah," Hayner said, his chest swelling with pride despite his wounds.

"Heh, pretty good for a beginner," Roxas finished, patting Hayner's back and continuing forth.

Hayner looked irritated at this last remark, yet with a newfound confidence, he placed the knife back in his pocket carefully after shutting it, then closed his pocket once more.

Sora, seeing Hayner's reaction, laughed as they continued on.

-,-,-

After a while of walking, the group came to the end of the path, as far as they could go. They were standing on the edge of a rise, and though they couldn't see it, the bottom of what they stood on sloped sharply inward, creating a 70° angle holding up the cliff. The castle that Radient Garden was so famous for back when it was Hallow Bastion could be seen in the distance, and countless roofs could be seen as well. Other than that, they could see nothing but blue and white crystal for miles.

Sora remembered this place from several of his memories, none of which were the most pleasant.

"I don't like this place," Hayner said quietly, reaching for his side-pocket and placing his hand inside of it where he kept his knife. They continued walking forward, drawn towards the area as much as they felt repelled from it.

Suddenly Sora's eyes grew wide as if he had been struck in the back by something, and he fell onto his hands and knees, grasping his shirt in front of his heart. Both Hayner and Roxas yelled Sora's name, and they could see his eyes were closed and sweat was forming on his face.

Sora couldn't hear them. All he could hear was a chilling voice from the past whispering in his ear.

_'…Every heart that is released by the Keyblade binds together…binds together and forms Kingdom Hearts!'_ Sora could almost see his face._ 'It is by your hand…'_

The world was growing darker, and Sora groaned in pain as countless memories and voices began to close in on him.

_'Remember, you are the one that will open the door…'_

"SORA!!"

Sora looked up suddenly to see the dark shape of someone appearing. The dark shape of someone they knew instantly must be someone from Organization XIII began to take form before them as they stood on the sloping crystal cliff-side, and they realized that the figure was blocking them from the only way out of the area. Sora leaped to his feet, and all three began backing away several steps, not seeming to care that were one of them to trip backwards right then they would have time to sing the alphabet before they hit the ground.

"Aw, all three together like this," said a voice familiar to Roxas. "A new group, but you look so confident with eachother now."

"Show yourself, you coward!" Sora said, stepping forward with the Keyblade held in front of him. Hayner took a brave step forward as well, grasping his mysterious knife in one hand and yelling a firm, "Yeah!" in agreement.

"I see no need in hiding," said the figure, lowering his hood. "Hello, Sora, and _Roxas_. Long time no see."

Roxas recognized him as Zexion, and shared this recognition with Sora through his mind. "Zexion!" Roxas yelled, throwing his fists behind himself as the Keyblades both appeared in each hand.

"Zexion…?" Sora said, his face tense as he struggled to remember a memory of his own with this shady character.

"Yes, and I see you're still the same undersized Keyblade wielder I remember," he commented carelessly to Sora. Suddenly he turned to Roxas, his blue bangs swaying slightly. Beneath them they could see his eyes set back in thought as he studied the blonde companion.

"What're you staring at?" Roxas yelled, still holding Oblivion and Oathkeeper in each hand.

"A fake, what else?" Zexion said, tilting his head and sighing as he stared at the former Organization member, deciding to toy with them. "Why is it you quit again?"

"None of your business!" Roxas was growing angry.

"What do you want, anyway?" yelled Sora angrily. "Do you know where Kairi is? Give her back! And Naminé too, and Olette!"

"What do you really expect to accomplish?" Zexion asked him. "You miss Kairi, but why go through all of this for her?"

"So…you do know where she is, then?" Sora asked, suddenly a desperate gleam in his eye while taking a small step forward. Roxas looked at Sora in the corner of his eye with distaste. He didn't like seeing his other side allowing himself to become so vulnerable; then again, Sora was his 'better' side. What more could he expect?

"Of course not," Zexion lied anyway, a smirk appearing on his face. "What a team, though…Looking at you three together almost makes me laugh."

"What's wrong with us?!" Hayner challenged next, taking a step forward.

"Please, a Nobody reject and a computer illusion?" Zexion laughed. It was a daunting laugh that sounded sincere but gave them all the chills despite of it.

"An…illusion?" Hayner asked, jerking his head backwards while a mixture of fury and confusion beginning to blend together in his face. What was up with this guy?

"You think your Twilight Town is real, do you?" Zexion asked. "Think again…I'm sure Roxas could explain for you if you still don't understand."

Suddenly Roxas' eyes were wide somewhat with horror as he realized what his former ally was talking about. A previous memory of his flashed into his mind, and he could see himself sitting beneath a large device, deeply asleep. Two figures, talking…

_'If we can maintain the simulated town until Naminé finishes chaining together Sora's memories…'_

Sora was also having a flashback; he remembered the Alternate Twilight Town that he had supposedly spoken to Hayner, Pence, and Olette about.

Was that where this Hayner was from?

_'This is Roxas' Twilight Town…'_

"…Roxas?" Hayner turned towards Roxas after a moment with an odd expression, having noticed the looks on his friends' faces. "Is that true?"

Roxas stalled for a long moment, then finally replied quietly and darkly, "…Of course not."

"So I'm…not real." Hayner said mostly to himself, his eyes now wide with shock. Hayner studied his own hands in awe, and the dark figure continued to look at them all with a smirk .

"Yes you are, of course you are!" Sora said to him, as if angry that he would believe their intruder, despite fearing and somewhat knowing himself that their enemy was right.

"No body, no heart, and no soul," Zexion repeated, seeing that he had hit a sensitive point. "Nothing but a holographic computer illusion. Sure, modeled after real hearts, but still, nothing but."

"He is _too_ real…!" Sora yelled, taking a bold step forward with his fists clenched. "He has a heart, just like Roxas! They say Nobodies don't have hearts either, but what about him?"

"Ah, and you, Sora," the young dark being continued, unphased by anything that Sora had just said, "…_you're_ no more real than your two so-called 'friends'. For what is a person who is separated from their other half? A Heartless in disguise…You know no different."

Sora looked like he was losing hope, yet he still stood strong. Roxas, however, seemed to be growing steadily more furious, and his fury could be felt in Sora as well.

"How does it feel to remember you're nothing? To know you're separated from half of what would make you whole…if only you were to just accept it." Zexion took a step closer to them, and suddenly Sora and the others seemed to wake up.

"That's not true!" Sora said, his other two companions now standing by his side with equal expressions of determination. "Me and Roxas aren't apart! We're together now, and we always will be, no matter what or how far away we are! As long as we stick together, nothing can keep us from being whole!"

"How sentimental," the Organization member crooned. "A company of fakes, all standing by eachother's sides and proclaiming to me about 'friendship'. It's almost enough to make me cry…Almost."

The others stood their ground, facing the enemy and bracing themselves.

"Are you done yet?" Sora finally challenged him.

"Well, while I'm at it, why don't I leave this group with a little sample of what it's really up against?" the blue-haired Nobody said to them, stepping closer and causing them to take a final step back. Hayner began to lose his balance and swung his arms around precariously as he began to feel his body fall backwards. He felt as if someone's fingernails were clamping along his spine tightly as the feeling of what would happen where he to fall overtook him. Roxas grabbed him just in time, and he pulled the panicked boy up straight.

"Ha, you really are quite a team," Zexion mocked. "What happened last time? Lucky combo? I can already tell it was just a fluke that got you as far as Hollow Bastion _this_ time. You should really be thankful."

Zexion raised one arm with a calm expression and a smirk on his face, and suddenly the area looked to the three like it was tilting. Even though they couldn't feel themselves really moving, the image of it was enough to set them off. All three took an alarmed step forward to make sure they weren't thrown off the cliff, and all at once the world suddenly seemed to be turning itself upside down, causing the three to begin to lose their balance. A deep black portal of darkness began to form behind Zexion as if he were about to leave.

_'Don't let it get to me!'_ Roxas thought in his mind desperately as the world swayed awkwardly. _'It's just an illusion…!'_

Suddenly, as the cliff continued to appear as though it were tilting, Roxas felt himself being thrown backwards by his own confused equilibrium. In a desperate last minute act, Roxas grabbed onto Sora's sleeve, causing Sora to be pulled off his feet by his equally-weighted Nobody. Both began to fly almost in slow motion through the air as Hayner watched, helpless. Sora, almost blind as to what was happening himself, reached out for anything that might save both of their lives and felt the edge of the overhanging cliff, grasping onto it with four fingers free of the help of his thumb.

Hayner, his expression wide as he began to run towards his friends, stopped suddenly as he noticed Zexion in the corner of his eye. He was standing with…

Naminé?

"N…!" Hayner turned, his brown eyes wide with wonder, looking at what his heart told him was just an illusion of the blonde girl but his mind told him was the real thing. She stood next to Zexion with empty, mysterious blue eyes that still caused his heart to beat faster, despite a blank expression on her face.

Roxas and Sora could be heard crying helplessly from below the edge of the cliff, Sora hanging on by one quickly slipping hand as Roxas clung to one of Sora's legs, squeezing his eyes shut as he yelled Hayner's name.

"I know what it is you want, Hayner," Zexion said to Hayner almost tauntingly. "Come and get it if you want it. Either way, your lust will be your downfall, whether now or next week."

Sora barely managed to swing his other arm up to help buy Hayner more time, but the side of the cliff was concave, making it impossible for Sora to reach the edge with his foot without just causing himself to slip more. Roxas, too, could feel himself slipping as his grip on Sora's leg weakened.

Hayner couldn't believe himself; he was completely frozen as he stared at the figure in black clothes as he disappeared into his own portal of darkness. "Naminé" paused, still looking at Hayner with those two blue eyes, then turned and followed mindlessly after Zexion. Hayner had never felt so tempted to follow.

Just as he took a step forward, however, he was jerked to a stop as if he had been asleep and his own movements had jolted him awake. He gasped and dived for the edge of the cliff, skidding to a stop on his stomach with his arms over the edge of the cliff. Without a moment wasted, he grabbed Sora's wrists, which were just inches below the edge of the cliff after finally giving in to gravity. The sudden shift in gravity pulled Hayner downwards as well, and suddenly all three were breathless as they held onto eachother in some way and fell like slow-moving boulders through the endless air. The entire world was quiet as they fell, Roxas eventually letting go of Sora's leg and grabbing his wrist as Hayner still held Sora's other. Together they each fell, downward…

On the top of the cliff, just after the blackened portal disappeared, four quite large, white dragon-like creatures appeared close by, having been drawn by the presence of one of the once-lost masters of the Nobodies. All four creatures instinctively took flight in the direction of the castle, flying far above the three boys' heads.

As they continued to fall, Roxas, the only of them left to not have shut his eyes in hopelessness, could see the foggy shape of the four dragons far above through his vision, blurred by winded tears as they continued to fall.

He could tell they were Nobodies; _'Dragoons,' _he thought…

Whether from last hope or because of a darker side of him that he barely knew anymore, Roxas' face suddenly took on a greater look of superiority, focusing at the Nobodies flying far above them. It was as if he were trying to command them by sheer will…

Suddenly, as everything seemed to continued moving more slowly than it should have, the four mighty dragon-like Nobodies swooped themselves downwards, and one by one with just one Dragoon left over, each of the boys was caught gently in the claws of one and lifted onto their backs in such a way that would not injure them.

After that, none of the boys said a word or even opened their eyes as the group of creatures beat their jagged wings powerfully, lifting all of them higher into the sun-lit sky as they began their silent plight towards the Radient Garden not far away.

-,-,-,-


	4. Chapter 4: Radiant Garden, Part 2

Disclaimer:_ Honest, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Just this story, people, that's all…(And I wish I could say Roxas was mine too.)_

**Chain of Hearts, Chapter 4:**

_**Radient Garden (part 2)**_

_By Nagori Kirashi_

Leon stared incredulously as four large white creatures descended in front of the house. He and Yuffie had just gone out to look for the three boys when they had come face to face with their current enemy.

"Wait—!" Yuffie cried, holding her arms out in front of Leon as he was about to attack. "Look!!"

Leon, who thought he couldn't possibly be any more taken by surprise the way it was, nearly fell forward in shock when he saw what three of the four Nobodies were carrying.

"Sora!" He ran over to one of them, stopping about three feet away from the larger-than-life sized creature and approaching it carefully, unsure what was its intentions were or whether it would hurt him or not.

"Are they dead?" Yuffie asked in fear, not wanting to get any closer to the monstrous white beings.

"…No, I feel a pulse," he replied at last, after finally making his way to Sora's Dragoon, as he thought of it, and feeling the young key bearer's neck. "Let's take them inside…What do you think is up with _these?"_

He had nodded towards the large Dragoon Nobody, and got only a silent gawk from the face on its neck in return.

"Don't ask me," she said cluelessly as she tried to lift Roxas off of his own creature. Yuffie nearly dropped him in surprise when he opened his eyes partly.

"Hey, can you tell us what happened?!" Leon asked Roxas right away, having seen his eyes peek themselves open.

His only response was a series of soft gibberish, as if he were too exausted to even move his lips. The longer he was awake, the more it seemed he would never recover, until finally Leon threw Yuffie a potion and she nearly drenched Roxas in it.

It didn't seem to have much effect, but Roxas was able to at least walk on his own without as much help from Yuffie anymore. He stood aside, leaning on the wall and holding onto a loose brick drowsily as she and Leon worked to get Sora and Hayner off of the tall white creatures as soon as possible.

The four dragons were eyeing them all eerily, when suddenly Leon and Yuffie turned and heard Roxas say something to the four Nobodies as if it were an afterthought.

Whatever it was Roxas told them, they must have listened, because all four suddenly took flight and headed mostly in the same direction.

While Leon simply nodded in respect to Roxas as he stood hunched over weakly with droopy eyes, just waiting for someone to open the door, Yuffie stood frozen, carrying Hayner on her back with his arms slung over her shoulder. She could barely stop looking at the blonde Nobody even after they were inside, but Roxas wouldn't have noticed if he were being stared at by a crowd of people were they all shouting his name.

"'Ey, what happ'nd?" Cid asked them, this time coming over with a currently unlit cigarette dangling from one side of his mouth. "They alright?"

"We're not sure," Leon said, still carrying Sora over towards Merlin's bed. There wasn't enough room for two of them on the short bed, much less three, but they would worry about that after they had at least set them down. Sora looked almost sad as he lie sleeping on Leon's shoulder, and those who were awake enough to see him had the feeling that he had not been directly knocked out but was asleep from either a mixture of prolonged exhaustion or an experience that had brought him near the brink of death. They had no idea how right they were, but it was the gentle flight of the Dragoon Nobodies that had initially triggered the exausted sleep.

"Say, Yuffie," Leon said as he lay Sora down on the bed after shaking off the blanket to make sure it was clean. "Does Roxas bother you or something?"

"Huh?" she asked, feeling as if she had been caught red-handed. Cid took Hayner from her, and gently taking the pillow off the bed with one hand even as Sora lay on it, he dropped it on the floor, then rested Hayner's head on it.

"That should help a bit," the hulking Restoration Committee Member said, referring to Hayner. "But ya gotta admit it, yeh do seem a bit nervous around that kid, Yuffie."

"Well…" She glanced over at Roxas, the last of the boys in dire need of somewhere to lay down. Though Sora seemed to be the most unconscious of them all, Hayner appeared to have fallen asleep mostly from the smooth ride there, while Roxas looked as if he had undergone some serious mental strain as well as physical effort.

"…Is it because he used to be one of Them?" Leon looked at her with his calm expression, and the older girl hesitated in responding.

Suddenly she felt something, and when she looked over, Roxas was clinging to her left arm weakly, using her shoulder as a headrest while closing his eyes. His face looked almost angelic as he basically fell asleep while standing like this, and her face softened to a degree that caused both Cid and Leon to make a face at eachother.

"Here, bring 'im over here," Cid said. He led the sleeping Roxas away from Yuffie, whose morals seemed to have changed that quickly and were causing her to not give him up without a bit of a fight. "We can lay 'im over here, see," Cid comforted her somewhat humorously, then moved Sora over on the bed. He lay Roxas on the bed next to Sora so both were lying on their side while facing eachother. They could see that when one of Roxas' hands was rested on top of one of Sora's, both of them, despite one of them being unconscious, linked their fingers together in a friend-like stronghold, as if making it impossible for them to part.

"You really can tell they were once the same person," said another voice over Leon and Cid's shoulder. They turned around to see Cloud Strife standing with Aerith.

"You're back?" Leon asked. "So soon?"

"Don't ask, I still have things to do and at a few things on my list to clear," Cloud remarked. "I figured on coming by, though…Aerith told me about Sora."

"Too bad Tifa's not here," Yuffie giggled, and Cloud shook his head almost as if he disagreed.

Looking down at Sora and Roxas, who still lay together deep in sleep, the young warrior figure said, "I saw them coming while I was on my way here. Do you think Roxas had something to do with those creatures they were on?"

"We're almost sure he did," the other grave-looking adult said, followed by a nod from Cid. Yuffie was now leaning over Roxas and staring at him next to Sora as if she couldn't get enough of the puppy-like love he had shown her mistakenly earlier and was yearning for more.

"Get over it," Leon said to her at last. "I think you were better off looking at him as dangerous than you are now when you look at him as a pet. Why don't you try looking at him as human for once? It's not like he's that different."

Yuffie blushed embarrassedly and stood, nearly stepping on Aerith, who was kneeling over Hayner and checking him for injuries.

"Whoops–!" Yuffie gasped, tripping over her and causing Aerith to nearly fall right on top of Hayner. "Sorry! I didn't see you come in!"

"It's fine," Aerith said, catching her balance right away. She had found Hayner's favorite side-pocket and had pulled out his knife. "I think I found Hayner's weapon, though."

"Let me see that," Leon said, taking it from her and flicking it open. After a moment, he remarked, "I've never seen anything like it…I never thought I would, either."

Cloud was looking at him with a similar expression. "How did a runt like him get a hold of a weapon like that? Does he have any idea what it can do?"

"I'm sure not." Leon ran his finger along one side of it, then inhaled sharply as a long gash appeared on his finger. "What the—!"

Yuffie gasped as well. "Be careful, Leon!"

"I…I _was_," he said, staring at his finger in awe rather than cleaning it up right away. "I didn't even touch the edge of the blade!"

"Let me see that," Cloud said, taking the knife from Leon calmly and grasping it gently by the blade itself.

Suddenly they heard him swear, and they looked up to see the knife clatter onto the floor and Cloud holding onto his now bloody hand.

"Quit touching that!" Yuffie yelled at them, reaching down to pick up the knife.

"Don't," Leon told her, grabbing it before she did and being careful not to touch the knife blade at all this time. "I don't know how or why, but it seems whoever touches it is somehow cut by it, so don't. Close it like this." He held it and pressed one side of the blade to the side by using the floor, and the knife clicked shut. He put it in Hayner's pocket, closing it gently. Hayner, still asleep, put one of his hands over the top of his pocket as if forbidding anyone else to lay a finger on it—were they to actually want to.

Yuffie laughed as she noticed a cut exactly like Leon's on Roxas' finger. "Maybe it's a guy thing," she commented wryly.

"How about not?" Cloud said, still wincing at the deep wound that cut diagonally down the center of his hand. He looked around for something he could at least use as a tourniquet, but he frowned when he found nothing. Finally he just wrapped it in his black shirt, and Aerith began to search the area for bandages of some type.

Just then, one of them noticed that Hayner was beginning to stir.

"…Hey, I think this one is waking up!"

-,-,-

Kairi, Naminé, and Olette all sat in the strangely three-dimensional room together, holding onto one another in some way. Olette had fallen asleep on one of their shoulders, and Naminé was looking as if she were about to do the same.

Kairi, however, remained alert, something inside of her telling her that Axel was coming…as was Sora, she could feel it.

Sure enough, though, the next thing she knew she was looking at a mysterious black cloud swirling nearby and revealing a human shape.

"You guys; _wake up!"_ she said, shaking the other two into consciousness.

"Well, good morning, ladies!" said Axel, walking over to them. "Sorry for the inconvenience, but recent events have forced me to relocate. And you're coming with."

All three of them gasped as Axel grabbed onto them. He needed only have held onto one of them, because nothing could have parted the friends at a time like this.

"Okay, well, I hope you're not afraid of the dark," he warned them, walking towards the portal.

Kairi managed to pull away, and the others used the sudden surprise that took over Axel to do the same.

"C'mon, guys, I'm not sure where it leads, but…!" Kairi yanked them towards the dark portal, and Axel was helpless to stop them.

"Hey, there's no telling where you'll end up if you don't know how to—!" Axel held out his hands as if he were praying that his palms would suddenly become magnetic and bring the hostages back to him.

"You loser, anywhere's better than with you!" Kairi yelled furiously at him, and Naminé nodded with a huff in agreement as they both pulled a frightened Olette into the swirling mass of darkness.

Staring in shock and wonder at the black portal, Axel finally stomped a foot and swung his fist to one side in a casual attempt to display his frustration.

"God, now I _really_ don't know what to do…" he said, looking at nothing in particular and crossing his arms. "Let's just hope that Saïx isn't the first to get to them _this _time, either."

-,-,-

Hayner was sitting up and talking to those present quietly when Sora and Roxas both woke up. Not much caring that they were on the same bed, Roxas continued to lay on it as Sora slowly blinked and sat up.

"Hey, lookit', this one's awake now, too," Cid pointed out. Sora realized the larger man must be talking about him, and he looked at them all, managing a weak "Hello".

"I wouldn't be surprised if they'd both woke up at the same time," Cloud said serenely, and Roxas moaned in disapproval of his assumption.

"Haha, I guess you were right," Yuffie said, poking Roxas in the back and causing him to sit up slowly. He grabbed his head and clung to his hair tightly after he did, wincing at the rush of migraine that had taken over his mind.

"Feeling better?" Hayner asked them, the only one of them to not have gone through the intense physical strain of dangling from a cliff until they lost their grip or…

Roxas opened his eyes suddenly, and they could see they were quite large.

"Wh…what happened?" He looked around at them quietly.

"We're not exactly sure, Roxas," Yuffie said, and Leon added, "We were hoping you could tell _us._"

"Did I…?" Now the blonde replica of Sora just stared at himself as he sat limply on the bed, barely aware any longer of the grinding headache that threatened to knock him back into unconsciousness.

"Hayner, do you remember those flying things catching us?" Sora asked next. "Weren't they _Nobodies?"_

"That's what I thought," Leon commented. Roxas continued to stare.

"How could I have…?" He feared the answer he already knew.

"Organization XIII," Leon said, pacing back and forth. "Strongest of all Nobodies, with the ability to control the ones that are weaker…I think you're re-discovering a power you once shared with others of your kind."

Hayner disliked how Leon referred to Nobodies as "others of Roxas' kind". Wasn't Roxas somebody too? Yet Sora was no better than Leon, and he even admitted it to himself.

"Well," Roxas asked desperately, "is there anyway to forget again?"

Cloud smiled slightly, Cid laughed, and Yuffie giggled to herself. Aerith, Sora, and Hayner made no response, while Leon just shook his head.

"Yeh can't forget what yeh are, kid," Cid said, adjusting the straw now dangling from his mouth. Turning to Hayner, who had told Cid about what Zexion had said, he added, "Neither can you, al'right? Jus' cause y' are something, it doesn' mean yeh should wish yer something else, even if everyone else is."

"He's right," Aerith said, nodding her head tranquilly in agreement. "There are just as many advantages to being different as there are when you're all the same."

Hayner shrugged, and Roxas rubbed his head as though he had a brand new headache.

"Hey, she's right!" Yuffie giggled. Then she randomly turned to Aerith and spoke to her quietly, and suddenly Aerith was leaving to get something. Leon looked thoughtful for a moment, then tried once more to convince Roxas.

"Being able to control the Nobodies is an advantage that you should be not just grateful for, but you should also hold onto it carefully and take advantage of it."

"How could I do that, though?!" Roxas asked, looking at them. From then on, he felt, every time he looked at a Nobody, he would see himself, incomplete and searching for something. Besides, what was he supposed to do, anyway? Lie to the creatures and have them walk up to Sora and Hayner, then bow and hold their necks out? As if that would make Roxas feel any better.

He voiced much of his opinion, and they all nodded and whispered to eachother while looking at him. Roxas squirmed uncomfortably, feeling their eyes all resting on him.

Finally they were done, and after a moment of silence where they just looked at him, Cloud spoke up.

"We see your point," the tall soldier said, holding up one hand and tilting his head just slightly. "Just keep doing what you have been doing, and save it for emergencies. Times when you're surrounded, or like what happened yesterday."

"Was it yesterday already?" Sora asked, looking outside, where it was dark out. The clock was resting on 7:34, but he had no idea whether it was correct or not.

"Almost two days ago, to be honest," Hayner said.

Leon and Cloud jerked their heads up as they heard him click open his knife.

"Be careful with that!" Cloud said as Hayner studied it.

"What, are you _scared_ of it?" Hayner asked, not noticing the bandage wrapped around Cloud's hand multiple times. Leon had left his to heal in the open, though his was not nearly as big as the other fighter's injury was. Both of them looked stunned when Hayner, after asking them this, took his knife and ran it along the side of his face, the actual blade's edge tracing an invisible line down the side of his cheek.

"…Give me that," Cloud said at last, grabbing the knife from Hayner with his good hand almost impatiently. He made the mistake of allowing part of his finger to touch the dull side of the blade as he grabbed it, and Hayner gasped and covered his mouth when a streak of blood leaked down from a mysterious cut on Cloud's finger and stained the side of the blade.

"Dammit, not again!" Cloud swore, throwing the knife onto the floor. Hayner ran over to it, bending down and holding his arms in front of him as he ran to retrieve it while Cloud sucked on his finger.

"You loser, what'd you do that for?!" Hayner asked him, wiping the knife off with his shirt and rubbing his palm on the side of the blade to polish it.

"That knife wasn't just any regular hunting tool before you got it, Hayner," Leon said. When the young blade wielder looked up, the wise adult was back into his "thinking pose".

"What do you mean?" Hayner asked quietly, then looked down to rub his thumb across the strange marking on it.

"That knife is really rare, forged by darkness itself and given only to few people," Leon began while he stood in his favorite pose holding his eyes shut, as if this would help him remember the knife's full history. "When the Heartless were building up, many found their way into the Realm of Darkness, where they could grow free of interruption. After awhile, they developed new traits that used the darkness there itself to help feed their growing needs. They developed sharper claws, wings, larger sizes, and new weapons, forged from the shadows. That knife is one of those that was forged there, one of the original weapons that began the design of what would seem to be countless breeds of Heartless now found in every world. It's thanks to the Organization that much of the Heartless are scattered among the different worlds, and even more thanks to Ansem for copying them in the first place, but that doesn't mean that Natural Selection didn't still play a part when it came to the finishing touches. A good example is the Yellow Nocturne, which has a similar looking relative in nearly every world."

"So…" Sora cut in, putting together some pieces in his head. "Even though there are different Heartless for each world, they all come from the same basic Heartless?"

Leon nodded somewhat driftily.

"Most were started by Ansem, I thought," Sora said. "So he just copied them?"

"Exactly, somewhat," Leon said, taking the knife and holding it up carefully. Hayner stuck his lip out in protest, but did nothing. "And this is from one of the real ones that we'll never see. If it weren't for Ansem the Wise—and Malificent, of course, these Heartless you see everywhere would still be where they belonged, and that's hidden away in the Realm of Darkness with the ones they're based off of…with the exception of the Shadow Heartless, anyway."

"It's too bad that Heartless breed the way they do, too," Yuffie said. "Taking people's hearts to create more—that's not how it should work."

"Of course," Leon continued, "it's the ones that were created by Ansem that were the ones that learned to survive outside of this darkness and remained, learning to adapt to their specific environments. Yet this knife is genuine…The breed of Heartless that this knife came from can't be found anymore, and the only way I can see that you obtained it would be through someone with some serious ties to darkness."

Hayner continued to look at the blade. The detailed insignia that was imprinted on one side of the knife, he finally figured out, was a deeply intricate shape that combined the symbol for both Heartless and Nobodies, with a few extra characteristics added to it. "So," he asked, looking at the camouflaged handle, "Does that mean there used to be military Heartless or something?"

Leon looked up finally with an expression that suggested he thought he shouldn't even have to answer that question. "I'm pretty sure that it went under a few modifications," he said to the shorter blonde. "That's probably not even the blade's original shape; it could even be made from Heartless armor or something, and I'm even more sure that handle was added on later. Don't kid yourself, alright?"

"Okay, and I'm not a kid," Hayner mumbled, almost disappointed. Yet the fact that his knife was something to be proud of kept a smile on his face.

"So can it choose its keeper just as the Keyblades can?" Cloud asked, more just to make this clear to Hayner and the others than to confirm it for himself.

"It would seem so," Leon replied. He went over to the bed where Roxas still sat after Sora had already been standing for some time. Sitting on the bed next to him, he asked, "Are you feeling better? I'm sure it's not easy pulling an ability like that out of nowhere after so long."

"What do you mean?" Roxas said, looking up at Leon in the corner of his eye, then regretting it when his head spun.

"Go easy on that new trick. It'll be awhile before you've got the hang of it again, I'm sure." Leon patted Roxas' back and stood once more.

Roxas was still looking up in confusion when Yuffie sat down next to him with a huge smile on her face. Roxas moaned and rested his face back in his hands with his elbows on his knees, groaning about something as Yuffie smiled at him and began to talk his ear off.

Just then, Aerith walked back in. She held the keys to the Gummi Ship in her hands after just coming back from Cid's large workshop nearby and retrieving them. "Key bearer," she said, handing the keys to Sora and the other two. "You have someone waiting for you. I wouldn't want Cloud to keep me waiting either, so, maybe it's time you went on your way."

"Key bearer, huh?" Sora smiled and took the shiny keys from her, tossing them in the air before catching them and putting them in his pocket. "I'll be back," Sora said, looking at each of the Radient Garden residents in order. "Thanks for everything, you guys."

"Is _he_ ready to go yet, though?" Cloud asked in his deep voice, nodding towards Roxas who was still in the same position with his chin nearly touching his chest and his hands hiding his face.

"Oh, I'm ready, all right," he groaned, and they noticed that, as he buried his face in his hands, he had one finger from each hand dug in his ears to keep out Yuffie's constant chatter.

"Well, then, let's go!" Sora said, grabbing Roxas' arm and yanking him up. The blonde party member felt as if he were going to throw up from the sudden movement of his head, but Aerith handed him something else before distributing it among the other two as well.

"Here, potions for the road ahead," Aerith told them quietly, making sure each one had a fair number. "You don't want to get caught without them," she reminded.

Sora was quiet as he smiled around at them maturely. At last he said, "Thanks again, you guys. I don't know what I would do without friends like you."

"No problem, any time!" most of them said together while waving to Sora.

"So, then, yeh ready to get on that new Gummi Ship I built fer yeh?" Cid asked him, motioning gruffly towards the door.

"Yeah," Sora replied. He was watching the others over his shoulder as he headed towards the door.

Just then Hayner felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to see Leon handing him something.

"Take this," Leon said to him. "It's to keep your knife in. Strap this around your waist so you don't have to keep reaching all the way for your pocket every time you want to use it. That thing is special enough where it deserves a good resting place, anyway."

Hayner took it from him, looking at the knife sheath. With this, he wouldn't even have to close it, but he saw it was designed where he could store it open or closed, whichever he chose. The black strap and even darker black case went well with the knife, if one took the blade's lusty colors into consideration while comparing them.

"Thanks," Hayner said to Leon meaningfully, yet Leon made no reply and was already looking away as if he had been embarrassed to give it to Hayner. He knew that his much older friend was probably just deep in his own thoughts again, so Hayner strung the strap through his belt loops and fit his rare pocket knife into it snugly. It was as if they were made for eachother.

Now he felt ready to take on anything.

So with that, Sora and Hayner, followed by a still somewhat tired-looking Roxas and a much larger Cid, all left the quiet little safe-haven with three people still waving goodbye to them.

-,-,-

"Well, here it is," Cid said, throwing open the door for them to see.

All three of the friends ran up to it in awe, yelling to eachother excitedly as they circled it and tried to devour it with their eyes all at once. It was the slickest ship that any of them had ever seen, including Sora, who had seen his fair share. This one looked different than before, with much less geometrical designs incorporated into its blueprint and created to suit both space aerodynamics and the eye perfectly.

"Thank you so much, Cid!" Sora said, running back over to the Gummi expert as he stood proudly staring at it.

"Thanks, I did quite a bit o' modifyin' to it myself," he said to them, touching the straw in his mouth with his thumb and forefinger seemingly just to make sure it was there. "That ain't no ordinary Gummi, as I'm sure you can tell—so take good care of it fer' me."

"We will," Roxas said with a huge smile, looking over at Cid as he and Sora talked.

"Good, glad ta' hear it," Cid replied, going over to the ship. "You guys need a bit of a refresher, or d'ya think yeh got the hang of it?"

"We're good," Sora said, itching to try it out in action.

The older adult patted the side of the sturdy ship once, resting his hand on it when he did. "She's got a few new functions on 'er, so I hope yeh figure out how teh' use 'em all when th' time comes."

"I'm sure we will, don't you worry about us!" Sora said, then stood silent for a moment. Finally the two shook hands, and when Cid let go, Sora looked at his hand with a grimace on his face and shook it loosely as if Cid's hand had crushed it. "Well," he said finally, wiping away the look on his face and replacing it with a look of gratitude. "I'll be seeing you again soon!"

"I'm sure yeh will, kid." Cid stood by as Sora, then Hayner, and finally Roxas shoved and argued their way excitedly into the vessel. Cid pressed a button, and the roof of the somewhat spacious house subsided to reveal a darkened sky. After a moment he stepped aside as the engine turned itself on, and then it was gone. As he watched the speck in the sky grow smaller and smaller as it disappeared among the stars, he repeated, "…I'm sure yeh will."

-,-,-,-


	5. Chapter 5: The Ecstasy District

Disclaimer:_ Honest, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Just this story, people, that's all…(And I wish I could say Roxas was mine too.) But I hold myself liable for the town Ecstasy; that was all my idea._

**Chain of Hearts, Chapter 5:**

_**The Ecstasy District**_

_By Nagori Kirashi_

"Woa, alert ahead," a voice said almost happily to Sora.

"Thanks, Pence! I see it," the spiky-haired pilot replied, equally cheerful.

After leaving the Radient Garden, all three had agreed that their first stop should be to Twilight Town. There had been much debate between Sora and Roxas before finally they agreed to let Roxas drive there, but now that they had left, Sora was back in command.

Cid had installed a communication device into the ship, but what was the point of having a communication device if they didn't have someone to communicate with? Pence was now their official hometown directory, and a small grid-pad that he kept next to the cam that allowed him to view Sora and the others in the ship let him to see if anything was coming in the direction of his space-bound friends. Though it seemed like an obsolete piece of equipment, readable only by a blue dot that indicated their ship and a mixture of either red or green dots that kept coming at a steady rate, the wireless chart was a nice step up for Pence, who was loving technology more and more every day as a distraction while his friends were away. Vertical and horizontal lines moved on the screen rather than the blue dot to indicate what direction they were moving.

Pence was already a technology freak, so his appointed job was more than suitable.

When they had stopped and introduced the new system of communication to Pence and announced him as the one in charge of their official Base Control Center, the lonely teen couldn't have been more excited. He'd actually hit Roxas on the shoulder in his excitement, causing the hot-headed blonde to yell at him.

Yet nothing could lower Pence's mood, not even now, when they were already half an hour away.

"Hey, guys, we're coming into some rougher terrain," Sora warned them all. "Hayner, hold on; from now on, don't expect every ride to be as smooth as they have been."

Hayner swallowed as Sora suddenly doubled the ship's speed. The brunette placed one hand over the joy stick that triggered the huge weaponry installed on the ship and glanced at the screen that told him where the computer was aiming.

"I'll keep you informed," Pence said seriously from the other side of the connection, and Sora nodded, not taking his eyes off the challenge ahead of him.

-,-,-

When they landed, Hayner was by far the first to be teleported out of the ship.

"Hey, take it easy," Roxas and Sora said to him, both appearing seconds later.

Hayner couldn't hear him; he was too busy dropping to his knees and kissing the ground while muttering thankfully.

"Okay, here's the deal," Sora said to the other friend who was still listening. "Even with what we picked up in the Radiant Garden, we're really short on supplies, and a bit of practice wouldn't hurt either. Who else says we should just check out this place and see if there's somewhere we can stock up on?"

Roxas, who hadn't cared enough to ask what was up when they'd begun to land in the first place, just said in return, "It's not like we have much choice at this point, is it?"

"Well you could've said something," Sora replied honestly. "Besides, I don't think Hayner could've made it much longer."

They both frowned at Hayner, who was now struggling to stand close by. Roxas, who knew Hayner quite well, was almost sure that he was at least partially overreacting, though they all had a slight tendency to be like that. At last Hayner stood and joined the other two, both of whom simply shook their heads at him sadly.

"Say, it looks like there's a town nearby," Roxas said after a moment, wandering over to an incredibly tall, narrow sign that appeared to be placed next to a path in the middle of nowhere. Hills surrounding the area prevented them from seeing what was beyond the path in either direction. The sign had a name on it, but he couldn't quite read it.

"Hey, Sora, come here," Roxas said, signaling for his other side to come over, so Sora did. "I can't read this, can you?"

Suddenly both Roxas and Sora turned as they heard Hayner say nervously, "You guys, I don't know about this; I got a bad feeling…"

"What is it," Sora said, turning. Hayner was still standing some ways back, and he stood somewhat at an angle to where the sign was pointing. For some reason at this perspective he was able to read it.

"What's wrong, do you know what it says?" Roxas asked him.

Hayner nodded.

"It says Nowhere," Hayner replied quietly, still staring at the sign somewhat nervously.

Roxas came over, then stood next to Hayner off of the path, leaning his head closer to Hayner so he too might be able to read the sign. Finally, after a moment he just said, "Well, this sucks…now what?"

-,-,-

"Kairi, I'm scared…"

Olette whispered this softly while they looked around.

They were standing in the middle of absolutely nothing.

No matter which direction they looked, all the girls could see was black.

"Didn't Axel warn us this might happen?" Naminé said, also lowering her voice as they huddled together.

"Who, that guy back there?" Kairi didn't even bother to soften her vocals as she stated the next sentence with a mixture of disrespect and apprehension in her girlish voice. "Don't even talk about him…he's the one who took us from Sora! And sorry, but I was too busy running to pay any attention to what's-his-name!"

"Well…I'm _sorry._" Naminé looked away with a displeased expression on her face, her blue eyes clouded with submission. Only when Olette began to tap them both on the shoulder repeatedly did they stop quarreling.

"Guys, I think something is coming," she told them, and Kairi and Naminé lowered their voices again.

"I guess it's safe to say now that Olette is our official watch girl," Kairi commented quietly while attemting a small smile, trying to cheer them up.

Yet the taunting voice that replied to them did anything but make them feel better.

"Trust me, ladies, _nothing_ is safe in the Realm of Darkness."

Kairi and Naminé felt a cold hand wrap around their shoulders and cling to their arms. The figure pulled Naminé in particular more closely as if paranoid she could still use the darkness herself to escape.

"Now, maybe you should have stayed with that rebel, _Axel,_ and then you wouldn't have ended up here…or with me."

"Xigb—!!" Naminé gasped, but he put a hand over her mouth, stopping her as she began to struggle. In the meantime, the brunette princess tugged against the ice cold grip of the mysterious figure. Olette's eyes shook as she watched the two held captive.

"Ah—_run for the portal, Olette!!"_ Kairi yelled to the last of the friends not to be held back by the black-clad kidnapper.

Olette backed away from everything at first, away from Zig-something, away from Kairi and Naminé, and away from the portal.

The dark figure began to laugh at her fear, and suddenly she felt a wave of courage travel up through her nerves and cause her hair to stand on end. Clenching her fists, she suddenly managed to shoot a nasty look at the intruder before bolting as fast as she could towards the portal.

"Damn it, don't even _try—!!"_ the figure said, reaching out the hand that held Naminé at first before being forced to use that arm to recapture her and hold her thrashing figure against himself, all to keep her from also tearing away and following Olette.

"I'll see you guys soon," they heard Olette say before disappearing.

Kairi stood still for a moment before unexpectedly beginning to pull against her captor's grip.

"C'mon, you little brat…" He dragged her and Naminé slowly to the portal, and once they were through, back in another world with at least some color, Kairi wondered why she would ever fight to stay in a place so horrendously dark and frightening as the Realm of Darkness.

When she watched the tall figure shove Naminé into one room, causing her blonde twin to land on her side in what must have been a painful manner before he slammed the narrow door, Kairi realized why.

-,-,-

"Nowhere?" Sora repeated. "That sounds like it's being used as a name. Like…'Welcome to Nowhere,' you know what I mean?"

"No, Sora, please explain," Roxas said sarcastically before going back to examining the sign. This time he had to stand somewhat on his tip-toes and reach his neck backwards to look at the strange sign, and he ran his fingers across the letters that looked as if they had been chipped into the wooden sign impatiently by someone who was either un-experienced with a chizel or scratched in randomly with a sharp tool. Red paint was slapped over it in places almost to help clarify which notches belonged with what to form letters, yet it didn't seem to help. Only from an odd angle like Hayner's were the letters at all legible.

"…Wait a minute," Sora said, noticing that the sign was cut roughly into an arrow shape at both ends. Though it was hard to tell at first, once Sora noticed it the two-way arrow shape seemed quite obvious. "What if…?"

He ran over so he was standing close by to Hayner at the opposite angle, who still stood looking at the sign with a thoughtful expression. Sora held his pointer finger in front of him, pointing at some of the letters, jerking his finger backwards now and then as if this helped him decipher the sign better.

Then he took one step to his right.

"You guys," he said loudly, as if there wasn't nothing but grass and the occasional strangely-colored tree to stifle his voice. "When you stand here…"

The other two turned.

"…it says Somewhere!" Sora finished, his face an expression of shock.

"How'd they do that?" Hayner asked, equally surprised.

"Great, so let me guess." Roxas crossed his arms and leaned against the sign. "One way actually goes somewhere…and the other way leads nowhere whatsoever. So how do we figure out which is which?"

Sora and Hayner stood in thought for a moment, when at last, Sora spoke.

"Hayner, what direction do you have to face to read 'Nowhere'?" Sora asked him.

"Um, that way," Hayner said, pointing past the sign at nothing in particular. He was standing diagonal from where it faced, so his finger leaned towards one direction of the path.

"Right, and I have to face…_that_ way," Sora said, pointing the opposite way, so his finger leaned towards the path in the other direction. "And that's what direction you have to stand to read 'Somewhere'! So…This must be which way you go if you want to go somewhere!"

"Let's hope you're right," Roxas said with a sigh.

And with that, all three began to head roughly in the direction Sora had pointed.

-,-,-

"What, Twilight Town?" Olette said, looking around.

She couldn't believe her luck.

Now if only the others had ended up there with her…

Olette felt somewhat guilty for having left them like that; then again, she reminded herself, she didn't have to follow them in the first place. Had she known she would have ended up in such dark places, she may not have followed them anyway.

"Now, where are we…?" The sign she looked at said she was South of her Usual Spot; she needed to get back so she could tell Roxas, Hayner, Pence, and Sora all about what happened; or, she thought, at least as much as she knew.

Suddenly she saw something that made her quiver.

Hayner, Pence, and—it couldn't be!—_her_, or someone who looked exactly like herself, were walking down the street below from her, all talking happily with eachother about something. Olette panicked…was this some sort of…alternate town?

Could it actually be?

Déjà vu struck her hard, and for some reason, the mansion came into her head.

Without hesitation and propelled by an overwhelming sense of confusion and fear, Olette began to run as fast as she could in the direction of the woods.

-,-,-

Naminé looked up in time to see Saïx walking in, a look on his scarred face that showed, like usual, he was in no mood to negotiate or fun-talk.

"You," he said to her right away. "Number Two told me he found you and another certain someone wandering around in the Dark Realm. Just how did girls like yourselves end up in a place like that? Was Axel involved?"

"I'm never telling," Naminé said stubbornly, a look of determination on her face that showed she meant what she said.

"I can see that much is true," Saïx replied coldly, and Naminé felt chills run up the sides of her arms. "Then again, there are always ways to make someone tell."

The blonde girl feared his answer.

"Roxas…" He stalled, letting the name echo through the room, not by accoustics but more by the rock hard sensation of fear that it sent shattering through the air for Naminé. She lowered herself slightly, clenching her fist. "Don't worry, though; if we can't find him, he'll come to us soon enough."

"What do you want with Roxas?" she demanded.

"Oh, I think if we convinced him, he would figure out he still has reason to join us," Saïx replied. "After all, he has almost nothing in common with those other two he hangs with. Even Sora…Roxas isn't one of them, nor are they one of us. This is where he belongs, and I believe I could use an extra hand around here…"

He glanced down at what Naminé held, which was a pencil and a small sketchpad that he had slipped in the room earlier. There was already a picture beginning to form on it.

So he had been right…she still had her dangerous talent.

"…But I think _two_ hands would be even better." He grinned darkly at her, then began to turn. "Including a nice, _artistic_ hand…"

"You want me too, then." Naminé declared somewhat quietly, making it sound like more of a statement than a question.

"Of course," Saïx replied to her, his back already turned. "You know, I could always use you to help turn Roxas against Sora and bring him back, couldn't I? He would be safer with us, anyway."

"Never!" Naminé yelled boldly. "You've all been defeated by Sora before, and you know it'll happen again!"

Saïx remained silent, turning to look at her. His face was wrung with fury, with even a red glaze in his eye to punctuate it. Finally, in a quiet voice that somehow managed to have the same effect as yelling, he replied coldly, "So maybe we will be again. And again, and again, and again. But what matters is…_We _can come back. It's Sora who cannot, and once we bring him down, he's not coming back. Ever again."

Then, with those last cold words, he left Naminé, who sadly began to draw a sketch of her and all of her friends from Twilight Town, including Sora and Kairi, laughing together as if nothing was wrong at all.

-,-,-

"Okay, I think I see something ahead."

"You had better…my feet hurt," Hayner said to Sora somewhat wearily. "And if I don't get something to eat soon…plus I still have to use the bathroom—"

"So find a tree!" Roxas shot, growing annoyed with Hayner's complaining.

"Sure, that'd take care of one problem," Hayner said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"You're right, you'd still need to find a restroom and sit down somewhere," Roxas replied blandly.

"…Are you saying I eat offa' trees?" Hayner said, looking at Roxas somewhat annoyed.

"I wish you would so you'd shut up!" Roxas said back to him. Sora shot a look at both of them that told them they should both shut up.

So they did.

As they drew closer to the town that Sora had seen, Sora reached his fists high above his head as if he were stretching and said, "You know, I think Hayner's right…I'm kind of tired. Where is this place, anyway?"

"Wait, there's a sign—"

Roxas was cut off as a familiar dark-haired girl came into view from just outside the town, then came over to them.

"Hey, I remember you," she told them, then turned to Roxas. "Say, you look kinda like the guy I'm looking for. Seen him around lately?"

"Sorry, Tifa," Sora said. "Cloud's in Radient Garden right now."

"I thought so," Tifa said somewhat disappointedly. "Well, I'll just have to look for him there, then."

"Wait," Sora said, stopping her. She turned and looked at him, and for a moment he hesitated. Something about her made him uncomfortable, though it was probably just her overly persistent nature that scared him the most. "Where is this place, anyway?"

"Oh, you're new here?" Tifa smiled as she motioned around. "This is one of my favorite towns to hang out in now, Ecstasy! It's named after the Ecstasy District, that's the one we're standing outside of. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Ecstasy…?" Roxas repeated, the three boys ignoring the last question. "What kind of a name is _that_?"

She smiled and waved a finger at him. "You should be wondering what kind of place has its own emotion named after it."

Sora pondered her words for a moment, then felt somewhat uncomfortable again as she leaned closer to him and asked, "Need me to show you around?" He leaned away from her just as much as she leaned forward, and at last he said, "No, well…I guess we do."

"Of _course_ we do!" Hayner said. Suddenly all his problems from earlier really did seem to be solved after they had run into Tifa.

"Aw, a new face!" she said, touching Hayner's nose. He turned a deep shade of red as though mortified, however the other two knew this was just how Tifa was. She could be very provocative at times, but it was usually in the name of something much simpler. "Are you new around here too, Soldier?"

"Yeah," he replied quietly. Suddenly he looked much bolder, back to the Hayner that Sora and Roxas both knew and hung out with. "I'm from Twilight Town."

Her face took on a suddenly much more serious look, but if she had something to say to them then, she held it back. "C'mon," the dark haired girl said at last. "I'll show you to the Hotel here. I'm Tifa Lockhart, by the way."

After much walking, Sora could begin to see why it was named such a town. The path they had been following had cut off into bricks, many of which looked as if they had been tinted by different colors. The people there were all smiling and talking, and Hayner and Sora couldn't spot a single dead flower in the many gardens that bloomed there.

"You really don't seem like you come from this place," Sora said to her. A gentle looking tree bloomed above their heads on one side of the street, each branch wound around in its own extravagant way as if God had spent extra time on making this one perfect. He smiled as a single petal floated down onto his shoulder and another past his cheek.

Something about this place was making him feel giddy inside, like he couldn't stop smiling.

"Well, okay, I usually hang just a few Districts over now when I'm not in Radiant Garden, but it's really safe in this part of town, since everyone here is friendly, so I used to get to visit here a lot when I was younger. I lived in Nibelheim a long time ago, but now it's…" She stopped.

"Heartless?" Sora asked.

Tifa was quiet, then shrugged quite casually.

"No, don't worry about it," she reassured at last. "Anyway, just a heads-up—if you stay here too often, you might never want to leave. People get a bit _high_ in this district too, it seems; like everything has to be perfect."

Roxas began to learn what she meant soon enough; he turned just in time to see one gardener move to the next part of her garden in her small yard, study a flower carefully, then pull it from the ground and move the one next to it over to make up for the extra space.

"What'd you do that for?!" Roxas asked the woman, stunned. Sora and Hayner were too caught up in the scenery to even notice that they were short a friend, but Roxas didn't notice them going ahead, either. All he cared about was why this woman had removed such a beautiful bloom. Didn't it deserve a place in the garden, too?

"Look," she said, smiling as she held out the flower in her clean, colorful cloth gloves. Up close, her smile looked routine, almost fake as she gently rubbed the dying petals on one side of the golden flower.

"That's it…?" Roxas asked her. "But it's still blooming…"

"It's dying," she said to him. Suddenly her smile gave him the chills; it was like the smile of a mannequin. "Soon enough it will be no good, so it's good to get rid of it while you can, isn't it? Might as well."

"Might as well…" Roxas repeated her softly, but without a word, he took the flower from the woman as she still held it out. She had no objections, but just went back to her silent, ruthless pruning.

All the way to the Hotel, Roxas continued to hold the flower, stroking its bright yellow petals the entire time.

-,-,-

Once at the mansion, Olette looked around. She felt as if she were on the right track, yet she wasn't sure for what.

Had she been here before?

Her feet placed themselves placidly upon the right flight of stairs, and she could almost see the outline of her shoe's footprints before she had even taken the next steps. Finally she was at the top, and the same strange instinct that had told her to flee to this dusty facility said for her to turn right.

So she did, and in there she found a room that was so strangely out of order that she couldn't help to stare around. It was a library, old fashioned with the statue of a horse built into one bookcase studying the floor, and its soft carpet was like a relief after the dying wood floors and endless brick streets she had just tread upon to get there.

And there, taking up most of the rest of the floor, was…Another room!

Thickly built steel stairs that looked as if they had been bolted together and were hiding countless cords and wires led her down into a room whose walls looked the same. A doorway stood open in front of her, its sliding doors already drawn open as she walked into the room. When she arrived, she found herself standing in a room that looked equally put together as the open room that the stairs had led to; everything looked high-tech.

To her left, she saw a mechanism that flickered down a beam of light occasionally, and something told her to touch it. Approaching it slowly and hesitantly, she reached her hand out towards it, and suddenly she was standing in the same room again, but different.

For one, she noticed that over on the other side of the room, the computer that had been there before was now completely destroyed. Its many screens were smashed in as if they had been attacked by a heavy object of some type.

Somehow this felt more right, and in an instant, she began to run out of the mansion and towards where she knew she would find at least one of her friends, down at the Usual Spot.

-,-,-

Roxas was leaning his chin on one hand and stroking the petals of the soft yellow flower with his other hand. It was now potted in a small, clay pot with simple yet bright designs painted onto it; nothing in this town, it seemed, didn't have some kind of color or theme to it. He had set the freshly potted blossom on the table in front of the window that he now sat next to, not seeming to want to take part in anything that Sora or Hayner did.

"Are you boys ready?" Tifa said. She had invited them to lunch over at her own favorite district, and was now standing by the door as if waiting for them.

"Yeah, you bet we are!" Hayner said, jumping up from the springy bed. Sora also felt in a strangely good mood, and he couldn't help himself as he leapt in the air while he too responded positively.

"You guys be careful," the older girl warned them. "If you smile _too_ much around here, it might not go away."

"Is that bad?" Sora and Hayner laughed.

Roxas, however, could not feel the same spite-less glee that the other two felt.

Was it because he had no heart? Or was it because of what he had experienced earlier?

Roxas stood and went over to the small, softly painted bathroom that was tinted with rainbows of gentle light colors connected to the main room. Once there, he took a cup that sat next to the sink, filled it with clear water that spewed from the faucet, and went back to water the yellow flower he had obtained earlier.

In some ways, he felt like that flower. That was why it was so special to him, he was sure of it. They had something in common, but even if he knew what it was, he couldn't admit it to himself yet. He didn't feel ready.

"Roxas, over-water that and it'll die," Tifa warned. "C'mon, you wanna miss out? We're going to the Black District today; that's where I mostly hang around. I think you'll like it."

"Hold on," the blonde replied, pouring only half the cup into the small pot.

"Come _on,_ Roxas!" Hayner said impatiently, coming over to Roxas and grabbing onto his arm. The Sora duplicate was so surprised when Hayner actually did try to rip him to his feet that he nearly dragged the small potted flower right off the table with him when he stood. Roxas gave an irritated frown when Sora laughed.

"Okay, just remember, every district has a different emotion," Tifa warned. "If you're not from that area, you might find yourself affected by its emotion." She had a huge smile on her face as she spoke, and Sora wondered if that really was because she wasn't from this part of town.

"Well, all the people sure seem happy _here_," Sora said. "Is this part of town different?"

"No, people just like to come here more, so you see less of the, well, natives," Tifa replied to them. They walked together down the colorful hallway, and Hayner hung his head in embarrassment when he felt the urge to go up to one particularly colorful wall and hug it.

As they walked down the street, Sora kept his eye out for these "natives" that Tifa had spoken of. He counted a total of two people who weren't smiling, though they didn't look unhappy, either. The rest of the smiles he saw looked almost as if they were cut out and pasted on the peoples' faces.

_'Go back where you belong,'_ he thought to them without realizing it. _'How can you really be happy? You don't fit in here…This isn't your world.'_

-,-,-

When the group reached a set of tall doors that led to the next district, Sora genuinely felt sad. After they stepped into the district, he wondered if maybe it was just because of where he was.

"I'm real sorry," their female guide told them, "but in order to get to my place, we have to cross through the Serenity District first…This is the district of sadness."

"That explains why it's so dreary here, doesn't it?" Hayner asked, feeling as if he had been shot on the back by his best friend. What he had to feel so sad about after just being so happy only seconds ago, he had no idea. Then the burden of the journey they were on began to sink into the minds of Sora and Hayner in particular, like a blanket as cold as the air they now wandered through.

"Olette," he whispered sadly after a moment, the memory flooding his mind.

"And Kairi…" Sora added. Both boys sighed in unison and hung their heads miserably, and even Tifa began to look somewhat down.

Roxas, on the other hand, looked no more dreary than he had moments ago. Not even the chipper mood of their last stop, the Ecstasy District, had been able to lift or change his mood, and for some reason the same thing was happening in this district as well. Keeping his hands in his pockets, he quickened his pace just slightly so he wasn't lagging behind Sora and Hayner, then turned his head to look at both of them.

"Are…you guys alright?" Roxas asked them. He had forgotten about the flower by now, and now all that mattered that much was whether or not his two buddies were okay.

"Hey, and you _are?"_ Tifa asked him, turning to him with a dismal look of surprise on her face. "Take a look around, why don't you. Not that I'm not positive you're just really good at acting tough, mister."

Huh? Roxas thought. Then he took her advice and glanced around.

Everything, including the bricks they were walking on, had some bit of blue and grey in it. Even the sky was darker. When he peered in the distance, no longer able to see the other district, he could still see only clouds in the sky that he had been sure weren't there before, which only tinted everything even grayer. It seemed like the only ones in this part of town were those who were passing through in grey-tinted clothing with depressed looks on their faces or else people clothed in blue, sitting together and talking. One young girl with red hair and pale skin who looked like she was from around there actually laughed as she sat on the edge of a roof with her friend. After the many fake smiles that the last district had created, seeing someone laugh—even in a place such as this—was like a huge sigh of relief to the group.

Still, everything was beginning to feel a little bit colder, and Sora wrapped his arms around himself and shuddered as his breath condensated in the air in front of him in a small puff of gray. A snowflake drifted slowly down onto Sora and landed where a flower petal had recently been.

Roxas still seemed somewhat un-phased by the gloomy feeling that wrapped itself around the others' hearts, though he could now understand why they felt that way. Instead, he was now confused as to why he couldn't. If anything, he could feel a slight bit of sadness filtering to him through Sora, but in contrast he was actually beginning to cheer up slightly.

"Alright, we're almost there…" Tifa took them through a series of turns on the strangely vast, widened road, then walked towards two large fitted doors that separated them from her current home.

"You might not like this place," she said to them as she reached for the goth-like handles that looked quite out of place in the town. "But knowing what you've been through, I'm sure you'll manage just fine…Otherwise I wouldn't have invited you here."

"What's the emotion here?" Sora asked, looking up.

Tifa was silent for a moment as she swung the two doors open.

"Fear," she said quietly.

-,-,-

Kairi struggled angrily as a tall, older-looking blonde male in a black cloak entered her small cell and grabbed her by the arm. He had deep set eyes with whitish slicked-back hair, short facial hair surrounding his mouth, and a ruthless gleam in his eyes as if life were a game and he were winning. She hated him instantly.

"What do you want?" she wanted to scream, but it came out as a quiet voice. "Who are you, and where's Sora?!"

The Organization member laughed haughtily at her.

"They call me Luxford," he said to her. She could almost feel him looking down on her. "I've been given specific orders; I'm to be your escort today, young lady. Whether you like it or not," he added when she continued to struggle.

"Where are you _taking_ me?!" Kairi continued to pull away, but his strength was at least tenfold of her own.

"Does it matter?" he said to her, then pulled her through a blackened orb of darkness that he had formed.

When they stepped through, she gasped and looked around. She no longer continued to struggle.

"Welcome home," he said, shoving her forward in a purposely crude attempt to nudge her onward. "Now stay, not that you can help it. We'll be back for you when we know what to do with you, but until then you're just taking up space. And do say hi to your _friends_ for me, won't you?"

He turned around and walked back into the portal. Kairi yelled, "Wait, what about Naminé?" She nearly chased after him but decided against it when she realized she might not end up where he was going. You couldn't always be sure about those portals, not unless you had some idea about what they were.

Unfortunately she didn't.

So, not entirely sure where she was and with Sora and Naminé's names still heavy on her mind, she began to look for someone to ask directions for where she was. Yet finally she decided against it.

_'I've been staying here for almost a month,'_ Kairi reminded herself as she forced herself not to panic and tried to think about what she could do next. _'One would think I could at least find my way around Twilight Town by now, wouldn't they?'_

Now she just had to find the Usual Spot. Then the others could take it from there…if they weren't gone already.

Kairi broke into a run.

-,-,-,-


	6. Chapter 6: The Black District, Part 1

Disclaimer:_ Honest, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Just this story, people, that's all…(And I wish I could say Roxas was mine too.) But I hold myself liable for the town Ecstasy; that was all my idea. Obviously._

**Chain of Hearts, Chapter 6:**

_**The Black District (part 1)**_

_By Nagori Kirashi_

_This one gets a little more gory, I think, but not too much. It's amazing how much I've managed not to "favor" too many characters…I like to include everyone. Well, anyway, Hayner's knife is going to get in a bit more trouble later in the chapter…_

-,-,-,-

Pence was sitting inside the Usual Spot, fixing his small laptop carefully after something on the monitor had become slightly loose, when he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Oh my god, Pence!"

He looked up as Olette ran into the Usual Spot, gasping for breath. The first thing she did was run up to her childhood friend and hug him, so glad to be safe with people who she was sure knew her.

"What's wrong—_Olette?!"_ he cried suddenly, the realization hitting him at last. "How'd you get here?!"

"I escaped, an-and this guy took Naminé and Kairi, and…Oh, Pence!"

The frightened girl looked as if she were about to cry.

"Calm down," he told her, now positioning her in front of himself with one hand on each of her shoulders. "Listen, really, what happened after you escaped? How did you get…_here?"_

"The mansion—_there's two Twilight Towns!"_ she gasped.

"Two?!" He looked at her oddly. "But…how?"

"I don't know, I don't know!" Olette flapped her hands slightly as she nearly began to hyperventilate. Pence flinched backwards, then tried desperately to calm her down.

"Listen, let's just go get ice cream," he said to her finally. "We're going to have to talk to Sora about this one."

As soon as Pence said ice cream, tears began to well up in Olette's eyes as she realized how lucky she was.

"…It's alright," he said, smiling at her softly. "We can talk about it later, alright? You can tell me all about it then."

She nodded solemnly, and with Pence leading her along gently by one shoulder, they both began to walk out of the small, familiar base together.

-,-,-

_Fear…_

It came to them like a hawk in the night.

"What is this place?" Sora said quietly. They looked behind them and could still see the dreary darkness that made up the Serenity District, but in front of them, it was night. Not a single star shone, giving everything there a darker feel to it.

Once more, as they walked along, they noticed some people passing through wearily in their tinted clothing, while others, dressed in what looked to be casual clothing that was also black as the night, laughed and walked together, unphased by the unnerving atmosphere.

Tifa was one of them. All sadness she had been feeling had disappeared, and she inhaled deeply as if she were glad to be home.

Sora and Hayner moved more closely together, each one positioning their hands as if ready to bear their weapons in an instant if necessary.

"See, that's what I meant about you boys not being scared," Tifa said, turning and smiling at them. "Look at those people; all they do is cower. You guys are ready to fight."

Roxas couldn't agree with her more; finally, the change of location had affected him.

Yet now, it seemed as if it were feeding him. He couldn't help but feel stronger, more confident in the area they were in. If they all were to put one and one together, they would come up with the fact that the only thing Sora had to be afraid of at the moment was Roxas' overconfidence and tempting need for control.

What was wrong with him? Roxas thought suddenly. He pushed aside his thoughts about his sudden advantage and went back to following the others.

Street lights were lit here and there close to the ground, but they were white, forbidding any unprotected eyes to stare at them without injuring themselves. Yet still, somehow the orbs of pure white were not quite bright enough to illuminate the area to their taste. They did, however, feel that they could see just fine after several moments of deeper examination of the area. The outlines of other people were vivid, the walkways clear.

Yet the most fearful thing to them about being able to see in the dark was that they could see what was hiding in it, too. At the moment, Sora couldn't find anything, no matter which direction he turned his petrified gaze to, but every instinct in his brain was going haywire as if he were surrounded by legions of never-ending Heartless. Every step caused him to flinch, and he swore to himself that there were hoards of Shadow Heartless around him, somehow disappearing from sight the moment he looked their way.

The Kingdom Keyblade appeared in his hand, and Tifa turned.

"Be careful," she said. "When you sense fear that has no face, your mind fills in the blanks. Don't let yourself trick you into thinking there's something there."

Sora tried to take her advice, breathing inward deeply and looking straight ahead.

Yet suddenly Sora felt a cold chill crawl up his back, and of all the instincts he had, this one told him to turn.

When he did, he saw Roxas walking behind him with a look on his face that doubled Sora's uneasiness. Roxas didn't even seem to notice Sora looking right away, but when he did, he spat out imprudently; "What's your problem, kid?"

"Kid…?" Sora felt the same uneasy emotion inside, but it had subdued back to the level it was when he had first entered the Black District. He wasn't about to go home crying because his own darker side shook him up a little. "You know, why don't you cool down…?"

Roxas bit his lip. He knew he had lost it, but the same feeling of blind power still continued to seep into him when he wasn't looking, and he decided to just "Hmp" quietly at Sora rather than apologize.

"Tifa, are we there yet?" Hayner asked meekly from behind her. When she turned and looked at him with an expression of surprise that he could even make his voice sound that frightened, Hayner suddenly forced a more manly appearance, fueled by his want not to look like a child.

Then she looked around at them all, noticing that each one of them was beginning to look frustrated or angry in their own ways.

"Typical men," Tifa said. "I had better hurry, or there won't be any of you _left_ by the time we get there!"

She laughed, but she was the only one.

"Tifa?" Sora asked her. "Is this still Ecstasy?"

"Yeah," she said, and when they looked at her as if this made no sense whatsoever, she replied with a smile, "You can't appreciate happiness if you're never afraid, can you? The Ecstasy District is just the climax of our town."

They nodded and shrugged in their own ways, yet continued to look miserably frustrated with eachother.

At last they arrived a dark building that sunk in with the night like the rest of the buildings did, and she stopped. The area was strangely geometric, and the lights that shone through the frameless windows were a strong contrast to the rest of the night. It was attached to a much larger building that was designed in the same manner, most likely another Hotel. This was a big town, and it seemed each district had its own uniquely-themed inn.

When they walked in, all of them (except for Tifa, who didn't mind the Black District in the first place) were relieved to find that the gnawing sensation didn't affect them inside as much. The colors inside the room were like that of any other café that they might have walked into in Traverse Town, dull yet refreshing and welcoming.

"Ms. Lockhart!" A tall, pudgy man at the counter, most likely older than even Cid, was standing as if ready to take orders from them as Tifa led them inside. He smiled at them with twinkling eyes, and his short, thick auburn mustache seemed to make up for the missing patch of hair on his head. Other people from every district sat around inside, and for once, the three boys didn't feel as if they were in some completely foreign world by the way everyone dressed in the same color code. It was like the cultural mixing pot of the town Ecstasy.

"Hey, are there any rooms open yet in the Hotel next door?" she asked him. Her older friend, it seemed, had some connections to the building attached to where he worked.

"You bet, for a lass like you," the man replied. He and Tifa went to setting up how much it'd cost and how long they might stay.

"We're staying here?" Sora asked her. No longer having the strange emotions that varied from district to district there to affect him, Sora realized they had wasted way too much time there. "Don't we still have to look for…?"

"I'll help you guys out," Tifa said. "But I can only do it here. That friend of yours needs training, I can tell already."

Hayner clenched his fists, taking her comment as an offensive remark.

Tifa laughed, however.

"Don't lose your temper, scout," she said to him. "I just think you need touching up."

Hayner didn't look reassured.

In the meantime, Roxas was staring out the window, standing apart from the group altogether. His expression was calm, and his hands were in his pocket while he leaned against the windowframe itself, gazing into the blackness.

He wanted to go back out. Something was calling to him.

"Hey, Rox," Hayner said to him at last, noticing the blonde several paces away. "You spacing out or something?"

"Hm," Roxas replied, not even paying attention.

Hayner turned to say something to Sora, who in turn tried to get Roxas' attention as well.

"You guys, I'm going outside," Roxas said at last, turning just as his two friends were giving up.

"What, are you _crazy?!"_ Hayner gave Roxas the look of his life.

"Hayner, shh." Sora nudged him. "Maybe it's because, eh…"

"What is it?" Hayner turned, looking at Sora. He didn't bother to lower his voice, however, and Sora just shook his head at him.

Roxas took this as a sign that he could, and in an instant, he was gone, the door to the café slowly swinging itself shut while carrying in a draft. Several people sitting around the diner turned to stare at the door for a moment as it edged its way shut, unsure why someone who was so obviously a foreigner would want to go outside at all, not to mention as much as Roxas had. They must have decided he was slightly insane and were therefore just glad that he was gone by the way they all went back to their quiet chatter.

"…Maybe it's because he's…" Sora had turned back to Hayner to finish telling him what he had begun to say, but he felt embarrassed to say it.

Hayner stared at him inquisitively.

_'Aw, what's my problem?'_ Sora asked himself in his head. _'What'm I thinking? Roxas is just like another part of me; why should I feel embarrassed saying this about him when I'm talking about…myself?'_

"Yeah…?" Hayner asked Sora, edging his partner on. "C'mon, what's up?"

"…Nothing," Sora said at last.

Suddenly Tifa came over, and putting a hand on both of their shoulders—this causing Hayner to blush—she said casually, "Hey, Sora, what'd you tell me Roxas was earlier? I think that might explain why he likes it outside so much."

"A Nobody, that's right…" Hayner said quietly to himself while turning away and rubbing his chin. Sora could see in the blonde's eyes that he no longer needed to explain his thoughts, and while he felt relieved for not having to say it, he also felt guilty for not denying the truth.

Finally Sora turned away from them, forcing Tifa to let go of his shoulder. He looked at the man at the counter for a moment, then asked him quietly, "…What do you have here for ice cream?"

He frowned at the answers he got.

-,-,-

Outside, in the blackness of the darkest District, a figure could be seen moving along the narrow rooftops of some flat, vacant buildings. This far away from the streetlights that glowed far below, a normal person would have been rendered nearly blind in the darkness.

But at the moment, Roxas felt as limber as the Samurai Nobodies that he once had the power to control.

Not sure why he felt the way he did, he darted along, taking a slight turn as one roof made an angle to the left to match the curved street below. He continued along, and a huge, bulbous and pale vastly moon finally revealed itself in the sky.

Against the light of the moon, had anyone been watching, Roxas could be seen jumping from one roof to the next; not an incredibly far jump, but just far enough to make most sane people nervous. The moon was hidden for a moment by clouds, as was he in the pitch blackness of the roof tops.

When the moon reappeared once more, his clothes had changed, and he was suddenly camouflaged with the night as he wore a deep black leather coat that trailed behind him like a set of broken wings. His hood was down, and suddenly, just as he caught a glimpse of something on the ground below, the moon disappeared again for good, and he was hidden in the darkness once more. By the time Roxas had leapt from the multi-leveled building and landed on the ground, he was already back in the clothes that he was familiar with from Twilight Town.

"Axel," Roxas said. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you," the red headed pyromaniac said to him with a grin on his face. He wasn't looking at Roxas right now; he had his arms crossed and was walking past Roxas slowly. The blonde version of Sora realized he was in a narrow back street, no wider than a sidewalk, and from the way it curved away from him before connecting with another wider street, he felt almost trapped, despite still having the option of the other direction.

"What's it to you?" Roxas asked darkly. "Why do you care? _Where's Naminé?!"_

Suddenly Axel's face took on an appearance of regret, and he looked over at Roxas sadly. "I'm afraid I can't help you there anymore," he replied. "Not unless _I_ turn on the Organization, too."

"So why don't you?" Roxas asked, allowing his voice to sound threatening.

"It's not that easy," Axel said while shrugging with one hand casually. "Not the second time, anyway. I think that Kairi is being kept in Twilight Town, if the _rumors_ are true…But we're not sure where Olette is yet. We don't need her anyway, though."

"How could you say that?" Roxas demanded. He was officially becoming irritated with Axel. "Why don't you just go?!"

"Aww, how could you say something like _that?_" Axel replied casually. "We were once friends, you know. It'd be nice if we could be again."

"Not in your life or whatever's _left_ of it," Roxas shot back. The Keyblades Oblivion and Oathkeeper appeared in his hands, and he took a daring step forward.

"Oh well," Axel said with a sigh. "I can tell that's no sign of peace, so you know what? I'm outa here."

"No, wait—!" Roxas started to take another step forward as Axel began to disappear. He was too late; Axel was too far away, and nothing that Roxas could much less would do would be of any use in trying to stop him.

The last thing he heard his former ally say was, "You just say the word, Roxas…I'm a forgiving guy. I'm ready to help. But either way, one of us is going to cross sides, and if you don't let me join your side, They're going to get to you first."

"What're you talking about?" Roxas asked, an angry look of confusion on his face. He had experienced this before, as Sora…The second Keyblade bearer didn't know what to think of Axel's remark. Was Axel, like so many of Roxas' kind had once done to him as Sora, just trying to confuse him with something he didn't know? Or was it even true? But Axel was gone before he could ask.

"R-rgh…"

Cussing to himself quietly, the Keyblades disappeared from Roxas' hands in a flash of light, and soon he was walking back towards the Hotel with his hands in his pockets.

Then he stopped, and glancing both directions as if to make sure no one was watching, Roxas defied gravity itself and the next instant he was enjoying the freedom of running secretively atop the many black buildings in the district once more, grinning as he let the excitement of breaking free take over his body.

When he walked back into the cheerfully home-style café, he looked as if he had just gotten back from an afternoon stroll through Traverse Town.

-,-,-

The next morning Sora woke up to the sound of Hayner's battle sounds as he and Roxas practiced against eachother. When Sora looked up, he saw that they were each using dowels of equal length that had most likely been provided by Tifa.

Click! Click! Oof—!

Sora rolled over just in time to dodge being body-slammed by his other side, who apparently had taken a hard hit from Hayner while he was off-guard.

"Ow," Roxas groaned, lying flat on the bed. "At least it wasn't the wall this time…"

"Heh, I figured out Roxas' secret," Hayner said, grinning almost proudly. "I just hit him, then hit him again right away, and he gets knocked off guard so I can move in for the final blow!" He emphasized "final blow" as he swung his weapon at an invisible object in front of him, and Roxas sat up in the bed, rubbing his side sensitively.

"Isn't that true with all Nobodies…?" Sora mumbled plainly, not fully awake yet as he wriggled his way out of the cocoon he had rolled himself in. He didn't care much about anything then except for the soft covers that Roxas had basically stolen when he'd landed on Sora's side of the bed.

"Aw, shush, you!" Roxas said, hearing what Sora had said. He ruffled Sora's already vandalized-looking hair as hard as he could, making sure to apply enough pressure that Sora fought back.

Hayner stood aside awkwardly at first as the two sides of Sora wrestled and fought together playfully, until suddenly Hayner became distracted by another invisible object and became intent on destroying it with his thick dowel. After a while, as Sora and Roxas could still be heard laughing and tussling together in the background, Hayner decided a stick was no longer a worthy enough weapon, and he pulled out his rare knife and began to dice the air expertly.

Just then, Tifa came back in gripping the lower half of a glass of orange juice. It was the kind of clear cup that was made to look like glass but was actually one of the cheapest kinds of plastic, one where if it were to be stepped on, it would warp just slightly before giving in and snapping into many pieces. Tifa sipped from it casually, still wearing her black skirt from the morning before. She looked as if she had been awake for almost an hour and seemed to be in a Sunday morning mood.

Suddenly she gasped as Hayner swiveled around, not seeing her right away, and the knife he gripped in his hands cut the cup she was holding clean in half. Everyone froze and held their breath as orange juice fell to the carpet, and Tifa caught her breath as she stared down at what was now only half a cup. Orange juice still filled it just below the new brim of the light plastic cup, and most of her arm was now drenched.

At last, having stood there long enough to come back to most of her senses and take the leftover orange juice as a sign, she went over to sit on a chair on the far side of the room, longing to take a sip of what looked like a small, nearly overflowing cup of juice. However, she had no idea what Hayner had hunted down with his knife, nor did she want to know, so she wasn't going to even bother asking to make sure it was okay. She set the contaminated drink next to her on the dresser, and they could hear the bottom of it tap the dresser multiple times as if her hand were shaking. It most likely was.

"I…I'm sorry!" Hayner said at last. He reached down and grabbed the upper half of the cup, then stared at it. There were no white, paint-like bends or cracks in the clear plastic that would have normally suggested that it had been broken; it was still entirely transparent, and upon feeling the part of the cup where it had been severed from its lower half, he pulled his hand away as a small papercut-like incision appeared on the tip of his finger. The cup was now a circular weapon, though he had no inspiration for actually using it.

Suddenly he turned to apologize to Tifa again when he saw her slowly beginning to hold the drink to her mouth. Already able to just imagine her lips being cut in two by the sharpness of the plastic, he yelled, "_STOP!!"_

Tifa froze, and the cup froze with her. Inertia got the best of her drink, and she sat motionlessly glaring up at Hayner after orange juice sloshed over the new rim and drenched the front of her shirt, pooling on her lap before it absorbed into it at a slow pace. She flinched as the liquid covered her clothes, then just continued to glare at Hayner.

"Um…Good morning?" he asked her, smiling almost sheepishly.

Tifa stood, still holding her orange juice in one hand. Even more orange liquid dripped onto the floor from her lap as she stood, and she walked silently over to Hayner. Then, walking past him as she did, Tifa held up what remained of the cup of liquid and dumped it directly on top of Hayner. He gasped and shut his eyes tightly as what was left of the still-cold liquid poured on top of him.

"FINE, then!" he yelled at her. Shoving his knife back into its sheath so hard that Sora was sure it was going to cut right through the bottom of it and land on Hayner's foot, the younger boy stormed into the bathroom while muttering and pouting about what had just happened. There he planned to take a shower, and after that he vowed he'd find a way to get back at Tifa, who without him knowing it already had similar thoughts rushing through her head at the time.

"…Anyway, where were we?" Roxas said, turning back to Sora with a mischievous grin as he pushed Sora backwards onto the bed. Sora grinned too as he shoved Roxas right back, and soon it became a pillow fight.

-,-,-

"Kairi," a voice said.

Kairi stopped in her tracks. She was still lost. After finding the Usual Spot empty, she had gone out to find a missing Pence, Sora, Roxas, and Hayner. Not wanting to lose hope or think that they had been taken too, she had wandered as far as the underground structure that ran beneath Twilight Town in a long tunnel system.

Now she was being followed.

"What do you want?" she ordered bravely, looking around as she argued with herself whether to run or to stand her ground.

"Kairi, I'm sorry I have to do this again," Axel said, appearing before her. To her surprise he genuinely did look somewhat apologetic. "I know how much you don't like this, but you know what I mean when I say I gotta…"

She winced as he grabbed onto the same spot as her last captor had, and he pulled her towards a capsule.

"Seeing as I'm on your side this time," she heard him say, "I'll let ladies go first. We gotta get you out of here."

Kairi, now officially confused, was let off guard, and Axel forced her into the portal.

-,-,-

Tifa was now sitting in the room once more, this time holding her new drink much closer to herself as she sipped from it. Roxas and Sora were deep in a conversation, both taking turns as the other spoke while using deep voices as if they were debating some sort of serious political affair. Hayner continued to practice with his knife by himself, and suddenly Tifa stood.

"That doesn't reach very far, does it?" she asked him without any threat in her voice.

Hayner thought she was testing him. "It works fine for me," he replied.

"No, of course it does," she said. "But you can throw it, too, and by the looks of how close you are to it, I'm sure it'll come back."

Hayner broke into a huge grin. "Can you really? Like…wait, _close_ to it?"

Tifa just smiled. "It chose you, Soldier. It'll do what you tell it to, and nothing less. If you feel like throwing it, you can assume it has the ability to come back. But God, be careful when you catch it."

"I will," Hayner said, becoming a little too confident with himself. All too soon he decided to try the new technique, and holding his right arm back in a way that even looked uncomfortable, he gripped the knife firmly, then threw it forward.

Unfortunately, Tifa was right. Hayner had wanted it to come back, and as awkwardly as he had thrown it out, he watched it spin around the room, demolishing an expensive obsidian vase loudly in the process, and eventually beginning back towards Hayner.

He panicked.

"Hayner, _look out!_" He heard what was most likely Tifa's voice yell, and he ducked.

Suddenly he heard a gasp behind him, and he turned to see Roxas sitting on the bed with only the handle of the knife exposed in his upper right arm. Roxas, who had been talking to Sora, had not seen the attack coming until it was right in front of him, at which point he had already been unable to do anything more than watch.

It had all happened so fast.

Hayner slowly stood, his eyes wide. A panicked feeling was rushing through him, twisting his spine sickly.

"It's…not fatal, at least," Tifa managed. Despite having seen worse, she bit her lip, and so did Roxas as he slowly removed the bloodstained weapon.

"Roxas…" Hayner couldn't have looked more ashamed as he stared at Roxas, petrified. He then hung his head and stared at the ground lifelessly. "I'm…"

The injured party member didn't say anything, only let the knife drop onto the bed before it hurt him any more. He moved his hand to his arm, slowly at first as he stared at it, then suddenly grasping his arm while wincing and clenching his teeth as the pain struck.

"Does someone have a potion or something?" Sora looked around at the others as he patted his pockets. He refused to believe that he might've been so irresponsible as to leave them back on the Gummi Ship.

"Even if we do, I think we're going to have to heal this one the old way," Tifa said, already over there next to the bed where they sat. "Sure potions are good, but mostly when you're in the midst of combat."

"I…still don't see why we can't…" Roxas spoke through clenched teeth as he stared at his arm. "Damn it, why's it hurt so bad…?"

"Just don't start crying on me," the older girl said. Roxas only glared up at her. His breath was coming in steady gasps as he tried to hold it and breathe sharply out at the same time.

Tifa left the room at a quickened pace and entered the bathroom to search for something that might be able to help their friend. When she came back, she had a long strip of cloth to wrap around his arm, and it took her quite awhile to get Roxas to let go of his arm so that she could take a look at it.

"Say, does anyone else here think this needs stitches—?" She began, but Roxas tore his arm away, clung to his injury with his left hand, and stared at her with a look of utter horror.

"No _way!_ Are you insane?!" he yelled at her, and she laughed.

Sora and Hayner couldn't help it; they laughed too, though it was half-hearted; both still felt bad for Roxas.

"Will I still be able to fight?" Roxas asked at last. Hayner felt a wave of hot guilt spread to his face as he awaited Tifa's answer as well.

"Yeah, but maybe not right away," she said. "You can fight with both hands, though, can't you?"

Roxas didn't look reassured. He winced and inhaled sharply as another wave of pain struck.

Just then Sora noticed a black suitcase sitting by the door.

"Going somewhere?" he asked her casually as she carefully treated Roxas.

"Yeah, I'm going to visit Cloud in Hallow Bastion soon," she replied, still concentrating on her task. Then she asked, "How're things looking there right now?"

"Uh, Radiant Garden? Pretty good," Sora said. "It looks a bit nicer than last time I went there already."

"_That's_ good," she said, emphasizing her sentence by tightening the final knot on Roxas' bandage. Apparently she pulled it a bit too tight by the way he winced again and pulled away. "But don't think you're getting out _that_ easily, Hayner. We still have work to do, now more than ever."

Hayner nodded silently while clenching his fists.

-,-,-

"Now," Tifa said to them, and they all made sure to listen. "In order to show Junior Scout how to fight, we're going to have to find something for him to practice on in person. Hayner, get your potions together so we can go out and look around outside for something you can destroy."

The look Hayner got on his face from the downgraded nickname was almost priceless.

"Not more Heartless, though…?" Sora asked nervously. An image came into his mind of a large, heart-shaped moon in the sky as hearts rained down from it after its initial destruction. In the image, Dusks danced and reached towards the hearts almost joyously, and every heart that touched the ground was reborn as a Heartless. Troops of uncountable numbers moved like a pulsating wave of black, sinking in and out of the ground as they escaped to and from different worlds.

Roxas, unable to move his right arm, placed his left hand on Sora's shoulder gently, sensing the same image as it appeared in his own mind.

"Sora, it's one or the other," he said. "Kingdom Hearts or more Heartless. You know we can't just stand by as Heartless prance around wherever they want, so we're just going to have to get rid of not only them, but anyone who tries to actually enter the door to light."

"Guardians of Kingdom Hearts," Sora said softly, looking into the distance with a thoughtful expression.

"And we have the Keys to prove it," Roxas added with a smile.

"Yeah," Sora agreed at last. Now he felt more sure of himself than ever, especially with Roxas at his side, and he couldn't wait until Hayner got even better at fighting so he could join him as well.

Hayner was standing nearby, cleaning off his knife with his shirt after the accident earlier.

Roxas shuddered and touched his arm.

"Okay," Tifa said to Hayner at last. "Rule one, don't be afraid. Now, let's go."

Hayner followed her somewhat nervously, and they left the two Keyblade bearers to sit in the room alone.

"Well," Sora said at last, moving so his feet were on the floor. He stood, then added, "We might as well go train as well."

"Yeah!" Roxas yelled excitedly, jumping up. He clenched his left fist in excitement, yet he still let his right arm hang on his side while it healed.

As they walked out together, Sora couldn't help but steal a glance at Roxas' injury and wonder if the knife had actually been drawn to him because Roxas was a…

"Is something wrong?" Roxas asked, noticing Sora's look.

"No, just tired, that's all," Sora replied.

They smiled at eachother.

-,-,-

"Okay," Kairi said finally. "What does everyone want with me?"

Axel sighed. They were standing on a half-lit beach that he had brought her to after taking her from Twilight Town. Everything seemed a little tinted as the sun set in the distance, and the salty blue waves rolled along the seashore in a rhythmic pattern. Axel stood studying the distant blue sea as it continued on for countless miles, staring at the horizon as if deep in his own thoughts. Kairi knew it wasn't Destiny Islands, or at least not the islands she had been on before, though it did make her feel more relaxed.

"I'm trying to please two people at once, and it's not working," he said to her finally, standing nearby on the shoreline.

Kairi was sure she wasn't one of them.

"Really," she asked again, her voice sincere as she actually dared to take a small step in his direction. "What're you looking for?"

She hated to admit it, but she thought she was starting to begin to understand this person.

"I'm trying to bring Roxas back to the Organization," he said, still studying the horizon.

_'Never mind,'_ Kairi thought, but she decided to keep doing her best to talk to him so she could figure out what he meant. She didn't need to.

"I'm worried," the fiery red-head said to her. "Or at least I think I am…If he doesn't join up with us again, then I don't know _what_ Saïx'll do to him."

He sighed.

"Do you…really have feelings?" she asked him quietly, taking another half a step towards him, yet this time more cautiously.

"I don't know," he replied, unsure. "I told Sora once that I used to know someone who made me think so…"

"You know Sora, then?" She spoke the question somewhat suspiciously, almost daring him to tell her they had been enemies.

Axel smiled indifferently as he studied the distance and said, "Yeah, I know him."

She didn't say anything, just waited almost desperately for him to say something else about Sora.

Kairi needed to hear his name from someone else, some kind of confirmation that her hero still existed and would be coming for her.

Axel continued, but only to answer several other questions instead. "Our return started when Malificent was terrorizing and taking over our castle. She had come to the room we called Proof of Existence"— an image came into Kairi's memory of a place that had once reminded her of a graveyard—"and when she tried to destroy each of our plaques, I guess we were each ressurected. All except for one.

"Xemnas, our previous leader and the strongest of us, was still left. Saïx plans to bring him back and challenge him after our former Superior finishes rebuilding Kingdom Hearts, and Saïx thinks that by gathering the other twelve remaining Organization members including himself, he'll be able to summon up enough power to bring him back."

Kairi figured that this must have been what started Roxas' return as well, something that none of them had previously been able to explain. As for Naminé, maybe she had been affected when Roxas had been. After all, the two Nobodies had been created at the same time—when Sora had released both of their hearts at Hallow Bastion.

Then again, Kairi wondered if it was as simple as her and Sora's hearts being so connected.

"Why're you telling me this?" she asked him suddenly. Not that she wasn't glad to know, but she was growing more nervous every moment, feeling like a hostage who got to hear the secret master plan right before being killed.

"Well, since you just got dragged into the middle of this all," Axel said, "you might as well know what's going on now."

"Are you really going to use me to bring Sora and Roxas to this…Saïx?" she asked him.

Axel paused. This girl really didn't miss a thing…

"Just Roxas," he said. "And I'm trying to keep you safe. If those boys get to me first, then maybe I won't have to…"

This last statement spooked Kairi, who yelled, "You're not doing _anything_ to Sora!"

"That's it," Axel said, apparently over his kind mood. He took her wrist and said, "It won't be me who does, trust me. Now let's get out of here."

Then they were gone.

-,-,-,-


	7. Chapter 7: The Black District, Part 2

Disclaimer:_ Honest, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Just this story, people, that's all…(And I wish I could say Roxas was mine too.) But I hold myself liable for the town Ecstasy; that was all my idea…._

**Chain of Hearts, Chapter 7:**

_**The Black District (part 2)**_

_By Nagori Kirashi_

Sora watched as heart after heart rose into the sky and disappeared. They had found a back alley that was filled with Shadow Heartless. Tifa had told them that it was because they were attracted to the fear in the town, and this particular area was almost never entered, so it was rich with the emotion that filled the district. Apparently Heartless were just as drawn to the area as Roxas refused to admit he was.

Hayner took a deep breath, then whirled around with his weapon in hand, quickly dicing the next Shadow Heartless in half.

"Way to go, Hayner!" Roxas cheered. He himself whirled his two Keyblades in a quick circle several times, quite like Axel had done with his flame weapons, then to show off his own skill, he spun in a quick circle, tearing the heads off of several Heartless that were approaching him so that they disappeared moments later in a puff of blackness. Sora wondered in awe how he could wield the Keyblades so soon after he had been injured.

"Roxas, you show-off," Tifa remarked, standing next to Sora in the widened alleyway as both watched Roxas and Hayner dominate against the many Heartless. She too wondered how he could fight so well after receiving such a gruesome wound.

"What?" he asked them, shrugging his Keyblades next to him and killing another Heartless, trying to make it look as if he hadn't even noticed he just had.

"Just get over here," Sora said to him, and Roxas finally gave up and went over to join Sora and Tifa while his Keyblades evaporated from his hands.

Hayner, in the meantime, didn't even seem to notice that he now had the area to himself. He practiced several techniques that Tifa had just taught him with perfected accuracy, yet he added his own admiral fervent strategy to it, so that every move was four times more powerful.

Suddenly, deciding he was ready to try it again, Hayner held the almost-luminescent blade in his hand, holding it back in a way that now felt comfortable, then thrust his arm forward and let it fly.

Sora, Tifa, and Roxas all jumped and pressed their backs against the brick wall behind them as far as they possibly could in order to avoid an attack that they were sure was going to hit them. The knife flew through the air, spinning around as it did. As soon as it flew through about four larger Heartless, dooming them for all of eternity, it seemed to bounce off the last Heartless, then began to change direction and return to him.

_'Yes, I did it!'_ Hayner thought proudly, holding his breath as he held his hand out to catch the knife that was moving at an angle towards him. A smile played at his lips, when suddenly he noticed where the knife's path led it before it would come within reach.

Roxas stared at it in shock as he, too, realized it was angling towards him.

Hayner had to act quick, and everything became slower as all he could do was concentrate his thoughts on it.

_'Please, please don't hit him…'_

Suddenly Hayner was taking a step backwards as the knife landed firmly in his hand, his body catching it as if it were simply another part of him. When he looked at Roxas, staring at him up and down to check him for injuries, he found none.

"Holy shit…" Roxas thought he was going to pass out.

Hayner, whose life had felt over the moment he had seen it was headed strait for Roxas, still half expected the blonde's head to abruptly dismember and fall off, but nothing happened, and the friend from Twilight Town just dropped to the ground in relief. Surprise overtook him as several Shadow Heartless crawled onto his arms and legs, and in seconds they were gone, with Hayner's knife back in his sheath safely.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sora asked Roxas, putting an arm on Roxas' back as his other side leaned forward.

Roxas rubbed his face with both hands as if wiping off sweat, and Tifa noticed his arm twitch, still without causing any reaction of pain. She went over to him.

"Hey, let me see this," she said, touching the cloth strip that was still wrapped several times around his arm.

"Huh?" Roxas asked her, then stood up more straight so he could watch her untie it. He would have stopped her had he felt any pain, but not only did he feel none, he had forgotten about it altogether.

When Tifa pulled off the soft cloth wrap, they could see that almost nothing remained of the deep injury he had just received earlier that day. Roxas looked just as surprised as the rest of them.

"Do you think it has to do with where we're at?" Sora asked, looking at Tifa.

Hayner came over to them, then looked at the healed injury on Roxas' arm as well. Their confused eyes met, and before Roxas realized what was happening, Hayner had made a small cut along Roxas' arm. It wasn't at all deep, but it still drew blood.

"Hey, what the hell was that for?!" he demanded, but Sora quieted him and he looked down.

Even though there was still blood running along the side of his arm where his new cut was, it seemed as if it were already healing. When they stared at it for a long time, they could tell that it was healing at a rate just slow enough to make it look like it weren't moving, so it seemed that one moment they were looking at a long slash and less than a minute later they were staring at a half-healed injury.

"It's already disappearing," Sora said, touching it.

They all looked at eachother with different expressions.

"I don't wanna be the bringer of bad news or anything," Roxas said to them, touching his own arm, "but…is this what we're up against now?"

"Good thing that one is on our side, then," Tifa said, still managing a cheerful tone.

"Wait a minute, we should be going now, shouldn't we?" Sora said to her. "We still have a long ways to go before we find Kairi, I think."

"Well, you still have the other districts to look in," she said to him. "And maybe those enemies in black you're looking for are around here, too."

"Yeah, that's right," Roxas said while deep in thought. "Maybe since this place has emotions, then they'll want to come here. Like maybe they'll be drawn to it."

"I dunno; are you, Roxas?" Sora asked him.

Roxas thought about it for a moment, then finally nodded. "Yeah," he said to them. "This place is pretty neat…Especially this _Black_ District we're in right now. It makes me feel more…"

He stopped, wandering in his own thoughts.

"C'mon," Sora said with a smile. He was getting used to this place already. "Let's just go back; I still haven't seen anyone _too_ dark wandering around here, and I think Hayner is tired anyway."

"How'd I do, then?" Hayner looked up at Tifa with a hopeful gleam in his eye.

"You've really learned a lot about how to communicate with your weapon," she said to him somewhat proudly. "It was obvious when you steered it away from Roxas."

"Huh? That obvious?" he said to her.

"It's something you have to know how to look for." Her expression was calm now as she walked along with the others. Hayner made no reply, just pulled out his knife and looked at it as they continued forth.

Had they turned and glanced behind them, they would have been able to see a figure just entering the street from the other end, looking out at them. His cobalt eyes shone behind his layers of light, messy, salt-bleached hair, and a dark Keyblade of his own called Way to Dawn was held in one hand, almost resembling a bat wing. The figure considered following them as they walked along in a tight group, yet something told him the time wasn't right.

Why he had been drawn to such a dreary place, he knew. That's why he'd set out on his journey in the first place, to get rid of that power that still subsided in part of him.

But here he was again, somehow lured into another black hole.

Finally he sighed, turning his back to the group. There were things he needed to do first, he new, and with the feeling of being left out as a heavy topic on his mind, he set out to find out what.

-,-,-

"Today we visit the District of Roses," Tifa told them. "It's associable with red, and its emotion is passion."

"What kind of passion?" Sora asked her as he sat on the bed once more.

"Any kind you want," she told him. "A lot of people come there either to fight or they come as a couple, either or."

"I don't wanna know," Hayner said, scowling as if disgusted.

Tifa glanced at him, then sort of shook her head, ignoring him. "Sora, you might feel more passionate about saving Kairi while we're there. Hayner, you might feel like a more passionate fighter. And Roxas…"

"Revenge." His answer was simple, yet blank.

Sora glanced at Roxas wearily; he didn't want to end up taking on his equally-matched opponent; there was absolutely no way to guess who would win. If Roxas was set towards revenge, though, then Sora might end up getting taken out on anyway.

"What's with that, then?" Tifa asked Roxas. "I mean, who're you looking for revenge against?"

His answer was straightforward, and they could tell it by the way he expressed it, both in his voice and in his physical actions.

"All of them," Roxas said. "For taking Naminé and for the way they used me an' Sora like they did."

"I guess that's reasonable," she said while opening the door of their Hotel room and leading them out.

While they were walking outside, they had the impression that it should be daylight outside, yet despite the activeness of the people around them dressed in dark clothing, they were still buried in a world darker than night itself.

At last Tifa led them to a pair of intricately-carved oaken doors, engraved in a way that seemed to resemble fire. At the same time, its pattern was an equally distinct formation of sharp-edged flowers with tempting two-dimensional thorns that lined the edge of the carving. The flames seemed to be based roughly off the shape of the flowers, almost giving the flowers a carved glowing appearance at the same time.

"Here we are," Tifa said at last. She pulled open the two large doors with an extended effort, still making sure she was the first one to enter the next part of the city.

Though Tifa's eyes adjusted quite quickly so that she stood un-phased while the others entered, Sora, Roxas, and Hayner were all covering their eyes from the sudden brightness of the place they walked into. Everything there, like the previous districts, basically resembled a red Traverse Town—though the others hadn't exactly been red. The brick street, along with many other things such as the roofs, were mostly brown, yet other than that everything was a rainbow of different crimsons and reds. Even the sky was dyed scarlet as if the sun were just setting.

It turned out that their female acquaintance had been correct, too; Sora and Hayner could feel adrenaline pulsing inside them as they looked around. Suddenly they had the urge to fight someone, yet neither felt the urge yet to show it.

"I think you guys should look around the town a bit more," Tifa told them. "I'm not much for this district, but I think we might be right about someone without a heart wanting to come to a place like this. Who knows, you might actually run into one."

"I think it's more like they run into _us,_" Roxas commented in what almost sounded like a nervous voice. However, he was feeling quite the opposite of nervous…More than Sora or Hayner, more than even Tifa herself, he felt different.

Roxas felt nearly like killing someone. The image of someone with hair as red as their surroundings appeared in front of him, and his eyes watered with restraint from not leaping forward and attacking the false illusion. He considered leaving with Tifa and going back to the Black District, which felt much safer to him.

_'Does that mean I really do belong in the dark…?"_ Roxas thought to himself as he forced in his sudden feelings. All of a sudden Roxas became so curious as to why he felt any emotions whatsoever in these districts but not the rest that he forgot all about where they were, lost in distracting thought.

"So you're going back?" Sora asked Tifa finally.

"Yeah," she sighed, looking at them all with a remarkably blank expression. "I don't like the feeling this place gives me. I'll be back at the Hotel when you guys are done looking around."

With that final statement, Tifa left them, and the three continued forward in the strange scarlet world they were now in.

"Is this really all the same town?" Hayner asked Sora, who nodded with a tense expression. Sora was looking ahead almost longingly, preparing to bolt into a run, it seemed. His right hand twitched, ready to wield the Keyblade at no warning and break through a thousand brick walls if someone told him Kairi were on the other side.

Finally Hayner turned, a grin on his face as he leapt in front of them.

"Okay, who wants to go?" He challenged them. "For fun, or whatever. Man, I am so pumped right now!"

Sora and Roxas looked at eachother strangely.

"Why don't you save it, Hayner?" Sora asked him, finally managing a smile. "You…might need it later."

"Yeah, then let's hurry!" Hayner continued to clench his fists as he punched the air straight above him in excitement. "If I don't get some of this out, I think I'm gonna destroy this place!"

_'Me too,_' Roxas thought, but he kept the much more grave comment to himself. They walked along, and they couldn't help but notice the occasional fights breaking out between people dressed with clothing from different districts.

Just then, the spiky haired blonde turned as he noticed a set of two tall doors. Every doorway had an arch above it that they opened beneath to divide the sky's stages, and this door's arch was like woven icicles. The doors themselves were much smaller than the others he had seen, but by the way they stood out so strongly, he was sure it was an entryway leading to another district. Roxas turned to the others, knowing quite well that if he didn't leave soon, he might be the last one standing. Pointing at the door, he said to Sora, "Hey, look; wonder what's over there?"  
"Hey, maybe we shouldn't go there unless Tifa's said it's okay—_hey, wait for me!"_ Sora yelled as he ran to catch up with Hayner and Roxas.

Right outside the door, however, Hayner stepped in front of the group, looked at Roxas daringly and said, "Wait, first let's go, just you and me. One on one; if you can handle it, you loser."

Seconds later, Hayner was on the ground, wiping a streak of blood from his nose as Roxas threw open the doors angrily. Sora bent down next to Hayner, helping him up, and lowering his voice, Sora said to Hayner, "Um, I think you picked the wrong guy to challenge just now."

"No, really?" Hayner asked with heavy sarcasm in his voice.

"Hey, look at this!"

The other two turned to look at what Roxas was looking at. It was the strangest place they had seen yet in those last few days since they'd landed there, and they suddenly doubted it was even a district.

"Wow," Hayner said, coming over. All he could see was blue crystal, but this time it really did appear to be ice. "What is it?" Besides blue crystal, they could see black clouds in the distance in every direction, or as far as they could tell from where they were standing, anyway. It looked as if the door was at the top of a curving fissure, and walls of jagged glaciers and ice made up walls in some places. Not a single sign of life was visible. It felt more like looking into a vision or a picture.

Sora took a step forward, holding a hand in front of him as he said, "I don't know…"

Then he stopped. He was touching brick.

"Guys…?" Sora turned, and both were staring at the wall now in front of them. "What happened to that door there just now?"

Roxas shook his head blankly. He had no idea either. "It was there a second ago, I saw it too, but it just…disappeared…like some kind of illusion."

The word "illusion" seemed to ring a bell among a few of them, and all three followed eachother's examples and began to scan the area lightly for some sign of an Organization XIII member that might have been the cause of the strange door.

But before they had a chance to search the area much more, a churning portal of blackness formed nearby, and they watched with stunned expressions as Axel stepped out with Kairi.

"Sora!" she gasped, tearing away from Axel as he released her. She ran over to Sora, and both hugged thankfully.

"Keep her safe," Axel said to them. "They were keeping her in the…keeping her somewhere, and if it weren't for me, they probably would have come back for her by now. I'm sure you guys'll be able to keep her safe, right?"

Roxas didn't say anything, only looked at Axel firmly. All the stray emotion of fury that had been pulsing through him moments ago was now gone, as if Axel's mere presence had somehow drained it from the atmosphere.

As Axel turned, he looked at Roxas in particular and said, "Now this is the last time I can help. If you want Naminé, I can't get to her myself any more than you can right now, so I'm afraid you're just going to have to talk to Saïx about that one."

Just as he turned to leave, Roxas took a strong step forward and yelled, "So why help us now, then?"

It took a moment before the Eighth member would even turn his head enough to look at Roxas.

"I told you, I'm doing all that I can," Axel said to him calmly over his shoulder, then was gone.

Roxas turned with tight lips away from the spot Axel had last been, then saw that Kairi was nearly crying into Sora's arms. His face softened immensely, as did Hayner's.

"Let's go back, okay?" Hayner said, tugging lightly on Sora's sleeve.

"No, she won't like it there," Sora said to them over Kairi's shoulder. "I'm going to take her over to the Ecstasy District by cutting through whatever the next ones are, and you guys can go tell Tifa we'll probably be at the Hotel, or maybe the park, if they have one."

"I'm pretty sure they do," Roxas said, already turning. "See you soon?"

"You bet," Sora said, managing a small smile.

So together, Hayner and Roxas turned their backs to the two still holding eachother and began back towards the Black District.

-,-,-

Sora and Kairi were walking together through a well-shaded area, and the sun shone cheerfully through the tops of the evergreen and emerald treetops. A small, sparkling stream ran through the middle of the park, and as Sora listened to Kairi's story, they walked over the small brick bridge that crossed over it. Even Kairi felt she could have leapt over the stream it looked so narrow, yet the bridge seemed so pleasant and romantic, with golden and ruby fish swimming along its shallow depths, occasionally bobbing towards the top to kiss the clear surface.

As they continued along into the park, they found a particular swing-set with a set of swings that looked perfect for them, and both sat down, still shaded.

"I really like this place," Kairi said with a smile. Sora smiled back, and Kairi giggled when a pinkish leaf from the blossoming tree nearby brushed her nose before drifting down and resting on her lap.

"You really went through a lot," Sora said, almost regretful to change the subject. "I wish I had been there instead of you."  
"Silly, you already have been!" Kairi tilted her head at him, her way of telling him she meant what she said. Suddenly, to Sora's surprise, she asked, "Are you and Axel friends?"  
"I…don't know," he replied, scratching his head. "I guess you could say that."

"That's good!" She smiled at him again, then pushed off the ground with her feet so her swing began to move. The petal on her lap drifted to the ground unnoticed, where it lay among others like it. "And about what he told me, do you think that's how Roxas came back?"

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully while looking in the distance and studying nothing in particular. "That must be it," he replied to her. Sora was amazed at how fast she had gotten over her experience, but he also knew she had been through worse and come out just fine; Kairi was like that. She really did have a strong heart. "I just hope that isn't enough to make him want to join the Organization again."

"Oh, he won't, I know he wont!" Kairi declared a little too quickly. Then she was quiet, but before she knew it, the chipper mood that drifted like a pleasant fragrance around the area retook her mood and she began to sing quietly.

Sora sighed, then smiled over at Kairi.

"I'm so glad that you're back," he told her.

"Yeah," she agreed. "By the way, Sora, this time…Can I help, too? While you look for the others?"

"Sure," he said quietly, and as they sat on their swings together, smiling, they both gently grabbed onto eachother's hand and linked their fingers together. Sora added with a laugh, "But I'm not sure how much help you'll be."

"That's alright," Kairi said, laughing right back. "As long as we're together."

"Yeah," Sora said. "Just like we promised."

-,-,-

"Why did you do that?" Xaldin demanded Axel.

"Do what?" Axel replied casually. They were standing in one of the many shadowed streets in the World That Never Was, where legions of high-ranking Nobodies were now being gathered to take back their castle. Axel had come back to help look over the gathering creatures, like a shepherd herding flocks of sheep. Xaldin was there as well, along with Lexaeus, Vexen, and Saïx himself as he barked out occasional orders to one of them. The entire world was darker than it had once been, if even possible, now that it lacked the one source of light it once bore before Sora had destroyed it.

"You fool. What good will giving Kairi to those boys do you?" the long-haired member said to Axel. "We needed her more than they did; all she'll do is hold them up."

"So shouldn't you be glad, then?" Axel asked contentedly. "Not to mention they're still after Naminé; as long as we have her, they'll still be coming."

"You're holding us up," Xaldin declared. "The longer they take—"

"The more ready for them we'll be," cut in the red-head.

Xaldin glared.

"I don't believe for one minute you weren't helping them," he said darkly, kicking a slow-moving Dusk that was near his feet and sending it off in a helpless, wriggling frenzy. "But if you want Kairi with them when we destroy them, then that's your choice; obviously I don't care."

"So stop acting like it," Axel shot.

Vexen came closer to them, and with his own sturdy shield and a current of smaller Nobodies still separating them, he said slyly, "Xaldin's right. You're making our new Superior furious. You should be quite glad he needs you, or I have no doubt that you would be dead by now, with your foolish behavior."

"Probably would be," the pyromaniac said as if not caring. Deep down, however, he knew Vexen was probably right.

Xaldin stepped closer and, still glaring, he said to him, "You just watch it. You're not Xemnas, you're not Saïx; hell, you're nobody. Even among us. One false move and you can bet that not even Saïx will care what we do to you."

Axel only nodded.

"Xaldin!" Saïx yelled sharply from almost fifty feet away. "Check on that girl, will you? And give her this."

A slender Dusk with a folded piece of paper tied to its neck reeled through the air, and Xaldin snatched it from its neck as it wavered by.

"My pleasure," Xaldin replied after taking it, then added quietly while looking at Axel, "and I'll be damned if he ever lets _you_ check on her."

With that, the gruff member disappeared from the scene with a sinister grin that made even Axel uncomfortable. Finally, Vexen gave Axel a look of his own, then turned away once more.

"We'll see about that," Axel said to himself, then turned as well to watch the growing crowd of Nobodies filling the blackened streets.

-,-,-

After Tifa, Roxas, and Hayner had all finally gotten to the Hotel in the Ecstasy District, they had asked the cheerful clerk if anyone named "Sora" or "Kairi" had checked in.

Apparently they had not.

"What's taking them so long?" Hayner complained as they sat in the lobby.

"Aw, what's th' matter, Hayner, jealous of what Sora might be doing right now?" Roxas teased. Finally the good cheer of the town around him was actually beginning to affect him. Maybe that was just him feeling some of Sora's emotions, wherever he was.

"Am not!" Hayner defended himself, then laughed almost randomly. He and Roxas got into a game of Who's-The-Last-One-To-Get-Punched-On-The-Arm as they sat next to eachother and waited, and Tifa just sat with her legs crossed several chairs away in the lobby while sipping from a cup of coffee and reading the _Daily Monochrome_.

At last Sora and Kairi came in, both holding hands. Sora looked somewhat dazed.

Hayner instantly began to point and tease Sora, who had not seen them sitting there.

"Hey, Sora, who's the pimp now?" he mocked, not meaning anything too personal. Roxas finished up their game by punching Hayner so hard on the arm that he shut up.

Sora was already bright red.

"I-it wasn't like that!" He swore, then let go of Kairi's hand after realizing he was still holding it. Kairi giggled.

"You guys, leave poor Sora alone," Tifa said while holding her cup of coffee up to her mouth, watching the scene over the top of her paper. "Why don't we just go up to our Hotel room already? Seeing as you've been so intent on leaving for the last day and a half, maybe we should start setting up plans."

"Like what?" Sora asked her, turning. His face was no longer as red, but hints of it still remained.

"Well," she said, setting down her coffee, "I don't think everyone is going to fit into your Gummi Ship, unless Cid made it more special than I thought. So I was thinking that Kairi could come back to the Radiant Garden with me when Leon comes to pick me up."

"Oh, yeah," Sora said, realizing Tifa was right. He hung his head as he answered, so Kairi looked up at him and touched his opposite cheek so he would turn and look at her.

"Don't worry, I'll be waiting for you, just like before," she said to him sincerely. Her look filled Sora with courage. "And don't forget to remind Riku to come home, too."

"Hey, that's right!" Sora had forgotten how much more likely their paths were to cross now that he was back on his own journey. "You can bet I will!"

"Yay!" Kairi said, hugging him excitedly. "Oh, Sora, I'm so proud; I can't wait until you get back so you can tell me all about it!"

Sora's face began to fill with color again, and the others including Kairi laughed.

Yet they weren't laughing at him, and he knew it.

-,-,-

Naminé backed away towards the corner, grasping her sketchbook as she did. Xaldin was now approaching her from the other side of the room, and soon enough he had her pinned by her shoulders against the wall.

"I heard that you're a stubborn one," he said to her as she gazed back up at him in fear. "But I'm nice, so I'll give you one chance to do it on your own, after you hear what I have to say."

She opened her mouth to protest, but he shook her slightly and she stopped. Finally he let go, and she stood glowering at him with her chin lowered beneath the level of her shoulders while backed into the corner as far as possible. She looked like a cat that feared its life and would tear off the face of anyone who dared even touch it.

"I'm sure you know what's going to happen to Roxas if he doesn't join us, right?" Xaldin asked her. His thick brows and equally thick dreadlocks and sideburns helped to bring out his inner dark traits in his appearance as well as his actions. She shuddered at the thought of Roxas being caught in the hands of a person like this. "So it's do or die," he finished.

Naminé continued to listen.

"Okay, Saïx wanted me to tell you this, but you're literate, you can read." He shoved a piece of paper into her hands, and she nearly dropped her sketchbook in the process. "Now memorize it. And if you don't listen, then don't think you can use your little talents to hide Roxas from us, 'cause we already know where he is."

"You…do?" Naminé asked, half hopeful and half dreadingly.

He turned away partly, laughing a deep, cold laugh to himself. "Like we wouldn't. He's still one of us. Especially after you finish what's on that paper."

Still laughing and ignoring what he could instinctively tell was a glare boring into the back of his head, Xaldin disappeared from the room in a swirl of black and cerulean color.

Naminé looked down at the paper that told her what to do. They were incredibly detailed instructions for what to draw, and it was quite obvious they took into account her talent of using pictures to warp someone's memory.

They were using her to pit Roxas against Sora.

-,-,-

The group was sitting in the Hotel room from before in the Ecstasy District, and Roxas was sitting on the chair next to the same dresser he had left his flower on. Whether by some miracle or by the amount of faith and attention that Roxas had put into it, the sweet yellow flower that he had left there was now gorgeously in bloom. Not a single dead petal remained on its perfect surface.

Now, however, he was paying no attention to the flower as he sat deep in his own thoughts about what Kairi had just repeated to them all after telling Sora earlier.

This did explain a lot…

Suddenly he sat upright. A sort of image was appearing in his mind. He sat back, forcing himself to relax, then shut his eyes and concentrated on the image with all his might.

For a second, he thought he saw a tear streak across the image itself, but he forgot about it before it had even processed through his conscious thoughts. What bothered him was what was starting to form in his head. A lost memory, perhaps?

A terrible one at that. And as his mind filled in the blanks, it was all becoming clear to him again.

-,-,-

_"Hey, guys," Roxas said, running over to him with a huge smile on his face. The sandy beach on their island was warm from the sun smiling upon it all day, though the sun was already beginning to sink lower in the sky, hidden by the teal clouds of an approaching tropical storm in the horizon. Roxas was barefoot at the moment._

_Kairi, Sora, and Riku were all sitting on the dock together, and Roxas took the more fun shortcut of running through the water before climbing up onto the dock and sitting there with them. He had to sit on the dock behind them because the dock was too small for him to take a place right next to them. Once up there, he turned to Sora, who looked unusually distant, and said, "What do you want to do? We're all just sitting around; why not play a game?"  
Sora muttered something in response. _

_"What's wrong?" Roxas asked innocently. He let one foot hang off of the dock while the other was tucked beneath him, and he could just feel the warm clean waves tickling the tips of his feet._

_"Why do you care if we're bored, you're just a Nobody." Sora shook his head and turned away, moving closer to Kairi and Riku. They formed a kind of wall with their backs, all sitting back and staring into the horizon calmly. There was no room left for Roxas._

_He was beginning to feel hurt._

_"Guys, c'mon, d'you think you can still make room for me? Sora?" He touched Sora's shoulder. He didn't turn._

_"Kairi?" Roxas said her name next, but she only looked over her shoulder at him with a sad, regretful expression before turning her back to him again._

_"…Riku?" The blonde said the last name more quietly, as if he were losing hope._

_"Go away, you Nobody." Sora shot Roxas a look over his shoulder that made Roxas feel as if he had just been tread upon and left to lie in the dirt. Riku turned and said something to Sora, glanced wearily at Roxas, then looked away again._

_Roxas sat quietly for a moment as his three best friends kept their backs to him. When he asked, "Guys?" again, it was Sora who turned to deliver the final blow to Roxas' pride._

_"You're different from us. How could you ever fit in?" Sora almost sneered it, and the expression on his face looked like he were about to smack Roxas if he didn't go away. "Just leave us be…You're nobody to us. That's what you are, isn't it?"_

_Roxas' mouth dropped open. He could remember what it was like to have a heart, and he still felt as if he had shared one with Sora, actually feeling Sora's heart race at times of great excitement or feeling it break when either was sad…Until now._

_Now they could never be the same, and succumbing to Sora's harsh will, Roxas slid off the dock with weak legs and waded through what now felt like freezing water, off to sit somewhere else on the island by himself._

-,-,-

"Roxas?" Sora asked. He could tell that his other side was deeply upset. He could vaguely see the image of them together on the island together, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out what Roxas could be remembering that would upset him so. "Are you okay?"

Roxas made no reply. His breath was slightly shaky as he raised his head only enough to glare with all his might at Sora, who thought he noticed tears in Roxas' eyes. His teeth were clenched and his upper lip quivered slightly, while his knuckles were white from clenching the armrests too tightly.

What Roxas had remembered was something he feared daily, the dreaded recollection of what he and the tainted, unworthy flower had in common.

"I remember," he told Sora quietly. "I remember what you said to me. You…traitor."

Tifa, Kairi, and Hayner heard and saw nothing; they were on the opposite end of the room, overtaken by the cheerful mood of the town they were in. Sora and Roxas heard one of them laugh, but it was distant, an eerie echo from another dimension.

"What're you talking about?" Sora asked quietly.

"_What you said to me on the Island!"_ Roxas yelled, causing the others in the room to cut off in mid-laughter to turn and stare at him.

Sora took a step backwards.

Something was coming back to him, now, too…He'd had this experience before, what was it? Was he starting to remember the same memory as Roxas, on the island?

He turned away from them all, bowing his head and rubbing his temples as he paced slowly away, trying to remember.

That was right, he remembered now. Small fragments of it were missing, yet the more he strained his mind, the more it sorted itself out.

-,-,-

_The island was cool as the sun began to set. Palm trees cast shadows that were three times their height, and Sora was exploring the place he knew so well already when he saw Roxas walking along the edge of the beach with his shoes off._

_"Hey, Roxas," Sora said, going over to him. Kairi was nearby on the beach, also barefooted while sitting and talking to Naminé calmly about something. Both were content and distant, facing what direction the sun would have been in had it not already fallen behind the clouds heading their way, carried along by a warm breeze._

_"Sora," Roxas said in reply, turning his head away as he drew closer. The warm, fresh breeze blew across Sora's face softly as he jogged into it, and though the sun was hidden, he could still feel the warmth of it on his skin._

_Finally he was standing next to Roxas, and the smile on his face faded as he asked, "Roxas, is there something wrong?"_

_"It's just…" Roxas looked up at Sora, an almost hateful expression on his face. Finally he said, "You're just so selfish. I can't stand it sometimes."_

_"…What?" Sora asked, now confused and quite stunned. A guilty expression crossed over his face as he waited for Roxas to explain, and another warm breeze tickled the bangs on his forehead._

_"All you care about is Kairi and Riku. Before I came back, you didn't care at all that I had disappeared, did you?"_

_Sora became slightly flushed with speechless embarrassment. "That's not true, I—!"_

_"Selfish," Roxas said, turning. For a moment, Kairi looked up and Naminé paused in mid-sentence to listen to them, and Roxas turned and asked, "Really, Sora, what's so much more special about them? I've always been a part of you, yet you didn't say a word to me the first time we actually talked face-to-face. Did you?"_

_Sora opened his mouth and began hesitantly, "Well, I mean I…"_

_"I didn't think so." Roxas turned his back to Sora, putting his hands in his pocket as he began to walk the other way._

_"…Wait, Roxas!" Sora ran to catch up with his well-respected other side, then put a hand on his shoulder and tried to comfort him, finding no more words this time to say to Roxas than he had the first time. A final breeze blew itself across them both like a warm breath as it brought in the dawning storm, and both stood silently for a moment._

_Instead, all Sora said was, "I'm sorry, Roxas. I didn't mean to…to, uh…"_

_Roxas scoffed to himself, then shoved Sora's hand away. "You can't fool me. Selfish."_

_Sora was left to stand by himself while the one who he turned to as a brother continued to walk away after shunning him. Kairi and Naminé continued to talk as if nothing had happened._

_Sora felt alone._

-,-,-

"You know, I don't see why you're the one getting so mad about this," Sora said suddenly, and when he turned back to face Roxas, the others were surprised to see a look on his face that matched Roxas' appearance perfectly.

"You _don't,_ huh!" Roxas yelled.

Sora's face became even more filled with unhappiness. Though their faces were exactly similar at the moment, when the others took a step back they could see that Sora seemed to be more sad, while Roxas looked ready to tear Sora's face off. Even outside, they could see through the window that it seemed to grow darker, as if the sky were reflecting the two Keyblade bearers' sudden mood fluctuation.

"Not really," Sora said. "Seeing as it's _you_ who started it in the first place!"

"Oh, wouldn't you like to think so?!" Roxas dared Sora, standing and approaching him one sentence at a time. "…And not that _you _were much help either, might I add!" He yelled abruptly at Kairi, who stood by.

"What…?" Kairi asked Roxas quietly, her face now an expression of innocent guilt and shock as she held her hands in front of her and took a small step back.

"Don't drag her into this!" Sora yelled at Roxas. "She's not part of this!"

"I…don't understand," Kairi said to them both softly.

"Fine, then _don't_ understand," Roxas snapped, and Sora nearly hit him as hard as he could.

Instead, he grabbed onto Roxas' sleeves roughly, staring at him eye to eye as he backed Roxas against the wall next to them. "Listen," he said in a voice much calmer than either of them knew he felt. "I don't know what made us suddenly remember all of this. But this is ridiculous; we were friends for this long, and we still share the same heart…"

He stopped, and suddenly both he and Roxas shared an expression of surprise as they stared at eachother. Sora had no idea why he suddenly said this, but when he thought about it, it was true…

Sora and Roxas both put a hand over where their hearts would have been, then their eyes met again. They both still felt angry, yet were distracted by something much more important, which was who they were to eachother.

"…Still friends?"  
"'Til the end."

Both sighed and smiled at eachother. Everyone else in the room nearly collapsed in relief. Being caught in the same room as those two were they to start fighting could have become a matter of sudden death for those there who were standing by unarmed.

"Alright," Tifa said at last, her voice still wary. "Is everyone ready? I think we have everything of yours over here from the Black District, Sora; why don't you check?"  
"No problem," Sora said as Roxas pondered whether or not he should bring his flower.

"Sora, I'm going to miss you," Kairi reminded him suddenly as he packed. Sora felt an arm wrap around him while he was putting things in the backpack he had finally given in to carrying, and he froze for a moment. Finally he turned his head to look up at Kairi, who was kneeling next to him with a gentle, genuine Kairi-smile on her face.

"I'm going to miss you too," Sora said to her meaningfully. "And I won't forget the promise we made awhile ago."

She giggled. "You don't think it expired?" She asked him playfully.

"Naw, promises like that never expire!" Sora spoke with such passion that Kairi couldn't help but laugh again.

"So," Hayner cut in unexpectedly, resting his head between Sora and Kairi's and placing a hand around each of their shoulders as if forcing a group hug. "Do the love birds mind if we hurry up and get out of this place? I'm already looking forward to the next world."

"Hayner!" Sora shoved his friend away in such a manner that Hayner only smiled and pushed Sora back. Deciding she didn't want to get caught in the boyish tussling that went on when they were together, Kairi stood and went to join Tifa. On the way over to the other female, she could hear Sora say to Hayner that they weren't leaving until Sora saw that Kairi was safe on her way to the Radiant Garden, and this made her smile.

"Well, you think they're ready?" asked the somewhat older girl Tifa. Kairi still smiled, yet her eyes showed a touch of sadness as she watched Hayner and Sora begin to wrestle together, both laughing and coming up with different boyish comebacks.

"I don't know if _I'm_ ready," Kairi said honestly. She didn't want to leave Sora again.

"No one's ever ready to leave the one they love," Tifa said. "Sometimes, though, it just has to be done, and for them, it's in the name of someone else they care about. Sora will be back soon enough, don't worry."

Kairi wanted to hug Tifa she was so grateful for her words, but she decided not to, mostly because of how little they knew eachother. When she was younger she might have, Kairi reflected, but she had grown some and things were different now.

Roxas could be seen gently poking at the flower in thought, and finally he used both hands to pull the stem cleanly apart from its roots. He then wrapped it in a tissue before tucking it carefully it in its own side-pocket of his backpack where, he hoped guiltily, it would dry and preserve itself. None of them seemed to notice him in their hurry to continue gathering their things together.

"Almost ready?" Hayner asked Sora.

"Check. Uh, how about you, Roxas?" Sora replied.

"All good. How're Kairi and Tifa doing?" Roxas added to the chain of replies.

"We're all good," they said as Tifa adjusted her suitcase and Kairi stood by, not having anything to remember besides the clothes she wore.

They were ready, so together they set off towards the outskirts of town where Leon had said he would pick up Tifa that same day.

-,-,-

"Sora!" A voice crackled over the intercom in the Gummi Ship as Sora and the other two got inside of it. "Sora?"

"Pence!" Sora ran over to the live communication screen that was set up, and looking at Pence through the small TV screen, he said, "What's wrong?"

"Olette," he said seriously. "She's back, and she says there's something up with Twilight Town—"

Sora and the others frowned at first as a familiar feminine figure began to force Pence out of the camera's view. Then, as the realization hit them, they all—especially Hayner—broke out in huge, excited smiles.

"Olette, you're safe!!" Hayner looked ready to either dance or cry. Something in the back of his mind was actually relieved for some reason that it was Olette and not Naminé who was safe, as if his mind knew it would always be Olette he cared about more.

"You guys," she said, too tense about what she was going to tell them to even greet them properly. "There's two Twilight Towns!"

"Wait, you…?" Sora thought she had known that. Wasn't Olette the one who had mentioned it to him in the first place that there might be?

"Wow, wait," Sora said to her suddenly, putting both hands on the outside of the TV screen. "How did you find out? Did you go to the mansion?"

Olette paused at first, looking at Sora suspiciously, then answered slowly, "Yeah, how…?"

"Was there a broken computer there when you got there?" Roxas asked, next to shove Sora off the screen. "Like, before you touched that beam thing?"

"No, after."

Sora and Roxas' eyes met, and Olette's voice could be heard continuing in the background, her voice suddenly distant in their ears.

"You guys, it was so scary, everything there felt so…_unnatural _compared to my home! I actually saw myself walking with Hayner and Pence, you guys, but it wasn't _you_, Hayner, it was…the same, but different! It was like being in a virtual reality or something!"

"Uh," Roxas looked at Olette, then was silent again. Finally, in a blunt, quick manner, he told her, "It's an alternate Twilight Town, Olette. I'm really sorry we didn't tell you before, but we have to go now, so can you put Pence back on?"

"Gladly," they heard Pence say as he pushed the hysterical girl back off the screen. Sora didn't like to see a girl like Olette get pushed around by a guy, but he knew they were friends and it was alright for him to do so. "So, is that all you're going to tell us, then? Just that there's another Twilight Town, the end?"

Sora and Roxas shot eachother another glance, and Sora said, "Pretty much; sorry, Pence. We'll try to find out more about it ourselves, then we'll get back to you."

"Sounds good to me, where're you off to next?"

Hayner stood by, now dazed as he wondered about the alternate towns. Maybe that one guy they had met way outside of the Radiant Garden was right…

"We're not sure yet," Roxas replied for Sora, still talking to Pence.

"Well, just keep me updated, alright?" Pence said to them, then was seen sitting back in his chair as he glanced back and forth between the screen and the radar chart.

Suddenly Sora turned as he heard Roxas whispering to him over his seat while they all buckled up.

"Do you think there even _is _a real Twilight Town?" he asked Sora.

"Just sit down and put your seatbelt on, Roxas!" Sora said to him, raising an eyebrow. "Stop being so over-critical; we'll worry about it later, okay?"

Yet a series of subconscious thoughts took place between Sora and Roxas without them realizing it, and in their head, they agreed that the reason they should stop talking about the matter was more for Hayner and Pence's sake, rather than it being that neither of them were curious. Both were actually dying to talk about it.

"Okay," Sora said finally, roaring up the engine as Roxas sat back, the last of them to fasten his seatbelt.

"Kay," Pence said to them, still sitting back and holding a half-finished Sea Salt Ice Cream in one hand that made the three crew members jealous. "Tell me if anything comes up, and I'll be sure to warn you as soon as I see something."

"That would be good," Roxas said casually, and Hayner nodded while tilting his head to look out the window during take-off.

Finally they were off, speeding towards their next destination.

-,-,-

Naminé sobbed. She was pitting those she loved against eachother, and all they had ever done was helped her.

She prayed that the first set of memories hadn't affected Sora and Roxas too severely.

Just then, she turned her pale blue eyes towards another Organization member as they appeared. She found herself staring at another blonde, someone who happened to be the only female in Organization XIII.

"Hey, I'm supposed to check on you," Larxene said, going over and snatching the sketchbook from Naminé. She looked at the sketches carefully, then compared them to the sheet of instructions that was tucked in the last page. After about twelve seconds, she handed them back in the same way someone hands back a picture of their friend's boyfriend that they've seen a thousand times. "Looks fine, whatever. Just keep doing what that Saïx tells you, alright? That's all he told me to say, so I'm out of here. Thank God."

She was already turning her back to Naminé when she heard the frantic scribbling of a pencil. Larxene leaned against the wall and listened for a minute, then turned curiously to look at how their captive was doing.

_'She's a fast worker,_' Larxene thought. _'Good, or I'd have to teach her otherwise._'

Suddenly a kind of image began to appear in her head. She had never recalled it before, and thinking about this sudden flashback as it became more clear in her head caused her face to burn with fury and embarrassment. Her fists clenched.

Finally she made a small connection and decided to see what was forming on the young artist's paper.

Color by color, pencil by pencil, the image in Larxene's head was getting more clear…

Naminé was leaning over the page, so it took Larxene several moments before she dared to snatch it away from her. By this time, Naminé was already nearly done.

Larxene's mouth opened and her face clouded with fury as she found herself looking at what looked to be herself bowing to Sora and Roxas. Sora was wearing a crown and pointing the Kingdom Keyblade at her, while Roxas was standing and crossing his Keyblades over Larxene's back while she bowed as if begging for mercy.

"Bitch…!!" She threw the sketchbook at Naminé, causing the girl to grab for it and topple off of her chair. Then, without another word, Larxene disappeared. The feeling of her anger could still be felt as strongly as if she were still right there, but Naminé didn't regret it. She'd actually quite enjoyed the reaction she got from Larxene.

Might as well have a little fun, she thought to herself as she straightened the sketchbook out and reseated herself. Then, while turning the page, she was reminded of the cursed sheet of instructions, which slipped from her sketchbook onto the floor. Naminé hadn't yet bothered to read ahead to see what else was asked of her to draw, for she was dreading it so much already.

Yet after picking it up and reading the next memory requested of her, she shivered.

This could be the final straw, assuming the last hadn't already done it. But she had no choice. There was no telling what they would do to her or Roxas if she didn't listen, and at least this way there was still reason for her to pray.

Naminé grabbed a pencil.

-,-,-,-


	8. Chapter 8: Disney Castle

Disclaimer:_ Honest, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Just this story, people, that's all…(And I wish I could say Roxas was mine too.) But I hold myself liable for the town Ecstasy; that was my idea…_

**Chain of Hearts, Chapter 8:**

_**Disney Castle**_

_By Nagori Kirashi_

_I have Aerith to thank for inspiring me to do this part (even though I won't deny that Donald and Goofy can be a bit annoying sometimes), so, erm, thanks, and you too, Olette, for keeping on my case and forcing me to really get into this story. Finally, I'd like to thank all of you, Kairi, Aerith, Olette, Nana, and all the rest of you guys at school for really getting me into Kingdom Hearts in the first place. Thanks, guys._

_Oh, and by the way, if you're wondering what Sora and Kairi did that made them late to the Hotel, well, I wasn't thinking anything too sick; I just kind of imagined them standing in the shade on that little bridge, holding eachothers' hands and gazing into eachother's eyes, maybe moving their faces closer together…The more romantic scene. But if you wanna think it was something different and /or more explicit, well, nobody's stopping you, I guess……_

-,-,-,-

When they began to land in the next world, Sora's heart began to beat harder with excitement. Roxas was affected by Sora's excitement as well, but if Hayner was at all excited, it was because he knew he would be getting out of the ship soon.

Strangely enough, there was a place already designed for their ship to land, as well as many other ships that might be arriving. The underground garage was strangely animated and colorful, yet at the same time it was a huge and incredibly third dimensional warehouse, full of all kinds of working parts that helped to build, monitor, and sustain the many Gummi Ships expected to arrive there or that needed fixing up.

When Hayner stepped out of the ship, again making sure to be the first out, he looked woozy to some extent. His reaction wasn't as over-draumatisized as the last time he had stepped off of the ship had been, but he still envied a seemingly fine Roxas and Sora as they strode past him off the ship.

"I can't believe we're back," Sora said. Roxas, who had experienced most of what Sora knew through a second hand perspective inside of Sora's mind, was also quite excited, knowing who it was who stayed here. This garage was only the underground section; above ground there would be a luscious courtyard surrounded by a gorgeous castle belonging to none other than King Mickey.

Then, not wanting to get left behind but also not sure where it was they were at, Hayner ran after Roxas with Sora in the lead as they bolted up a flight of stairs and into the courtyard.

When they arrived, Sora saw that not only was it much more peaceful than the last time he had seen it, but two of his best friends were there as well. Hayner broke into a large smile as he realized who exactly Sora was so excited to see again, yet he still remained behind with Roxas while Sora ran over to them. Hayner had heard so much about them.

"Donald, Goofy!" Sora cried, and they all said eachother's names while hugging. Daisy Duck took a kind step backwards to make more room for their reunion celebration. She didn't look as if she minded at all that Sora was there.

"Aw, he already looks so much bigger than last time we saw him, don'cha think, Donald?" Goofy asked Donald, and the shorter companion agreed with a happy, quack-like, "Sure does, Goofy!"

"How's things going around here?" Sora asked them, kneeling down so he was at Donald's height as he looked back and forth between them. "Is the King here?"

"Gawrsh, he should be, ain't he?" Goofy replied, looking around.

"Aww, don't worry," Donald said with a huge beaky smile. "We just saw him today, didn't we, Goofy?"

Hayner and Roxas came over finally. Hayner was just about to proclaim how much he'd heard about them when suddenly Donald jumped nearly a foot and pointed next to Hayner. He lowered his finger, knowing it was rude to point, but he couldn't help it. "Hey, you look kinda familiar!" he boasted.

"Hi, er…I already know you guys, but I'm Roxas," the blonde replied uneasily, revealing a smile that looked as if it were still a perfect imitation of Sora's while he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Roxas? Did he say what I think he said?" Goofy asked Donald, also now pointing to Roxas yet making it less obvious.

"Yep, he sure did." They glanced at Sora's dark side wearily, then turned their backs to them and began to whisper to eachother so the others couldn't hear. After a moment Sora's face took on an impatient grin.

"Hey, stop that," Sora said, tapping their shoulders firmly.

"Ooh, guests?" asked a high, delicate voice delightedly. Hayner gained an odd look on his face as Queen Minnie walked out into the courtyard, assisted by one of the castle's walking brooms that was carrying a plate of neatly-assembled treats in each hand while it balanced a third on the tip of its handle expertly. She walked over to them with a smile on her face as the broom waddled along, finally setting the treats on a fancily-carved stone table set up just outside of the group.

Sora and Roxas both bowed onto one knee for Minnie, and after looking at them both and looking around for a minute as even Goofy, Donald and Daisy Duck spared a bow or a curtsy, Hayner also joined his friends on the ground.

Queen Minnie looked amused, and one of her large, mouse-like ears twitched slightly.

"Welcome back, Sora. You seem to have very nice friends with you," she said politely, then giggled. "Oh dear, you may relax now."

Sora stood, as did the rest. Hayner was the last to stand, hesitant as if it were his first day in church and he wasn't sure whether it was okay to be reseated yet or not.

"You're looking very nice today, your Highness," Sora said politely and cheerfully with another slight bow, causing the queen to giggle again.

"Hayner, Roxas, this is Queen Minnie," Goofy introduced. "She's the Queen here at Disney Castle!"

Hayner looked quite amazed, though Roxas only acted as if he didn't know this. He wasn't quite sure if Donald and Goofy knew that Roxas basically knew everything that Sora had done within the last so many months when they had been reunited into one person, not to mention much of Sora's life beforehand. Despite this, Roxas really was still trying to act as if honored to be acquainted to her, and to some extent he really was.

Sora lowered his voice to talk to Queen Minnie about something, and Hayner, Roxas, Donald, and Goofy all hushed to listen.

"You're sure you haven't seen him around lately?" Sora asked her again. "Like you don't know where he is in the castle?"

"Like I said," the short queen replied regretfully, "I haven't seen the King all afternoon. I expect he may be out, but hopefully he didn't leave us with nothing but a note again."

"Yeah," Sora went along with the joke. "That does get a bit annoying, huh?"

To all of their relief and to Sora and Roxas' humble shock, King Mickey bounded outside towards Donald and Goofy.

"Your Majesty!" Sora said, dropping to his knees almost instantly while Roxas landed on one of his knees so hard that he nearly winced.

"I'm sorry, there's no time, Sora," the King said to him seriously. "I don't know if you got my message or not"—Sora and Roxas' eyes met—"but I was hoping I could turn to you for help once more. It seems the Organization has returned, and I have news about their plans."

Sora looked down at the King before him with a look of both responsibility and dismay. Now that the king had mentioned it, Sora did remember a message he had gotten on the Islands some time ago but had set aside at the time, being he had just reunited with his friends.

"What do you want us to do?" he asked.

"There's not much more to ask of you," he heard King Mickey say. "Just keep fighting off the Organization, and whatever you do, don't let Roxas turn against you. That's all I can tell you for now"

Sora paused, thoughtfully tapping his forehead with one finger and trying to reflect the king's words in his head.

"Hey, we're comin' with you, right, Sora?" Goofy asked him suddenly.

"We gotta help the King, too!" Donald added enthusiastically.

Sora jumped and spun around with a smile on his face, then suddenly seemed to wither in the truth.

"I'm sorry, there's no room for anyone else in the Gummi Ship," Sora said sadly. "I mean, it looks like there could be in this ship, but there's still not enough seats—"

"Don't worry, Sora," King Mickey told him. "I'll have my Gummi Crew get right on it. We'll get you two more seats, don't worry about it."

"What? Really?!" Sora was stunned, as were Roxas and Hayner. Sora, Donald, and Goofy began to dance around eachother, but Hayner just shook his head at them.

"We're going to get to travel together again!" they could hear Sora say happily.

King Mickey, Queen Minnie, and even Daisy gave eachother different looks, then backed away from the group several steps to talk to eachother.

"It's all up to Sora now," the queen said softly. "Do you think he'll be alright this time?"

"He'll be fine," Mickey said confidently, yet his voice was still hinted with worry. "Sora didn't really lose any power by becoming separate from Roxas; as long as they're standing by eachother, that same strength will still exist within him between the bond he and Roxas both share."

"Well, as long as Donald is with him, then he had better be fine," Daisy Duck added somewhat stubbornly.

The King sighed. "It's not Sora I'm worried about, though…It's his other side. Created by the darkness, and now that darkness is trying to draw him in once more. I'm worried he might lose faith in Sora and end up turning against us all, in which case Sora really may lose half of his own strength."

"Oh dear," Minnie agreed, covering her mouth with her hands. "I hope that doesn't happen…"

"I wouldn't worry yet," he reassured them. "For now, let's just wait. I have to go look for someone as well, but I'm sure I'll be back much sooner. Don't worry about me; just keep praying for the Keyblade Bearers…For now there are _two_ of them."

The two ladies nodded.

-,-,-

Riku wandered along the trail just outside of the huge town Ecstasy. He was following along its path, and he could just feel that Sora and his friends had been there.

Kairi had been there too, he was sure of it, though her invisible tracks stopped far short of Sora's.

_'So this was the first world,'_ Riku thought. The first to have fallen victim to the Heartless brigade, and the first according to rumors and legend to have broken apart when the worlds had first separated.

He wandered on for some time, almost drawn towards something, and eventually after walking along for what seemed like miles, he was led to a sign that he couldn't quite read. Taking advantage of his height and touching the sign itself, he could almost feel the magic pulsing around it that had helped to create it.

_'I'm relying too much on my dark powers again,'_ he thought to himself. _'The King said it doesn't belong with me, and for awhile there I couldn't use it, but now…That's why I had to leave them. It's not my fault.'_

A clear image of Sora, Kairi, and even Roxas and Naminé came into his head. He remembered leaving them behind, and it had felt similar to when he had been forced to leave Sora behind to stay by the King's side and help him close Kingdom Hearts more than a year ago.

Closing his deep azure eyes, he followed another invisible trail that led him off the path itself, and he stopped in the same spot that Sora had stood days before him. When he turned, he could read the sign, and remaining the same distance from the path, he followed along its general direction until he was standing where Hayner had stood.

"This must be it."

Nowhere. He'd received a tip off of a particularly shady figure whose scent had seemed familiar in the Black District that a place outside of Ecstasy would lead him to where he wanted to go. How the man had known, Riku didn't know, but having nowhere else to turn at the moment, he decided to follow his words.

But now that he knew the name of where he was going, he wasn't so sure he wanted to go there anymore.

Continuing forth, he came at last to a large shaded area, surrounded by doors that each had the name of some other place carved onto it. They looked incredibly awkward and out of place, and Riku could almost tell that no one had ventured here for a long time. Few of the names sounded familiar, yet he had an instinctive feeling that it would reflect the theme of Ecstasy; one door would lead to happiness, another would lead to fear, and maybe even death. He hoped he was wrong.

If the legends still proved to be true, then there would be a door leading to any world he wanted. Remembering this, he looked around, and thought he noticed countless more in the distance.

Riku walked along the many doors, each one of these currently set up in a circle around the area, when at last he touched one and it seemed to pull him towards itself. He prayed it wasn't a door to some kind of darkness that was trying to draw him in even more.

However, his heart continued to be drawn towards this door. As he glanced at the name carved above it in some other language, not even bothering to try and read it, he tried to open it.

It wouldn't budge.

A swirl of light appeared around his right hand, and suddenly he was holding his own strange Keyblade, Way to Dawn. He pointed it at the small lock on the door, and suddenly the door swung open.

"Bingo."

-,-,-

"O boy o boy," Donald said while buckling into his new seat excitedly. "Here we were hoping you'd just send a letter or something, and now we got another whole trip together! It doesn't get much better than this!"

"Hy-uck, sure don't," Goofy agreed with his large buck-toothed smile.

The seats were now arranged in a tight sort of pentagon formation, with Donald and Goofy behind Sora in a back row, Hayner to his right, and Roxas to his left. Hayner was glancing over his shoulder and staring at the two new passengers with a smile on his face. Turning to Sora he said, "Your friends are sure weird."

"Yeah," Sora agreed, then added, "you're right. Kinda like you."

Hayner laughed and reached over so he could hit Sora lightly in the shoulder. After that he left Sora alone so he could start the large ship and set the vessel into take-off.

"So, d'ya…think maybe we could have a bit of an update?" Goofy asked the boys in front of and next to Donald and himself. All three, even Sora, took a moment to exchange looks before Roxas nodded. All at once, another familiar face—though a much smaller one—sprung out from Sora's hood, a cricket-sized top hat on their head and a miniscule journal in their one hand.

"Don't leave anything out," the miniscule Jiminy Cricket said. "It's my job not to miss anything that the King would need to know."

"Well, it's kind of long, so where should we start?" Roxas asked Sora, who replied to Roxas in his head that he was too busy concentrating to listen at the moment. Hayner was the one to respond instead.

"Why don't we just start whenever Sora left off?" he asked. "That can't have been that long ago."

"Say, good idea, Hayner!" Donald replied in his quack-like voice. "For one, how did Roxas, um…you know? Where'd he come from?"

Roxas took a deep breath, turned his head to look at them, then began.

-,-,-

After they finally had lifted off, Sora drifted into deep thoughts about his departure with Kairi.

_'I'll be waiting for you, just like I told you I would be,_' he remembered her saying before adding, _'And I'll always be thinking of you._'

Watching Leon's ship carry her and Tifa away felt as if it would break his heart, but his two friends present at the time had reminded him how much more excited this should make him to get to the next world, find Naminé, Riku, and maybe even dominate some Heartless while they were at it.

Other than these thoughts, along with several others, Sora's mind was clear of anything besides the trance-like state he went into when controlling his ship. It took skill and concentration to handle a ship like the one Cid had custom-built for them, yet at the same time it felt so much more natural.

Roxas was still talking to Donald and Goofy to his left while the two new passengers behind him asked questions and confirmed replies now and then, but he couldn't hear what they were saying. Then Sora began to wonder about the memory that he and Roxas both had suddenly remembered at the Hotel in Ecstasy.

Coincidence?

And why was Roxas so upset? It had obviously been Roxas who was the one trying to put Sora down, or it was in his view, anyway.

_'I guess he did seem hurt,_' Sora thought optimistically. _'I shouldn't be mad at him for being upset that I still don't understand. Maybe I should talk to him later._'

Sora decided against it. The argument was over for the moment, and he wanted it to stay that way. They had settled their argument with a fair truce, so there was no reason bringing it up again, no matter how bad he felt about it.

_'No,_' Sora thought silently. _'That would be selfish._'

-,-,-

This time when they all got off the Gummi Ship, Hayner looked as if he were used to it already. By now he was hoping he could later talk Sora into letting him drive, but he doubted Sora would; his ship was his baby when he was at the controls. Only Roxas had ever been able to steal the proud ship from his brunette twin.

"Woa, what is this place?" Donald asked, holding his staff at the ready. Hayner looked around and realized what they meant, and before they knew it, all of them were wielding some sort of weapon or another.

"I know this place," Sora whispered, taking a step forward while looking around.

The area they were in looked exactly like the world they had glanced into when they had opened that set of doors in the District of Roses. Everything was light blue, and they each felt chills crawling along their skin as they felt somehow surrounded. To their left side they were surrounded by a bottomless fissure that curved around one side of where they stood like a large crescent, and straight in front of them and trailing to their right was a wall of tall jagged ice that looked as if it had been pushed into its current formation by something large, possibly glaciers. The same kind of wall lined the other side of the fissure, making them feel trapped.

Only a small path led out of the area, and it didn't even seem safe to turn their backs for that long. Somehow it didn't feel as if their occasional shivers were caused by the cold air, but by another presence. Even so, they could still see their breath as it crystallized in front of their faces.

Goofy glanced around and commented nervously, "I don't know what this here place is, but this sure isn't Hallow Bastion."

All of a sudden, the three boys felt a chill along their spine stronger than the rest, and all at the same time, they jumped and turned.

Donald and Goofy were gone.

"Donald, Goofy!" Sora began to run towards where they had been standing, but stopped and turned angrily when he heard something.

Blocking them from the path, a dark figure began to appear from one of the deep black portals Sora had so greatly learned to hate. This time the person who entered their area was tall with dusty burgundy-colored hair that came messily to his shoulders, and at the moment he was wielding nothing, though usually he could be seen with a large, crimson scythe.

"Don't mind your two friends," the figure said to Hayner, Roxas, and Sora. "It's you three I wanted to talk to."

Roxas recognized the figure as Marluxia. Were it not for how it had ended up in Castle Oblivion, then Sora would have remembered him as well.

"We miss you back at the Organization," the devious Nobody said to Roxas. "And so does Naminé."

Roxas jumped.

_"You leave her alone!"_ he threatened. "What would someone like _you_ want with her, anyway?"

Marluxia had dozens of comebacks, but his intentions were not to infuriate Roxas; he had been chosen almost as a last resort, and he wasn't about to disappoint anyone.

"Roxas, sorry to say it, but it's time to come home. You've been out playing around with the children for too long."

Sora could already feel his dark side filling with emotion drawn from Sora's own heart. The whirlpool of lust and fury were stirring deep inside of Sora as well, and he began to grow as intense as Roxas himself was. His own heart began to beat faster, but both seemed to feel it.

"Why would I listen to you, huh?" Roxas shouted at the Organization XIII member. "You've betrayed my friends enough; I shouldn't have to listen to you either. Just go back to that pit-full of darkness you crawled out of, before we send you there ourselves!"

"Don't you understand, Roxas? You_ are _darkness…Why should you have even the slightest hesitation to welcome it? Take it in, feel it, smell it, breathe it…" They could hear Marluxia's voice almost fading into a whisper as he spoke in a deep, sincere voice that gave his audience chills.

"Roxas, don't listen!" Sora said loudly. "Do you remember what Ansem said once? Even hearts are born from darkness…just because you're from the wrong side or you don't have a heart, it doesn't mean you can't belong with the right side and still do what you believe in!"

Roxas hesitated, then glanced to one side, just so he could see Sora in the corner of his eye. How could anyone know what was the right side or not?

Just then, Roxas felt himself gasp as a new random memory hit him like a thousand bricks. He took a step backwards as it all began to flood his mind.

-,-,-

_Twilight Town was calm that day, and Roxas was enjoying himself as he rode his skateboard along at a slow pace. A golden sunset tinted itself across the smooth buildings and streets, turning everything an equally-stimulating gold color while the sky washed itself in red and violet wisps. The only thing Roxas felt at the moment was the familiar air rushing past him as he sped into it on his skateboard. He raised his head a bit more as if tasting the wind._

_That's when he noticed Sora nearby, leaning against a shaded brick wall with his arms crossed and his head hung slightly. As Roxas shifted his skateboard's direction towards him, he could tell that Sora's face was clouded with stubborn frustration._

_"Hey, what's up?" Roxas asked him kindly, putting a foot out so his skateboard came to a halt in front of his friend. The skateboard skid to a stop beneath him, and he could feel and hear the tires scraping sideways with friction._

_Sora only glared at Roxas, then turned away._

_Just then Hayner and Pence ran up to the group._

_"Hey, Sora," Pence said to him. "The girls are out browsing shops; wanna come with?"_

_"In a bit," Sora replied slyly. "I have a certain nobody to deal with right now. I'll catch up in a bit."_

_"Okay, well, see ya!" Pence and Hayner said to them, not even seeming to notice Sora's words, and Roxas longed to join them. He noticed, however, that they hadn't invited him in particular, and though he usually would have caught up and reminded them both with a firm punch that he was right there the whole time, this time Roxas just felt left out._

_"Anyway," the blonde said at last, turning to Sora. "Please, seriously, what's up? You were like this on the Island a few times too."_

_"It just bothers me to have your face all over," Sora said. "Not to mention you had to go and drag us here, after we finally got back to the island. After all that time, as if I weren't homesick already."_

_"Hey, Sora," Roxas said cooly. "I missed the island too. But didn't you kind of miss this place at all?"_

_"The only thing I miss right now is the quiet," Sora said, rolling his eyes. "That and having nobody else around…and you don't count."_

_Roxas felt hurt again._

_"Why're you always like this?" he asked Sora, his voice growing angry. The sun continued to sink farther in the sky, turning it a darker crimson color._

_"See what I mean?" Sora said. "Now you're getting mad at _me_? Wait, that's right. You can't, you're a Nobody."_

_"Will you just quit that?!" Roxas yelled at Sora, now truly feeling anger through the heart they both seemed to share. The skateboard rolled into a wall nearby, then sat there, abandoned by its owner. "You know I can't help it, so why don't you just forget about it? We're really not all that different!"_

_Sora had turned away while Roxas spoke, not even meeting his other side's eyes as he was lectured by him. Finally, with an almost lethargic expression, he turned his face back towards Roxas and said quietly with a dark tone, "Nobodies can't become somebody. Seeing as I actually am somebody…we're nothing alike."_

_Then Sora walked off, kicking Roxas' skateboard with the heel of his foot, then speeding up to a run and disappearing around a corner while he could be heard yelling for the others. He was gone almost instantly, it felt, leaving Roxas to feel more alone than he had ever felt._

_Then again, supposedly he had never felt anything._

-,-,-

"Roxas!" Sora noticed the hesitant look of perplexity on Roxas' face as his other side couldn't even force their eyes to meet.

"So, which side will it be?" Marluxia said to him, no farther away now from Roxas than Sora and Hayner were. "The dark side, with your own kind? You know that's where you belong."

"Roxas!" Sora yelled. "C'mon, do the right thing—I know you won't leave us!"

"No," Roxas said at last, facing in Marluxia's direction with a calm expression. "You're wrong…"

A smile, mostly of relief, spread across Sora's face, and he relaxed slightly.

"…Sora."

Sora became rigid.

Had Roxas been speaking to him? He looked up at his blonde alter-ego, who still stood with his back to him as he spoke.

"Marluxia is right," Roxas said after a moment, turning so Sora could see one half of his face. "I can feel it…The dark side _is_ where I belong…and away from you."

"Roxas, I don't know what your problem is all of a sudden," Hayner yelled, now stepping forward himself, "but whatever it is, you know hiding in the dark isn't gonna save you from any shadows! What's up with you all of a sudden?"

Roxas barely listened as he felt all emotions draining from him. It was as if he suddenly had remembered a purpose that he was born to fulfill. The feelings he felt around Sora and his friends were draining away; hatred, sorrow, happiness, loneliness. It felt almost a relief, as if giving up those feelings and not having them in the way was simply a way of lifting weight off his shoulders. Yet he didn't feel relief, either; maybe he had lost that emotion as well.

"What's wrong with you for askin', huh?" Roxas said to Hayner, turning suddenly so he was facing him and Sora. Oblivion appeared in his right hand, Oathkeeper in his left, and he spun one around with ease before gripping them each next to his side as if he were about to plunge them into someone's gut.

Sora took a step backwards at first, until his own Keyblade appeared, at which point he took an even larger step forward and held it over his shoulder, ready to hit anything that might come his way…now including Roxas.

_'What's going on?'_ Sora thought in his head. He could feel his own eyes were wide with disbelief, and he was shaking slightly. _'I thought me and Roxas were best friends! He's part of me, and I'm part of him! Now we've turned on eachother…?'_

"Why're you doing this?" Sora said aloud to Roxas, and his only reply was a distant, unnerving laugh. How was this the same Roxas that had been standing by his side just seconds ago?

Just then, a wave of darkness as if the sun were passing over a black cloud washed over most of Roxas like a dark cobalt wave. When it had disappeared as soon as it had come, Roxas was no longer in the casual, bright skater clothes that made Sora feel so comfortably within the presence of his own kind.

Now two people stood before the remaining two friends that were dressed in black leather, and a small, inevitable breeze caused the lower half of Roxas' long leather coat to sway just slightly. Black gloves separated his hands from the Keyblades, and his black hood was pushed down as a contrast against his furiously blonde hair. The brilliant blue eyes that Sora saw his reflection in even from where he stood were now glaring in a way that made Sora feel as if he were looking in a mirror while hating himself.

"Give it up, he's right. I'm done with you guys," Roxas said to Sora plainly and almost arrogantly. There was a strange feeling inside of him, one that he easily used to replace the dejected emotions he had just now lost. It was the feeling of power, that which he had accepted once more as his own since the moment he had turned his back to Sora and his friends for what he thought to be the last time.

Marluxia smiled in the background like a proud parent.

"Roxas…" Sora hung his head, and the Keyblade began to fall from his hand.

Hayner, who saw this, pulled out his own knife, which he had been grasping onto after it had been left open inside its sheath. "Come _on_, Sora—I can't lose you, too!"

Sora looked up with regained confidence.

"You're right," he replied to Hayner, and both nodded at eachother and smiled slightly.

"Oh, pu-leeze," Roxas sneered, rolling his eyes as the Keyblades disappeared. If embarrassment had still been on the list of emotions he felt less than a minute ago, then he would have been feeling it right then." "How's this for a happy reunion? You know what, let me introduce you to the guys."

Just then, Roxas held out one of his hands, and a legion of at least fifteen or twenty dark orbs began to form quickly behind him. Sora and Hayner barely had time to brace themselves when they saw what looked like countless Samurai Nobodies appear.

"Roxas, you control the Samurai?!" Sora's face took on an expression of stunned awe. He had almost picked up on it once before, but he had never actually seen or thought about it.

"Well I haven't lately until_ now_, thanks to you," Roxas said, the ignorant and almost snobby expression still on his face and heavily laden in his voice. Adding a more sardonic, friendly tone to his voice, he finished while turning, "Anyway, have fun with my friends, will you?"

Sora reached his free hand out somewhat longingly as Roxas began to disappear. "No, don't go…"

The last thing they saw of Roxas was him bowing his head backwards slightly with his hands placed on his side as he laughed tauntingly.

It was like no laugh Sora had ever heard from his other side, and Sora barely even noticed Marluxia disappear at the same time as Roxas.

Just then, he noticed Hayner jump into action against the invading intruders. As soon as he attacked one, two more were suddenly behind him, attacking him with two swords at once. Sora winced and drew his Keyblade at his side.

"There's too many of them—!!" Hayner cried just before receiving a large gash on his shoulder. He was knocked down almost as soon as he finished his sentence.

"Hayner!" Sora yelled to him, bolting over to where his fallen comrade was being attacked ruthlessly.

For someone who was pinned to his back on the ground by unlimited creatures that out-weaponed him in both size and number, Hayner was defending himself well. While he waited for Sora's aid, he tried slicing his knife through the air and severing one sword in half just before it hit him, but he soon realized that was a large mistake, as the Samurai didn't seem to notice its weapon was sevored in half and continued in a painful attempt to impale Hayner with its flat-tipped sword.

Finally Sora had managed to knock enough of the creatures away from Hayner so that the fighter could stand, and together, with only eachother to rely on anymore, they tried to flee with what life they had left towards safety.

Donald and Goofy were suddenly standing nearby again.

"Woa-oa, where'd these guys all come from?!" Goofy asked in shock, as if not remembering his disappearance at all.

"Hayner!" Donald yelled, looking at the boy who held his left hand over his right shoulder while blood seeped through his fingers. Donald had to do nothing more than raise his staff, and suddenly the injury was gone. "Watch out for their swords, remember!"

"Thanks!!" Hayner's face lit up immensely with gratitude, and he turned once more to face the opponents as his other remaining friend was already there again, working to defeat the Samurai with his Kingdom Keyblade.

Sora looked much weaker.

It was as if Sora were struggling as much as Hayner was as a newbie, and even from where he was standing, Hayner could tell that there was a passionate gleam missing in his partner's eyes that had been there for almost the entire time he had known him.

"We can't take 'em all," Goofy said suddenly, attacking several with his shield but failing to do more than damage them.

Just then, almost as if out of nowhere, they saw a familiar grayish-haired ally leap into action, destroying one Samurai with his first blow of his Keyblade. Sora looked up, recognized him, and smiled, his faith in himself partially restored.

"Riku!" Sora said, not looking at the friend as he blocked off the attack of one Samurai.

"Sorry, Sora, I can't talk right now," Riku said almost jokingly before delivering another attack. "I'll get back to you in a minute."

They both spared a smile at eachother before going back to their battle. Now all five of them were working together to beat the enemies, and despite Roxas' absence, with Riku by his side Sora felt as if their group were almost complete.

At last, just as their enemy's numbers looked like they were dwindling, several more appeared, and Riku and Sora's eyes met. They combined their powers and unleashed an attack that combined both of their skills into one dynamic display, and moments later Hayner was gawking around the area that was empty except for themselves.

"…Let's go," Riku said to them, "before any more appear. Sora, lead the way. This world doesn't have anything else in it anyway. It was taken over by Nobodies a long time ago, but they've been cleared out for some reason…And let's hope I'm wrong about why."

Sora nodded, and all five bolted towards the narrow path that would lead them to their ship nearby.

-,-,-

"Roxas…"

Saïx was standing in the middle of a large, dark area. Nobodies of all kinds were standing along the outside of the spot where the three Organization XIII members stood facing eachother, giving them at least ten feet of space from every side as they stared intently at the black-dressed men.

"So you're in charge now," Roxas said to Saïx, standing by Marluxia who had placed a hand on his shoulder as if leading him, or as if to symbolize that Roxas was his own find.

"For now," Saïx said almost slyly. "So, what made you decide to join us? I don't need more than one member like Axel on my side right now; then again, maybe he'll lighten up now that his 'friend' is back."

"Doubtful," Roxas said casually. "What do you want me to do? And don't expect me to jump through hoops to prove I'm not like Sora."

Saïx laughed, and it seemed to match the empty sinister theme that filled the World That Never Was.

"Don't worry," the tall leader said, still studying Roxas from behind the large scar on his face. "We don't have time for that, but don't think I'm letting you slide that easily. You've put us through a lot of trouble within the last few months."

Roxas didn't apologize, and Saïx smiled again. It was as if he had planned these questions and replies out for Roxas ahead of time and was now testing Roxas to see if he responded correctly enough for him to continue.

It was a mini test, and so far Roxas was passing.

"I'm going to put you in charge of our next little mission to see how you do," Saïx informed him. "Right now we're taking back our castle; I want you to lead the Samurai in first. Clear as much of that place out as you can. I'll send in the rest after one hour. If you're still alive then, well…you get the idea."

"Yeah," Roxas said with a ominous nod. "I get it."

"Alright," Saïx said, nodding his approval at Marluxia, who seemed to be itching to challenge Saïx at a stare-down. He only glanced at the shaggy, pinkish haired member as if it were a side-thought, then turned back to Roxas. "I'll give you a few hours now to get ready if you'd like."

The many Nobodies that were still surrounding them seemed to be crowding closer, as if longing to be by their side.

"I have someone I want to talk to first," Roxas said to him. "Then I'll be ready."

"I figured as much," Saïx said, turning a shoulder to Roxas and looking in the distance. Axel could be seen far down one of the streets, bowing his head with his arms crossed while he leaned his back against one building and as vast amounts of Nobodies of all kinds swarmed around him. "Take your time; this could get interesting."

"I doubt it," Roxas said, then turned.

As he walked in Axel's direction, the Nobodies all parted slightly for him to get through. Every Samurai Nobody that Roxas passed bowed, crossing their swords on the ground in front of them as a symbol of their loyalty after his return.

-,-,-,-


	9. Chapter 9: Radiant Garden, Part 3

Disclaimer:_ Honest, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Just this story, people, that's all…(And I wish I could say Roxas was mine too…)_

**Chain of Hearts, Chapter 9:**

_**Radiant Garden (part 3)**_

_By Nagori Kirashi_

_Hey, just thought I'd type up one of my own random thoughts, everyone—I think it goes pretty well with Kingdom Hearts, anyway; "If you wait for destiny to tell you what to do, you'll be cursed by your own destiny, which will only be to wait." Pretty deep, huh…?_

-,-,-,-

Sora felt almost sad as he watched Riku take the seat in the Gummi Ship that was to his right; the same seat that Sora could always look at and see Roxas smile back at him from. Now he felt a different kind of comfort when he turned and his best friend Riku was smiling back, but it just wasn't enough to make Sora forget about his other half.

He had never felt so torn in his life.

"Hey, okay, now that we're safe," Hayner said, looking at Riku, "…how did _you_ get here, and sorry if this is rude, but…Who are you?"

Sora flinched in surprise, realizing for the first time that Riku and Hayner hadn't met.

"Hey, I'm Riku," said the tall teenager quietly yet firmly as he held out his hand. "I live on Destiny Islands with Sora. And you are…?"

"Hayner," he replied, taking Riku's hand.

Suddenly Riku pulled his hand back, looking at Hayner strangely. In the same slightly monotone voice, he asked after a moment, "You're from Twilight Town, aren't you?"

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" Hayner asked him with a smile.

_'I didn't guess,_' Riku thought in his head warily. Out loud, he changed his expression back to normal and replied, "Lucky shot."

Riku had felt something strange about Hayner. Something not real. The only thing he could think of was Twilight Town, which he had heard stories from Sora about that there was an alternate version of. Riku had put the pieces together just that quickly. Hayner didn't feel right to him, and the only town he could think of that could explain it was the one Sora had spoken of.

Not only did Hayner not feel real, but he could feel darkness inside of him, giving life to what Riku thought would normally be unable to exist on its own.

"Say, so…What happened to Roxas again?" Goofy asked from the back seat. "We were in such a hurry to get out of that there place that I didn't even have time to ask, uh…hy-uck."

"Yeah, come to think of it…" a small cricket-like figure popped out of Sora's hood randomly, holding onto the tip of his hat for a moment just to straighten it. "I don't remember anything that happened either."

"Jiminy, Goofy," Donald said in his duck-like voice, reaching over and hitting the one much-larger companion in the elbow with his staff firmly. "Don't you think you could at least wait until we get there? Sora has to drive, ya know!"

"No," they heard Sora say softly, even as the ship began to lift in the air much more quietly than Leon's ship could ever manage. "I can talk about it now."

The ship lurched forward suddenly. Hayner found himself incredibly jealous of Riku, whom he had the feeling had never ridden a Gummy Ship before but looked as if he were taking to it just fine.

"So, what happened to him, then?" asked an almost-irritating voice behind Sora. "He didn't…?"

"Roxas turned on us."

Sora gripped the steering controls tightly with both hands after he spoke, and he forced himself to concentrate on the path ahead of them twice as hard as usual, as if this would keep his mind from filling with the endless thoughts pertaining to what had just happened at the last world they'd visited.

"Oh, gawrsh!" Goofy exclaimed, then turned to Donald. "Didn't King Mickey warn us about this?"

"He sure did, Goofy…"

"Will you guys quit it?!" Hayner turned and nearly yelled at them. "…Sora's upset."

Sure enough, even as their friend steered the ship around a large obstacle, Riku leaned forward and could see that Sora looked close to tears.

But if Riku knew his friend at all, he was sure that any minute Sora's sadness would turn into that same determination that had earned him the Keyblade before the tears would even have a chance to form.

"Aw, we're sorry, Sora," Donald said, translating the look on Riku's face into what must have been Sora's own. "We didn't mean to hurt you…"

"It's not your fault," Sora said firmly, and all were quiet for a long moment. They could see a flurry of obstacles and dangerous enemy ships ahead, so they decided it best to leave Sora to just steer their ship for now.

They would talk when they reached the Radient Garden.

-,-,-

Roxas walked up to Axel, and Axel turned, nearly falling over in shock, especially when he noticed what Roxas was wearing. Had he been able to feel emotions at the moment, he was sure he would have been dancing for joy.

"Roxas!!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Axel, hey." Roxas spoke to him like a casual friend, though his face looked as if he meant otherwise. Despite it, both hit eachother's fists as a sign they were partners again.

"Next time you turn on the Organization, then, will you listen to me?" Axel asked him.

"Of course not," Roxas said, and when their eyes met, he said, "Not like there'll even _be_ a next time."

"I should be glad to hear that," Axel said, though he had to look away and rub his neck casually as he spoke. Vexen was standing in the distance, his head turned slightly as he glared at the two with a look meant to kill.

_'The rebels,_' Vexen thought to himself. _'The rebels are back; Saïx had better get this over with soon._'

"So," Axel said to Roxas, then asked, "What'd Saïx say when you talked to him?" Several Dusks bounced off the wall inches away from his head, though he didn't seem to notice.

Roxas looked away, then turned back to his friend and said, "I have a job to do. He's sending me in the castle first."

"What…?" Axel said, a worried expression forming slightly on his face. "By yourself?"

"Just me and my Nobodies," Roxas said almost smugly. His tone was confident, and his posture suggested that it would be no problem. "See you in one hour, then."

"Alright," Axel said, still nervous as he watched the Number Thirteen walk off. As he did, Roxas waved his hand, and suddenly enough Samurai appeared to crowd the streets even without the help of the countless other Nobodies that were already there. The tall, sleek creatures marched lethally after Roxas, who kept his back to them trustingly as he walked along. The rest of the white creatures still in the street did their best to move out of the way as the army of limber Samurai and their restored leader approached the Castle That Never Was.

-,-,-

Sora leapt from the ship first, then ran out of the same building that had been the birthplace of their Gummi Ship. The others watched hopelessly as he sprinted far ahead, finally stopping and waiting for them almost a street away.

"Wow, wait for your friends for once, geez," Riku teased as he caught up slowly with Donald, Goofy, and Hayner.

"Yeah, eh, sorry," Sora said, shrugging while pretending to scratch one ear. Together they all completed the short walk through the Radiant Garden formerly known as Hallow Bastion until they got to the place where Leon, Yuffie, Cloud, Cid, Aerith, and possibly even Tifa and Kairi could be found.

When they opened the door, they were greeted by all of those people.

"Riku!" Kairi gasped when Riku walked in first. Then, as Sora came in, along with Donald and Goofy, she gasped again and exclaimed their names as well. Only Hayner was left out of her stunned reaction, and he got a mopey expression on his face that he had not been welcomed with as much gratitude.

"Kairi!" Sora went over to Kairi, and both hugged. Riku stood aside, watching them as if lost in his own thoughts. Cid turned from his computer, gave a typical wave to them as they entered, and went back to chewing on his straw and typing countless numbers into the system for a reason that most of them couldn't imagine.

Suddenly Kairi pushed him away gently and asked, "Wait, where's Roxas?"

"I was wondering the same myself," Leon said, coming over to Sora. "I doubt that _he's_ Roxas, anyway, unless he grew a foot taller and changed his name. Along with a few other major details," he added, glancing at Riku up and down. Sora noticed that both Riku and Leon were nearly of the same height, unlike Sora, who would have been the shortest one there if it weren't for Donald and Kairi.

"Welcome to the Radiant Garden," Cloud said, coming over and taking Riku's hand for a quick, professional shake. "I'm Cloud. This is Leon, by the way, and over there is Cid."

"Don't forget us," one particularly bubbly girl said before she added, "I'm Yuffie."

"Aerith," said the quietest one.

"And Tifa," added the last girl whose personality seemed to clash somewhere between Yuffie's and Aerith's.

"I'm…Riku," the newcomer replied at last, as if hesitating before he gave them his name.

"So, now that we all know eachother," Tifa said, coming over to join the group in the middle of the room, "…what _did_ happen to Roxas?"

Sora sighed, and silence being the native tongue of Leon, he too sighed and rubbed his chin.

"I had a feeling this would happen," he told them, bowing his head in thought. "After all, you can't change what you are. And he's just one of Them."

"Roxas is no different than I am," Sora defended loudly, and it seemed everyone stopped breathing as he continued in the same loud voice. "I don't care what organization, or what realm, or what_ ever_ he's from; he's still a part of me, and he's also one of my best friends. I'm not going to turn against him now just because he made the same mistake first."

"…Sora," Yuffie said quietly.

"I won't!" Sora finished, staring Yuffie down with his lower lip jutted out stubbornly. Even Kairi took a silent step backwards.

"Aw, Sora," he could hear Jiminy say gently from his shoulder. "It's alright, I'm pretty sure we all understand, but after all, Roxas is still…"

"He's gone with them bad guys now," Goofy said, the room still quiet enough for him to have heard Jiminy. "We gotta get rid of them before we can do anything about Roxas."

"I don't see how," Riku said honestly. "Roxas was half of Sora's backbone."

"I guess that's one way of putting it," Sora said to himself quietly, now glaring diagonally at the floor to avoid as much of the others' faces as possible.

"I've got it," Cloud said, stepping forward. "Sora."

"Yeah?" Sora replied, looking up at Cloud while the furious look on his face faded.

The taller blonde could tell that there was indeed something missing from Sora's eyes.

"…I'll take you on," he said finally, causing Sora to jolt. "And don't give me that look; there's not a single person here who doesn't honestly believe that you could take me just fine on one of your normal days after all of what you've been through. I want to see what you can do now—now that your power is cut in half."

"But…" Sora looked around and met eyes with each of the others, looking for some way out. Half of him said he didn't want to fight Cloud because he was afraid of what he might do to his friend; the other half of him was worried about what Cloud might do to him instead.

But Cloud was right. Sora wasn't the one who should be worried, unless he did lose, in which case they all had to worry.

It was time to see what Sora could do running on half his will-power.

-,-,-

"Attack!!"

Roxas stood just in the entrance of the Castle That Never Was, pointing the hoards of Samurai Nobodies onward while he stood in place. The Samurai all bound and leapt around him limberly while they entered the castle, as if Roxas were a rock in the middle of a fast flowing current. Each Samurai immediately destroyed any Heartless that was unlucky enough to get in its way.

"What's _this_?" demanded Maleficent as she descended into the room out of nowhere. "Has the Organization returned already? Don't tell me I have to call in that boy to finish you all off again! I had a feeling you might have returned."

"Change of plans," Roxas yelled to her calmly, and after a moment, he grinned casually and said, "I _am_ that boy. Or half of him, you might say."

"What?!" Maleficent cried, then replaced her expression with a look of fury as she raised her staff and declared; "Fine, I don't need you _or _that annoying pest to finish off you scum! How dare you enter my castle in the first place!"

As she raised her staff, dozens upon dozens of Heartless appeared of all shapes, sizes, and elements. In barely moments it seemed as if the castle was filled with uncountable numbers of the shadowy creatures.

But they were still no match for the dawning army.

"How dare you call it yours," Roxas sneered sarcastically, then waved his hand in the air next to him as if shooing a fly. His own army of Nobodies nearly doubled in size. The walls, now mostly black and replaced with the Heartless symbol wherever a Nobody symbol had once been, were filled with the echoes of swords clashing and the stamping of Heartless feet. So far, not a single one of his own white creatures had been vanquished, whereas the dark witch before him had lost nearly a tenth of her army in just seconds.

"Fool, _fool!"_ she cried, surrounding herself with green fire that ate several of Roxas' Samurai alive. He watched this in alarm, and suddenly his two Keyblades appeared in his hands.

"If _that's_ the way you want it," he said, then leapt at her.

-,-,-

Sora and Cloud Strife stood facing eachother on the same cliff that Sora, Roxas, and Hayner had fallen off of during their encounter with Zexion not so long ago. Everyone was present at the sideline except, of course, Roxas; all of their friends, including Riku, Kairi, Hayner, Donald and Goofy, Leon, Aerith, Tifa, and even Cid were all cheering for them both while Sora gripped his Kingdom Keyblade tensely. Poor Jiminy had also chosen to sit this one out with Donald and Goofy, deciding it never hurt to be safe.

Sora could already feel sweat on his face as if he had been fighting for some time, yet Cloud stood calmly poised with his massive Buster Blade in hand, waiting for the signal to start.

At last Leon took a step forward from the group and raised his hand, and all were silent. Leon held a torn strip of white cloth in his hand, which he would wave downwards when it was time for the match to begin. The frayed cloth wavered with the breeze silently as he held it, and Cloud and Sora's eyes were locked tensely.

"…Go!"

Sora and Cloud leapt at eachother, their weapons instantly locking. Sora leaned his weight against the heavy weapon as hard as he could, his feet skidding backwards only slightly before he spun in a large downward circle, sending Cloud backwards and nearly twisting his weapon from his grip.

The young brunette was instantly on his feet, running towards his opponent who had somehow already nearly recovered.

"Woo-hoo, go Sora!" Kairi nearly exploded with excited cheers after watching the one she cared for most make his first move. She was louder than any of them there.

_'A head start, alright!'_ Sora thought thankfully, then leapt in the air towards Cloud at an amazing speed while making a spin in midair with the Keyblade held out.

Yet he had the wind knocked out of him suddenly as he felt a thick, heavy object strike his Keyblade, knocking it against Sora hard enough to at least leave a bruise and send both Sora and his faithful weapon tumbling towards the edge of the cliff.

He rolled to a stop just in time, then noticed he had dropped the Keyblade nearby as he fell. It took longer than usual for it to return to Sora's hand, and that was when he really began to worry.

Kairi had buried her face in Riku's arm when Sora had taken the hit, and finally she looked up with a fearful gleam in her eyes. Sora struggled to his feet, then stood ready for Cloud's next attack.

"Is that all you've got?" Cloud dared Sora in his dauntingly-calm voice, already on his feet and crouching down with his weapon up. Cloud didn't move; he was waiting for Sora to be the one to move in.

And so he did.

"I'll show you what I've got," Sora said, running towards Cloud, then using Strike Raid to hurl the Keyblade at him. Cloud blocked most of the attack, but he was still struck on one arm, wincing as it hit him. The Keyblade literally seemed to shoot itself back at an amazing speed towards Sora, who caught it while still running and used the momentum to help hurl himself in a huge circle that would have been strong enough, it seemed, to cut both Cloud and his Buster Blade in two. Instead Cloud blocked it with the end of his weapon as he tumbled out of the way.

Those on the sideline broke out in loud cheering at the string of maneuvers.

"C'mon, Cloud!" Tifa yelled loudly, jumping up and down slightly.

"You can do it, Sora, we know ya can!" Goofy yelled in contrast.

Yet Sora felt suddenly slow, and it seemed to take him a second or two to regain his balance after his last move. When he did finally, he swung the Keyblade to one side, and metal clashed against metal. It became a test of strength as both waited for the other to give in to their own weapon.

Suddenly Sora's eyes grew wide as he noticed Cloud's eyes narrow, and before he knew it he was sent backwards onto the ground again, his Keyblade lying next to him. Grabbing the Keyblade as he lay on his back, he held it in front of him with one foot flat on the ground and the other foot still lying in front of him. He was leaning forward slightly just so he could see Cloud coming, were he to take advantage of this moment to attack.

"One more chance," Cloud warned, this time running towards Sora with the Buster Blade pointed forward as he gripped it next to his side. Panicked by what Cloud had said about chances, Sora took advantage of a sudden burst of inspiration and used the Keyblade itself to propel himself not only off of the ground but over Cloud's head, where he attacked with a frantic display of aerial moves.

Cloud winced and held the Buster Blade above his head, narrowly missing Sora's face, and when Sora landed at last, he did a backwards dodge-roll, then suddenly lunged forward. Cloud swung his entire body around, and he met the attack from a somewhat backwards perspective so that he was standing with his back partly to Sora. Cloud's blade was restraining Sora from moving or counterattacking, when suddenly the brunette noticed Cloud sliding his long weapon down the Keyblade towards the hilt, towards him.

"I don't think so," Sora said, straining more than usual as he suddenly drew a circle with the tip of his weapon, forcing the end of Cloud's sword onto the ground. He stepped on it, and as he held his foot down hard on the sword he was able to lift his Keyblade and strike his enemy. The older opponent was sent stumbling backwards when, Sora noticed, he seemed to stall. Sora was grateful for a moment, using the pause to catch his breath.

Finally, in a second too fast for the crowd to comprehend, Sora and Cloud's blades struck again.

This was the final move, it seemed to Sora, and by the way Cloud slowly let down the strength that was keeping Sora at bay, it became clear to the rest of them as well. Suspicious of whether or not Cloud might be testing him, Sora still stood ready.

Their eyes met for a moment.

Suddenly, with a furious battle cry, Cloud swung his sword around his head and towards Sora, who was barely able to block it. The short opponent was still knocked backwards, where he awaited once more for Cloud to attack him.

But he didn't move.

"If I'd attacked you when I wanted to," the older one said in a clear voice, now gripping his weapon in one hand as he stared down at Sora, "you would probably be dead right now. I'm done here."

They were all silent, including Sora as Cloud slid his Buster Blade into its hilt and marched like a retired war veteran to where the group stood in a line. He walked past them without saying more than a sentence to Kairi, which Sora couldn't hear.

Sora crawled onto his feet slowly, still holding the Keyblade as if he were a small child and it was his mother's hand. At last he let it disappear from his grasp as he walked over to the group in silence, hanging his head in shame.

"It's okay," Hayner said to him softly. "You and Rox—" He seemed to hesitate before he continued. "…Roxas helped me get stronger, and look at me now. We can help you get better again, too."

"Thanks but no thanks," Sora said, shrugging away Hayner's hand before he even placed it on Sora's shoulder. "I'm going to see if Donald's uncle still makes Sea Salt Ice Cream here. Because I really need one right about now."

"Aw, I'm sure he does," Donald said cheerfully. "You know Uncle Scrooge, he doesn't give up. He's probably got his own shop started now."

"Can I come?" Kairi asked, taking Sora's arm. He looked at her, and from the way she gazed back at him, Sora knew without a doubt that it didn't matter whether Sora never won another fight again; she would always be by his side cheering him on.

"Sure," he said, suddenly smiling at her. So together, the group walked back towards the main part of town, Sora ahead of the group and feeling like he had won after all, thanks to Kairi as they both smiled at eachother and walked along by eachothers' side.

-,-,-

Roxas made sure to hold out the fight and make it last for a long time. He was enjoying his own ruthless yet subtle fighting style, dodging in and out of range, performing suicidal combos and defying gravity itself at times. Maleficent relied mostly on her magic and speed, but Roxas showed her that agility, strength, and magic were only enough to make a person severely limited in this battle.

At last, when his inner instincts had told him that an hour had passed, he began to finish it.

By the time Saïx, followed by the rest of the Organization had come in, they were standing in front of Roxas as he used his foot to pin Maleficent to the floor by her neck.

"S-surely we can compromise with something," she stuttered sweetly. He wasn't fooled, and the flat heel of his black boot grinded in harder, gagging her slightly.

"How about not?" he asked her derisively. Not a single Heartless was left standing in the area, and every now and then when one would appear from another world, still thinking the entire castle was nothing but a safe-haven for Heartless, it was instantly overwhelmed by at least five or six Samurai at once.

Saïx began to clap slowly, and the Superior's claps echoed eerily around the hollow castle, bouncing off the heads of thousands of still-standing Nobodies who were watching them in a trance.

Roxas looked up at Saïx, not lifting his Keyblades or removing his foot from his victim's neck

"Bravo, Roxas," Saïx cooed, and Roxas' eyes narrowed as if this were an insult.

"I'm not done yet," was all he said. "Then again, an hour is enough of my life to waste, so I'll let you have the honors." While he spoke, Roxas' eyes met with Axel's gaze. The pyro looked away almost guiltily.

Roxas stepped back, leaving Maleficent to lie on the ground and gasp for breath, while in the meantime a horrifying grin appeared on the Seventh Member's face. Saïx's eyes began to glow almost red as his claymore weapon materialized.

"My pleasure," Saïx said, lifting the brutal-looking weapon above Maleficent.

-,-,-

Later in the Radiant Garden, all of them were sitting inside of their usual house, each one licking contentedly on their ice cream except for Cid, who had already finished his and was typing on his computer like mad. Cloud had also finished his and was chewing on the wooden ice cream stick.

At last Sora sighed, and Leon said to them, "Sora, it's time; we have to figure out what to do about that other side of yours."

"Yeah," Sora agreed reluctantly. "But what do we do, then? We don't even know where he is."

"I have a feeling you already know, but I also know some help we could call in anyway," Yuffie said cheerfully. "Just to make sure."

"Um, yeah, that would be nice," Sora agreed, nodding at her quite slowly with raised eyebrows as though trying to make his sarcasm as obvious as possible. Hayner stifled a small laugh.

"Aerith, Tifa," Yuffie said, turning to the other two girls. The three moved in closer together, then talked in quiet voices, and the only sound besides their soft whispers became the soft ruffle of clothing as several of them turned and tried to listen and a soft drip as Hayner's ice cream melted slowly onto the floor.

At last the three girls turned.

"We're going to go get him, we'll be right back," Tifa said.

Cid stood from what he was doing, then stated, "I'd better come with. Y'know, that ol' geezer's prob'ly screwing up Ansem's 'puter, and if he does, it's meh who's gonna have ta fix it. Poor Tron's gonna have a breakdown if that wizard's not careful."

"Ansem's computer?" Sora said, brightening slightly. "Tron? And a wizard…so you mean Merlin is fixing Tron?"

"Naw, that'd be my job," Cid confirmed, pointing at himself with his thumb as he opened the door. "But there's a bunch of stuff not ev'n Tron can get at, so we was thinkin' maybe Merlin could use 'is magic and give 'im a hand."

"I'm coming with, then!" Sora said, running towards the door. Kairi, who had been clinging gently to Sora's arm, was forced to let go, but received a delighted surprise as Sora ran back to her and kissed her on the cheek before disappearing outside for good this time. Donald and Goofy were close behind, both sniggering to themselves after Sora had ran back for the kiss.

"Hey, wait for us!" Yuffie yelled, running after the group with Tifa and Aerith close behind. Riku laughed for some reason, then grabbed Kairi's hand and led her along. Kairi, to Riku's surprise, picked up her speed tremendously, sprinting gracefully ahead so she could catch up with Sora.

Soon Leon and Cloud were left alone, and neither even looked at the door as the others had left. Both now bowed their heads in silence as they stood leaning against the wall next to eachother, chewing on their ice cream sticks until finally Leon said without turning, "Should we go?"

"Probably," Cloud replied in an equally resonant voice, also not turning.

After several more moments of silence both finally stood from leaning against the wall, and they strode casually after the group that was now far ahead of them.

-,-,-

"Blasted, confounded—!!" Merlin banged on the keyboard.

"Ow, stop that!" cried an electronic voice as Sora and the others ran in. Merlin flinched when he saw the large group.

"Well, hello," greeted the old wizard casually, smiling at them as if nothing were wrong. Cid eyed him distastefully.

"What're you doing to Tron?" Sora asked suspiciously.

"Sora?" Tron said, recognizing the User's voice. "Tell him to quit it."

"Knock it off," Sora said to Merlin.  
"Well I wasn't doing _anything,_" Merlin replied stubbornly, pushing up his glasses. "Now, I see everyone's here, even you, young missy! What a pleasant surprise."

Kairi blushed.

"So, is there anything you need?" Merlin asked them, and Donald, Goofy, and Sora nodded. Hayner was too busy exploring the small room to pay any attention, and when he'd gone over to a humongous, strange-looking red lens on the wall, Leon grabbed Hayner by the arm and whispered for him to settle down. Hayner was next to blush noticeably in embarrassment as he nodded.

"We need help finding a…a sort of friend of mine," Sora said to Merlin, gesturing a shrug with one hand as he paused in-between his sentence. Behind him, Aerith was holding onto one of Cloud's arms, while Tifa held the other one. Cloud didn't seem to mind at all.

"And just what do you expect me to do about it?!" Merlin said, lifting his arms as he turned back to the computer screen. He muttered something to himself and pressed a few keys, and Tron yelled at him again. Merlin turned back to Sora and added, "I'm a busy wizard these days; I can't just help anyone who asks for it, you know."

"You really expect me to believe _that?"_ Sora said, putting his hands on his hips and raising an eyebrow smugly.

"…Oh, alright, so you want me to help you find Roxas," the wizard shrugged. "Where to start, where to…"

"Hey, wait—!" Sora and even Riku jumped. "How'd you know his name?!"

"Oh dear, did I say that out loud…?" Merlin asked mostly to himself, then changed the subject as if this were nothing new. At last—to what Sora imagined must have been Tron's relief—Merlin stepped away from the keyboard and turned to the group. "Now, now, come along, Sora, there's more room in here." The wizard motioned towards the office in Ansem's study, and Sora followed, along with his closest friends. The rest, including most of those who were from the Radiant Garden, remained in the small computer room, watching Cid as he tried to fix the damage that Merlin had ended up causing. Leon wandered into the study after a moment to see Merlin conjuring up an orb the size of a volleyball that glowed with a lilac haze and showed the same image no matter what perspective one stared at it from.

"Do you recognize this place, Sora?" Merlin asked him, holding his hands around an invisible border several inches away from the orb itself.

"Yeah," Sora said quietly. "This is the World That Never Was."

The place they stared into was dark, with tall empty scyscrapers that were lit up by neon lights once they reached street-level. All of them except for Leon and Merlin watched with a growing familiarity inside as the orb showed them through the streets, moving fast at first, then slowing down the closer it got to its destination. The streets, darker than Sora had ever remembered them being, were filled in every direction with different kinds of Nobodies, all of which he had faced the likes of, but never in such a large quantity.

Suddenly they were staring inside the castle at a simply uncomprehendable amount of Samurai Nobodies that all stood watching something. As the orb drew them closer, they could see what it was.

Someone that Sora knew as Saïx was holding his weapon above another old enemy of theirs. The rest of the Organization was there, and none of their faces showed any emotion on them other than the same grave expression, excluding Saïx, who had a somewhat hungry gleam in his eye. Sora spotted Roxas, watching as he stood by with the other Organization XIII members while Saïx drove the weapon downward. A sharp scream-like cry was heard.

Kairi gasped sharply and buried her face in Sora's sleeve. Despite Maleficent being a sworn enemy of Sora and even Riku, Kairi just wasn't accustomed to seeing death first-hand, and all Sora could do was glare down at the orb while he put an arm around Kairi to comfort her.

"Is that still Roxas?" Leon said, pointing closely at the orb towards the shortest of the Organization members. The blue-eyed blonde who was dressed in black like those around him was staring down at what was left of Maleficent as if she were nothing, and after she finally disappeared, he along with all the rest turned to Saïx, who yelled out commands to them.

Leon didn't really need an answer, nor would Sora have needed to reply even if Leon had. They could hear Saïx turn to Roxas as the other Organization XIII members left and say, "Roxas, get rid of some of these things. There's too many here right now; I don't care what you do with them, but I want them gone."

"Got it," they heard Roxas reply with a short nod. They watched in awe as Roxas waved his hand and most of the Samurai Nobodies disappeared instantly.

"Where d'you think they all went?" Kairi asked quietly, still clinging to Sora's sleeve.

"Back wherever they came from," Leon replied. "Scattered among different worlds."

Roxas now had his back to them in the image, and suddenly they saw him glance over his shoulder at them sharply. It was as if he were glaring straight at them, and Sora felt so in particular. Just as he did, the orb began to glow at an immense intensity, causing them to yell and fall backwards, covering their eyes.

Then the image was black.

"How'd he…?" Riku began from the floor, rubbing his stunned eyes. It had happened so fast. "What just…?"

"Well I'll be," Merlin said as he sat up and closed his hands around the orb, slowly causing it to disappear.

"What is it?" Leon asked, sitting up. "Did Roxas do that?"

"I'm afraid so," Merlin answered through his silky white beard, looking down distinctly at Sora.

"…What?" the brunette asked, squinting one eye slightly as he stared back. "How could he do something like that…?"

"I guess you learn something new every day, huh?" Leon commented wryly, hiding much of his own awe as he rubbed one cheek distractedly.

"Yeah, I guess so," Sora agreed, then turned to Riku. "So do you think that's who opened the door to light last time when we beat Xemnas? Was it Roxas?"

Riku thought about this for a moment, then shrugged.

"I don't know, Sora, I still think it was your heart," the older boy said. "But since Roxas is connected to your heart, maybe he did have something to do with it."

"Aw, now my head is starting to hurt," complained Donald.

"We've got a lot we're up against," Leon said. "And this just proved it."

"Thanks for reminding me," Sora said. It was then that Sora vowed to himself that, were he to face Roxas face to face, he would not be the one to destroy his own other side. Either he would somehow convince his other side to do the right thing, or…

"Hey, if we're going to the World That Never Was," Riku said, nudging Sora from his thoughts just in time, "then we have a lot of work to do. We found that out earlier."

"I'm not so sure," Leon cut in positively. "Maybe if Sora is closer to where Roxas is, they might be just that more connected, so—"

"We can't risk it," Riku said plainly. "These aren't any children we're up against, no matter how much they act like it. These are elites, and we can't be anything short of what they are if we plan on taking on their army."

"Let's let Sora decide," Goofy compromised. Donald agreed and added, "So, then, what d'ya say, huh, Sora?"

The Keyblade master was quiet for a moment, then looked up and shook his head. He was desperate to see Roxas again, but he couldn't let his dreams override his instincts, which told him to stay.

"I'd take my chances," Sora told them, adding seriously, "but Riku's right. We have work to do, and then we can go."

"Will you really be leaving that soon?" Kairi asked Sora suddenly, leaning up close to him. The others in the room couldn't hear the soft replies that took place back and forth between them, but finally the two touched lips, and Donald in particular covered his eyes.

"Hey, it's no big deal," Riku defended for his friend with a grin. He couldn't help himself; Kairi and Sora were adorable together, no matter how much it did hurt ever. Not to mention Riku felt as if it weren't himself who deserved Kairi most. The one who really deserved Kairi, he thought, was the same one who had fought through worlds and risked his life nearly every day for her against even Riku himself: Sora.

"D'you guys think I'm almost ready, then?" Hayner asked. He had a smile on his young face as he pulled out his knife and sliced it through the air.

"Oh, you're definitely getting up there, quite quickly if I do say so myself," said Merlin. He cackled quietly. "Now, now, just be careful with that thing."

"Sorry," Hayner said, grinning after realizing he had nearly taken off part of Merlin's hat. The old wizard grinned back at Hayner, then walked silently out of the room.

"…Okay, then we should get started," Riku said at last. "We'll stay as long as it takes."

"The longer we wait, the stronger their army gets," Leon said a bit too loudly. "Might as well get it over with. Sora's got more chance than anyone else I know, and I don't care what Cloud says. I may not be there when it happens, but I still know at least in _my_ mind that Sora's good enough to take them single-handedly."

"That makes one person, anyway," Sora almost mumbled.

"What's going on in here?" Yuffie asked innocently, coming in after hearing Leon nearly yell. "Is something wrong?"

"We're going to be training here for a little while before we leave," Sora told her, causing the normally optimistic girl to frown for some reason. "We don't think we're ready yet, so we'll be working hard here for a little while."

"Are you sure Leon isn't right?" Yuffie said, making Leon realize how loud he had spoken. "Maybe it is better to get it over with."

"Training may not be as hard as the real thing anyway," Riku said, "but it shouldn't take us that long, and it can't hurt, even if it doesn't help much. Alright, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Hayner, are you guys ready to start our training? I'm sure there's a good place around here somewhere that we can find to work up our stats a bit."

"So you're comin' with too?" Donald asked him.

"Of course," Riku replied with an amused tone. "You think I'd just leave Sora by himself? And there's no way I'm missing out on any of this."

"That sounds more reasonable," Sora said with a smile. "For you, anyway."

"Oh yeah?" Riku said, still smiling. The two exchanged a friendly punch.

Aerith came in soon after, just in time to see the five leaving to go start training.

"You're going?" she asked in her usual quiet tone. "So soon? Aren't you still tired from earlier?"

"Don't worry, you can bet your life we'll be back in no time," Sora told her.

"I don't think I have much choice," the quiet girl replied. Not catching onto what she meant, Sora, along with Donald, Goofy, Riku, Hayner, and Leon as their guide all made their way out of the small area.

As they left, Aerith turned to Yuffie and said, "This is one bet I hope I don't lose."

"Mm-hmm," Yuffie agreed solemnly, then went back to join Cid and Cloud as they continued to fix the mayhem that Merlin had created.

-,-,-,-


	10. Chapter 10: Radiant Garden, Part 4

Disclaimer:_ Honest, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Just this story, people, that's all…(And I wish I could say Roxas was mine too…)_

**Chain of Hearts, Chapter 10:**

_**Radiant Garden (part 4)**_

_By Nagori Kirashi_

_Roxas kinda creeps me out a bit in the next few parts, but yeah, that's alright, I'm kinda going for that…Still, he does, erm…I'd also like to say that this entire chapter didn't exist at one point, but there was such a hy-uge gap that I came back and typed this. It not only came out good, but I can't imagine the story without it now. Pretty cool, pretty cool…_

-,-,-,-

Riku, Sora, Hayner, Donald and Goofy were standing just outside of the Radiant Garden, down inside a large crevasse where they had all agreed they would have more sufficient room to practice. At the moment, Sora and Riku were facing eachother. Though they had shook hands before the battle began, neither of them seemed to keep their word when they spoke of a friendly fight. The competence between them was intense.

"Sora, _watch out!"_ Hayner yelled as Sora somehow did a mid-air dodge roll to avoid Riku's attack. Goofy covered his eyes, then squinted through them to see Sora and Riku both with their Keyblades in hand as they lunged at eachother. Their Keyblades struck together like the dowels that Hayner had practiced with back in the town Ecstasy as each of them repeatedly dodged in and out, striking the other's blade and moving back out in the hopes of catching the opponent off guard.

At last Riku found the perfect chance, and he did a quick ground roll so he was behind Sora. Then, not quite wanting to sever Sora's limbs, he used the dull edge of his Keyblade to hit Sora directly from behind his knee joints, causing the friend to fall quite harshly onto his back.

When Riku stood, Sora was still lying there.

"Aw, man," he said to them. "This is so dumb; I feel like I could sleep for a week."

"Give me another chance like that to put you into a coma," Riku replied complacently, "and it just might happen."

Sora turned his head wearily to Riku, trying to smile but finding he couldn't. Ignoring the second headache that was forming after he had hit the back of his head on the ground, Sora said, "I don't think I can do this. Can we quit for today?"

"Only if you admit defeat," Riku said seriously, lowering his Keyblade so the tip was just above Sora's neck. "Do you really want that?"

Riku wasn't surprised to have his Keyblade struck from his very hands by Sora's own Kingdom Key.

When Sora stood, though, he wasn't looking half up to par for another fight. Instead he went over and leaned on Hayner's shoulder, which only put him in further danger; this time from Hayner.

"Hey," Riku said to Sora, who nearly suffered a dislocated shoulder from Hayner even as Riku spoke. "I think you need a little mental training more than you need to up your strength. How about it?"

"What can _you_ do about it?" Sora asked glumly, severely doubting it as he attempted again to rest his forehead on Hayner's shoulder. This time the hit he received was much softer, though the look on Hayner's face as he crossed his arms was not.

"I dunno, give a bit of friendly advice?" Riku said with a smile, striding over to Sora slowly and casually with his hands placed in his pockets, his weapon now gone. "I mean, I think you're just letting this get you down."

"Why?" Sora said, then much to Hayner's relief, looked up. "Roxas isn't just my friend. He's part of me. He _is_ me."

"You didn't need him this badly before," Riku said. "If you still want to use strength as an excuse, remember when you didn't know about him?"

There was no reply, so he continued. "You beat Ansem. Or so we called him then, anyway. Don't lie to me, either; I was partly there when it happened. And that took more strength than you'd ever shown in your life until then."

Donald and Goofy's eyes met as they began to understand what Riku was getting at.

Sora's face was beginning to take on a thoughtful expression. "But…I didn't know about him then. Now I feel like…I really am missing something."

"You're missing some_-one,_" Riku corrected. By now he was standing in front of Sora. "You're still connected, Sora, no matter how far apart you are. Just like Kairi. You're still connected to all of us, and it's your heart that's doing it. So even though Roxas is gone, you're still bound to eachother. Call it a curse if you want to, but it's one that you used to save my life. Friendship," Riku said, softening his voice, "is what really keeps us together."

"And what about…?" Sora still felt as if he had much evidence to prove Riku wrong, though he was beginning to feel better. As much as he wanted to believe him, his heart kept trying to convince him otherwise, as if it were in too much pain to even want to recover.

"You and Roxas shared a lot of things, didn't you?" Riku asked. "That included emotions, right?"

"…Yeah," Sora said, lowering his eyes. They reminded Hayner so much of Roxas' own. "We shared everything, it seemed like."

"So get over it," Riku said, not meaning to sound blunt. "Look at it this way; Roxas has. No, more like he's pretended to. Do you remember this?"

Sora watched curiously as Riku pulled a long black cloth from one of his pockets.

"I keep this with me," he told them, "to remind me that it's not good to hide from what you really are."

"No it's not," Sora agreed. "So…what's this getting at?"

"Never mind that, but just think about this; this is Roxas right now." Riku reached over and tied the cloth loosely around Sora's eyes, then stepped back. "Looks pretty sad. I'll bet if we compared you like this to Roxas right now, he'd look the same way."

"You mean with a blindfold?" Sora said, using his thumbs to push the blindfold up past his eyes so he could see Riku.

"Exactly. Er, sort of," Riku said, taking the blindfold back. He wrapped it around his fist as if he were blindfolding his hand, then held it over his chest. "He's blinded his own heart. Sora, only you can take it off for him. So even though he might still be blind in some ways, that doesn't mean it's not there. It's just hidden away for now, waiting for someone to bring it back out." Riku tucked the black cloth back into his pocket. He looked into the distance as if the sun were setting. "You and Roxas are still together, no matter how far away you are. If you can see through that blindfold, then nothing can stop you."

Sora was quiet for a long moment as his brain worked to sort everything out.

"…Riku, thank you." Sora said quietly at last. After another moment he added, "Wow, you're right; I think I can feel him. Like he's right here beside me."

"Um, sorry, that'd be me," Hayner said to Sora's right, not sounding that apologetic. Riku laughed.

"It'll be harder than that, trust me, but I'm sure you can do it," Riku said as a grin appeared. "Speaking of which…Ready for a re-match yet?"

"Ha, I was born ready," Sora said, and all of a sudden the gleam was back in his eyes. "Too bad you were born to lose!"

"We'll see about that," Riku said in amusement, and both stared at eachother in determination as they lurched forward into tense battle. Donald, Goofy, and even Hayner could tell that something that had been missing before from Sora's morale had now returned. This time they fought freely, becoming one with their weapons and attacking with unique maneuvers that turned their duel into a form of art.

It was a draw.

-,-,-

Naminé was back to drawing in her sketchbook quietly when she felt a gentle brush of air caused by a vortex of darkness appearing nearby.

_'Oh, no,_' she thought, wondering what they wanted this time. _'Maybe I can ask for a pencil sharpener…'_

She nearly fell backwards off her chair in fright when she saw who it was.

Lexaeus, the largest one in all the organization, was built like a giant. He had rusty colored hair that was slicked back in a way that almost resembled her friend Hayner's hair, but it was much shorter than that and somehow made his head look smaller in contrast to the rest of his body. He had small eyes, thick brows, a sharp set of side-burns, and an incredibly large chin that matched his muscular brute. He wasn't a pretty sight, but it got what was usually his main point across. His weapon, she knew, was usually a huge tomahawk; something that almost resembled a clamp tool but without the actual compressing device on it. It took a giant like Lexaeus to be able to carry a massive weapon like that.

Something else about him gave her the creeps as well; one would expect someone like him with a deep, frightening voice to use it more often, most likely by force.

But he barely ever said a word more than he had to. To him, it was almost as if sound was a weakness, and often times it could be, such as the small nervous noise that she herself made when he'd appeared. She had already revealed her own fear.

Naminé was also right that he wouldn't say anything now, either; Lexaeus simply went over to her and grabbed her arm.

"Ow!" she cried, struggling slightly against his powerful grip.

Lexaeus must have pretended to ignore her, either that or he didn't care as he pulled her towards the portal he had come through.

In her sudden rush, Naminé felt her sketchbook slip from her hand onto the floor, but she had no way of reaching it as long as her massive captor kept forcing her along.

"Stop, my…! Wait," she pleaded, tugging harder than before to get away from him. Naminé had no idea whether she would be back again to retrieve her sketches. "Please, I dropped my sketchbook, stop!"

Lexaeus still didn't listen, and Naminé was dragged from the room like the hostage that she was. Her sketchbook was left to lie open on the floor, still open to the same picture she had last been working on.

It was a picture of Sora and Roxas, back when they were still friends.

-,-,-

Cloud Strife nearly spit out the drink he was taking when Sora strode in, challenged him to a rematch, and then declared the rules.

"You say _what_?!" He turned to Sora, who was now standing in front of Cloud with a ferocious gleam in his eye. The tall blonde coughed several more times as if still choking on his drink. Leon, the only one besides Yuffie and Cid who were back yet from Ansem's study, couldn't help but laugh slightly. If at all possible, this almost caused the hair on Sora's head to stand even more on end than before.

"You heard me," Sora said again. Donald, Goofy, and Hayner all exchanged weary glances, but Riku stood by with a grin on his face. Sora was holding his hand out, and Cloud took from it what the teenager was holding.

"You want to re-fight me…while you're wearing _this?"_ Cloud held up the black blindfold. He tried holding it up closely to his own eyes to see if Sora were just trying to spook him out, and though he did find it was possible to see through it if one concentrated really hard, Cloud found himself with a headache when he tried to focus his eyes enough to see anything besides blurs. He wondered if he had done more damage to Sora than he thought.

"Sora, did I give you a concussion during our match?" Cloud said out loud. Sora only snatched the blindfold away once more, then said, "One on one. We'll go back to the Deep End, where we fought before. Same crowd, same weapons."

Cloud took a deep breath, then looked away and inflated his cheeks slightly as he exhaled speechlessly. At last he turned to the spunky brunette while running his fingers through his own blonde hair and said, "You know what, let's see what you've got."

Sora's face filled with a huge grin, and suddenly Cloud wondered if maybe he wasn't in for something after all.

Yuffie, in the meantime, was sitting on the bed and staring at Sora with a dropped jaw the entire time.

"Don' underestimate 'im," Cid warned from his typing. He stopped to copy something down off of the computer into a small notebook he kept nearby, but otherwise he showed no different behaviors than usual. "Yuf', ya wanna go git the oth'rs? Tell 'em ta meet us there."

"Sure," Yuffie replied in a high pitched voice. Her mouth barely moved, still hanging open in awe.

"Shut your mouth, Yuffie," Cloud Strife told her bluntly. "You look like a retard. I really couldn't care less, except I do happen to know you, so that puts my reputation on the line too."

"Aw, thanks," Yuffie said, listening to Cloud anyway as she disappeared from the building at a skip-like run. Sora's face was now covered in a sly grin with his arms crossed and his eyes shut. He was only mimicking Riku at the moment, however, and soon enough his best friend caught on and threw something at him.

"So, you're really sure about this, then?" Leon asked Sora thoughtfully, and he got a nod in response.

"Riku reminded me that there's more to being together than…er, being together, I guess," Sora said, scratching his head as he finished his sentence with an awkward pause while he tried to decide what he was trying to say. "…Anyway, I feel different. Like I'm ready to do this now."

"Well, your funeral, not mine," Leon said with a small shrug while turning away.

"No, not Sora's either," Riku said, then glanced at Cloud as he added, "…but I'm sure you'll have one to look forward to if Cloud isn't careful."

"Ha ha, er," Cloud laughed to himself, then turned away as well and rubbed both sides of his nose as a distraction. "Hell, I just hope _I'm_ not there."

-,-,-

"Where are you _taking _me?!" Naminé said, leaning her full weight against the huge man who continued to toe her forward through the blackened area. She could hear the occasional scurry as either a Dusk or a Shadow Heartless crawled through one of the nearby shadows.

Suddenly her massive captor stopped, and so did Naminé. When she looked up, she gasped.

"Roxas…?" She said, and he only nodded once. He stood somewhat expressionlessly in his leather Organization XIII uniform, a solid contrast against the small white dress that Naminé herself wore. Her own voice was a whisper as she said, "…You turned on Sora?"

"I turned on him," Roxas began, then added, "or he turned on me first. Whatever, same thing."

"Roxas, no, wait—!" Naminé said desperately. "It was me, I'm sorry!!"

"What'd _you_ have to do with anything?" Roxas asked, raising an eyebrow at her. He then turned and said something to Lexaeus and Axel, who stood nearby in the same casual pose as he had been in the first time he had spoken to Roxas after he'd rejoined the Organization. Lexaeus made no reply, other than taking Naminé roughly by the arm once more and leading her away.

"Roxas, please!" Naminé yelled, her lavender blue eyes filling with sadness. "Wait, just listen to me! And…please, don't make me go back there, we need to talk—this isn't right!"

"What is there to talk about?" Roxas asked casually. "Just stop being such a problem. You're better off where we put you than you are with those losers anyway, so just cool it."

"How can you go off a memory you don't even know is—?" she began, then changed her question, knowing she only had time for one more before she was pulled into the black portal Lexaeus had made. "Sora's still your other half!! What did he ever do to you besides be there for you?!"

"Aw, not you _too_, now," Roxas said, rolling his eyes slightly as he turned a shoulder to her. Glancing at her from one side, he finished, "Apparently nothing, according to him."

"That's because—!" Naminé could feel the cold tingle of the vortex drawing closer, and she struggled more than ever against Lexaeus. "Roxas, I'm sorry!"

Then she was gone, and Roxas sighed.

"Man, she sure has something for you," Axel commented to Roxas. "How'd you ever end up with a girl like that?"

"Aw, shut up," Roxas said, hitting Axel in the same casual manner. "She's not mine; where'd you get that idea from, huh?"

"Just looking at you two together almost makes me happy," Axel said, smirking.

"Don't you wish," Roxas said back, and both grinned as if she'd given him a farewell hug.

-,-,-

All of the friends and audience who had been present last time were there once more, waiting this time with a nervous anticipation for it to begin. Even Merlin had joined the group. Riku, out of sheer gentleman behavior, had taken a fold-up chair for Kairi to sit on, just in case she might start to feel too nervous to stand.

She was already sitting, and it hadn't even begun yet.

The others were also treating Kairi like the guest of honor as she sat next to them. They each felt at least a bit sorry for her and were showing respect towards her as if knowing how she felt to be watching what looked like it could very easily be Sora's last fight.

Cloud stood facing Sora, staring into his face from about ten feet away and holding the Buster Blade like before. Cloud found now that he was unable to read his opponent's eyes, and to his surprise this felt as though it led to an incredible disadvantage. A person's eyes revealed their next move just as much as their body did; they revealed times of weakness, or times of increasing strength. He had thought it would be Sora who was at the disadvantage when it came to fighting like this, but it seemed that he was at one now, too.

_'Don't let it get to you, Strife,_' he told himself wearily. Instead, he just imagined how his own face would look if he were about to take on someone nearly a foot taller than him while wearing a blindfold. This, he decided, would be what he imagined when he looked at Sora's face.

In the meantime, Sora was also having deep internal thoughts. He could indeed see blurs through his blindfold, though that was it. He had no depth perception, which was key to a fight for him. Another thing was speed, and if he had relied on his sight to accomplish his agility before, it was time to come up with a new tactic, fast.

Leon stepped forward awkwardly, raising the same white cloth above his head as the others studied the two fighters. Both Cloud and Sora were standing in the same pose as they had last time. The only difference this time was the cloth tied around Sora's head and tucked behind his ears, giving him an ominous look.

"Alright, remember, this is just practice," Leon reminded them. "Seeing as one is at a disadvantage—"

"_Don't…_ hold back," Sora warned Cloud, cutting Leon off sharply. "I want to do this. And I want to push myself. If I fall today, then I guess I wasn't meant to stop those guys after all. And better here and now than there with nobody by my side."

Riku admired Sora's words, but he was sure that Sora couldn't even see the flag Leon was holding up, much less the small smile that spread across Riku's face or the look of deadly determination that crossed over Cloud's.

"Okay, you ready for this?" Sora asked Cloud, who nodded at first, then said, "Yeah. I'm ready."

"…Go!"

Sora ran ahead, holding the Keyblade out. He now had to rely one-hundred percent on the Keyblade to guide him, and he knew if his heart trusted it enough, it would.

He nearly died of relief when the clang of metal against metal vibrated through his hands and into his ears. Cloud was taken back, a look of surprise on his face as Sora's Kingdom Key counteracted his own bulking sword. It was at this point, as he stood shaking furiously with strength, that he decided he would not go easy.

Suddenly, to Cloud's amazement, he was suddenly overwhelmed by the strength pushing against his weapon, and it was knocked to his side like the losing end of a fist fight. Sora, almost able to see what was happening just by using the senses he had and through what direction the Keyblade was pulling him, didn't waste even a second. He still had no idea if Cloud had recovered right away from his weapon being forced backwards, so Sora made sure he was the first to attack.

This time, they noticed, he was much faster, and while dodging around Cloud from all sides, he pulled off a strong combo that may as well have been only one attack it happened so fast.

Humiliated that he was losing like this, Cloud rose his expectations once more, now from challenge to death-match. The adrenaline in him told him that that would be all that could save him. He no longer held back from some of his most powerful moves, yet as he tried to attack Sora with some, the blindfolded boy somehow managed to either dodge or reflect it.

The older warrior was furious.

_'Dodge, roll… left, swing, dodge,_' Sora kept thinking to himself. He was reading the instructions that the Keyblade was giving him, and he was pulling them off with such grace that he had somehow managed to remain ahead. Then again, there were other things. Sora felt that even now he couldn't rely on the Keyblade alone; he was relying on his ears in a way he never had before. Every step that Cloud took, every swipe that cut through the air—it was all just an open book, once one learned how to read it.

"You know what, Sora?" Cloud said, now slowly edging sideways in a large circle around Sora while gripping his Buster Blade with both hands. "You've really shown me a lot of what you can do today, but I promise you that this has only just begun."

Sora was turning in the general direction from where he could hear Cloud's voice. In reply to the threat, he said as a comeback from their previous match, "Don't kid yourself. If I had attacked when I wanted to just now, you would be dead right now, I'm sure of it."

"Well there's just one problem with that," Cloud threatened as they continued to circle around eachother, and in a raised voice, he yelled, "I'm not done here yet!"

_'This is harder than I thought it'd be,_' Sora continued to think in his head. Suddenly the image of yesterday's fight came back into his head, the way he had been so easily overwhelmed by Cloud's constant string of abilities and how truly ridiculous he himself had felt. He could almost see himself being flung hopelessly aside by Cloud's sword.

Cloud Strife noticed the weakness in Sora for that split second, just from how Sora's entire body drooped slightly in a way that would look to most people like he were just taking a deep breath.

_'Forget his eyes,_' Cloud thought. _'This kid is an open book just waiting to be burned._'

With his guard let down for that short amount of time, Sora barely had time to think about defending himself as suddenly he heard Cloud's fast-approaching footsteps. Sora held the Keyblade up defensively, and suddenly his seasoned opponent gripped his sword and leapt towards his target. Cloud slowly spun in a clock-wise direction, turning as soon as his head could reach to watch Sora become closer.

Then Cloud let out a yell as he held his massive sword with his right hand, ready to propel it in the same direction in a way that stunned those watching with his graceful speed, yet at the same time caused everything to look as if it were in slow-motion.

When Sora took the blow, not only was his Keyblade worthless to defend him, seeing as the attack was coming from the side, but Sora himself was sent through the air so that when he landed he continued to tumble uncontrollably towards the edge of the cliff. He could hear Kairi scream his name.

Sora still clutched the Keyblade in his hand, receiving several harsh bruises as his body tumbled with it, but it was the Keyblade that would save him in the end, he knew it. He tried to point the Keyblade towards the ground in the direction he was moving, and eventually it cut into the ground at an angle so that the Keyblade rammed into his chest, stopping his reckless tumble. After several moments of clinging onto the handle and holding himself up, one knee on the ground and the other with his heel dangling off the edge of the cliff, he realized he had had his breath knocked out of him, and when he started to breathe again, it was raspy with pain. He could feel the large cut that had resulted in Cloud's attack, and it felt as if he'd had his side torn out.

Nearby, Cloud stood with his eyes shut, catching his own breath for several seconds. That had been all the time that had passed, though it seemed to Kairi as if the last few seconds had played themselves out forever just to torture her.

At last Cloud opened his eyes and looked down at the slight drenching stain of blood on his blade, and for some reason his success and the red stain on his weapon stimulated him.

Now everyone was yelling various things as Cloud ran at the seemingly helpless teenager with his sword held forward. Sora was still blindfolded, but with the blood pumping in his ears he could no longer hear them.

All he felt now was his heart, connected with Kairi's, and it told him he was in danger.

Suddenly Cloud was as amazed as he was frustrated to have the Kingdom Keyblade blocking him from his victim, who still kneeled far below him on the ground. Sora was holding the Keyblade above his head with both hands, kneeling down and ignoring the gravel digging into his legs, while Cloud was holding his Buster Blade at waist level and leaning all his weight and strength against it. Both were shaking with the effort of keeping up their guard and strength.

The edge of the cliff was inches behind Sora.

Then everything seemed to stand still for Cloud, who noticed nothing but the small grin appearing on Sora's face.

The little grin was a success. Cloud, startled by this unexpected gesture, let down his strength just enough, and Sora did the same so that the weapons were still matched in strength. Then, all at once, he used the extra strength he had built up to heave Cloud's weapon away from him, then duck behind him and send him knocking off his own feet. The Buster Blade clattered from Cloud's hand, and as he reached for it automatically, he could feel the end of Sora's Keyblade brush the area above his heart.

No one moved for what seemed like hours, and at last, Cloud pushed the edge of Sora's Keyblade away slowly, almost gently, so that he could stand; something that someone would not do if they were still in the middle of combat. The last attack had shook him up, and he knew very well that Sora had him on his back; a true symbol that the blindfolded opponent had somehow won.

It had been a close fight, but a good one nonetheless.

Sora dizzily removed the blindfold as the Keyblade disappeared, and suddenly he could feel the pain overtake him on his side. Cloud's attack had done not only done damage, but it had injured him quite severely. The short yellow suspender straps that hung on each side of Sora's ultra baggy shorts were stained red against his right side, despite the injury being just above his waist.

Kairi had been sitting on her chair with Riku resting his hands on her shoulders so she would stop sitting and standing at a constant rate, but when she saw Sora, she gasped again, and Riku let go of her shoulders so she could run over to him. By the time she got to him, Sora had already allowed his knees to slowly give and was sitting on the ground, clenching his side with his arms.

"Hey," Cloud said to Sora even as Kairi knelt down next to the injured fighter. Cloud was walking indifferently towards the rest of the group, but he stopped long enough to throw a vial of something at them. Kairi was the one who caught it, and she held it out gently to Sora.

"Here," Sora said to her, opening the container that was designed so he needed no more than his thumb to flick it open. Sora tasted a bit of it, smiled weakly yet deviously at Kairi, then flicked it into the air above himself.

"Wait, Sora—?!" she said, unsure why he had wasted it all. Suddenly she was captivated by a strange mist of sparkles that seemed to come down around them and quickly fade away as soon as they were touched. When one landed on her, she felt a bit more rested, though the majority landed on Sora, and then he was able to stand.

"What was that?" she asked Sora as he lifted the side of his shirt and checked a much less gruesome-looking injury. Kairi still gasped in spite of herself, putting her hands to her lips, but Sora just nodded his head to one side as if shrugging—partially from feeling enough relief to make up for the pain he still felt, and partially because he felt he couldn't let himself appear vulnerable in front of Kairi after just making her sit through such a close match.

Together, they began to walk towards where the others were all talking excitedly.

"It's a potion," he said to her finally as he put his hands in his pockets. "They're perfect in the middle of a fight, or after one if you're really hurt."

"So that's what it was…?" Kairi speculated to herself. Then, with an admirable gleam in her eyes, she turned to the brunette and said, "They're so pretty, and magical, too! Sora, I'm so jealous; you must get to see all kinds of beautiful sights everywhere you go."

Sora grinned adoringly, then looked at Kairi and said, "I don't need to go to other worlds to find what I really think is beautiful."

Just as Kairi was giggling and blushing, they each felt a hand on their shoulders as Hayner stuck his head between them.

"Is this the part where you kiss?" he asked them. Sora hit him hard enough on the shoulder to make up for all the punches he'd received earlier that day.

"Sora, Hayner," Kairi said with a giggle, more amused than upset by them. "You guys be nice…Haven't you got work to do?" she asked Hayner, turning to him.

"Aw, anything's better than hanging with you sick love birds," he said, shrugging them off almost in frustration. He went off to join Riku, and despite being opposites of eachother in every way, they still shared a common ally, and that was enough to make them sociable with one another.

In the meantime, Sora turned back to Kairi and leaned in closer, an adoring look on his face while Kairi gazed back shyly. Hayner, glancing back just in time to see this, nearly tripped flat onto his face he was trying so hard not to either laugh or say something rude. Riku, however, just hit Hayner on the shoulder and said, "You leave them be, alright?"

"Fine, argh," Hayner said, hitting Riku lightly back as they continued around a corner. This was a mistake, he found, because Riku only laughed and used his hand to push Hayner's head, causing the shorter boy to stumble; an easy task for someone like Riku whose victim was barely past his shoulder height.

"Still," Hayner continued firmly, steadying himself out but standing a bit farther away from Riku. "I think we should just leave them behind altogether if they don't hurry."

"Oh, they'll be coming," Riku assured him, and soon enough they could almost see Sora jolt as he realized he was left behind when they heard their spiky-haired friend yell, "Woa, guys, wait for us!"

Seconds later Sora and Kairi appeared around the corner of the tall crystal walls dividing the area's sections, trying to catch up with the group.

Riku noticed they were both holding hands.

-,-,-

Just moments later after returning Naminé, Lexaeus had returned, and one by one, the rest of the Organization appeared as well. Saïx walked along the group as each of them shifted around and stood in their order. Only two spots were empty, one being Saïx's own and the other being that of Xemnas himself.

"The time has almost come," he informed them clearly, the others all silent as he began his speech. There were no other noises, as the rest of the lower Nobodies once crowding the streets had now cleared into the castle. "Xemnas will be restored after his devastating defeat in the shadows. All that had once been, our glory, our journey, and most importantly, our Kingdom Hearts, will be returned!"

Each of the Organization members smiled in their own ways, excluding a few. Roxas and Axel leaned forward so they could see eachother's faces, gave eachother a thumbs up, and then stepped back into line.

"In not long," their new Superior continued, "We'll be able to combine our strengths and—"

"Now, just what exactly are we waiting for again?" Xaldin interrupted suddenly, taking an almost threatening step forward so he was standing in front of the rest of them. He was one of the few who had not smiled. "I'm sick of waiting; this is ridiculous! We've been building up armies of Nobodies, sending everyone all over the place after those kids, and basically slaved our asses off for you—I wanna see some results!"

Saïx looked back at him daringly and ordered, "Get back in line before I find someone else to take your spot."

"That's just it, though; I'm no worse than Roxas!" Xaldin continued furiously, pointing sharply in Roxas' direction as he continued to glare at Saïx. "What about _him?!_ Is he so hard to replace? He's a traitor, a little cocky bastard who thinks he can just walk in and take us all over! Get rid of him—he's the one who beat our asses last time anyway, so why not?!"

"Just shut the hell up!" Roxas yelled furiously, also now stepping out from the line. "You want me to beat yours _again_, dammit?!"

"Stop it, back in line, all of you!!" Saïx ordered loudly, and with furious looks on their faces Xaldin and Roxas took a step backwards and rejoined the line. When they did, Xaldin noticed somewhat in alarm that Saïx was motioning for him to follow. The berzerkish leader was backing into his portal, and as Xaldin was sure he knew where they were supposed to meet, he too finally disappeared.

"What was _that_ about?" Axel asked out loud, and at least three members turned and swore sharply at him. He hunched down slightly as the insults bounced off him, then shook his head and straightened himself, like he had already blown them off, although Demyx and even Zexion began to edge away uncertaintly as the area around Axel heated and forced them to mind their distance. The area became otherwise quiet as they waited uneasily for their leader's return.

Finally Saïx, as well as Xaldin, reappeared. Even though only Saïx could see it as Xaldin stepped back into his place, the Third Member was now smiling.

-,-,-

"That was the most impressive fight I've seen in years," Leon said in his thoughtful pose. "And that's saying a lot."

All of them were back inside the main residence inside the Radiant Garden, and Cloud and Sora sat next to eachother on opposite ends of the small bed, each one tending their own remaining injuries.

"You mean you've seen better?" Jiminy asked Leon, currently using a small part of Sora's hood as a hammock.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Cloud said easily, standing by with his arms crossed.

"Well, that blindfold was a bit much, don't you think?" Leon asked Sora rather than replying to Jiminy or Cloud. "I mean, why didn't you just unleash yourself at him? Take him down without that extra burden?"

"I was testing myself," Sora replied, looking at his hand thoughtfully as the Keyblade appeared in it. "To see how much I trusted my Keyblade. And myself."

"Hey, I doubt a single one of us 'ere trusts 'emself _that_ much," Cid said, sitting on the bench over by his computer yet facing the others while resting his back against the wall.

"Guess I'm ready, then, huh?" Sora asked with a small smile, perking up just slightly.

"I would certainly think so," Merlin said, flipping through a book like mad while in search of something. They had no idea what, but whatever it was he eventually gave up anyway.

Sora sat for a moment, then suddenly remembered the black cloth. He took it from his pocket, folding it several times, then handed it carefully towards Riku.

"Here you go," the brunette said. "Thanks a lot for letting me use it, by the way. I'm serious."

"No problem," Riku said, taking the cloth. He noticed it had a tear on one side of it and he wondered whether he should alter it by sewing it or risk leaving it in its natural condition. For now he just left it.

"I still can't believe—" Yuffie began.

"…that I lost," Cloud interrupted with an almost rude voice. "Sora, I don't think I would have faced you had I known the humiliation I were going to have to put up with. Don't even think of asking whether you're 'ready' or not…It's only making me feel like it was _me_ who wasn't ready. After all these years…to lose like that."

"Those weren't the only reasons he challenged you like that," Riku told them, referring to the things Sora had told them right before the match. Riku had, of course, talked it over with Sora before hand, and knew exactly what all his friend's reasons were to fight.

"Well, then?" Tifa asked him while sitting back on the bed. Sora now sat next to her several feet away, no longer taking part in the conversation himself as he polished his Keyblade. "He also said he was doing it to make sure he was really meant to take on the Organization. Isn't that all?"

"No, it's not." Riku lowered his eyes as well as his voice. When he looked up again, he said, "Sora was making sure he was ready to fight in the dark."

-,-,-

The Castle That Never Was was back in the possession of its original owners, and all twelve of them that remained at least seemed to be quite excited about it.

This was their first victory.

It hadn't taken them long to restore the castle back to its original state, eliminating all signs that a legion of Heartless once lived there. Yet the first room they had set to work on rebuilding was the same one that had ressurected them after it was destroyed; Proof of Existence.

The entire room wasn't very large; miniscule in comparison to the vast majority of what their castle was made up of. It had been destroyed by Malificent, and they knew that, were one of them to be defeated, it was this room that would save them.

And according to Saïx, it was vital that they be perfect this time. Working together, they had managed to return it to its original state. All of the grave-like slabs on the floor were no longer glowing red, as they had after their defeat. Each one now shone a sharp, stimulating light blue to show that they were, in fact, alive. The only one to still be red was Xemnas', and it was a darker red, like there had been some black mixed in with its crimson hue. It glowed the color of blood.

The Organization had been told by Saïx that the reason they'd returned was because each grave was attacked by a specific element when it was destroyed. Every one had its own, such as the fire that heated the glowing red square with Axel's chakram imprinted on it until it had cracked apart. This could easily be believed, seeing as it seemed there were certainly enough different kinds of Heartless for this to be accomplished.

The reason that Xemnas hadn't returned, according to Saïx, was because their former ruler needed all of their own powers combined to attack the grave. So it would be, it seemed, and the plan at the moment was that they would each attack his restored grave until, they hoped, the conqueror would returned. Thus was supposedly why they needed all members present.

As Xaldin now knew, however, none of the last part was true.

Their grave-like monuments had been destroyed by Malificent herself, who found the room offensive. They had returned because there had to be a Proof of Existence somewhere; when it was destroyed, the only thing left to prove they once lived was their actual rebirth, and so it had been.

The fact of the matter was that the reason Xemnas hadn't returned was because of the way he had been defeated. He had gone into a dimension that was all but his own, and it was there that after his defeat the darkness consumed the remains of his soul in such a way that would have been unimaginable to most of the others in the Organization.

He was lost in the World of Nothingness.

There was a way to bring him back, though. Before the grave could be attacked, it needed the blood sacrifice of the one who had defeated the leader. It was for this reason and this reason alone that Saïx had been gathering such a great army. His intention; lure Sora, capture him, and use him to summon member Number One, Xemnas. The only way he could capture Sora, he knew, was by taking every precaution there was. This was no ordinary person; he had to be prepared in every way he knew how.

Though there was something else as well. Even though they had become separate beings now, they had been one person when Xemnas had been defeated, and one person they still were. It wasn't just Sora who was required for the ressurection.

It was both sides of Sora.

Saïx, however, simply enjoyed the thought of using one to get to the other. It was much more convenient anyway, and for some reason he just couldn't bring himself to feel guilty about what he would do to them both in the end anyway.

That was why he had really brought Roxas back. He was half of what he needed to restore Xemnas.

So far, Xaldin was the only other one who knew it. And he wasn't telling.

-,-,-

"So, is this all?" Hayner asked them. "We're leaving now?"

Kairi, who overheard them, ran over to Sora and took his arm.

"Are you really?" she asked sadly. "I feel like you just got here!"

"I feel like it was just yesterday when we were still together on Destiny Islands, or in Twilight Town," Sora replied. After a moment of sad silence between the two, Hayner came over and, putting a hand on each of their shoulders, he said softly, "That's because it almost _was_ only yesterday."

Cloud yawned in the silence. Yuffie just hung her head.

As Sora turned from the group, Kairi still held his hand, forcing him to turn and look at her.

"Sora?" she asked quietly. "What if I don't see you again?"

The brunette smiled at her after a moment, hiding the same question from his face. "Don't be silly, of course we will, Kairi."

"…Alright," she said, giving him the all-familiar smile he knew and loved. "So I'll see you soon?"

Just then Goofy came in, and walking over to them both, he said, "Hey, Donald says we're ready now. He's been checkin' out the Gummi Ship with Cid, and they don't see nothin' wrong with it so far."  
"Wait, what's Donald doing in the Gummi Ship?!" Sora said. "He's gonna break something!" He could just see the impatient friend growing frustrated at something in the ship and tearing it apart with his magic. Right before following Goofy, however, he turned and embraced Kairi in a tight hug.

"And you bet I'll see you soon," Sora promised to her.

"Okay," Kairi said, closing her eyes in Sora's shoulder. Finally they had to let go of one another, and Riku who stood nearby looked at Kairi with a thoughtful expression before smiling a farewell. There was no way for her to see how hard that smile was for him.

So Kairi just stood with the others inside the cozy shelter, watching as they all left. When she started to take a step forward, Yuffie put a hand on her shoulder.

"Trust me, you'll be better off not watching them leave," the dark-haired girl advised to Kairi kindly. "Just close your eyes and imagine that any minute they'll be walking back in through that door. If you do, I promise in no time they will be."

Kairi did.

-,-,-

When Riku was walking back to the ship, he noticed a quiet girl standing by herself and staring into the distance. A long brunette ponytail swirled itself down the entire length of her back, and when she turned, their eyes met.

"Riku," she said quietly, and he felt like he were hearing her voice for the first time. "I see you're leaving already. I always tell Sora he needs to give himself a break now and then. Don't you ever want to just sit back and take a break? It's not good for you if you don't, you know."

"I…know," Riku said, then shook his head to himself as if to wake himself up. "Sometimes you don't have time to take a break."

"You'll wear yourself out," Aerith said. "You must have a strong heart to think that way after everything you've been through."

"You've heard, then?" Riku said, allowing himself to smile.

"Of course," Aerith said, her face still straight. As tall as she was, even compared to Sora, Riku was still just a bit taller. "Sora told me. There's a lot he left out, though; maybe you could tell me sometime."

Riku looked away for a moment, then looked back at her with one eyebrow raised casually. "Am I that interesting?"

"Not really," Aerith said casually, causing Riku to jump slightly at her bluntness. Then again, he reminded himself, he could be just like her sometimes, if not worse. "I'm just curious. Will I ever see you again?"

"Sure," Riku said, regaining his own calm disposition. They gazed at eachother in calm silence for a moment, as though trying to decide what to make of eachother.

"I'm looking forward to it," Aerith said softly after a moment, and Riku continued to look at her, unsure how to respond for once.

Just then Sora came up behind Riku and, tapping his friend, he said, "Riku, it's time to go, c'mon! I'm gonna go make sure that Donald didn't destroy the Gummi Ship." As Sora turned his back to them, he looked over his shoulder and waved, saying, "See you, Aerith. Thanks for everything."

"Bye, Sora," she said in a voice so quiet that Riku doubted Sora had even heard her. "I'll see you later too, Riku."

"Uh," Riku hesitated for another moment, then answered, "I'll visit you sometime, then."

"How?" she asked placidly. As Riku walked away, walking backwards so he could still talk to her, he said, "Easy."

The grayish-haired boy waved one hand and a swirl of black darkness surrounded it.

"You'll have to tell me how you can do that, then," Aerith said calmly, now revealing a gentle smile as Riku continued to back away, still looking at her. Both of their eyes showed an interest that would have been read by most people as nothing more than quiet stares.

When Riku finally caught up with Sora, turning around at last, Sora said, "Hey, what's up, Riku? I haven't seen you acting that cheerful for awhile."

"What're you talking about?" Hayner said derisively, rolling his eyes. "You and that girl back there looked like you were about to fall _asleep._"

"You want me to show you what sleep is?" Riku said with a smile, lightly shoving his fist into Hayner's shoulder as if he were threatening the shorter teenager.

"Hey, _watch_ it," Hayner threatened as if he were twice Riku's size.

Just as Sora had feared, when they got to the ship they found Donald having a total fit. He was just about to cast a fire spell on the small screen where Pence should have been when Sora ran over and stopped him.

"Hey, look, you just have to turn it on," Sora said, smiling somewhat nervously as he simply reached down and presses a button. Almost instantly the image of the Usual Spot in Twilight Town came into view, where Pence and Olette could be seen laughing and fighting over something in the background.

"Aw, phooey," Donald said, rolling his eyes and going over to his own chair to pout in silence. Riku laughed, and Goofy tried to pat his partner's shoulder comfortingly but was shrugged off. Used to it, Goofy joined them all as they took their seats.

"Pence…hey, _Pence!"_ Sora yelled, knocking on the screen to get his friend's attention. At last the two stopped bickering as Pence realized he was being paged. "We're ready for take-off."

"Oh, sorry about that," the pudgy boy said cheerfully, coming over to the screen. He moved his face closer to the screen so that his face took up the entire monitor as he studied the members aboard the ship. Finding that it was more difficult to tell who was on board anyway when they were all pixelized, he said, "Still no Roxas, huh?"

"Sorry, Pence," Sora said, forcing the emotion out of his voice as Hayner shook his head. Several clicks were heard as they all fastened themselves in. "Is everyone else here ready?"

"Hy-uck, you bet!" Goofy said, and Sora started the engine.

-,-,-,-


	11. Chapter 11: Alternate Twilight Town

Disclaimer:_ Honest, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Just this story, people, that's all…(And I wish I could say Roxas was mine too…)_

**Chain of Hearts, Chapter 11:**

_**Alternate Twilight Town**_

_By Nagori Kirashi_

Sora had just turned their sleek Gummi Ship in the direction of their next intended stop when suddenly Pence was heard yelling his name on the video cam.

"Sora, Sora!" Pence yelled, and when Sora looked down at the screen, he was horrified at what he saw.

Olette was cowered in the corner of the Usual Spot while Pence shook the TV cam to get their attention. Outside, sounds of countless, whisper-like feet could be heard, along with the clanking of swords growing closer. Pence continued to yell, "What's going on?! You gotta help us, man!"

Just as he said this, a black orb appeared in the middle of their so-called safe haven, raising its swords at them. Sora yelled Pence's name just as his friend ducked from view to avoid the attack of one of the intruder's swords.

Instead it hit the TV screen, and the connection was lost.

"I'll hold them off," Riku said, unbuckling and almost instantly diving into a blackened portal that he had created in front of his seat. The portal disappeared behind him.

"Are we gonna go help them, then?" Goofy asked Sora.

"Of course we are!!" Hayner yelled, sitting forward with huge eyes in his seat. His hand was held over the top of his knife sheath as if ready to do just as Riku had done and jump straight into action any second.

"We can't help them," Donald protested. "You heard Leon; we gotta stop the Organization!"  
"The Organization can just wait," Sora said darkly, then grabbed a speaker set and pressed the number that connected them to the Radiant Garden.

"Hey, you called?" said a voice distorted by static. Even so, Sora could still tell it was Yuffie.

"Change of plans," Sora said into the small headset. "We're heading to Twilight Town."

And with this, the ship swerved around and made a sharp turn as they changed its course.

-,-,-

Pence had just ducked when he heard the sound of something electronic being smashed.

_'Oh no, I'm sorry, Sora,_' he thought as he crawled over to his friend Olette to protect her. She was huddled up in the corner behind something, and the strange creature had his eye on her next. All he could think to do was grab the steel pipe Hayner kept beneath their tattered sofa and hold it up as two sharp swords made contact with it. The steel clashed loudly, and the strong vibration it sent through both ends was enough to cause Pence's hands to grow numb and force him to drop his only weapon.

Just then he saw another cloud of darkness appearing, similar to the one he had just seen before the awkward white being had come to them out of nowhere. The person who leapt from it was quite the opposite of their first intruder, however, and it seemed the devastating creature that had ruined Pence's computer was gone before the person's feet had touched the ground.

"Who are you…?" Pence asked. He could think of nothing else to say.

Turning, the tall figure with pale grey hair said to them with a small smile, "Nobody, just your rescuer." Then the world seemed to grow darker as more of the strange creatures appeared, and Riku began to unleash his own dark powers against them.

Pence and Olette remained low, waiting for the worst.

-,-,-

"What's going on?" Cloud asked as he walked into Merlin's shelter. Leon, Yuffie, and Tifa were all arguing persistently over eachother as the tallest of them, Leon, paced back and forth. Aerith walked past Cloud and left the building altogether as he stood in the doorway. Cid was typing like never before on his computer, and he must have bit his straw in half by the way his jaw was still clenched and a jagged-ended chewing stick lay inbetween the keys on his keyboard.

"Sora changed 'is routes," Cid said. "He's goin' ta Twilight Town first now. Lil' bugger just called in an' told us."

"That's not all," Leon said, no longer pacing. "Cid has to hack into his Gummi Ship and hook up his computer with Sora's communication system. According to Sora, their…'Headquarters' in Twilight Town is under attack."

"I thought we decided that place isn't even real," Cloud said, rubbing his forehead as he walked over towards his favorite wall. "The place that kid Hayner is from, right?"

"Yeah," Leon said, now ignoring the argument still going on. Yuffie and Tifa didn't even seem to notice they had lost a voice in their debate.

"…If that's really all that's wrong," Cloud began, straightening himself and glancing towards the door leading towards a whole town where he could hide from their relentless arguing, "Then…"

"No, I wish it were, though," Leon said, rubbing his own forehead with both hands, then finally turning to the two girls. "Hey, shut up. You're giving me a migraine."

Both Tifa and Yuffie cut their sentences short, releasing their breath as a sigh after holding it as the words that were the equivalent of Leon yelling sunk over them. The silence was brief, however, and suddenly both were at it again.

Leon sighed heavily.

Cloud noticed Kairi's name thrown into the girls' conversation, and just as he was about to ask, Aerith walked in. The quiet girl went over to Tifa and Yuffie to tell them something but when she did Aerith was forced to back away suddenly as the two girls closed in on her instead.

"Hey, stop it!" Cloud yelled angrily, holding one arm out to his side and stepping inbetween Aerith and the other two. "What'd she ever do to you?"

They had no reply for him and sunk into permanent silence this time. Blonde bangs swayed across Cloud Strife's forehead as his infuriated gaze shifted from Yuffie to Tifa and finally to Leon. He was waiting for an explanation, and at last Leon spoke.

"They took Kairi."

-,-,-

When Sora and the others got off of the ship, Hayner was the first of them to take a step backwards and look at Sora strangely. The fact that there were no Samurai in sight didn't faze him nearly as much as the growing feeling inside.

"This isn't right," he told them uneasily. To him, everything around him looked made-up; there was no place, no world, that was more familiar, yet somehow Hayner felt like a total foreigner.

Sora was silent for a moment as he stared back at Hayner, then finally he just motioned and said, "C'mon, let's just get to the Usual Spot."

So, feeling as if he were in a dream, Hayner followed them until at last they got to the place he felt was like home. He was constantly shifting and looking behind himself as if afraid there were someone stalking him.

When they got to the Usual Spot, however, Hayner skid to a stop just outside of it, then said, "Sora, don't make me go in there. This doesn't feel right."

Again Sora was quiet, now just gazing at Hayner as if unsure what to think.

At last Sora said, "Alright, you can wait out here with these guys." Donald and Goofy looked reluctant to listen, but they did.

"Two minutes, Sora," Donald warned impatiently. "This is no time to just make us stand around and do nothing, you know."

"I know," Sora replied with a drifty voice. Then he walked in.

When he entered the cozy open-shelter, he realized exactly why Hayner had felt the way he did.

He was standing in the presence of Pence, Olette, and Hayner…

The real ones.

Sora lost his breath for a moment. Suddenly nothing felt real to him, either. It was all a dream.

"Hey, Sora!" Hayner said out of them first, jumping up excitedly. "We haven't seen you forever—where've you been, man?"

Sora looked the opposite of happy as he stared back. Memories that he had stored away deep inside of himself flowed back, and the last month sorted itself out like a puzzle given to a person who just had their blindfold removed.

Sora remembered long ago when he had been standing outside the mansion with Pence, Hayner, and Olette. They had been talking about an Alternate Twilight Town. He looked down at his hand as he remembered comparing his money bag to the one that Olette herself had made. Somehow they were duplicates of eachother.

_'This must be from the Alternate Twilight Town,_' Olette had told him. The Struggle Tournament Trophy had been another piece of evidence that proved there was more than one town by this name.

Walking into the mansion in a large group that included Donald and Goofy as well, they had eventually found a room that led to a secret sort of basement. Inside, Pence had been able to unlock a mechanism that transported Sora, Donald, and Goofy into what Sora had called "Roxas' Twilight Town."

Sora remembered what he had called it. Was that why they had ended up in the other place instead? This was the first time that Roxas hadn't been the one leading them to Twilight Town; maybe his connection to the ones in his own Twilight Town had been enough to draw him back there time and time again.

Roxas hadn't even met the three people they were standing in front of. Not in person, anyway.

_'But…friendship?'_ Sora thought to himself, confused. _'That other Twilight Town isn't real; how could they have friendship if they're not…? They don't even have hearts, do they?'_ This key similarity didn't strike Sora right away, nor did he have time for it to come back to him. He felt a hand rest gently on his shoulder.

It was the Hayner he knew, the one he had been fighting with side by side for what felt like almost a year. Sora wondered how he could even ask himself whether his Hayner was real. He had been with Sora for the last month, hadn't he? It wasn't like this was Castle Oblivion, was it?

"How—?" Pence began, standing as he noticed the other Hayner glancing wearily from behind Sora. There were a few differences, they could see; for one, the Hayner standing behind Sora had many more cuts and bruises, and he also had a weapon strapped to his side that they could tell was special just from the handle and the sheath he kept it in.

"…You're from the alternate Twilight Town, aren't you?" The real Hayner spoke softly. He went slowly over to his twin, both staring at eachother with a similar curiosity.

Finally the "alternate" Hayner stepped out from behind Sora, and both held out their hands and placed them against eachother in front of themselves.

"It's like having a mirror," the real Hayner said quietly, turning to Sora. It did look as if it were so, despite these small differences.

Alternate-Hayner lowered his own hands, then asked his twin sadly, "Does this mean I'm not real…?"

The real Hayner was silent for a moment, holding his chin in thought, then turned and, punching his twin's shoulder, he said with a grin, "Not with an attitude like _that!"_

After a moment the Hayner that Roxas had known also began to lighten up, and he said, "Oh yeah?"

The true Hayner received a hit in the shoulder in return for the one he had given, and both laughed.

"I can't believe this," Olette said, watching the two as she slowly came a bit closer. "This has got to be the strangest thing since…the _last _time Sora came here!"

"Yeah, I think you have a point there," Pence said with a smile. It was awkward watching the two Hayners together, yet at the same time it was fascinating.

Finally the real Hayner stopped, and turning to his copy, he said, "Here, you want proof that you're real?"

"Okay," Roxas' Hayner said, drawing in his breath slightly as if holding it. "Bring it."

"'Kay, if you're really my copy," Hayner began, "then you're just like me, right?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay, so do this." Hayner placed a hand over his heart so he could feel it beating. Silence filled the room as the "alternate" Hayner did the same.

"Don't you feel it?" the original Hayner asked his twin after a moment.

"…Yeah," the other Hayner said, a huge smile spreading across his slightly bruised face. His chest lifted slightly as if he had regained much of his confidence, and suddenly they really were a reflection of one another.

"As long as you can still feel that," the actual Hayner continued, "then you're still real. Just as much as I am, trust me. You're here, aren't you?"

"…Yeah!" Suddenly the fighter was back to his almost childish self as he grinned back. Sora was thankful that they had the small differences they did, or he would have been left clueless by then as to which one was which. Both were so alike. _'Obviously,_' Sora reminded himself.

"Hey," Donald said, and suddenly Sora realized that both he and Goofy had been standing present behind Sora the entire time, watching the scene unfold. Neither, it seemed, had wanted to listen to Sora when he said to wait outside, and Sora was actually thankful for that for once. There was no way to repeat what they had just seen. "We have another Twilight Town to save; we gotta go now!"

"You're leaving already?" Hayner asked his replica sadly, and as he did, Pence and Olette joined them.

"Sorry," Sora said, somewhat embarrassed. "Um, I know _I'll_ be back, anyway."

"Will _you_, then?" Hayner asked the foreign replica from the alternate town. "Please say you will, 'kay?"

"Every day," Roxas' Hayner replied confidently, then added almost casually, "after I'm done savin' a few worlds, anyway."

"Aw, you wish," the other one joked, elbowing him lightly with a grin on his face.

"If you guys need any help, we'll be here, alright?" Pence said for his two friends.

"We'll keep that in mind," Sora said, then turned with a smile.

"Later, then?" asked Hayner as his twin walked off. They really were like twins now, it seemed.

"I promise," the alternate Hayner vowed, then ran to catch up with Sora. Without realizing it, both smiled at the same time.

-,-,-

Naminé looked down at her drawing and realized she was drawing a picture of her and her friends all sitting at a picnic. Each of them looked content as they munched on their own sandwitches.

Embarrassed that she was letting herself be influenced by the pain growing in her stomach, she crumpled it up and threw it lightly to the other side of the room towards the corner. It rolled to a stop next to a browned apple core that had been picked clean. As if to show her own tidy nature, it was set upright, perfectly centered in its corner as it waited for someone to clean it up.

Naminé sighed and stared at it somewhat in disgust. She didn't mind sketches lying around, but to her, this was just uncalled for.

"They could at least come and get that," she sighed aloud. "Ugh, I hate to think of what it looks like wherever _they_ are…it's got to be a total disaster. Maybe Roxas was right that I'm better off here."

Just as she said this, a figure began to appear on the other side of the room. Naminé stood from her chair, glaring at the growing shadow as if about to go retrieve the apple core and throw it in their direction.

When Marluxia's features were fully formed, he noticed her look.

"Tsk, tsk," he said to her casually. "Still mad at me from before, I presume? Or are you just throwing a hissy-fit because you can't be with your special nobody?"

"He's still someone to me," Naminé said defensively, rather than reply directly to the question. Her eyebrows closed in on eachother angrily as she motioned one foot forward. At the same time she took a small step backwards with her other foot as if to prove her hesitancy.

"Very well…By the way, speaking of your 'special nobody', he asked me to bring you this," Marluxia said, then threw another apple to her. Naminé caught it with both hands in front of her, and her face reddened slightly when she noticed a bite was taken out of it.

Marluxia grinned crudely and turned his back to her.

Furious, Naminé took another step backwards, aimed, and threw the apple at him with all her might. To her dismay and somewhat relief, he disappeared before it hit him. Instead, it bounced off the wall, cracked partly in half, and wobbled across the floor towards her. Resisting the urge to go over and stomp on it, she sat back in her chair and picked up her sketchbook once more.

The pencil made it no farther than touching the paper as she continued to stare at the wounded apple several feet away.

Finally, as anger and lost hope shook her quietly, Naminé reached over and took it.

-,-,-

"That was _weird_," Hayner declared as they stepped into the room that would transport them to his own town. "…Did I mention that already?"

"Only about fifty times," Donald said, rolling his eyes.

"Gawrsh, though," Goofy said, nudging Donald and Sora. "I mean, did either of you expect _that_?"

"Nope," Sora said with a smile. "And I sure didn't think it would turn out that way, either."

"Say, what is this?" Hayner said, going over to a large beam that was aiming towards the floor.

"Touch it, I dare you," Sora challenged him.

He laughed when Hayner reached out at first, then pulled his hand away distrustfully and said to Sora; "No way, it's gonna shock me, I just know it."

"You wuss," Sora said, then pushed Hayner directly into the beam. Hayner was instantly transported into what looked like the same room at first, then noticed a computer that had been working seconds ago what was now smashed to bits.

"Sora?" he asked worriedly, turning. "Donald? Goofy?"

The remaining three friends appeared soon after, and they were laughing.

"That was not funny," a miffed Hayner said, pushing Sora slightly. "But this does feel right, I guess…I still don't like the feeling this place gives me. Let's get out of here."

Just then Sora stopped in mid-step and looked around. Another bad feeling was growing inside of him, and the Keyblade appeared in his hand. He said to them quietly, "Brace yourselves. They're going to be everywhere."

"Uh, _what_ there's gonna be everywhere?" Goofy asked, holding up his shield as they slowly approached the exit leading to the inside of the mansion.

"…Roxas' Samurai," Sora replied quietly.

-,-,-

"God, where're these things coming from?" Pence yelled, running next to Olette inside a transparent shield made from the powers of darkness that Riku was struggling to hold up consistently. Riku had his hands pressed to the outside of the shield, feeding its strength through his hands while he seemingly pushed the two along. He himself was unprotected from the torrents of creatures that leapt and bound across every street corner. It wasn't a swarming crowd yet, but it was enough to make it incredibly dangerous. Not a single civilian was on the street except for them, and Pence doubted they counted, thanks to their mysterious savior.

"Don't ask, keep running!" Riku yelled to them, wincing sharply as one of the swords of a nearby Samurai slashed his leg. "We have to find somewhere that's safe!"

They couldn't find anywhere, and at last, Riku used all his remaining magic to create a shield around Pence and Olette that would last, he hoped, for at least five minutes. They stopped as soon as Riku made the shield, no longer able to move now that he wasn't moving as well.

"Hold on," he told them calmly, right before Keyblade appeared in his hand. As the two helpless friends put their hands on the nearly-invisible wall of Riku's shield, he said, "I have to fight them off. We can't keep running."

"I hope he knows what he's doing," Pence said to Olette, and she nodded almost shyly in agreement.

Suddenly the Keyblader reeled around and leapt in the air, finding himself in a duel against one of the Samurai. The world seemed to grow more quiet as time slowed down just enough for him to study the sleek creature's movements and look for any sign of its next actions.

Just as he was about to unleash his self upon the intruder, Riku winced and found himself flung sideways ruthlessly when another of the agile Samurai decided to intercede and take advantage of the one-on-one combat. The Samurai he had been dueling with before he'd been knocked aside continued to land towards him, and he held Way to Dawn up with both hands, blocking the creature's sword from his own vulnerable body. Riku managed to leap up while spinning himself in a complicated circle that managed to knock the two problem Samurai away from him, plus a third that had been coming up from behind.

The Samurai, however, barely seemed phased, so confident by their own numbers.

Just then Riku looked over and breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Sora run past him while holding his own Keyblade and forcing one Nobody to subside altogether. Hayner, Donald, and Goofy weren't far behind, and Riku used his weapon to push back the Samurai still trying to sever his head.

"Hold on, Olette," Hayner yelled over at his two friends, Pence and Olette. His knife gleamed black as he held it. "There's no way I'm letting them get to you!"

They worked together, Donald curing them when they were in critical danger, and Goofy also working hard as he shared his magic with his friends. The three teens each had their own fighting styles as well, with Sora still referring to his agility and reflexes while Riku fought beautifully. At one point Sora thought Hayner was literally comparable to a Berzerker when he took down a Samurai who dared to attack their friends' shield.

At last the area was cleared out, and Riku's shield faded at last. Other than a possible movement off in the distance now and then, they couldn't see any more of the limber creatures. The devastating sound of their swords wreaking havoc upon their town had also disappeared. It was as if every Samurai for blocks had heard the fight being waged and had come to join it, only to be defeated.

"C'mon," Riku said first, his breath heavy. "We've got to get back to the Usual Spot. We can talk there."

-,-,-

Riku took a deep breath as he contemplated all that Sora had told them about what had happened. Donald and Goofy were consulting eachother about something nearby on a couple of the makeshift chairs set up, though neither of their voices were lowered, suggesting to the others that it was nothing worth listening to. No sign of any more Samurai had been seen by the group as they had returned, though they still kept out a sharp ear for any attackers, should they decide to close in on the group once more.

"Wow, that _is_ pretty weird," Pence agreed, an unusually clear picture of what the non-alternate Town must be like forming in his mind. He, Hayner, and Olette sat next to eachother nodding their heads to themselves, and Sora was reminded briefly of human bobble-heads. Donald and Goofy stopped long enough to turn.

"Is anyone going to say anything else?" Donald asked at last with irritation. They could hear the small pat as his webbed foot slapped the floor impatiently. "Those things are gonna come back if we just sit around here all day, not to mention we've got an Organization to deal with!"

"You're right, I know," Sora said, straightening his back with a sigh to make himself look more attentive. They were all still tired from fighting off the Samurai, but Donald did still have a point.

Then Hayner flinched as he felt a soft finger tap his shoulder, and when he turned he smiled at Olette as she stared at him with soft green eyes.

"Is there any way I can help at all?" Olette asked him, and Hayner couldn't help but grin.

"I'm not sure what help you'd be," he said to her smugly. "I mean, you gotta be tough like _us_ if you want to join the team."

Riku and Sora smirked at Hayner's confident remark, and to hide it, Sora covered his mouth and chin with one hand while resting his elbow in his other as he looked away. Riku managed to hide his laugher as a cough.

"Alright, then," Olette said, also now smiling. "So I'll just quit asking your teachers for your homework?"

"Oh," Hayner said quietly, hanging his head. Obviously school had slipped his mind. "Right."

Olette giggled, however, and Sora commented, "Hey, maybe with those Nobodies attacking there won't even be school."

"It's the weekend, you doofus, there's no school anyway." Pence laughed and threw something to Sora, a random gift that Sora recognized as a Thundara Anklet. Not even sure whether it was Saturday or Sunday, Sora could also only reply with no more than an "Oh," as he stuck the small gift into his pocket.

"The way is growing darker, I can feel it," they heard Riku say suddenly as he looked in what must have been the direction to the World That Never Was. The others could only guess. "We should be heading out soon."

"Aww," Olette complained, hugging Hayner's arm. "I don't want you guys to leave again." Sora felt a pang of sadness as he recognized a look in Olette's eyes similar to the parting look he'd received from Kairi that same day.

"We'll be back," Hayner promised. "Along with Roxas…and Naminé!"

"Speaking of Naminé, are you getting over her yet, then?" Pence asked Hayner teasingly with a nudge.

"What?!" Hayner declared, right before feeling a feminine hand slap one side of his face. All the others laughed at him and the glare he was getting from Olette. Hayner himself, though, was surprised deep down how little Naminé's name now meant to him, now that he was here with Olette.

There was no way he was letting himself get distracted by any short blonde girls from now on.

"Alright, enough messin' around. We gotta go, you heard Riku," Donald said, still the impatient one of the group.

"A-hyuck, c'mon, Donald," Goofy tried to persuade his shorter friend.

"Well, I'm ready too, but I can wait," Sora said, shrugging.

"If you're ready, then where's the Gummi Ship at?" Riku asked. Sora's eyes grew slightly wider as he remembered the last place he had stepped off of it; way back in their other Twilight Town. It had been parked outside of the train station, but it may as well have been in a different world. It practically was.

Being the more rational one of them, Riku realized after hearing Sora's story that this is where the Gummi Ship must've been. Then he thought of something.

"Hey, Sora, how about a bit of practice with the darkness?" Riku offered. "Seeing as you're going up against it and all."

"What're you talking about?" Sora asked suspiciously, then jumped when a black portal appeared. The adrenaline was already taking affect by the time he realized moments later that it was Riku who had created it. "What's that for?"

"I can open this thing for you," Riku said, "But I don't know where your Gummi Ship is. It's not that hard; so, d'you think you can lead us to it through here?"

Their brunette friend hesitated for a moment, staring at the black portal as if expecting it to suck him in. He remembered when Roxas had led them to Twilight Town through a similar portal, all thanks to Riku for using the darkness to open it. If Roxas knew how, then maybe Sora still remembered how, too, then…

"It's not that hard," Riku repeated. "Just go where your heart leads you, and imagine it clearly in your head. If you believe in yourself enough, you'll end up where you need to go. Trust me, it's simple."

"Is that all?" Sora said, turning. "Then no problem, let's go!" He still couldn't hide a nervous twitch on one eyebrow, even as he showed them his best confident smile.

"That's the spirit," Riku said, feeling like a proud tutor yet not showing it in any way as they hung closely to Sora and followed him through.

Hayner hung behind with Olette in the meantime. Their departing was nowhere near as sweet as Sora and Kairi's, thanks to Hayner's blatant attitude, but to Olette it was still well-appreciated.

"Hey, I'll see you in a few, 'kay," Hayner said, tilting his head at the semi-long haired girl before him. "And don't go getting into trouble while I'm not here, got it?"

"I won't," Olette promised with a laugh. "I'll be thinking of you, Hayner."

"Hey, thanks," Hayner said, and Olette replied cheerfully, "Don't mention it."

There was an awkward silence as Hayner turned away with an embarrassed look on his face and Olette continued to look at him expectantly. Noticing the look on his face that was quite out-of-character for her competent friend, she was just about to ask what was wrong when Hayner suddenly leaned over and gave her a quick kiss before looking away again. Both blushed as another moment of startled silence followed.

"So…I'll…" Hayner held his hands in his pocket and traced a shape on the ground with his shoe, unable to meet her eyes. "See you soon?"

"Yeah…" Olette replied somewhat breathlessly. She was quiet, and a cute smile played her lips.

"Okay, er…Hey, guys, wait up!" Hayner turned suddenly as he was nearly the last to run into the portal. If Riku had been right when he'd told Sora how to use the dark vortex, then Hayner didn't need to be with the others to find his way to the Gummi Ship; he was usually good enough at expecting things to be where he believed them to be if he felt like it, so that was no problem for him. But afraid it would disappear before he got to it, he wasted barely any more time in running over to it.

Just before stepping through, however, he stopped and gave Olette what he hoped to be his nicest smile. Hayner was delighted when he got a smile from Olette in return. Pence shook his head and waved goodbye, and Hayner was still waving as he disappeared through the portal.

At last Hayner, Riku, Donald, Goofy, and last but not least Sora were all seating themselves in the Gummi Ship, and Sora was just flipping on the power-grid that would, he hoped, communicate him to the Radiant Garden. If he knew Cid at all, the persistent Gummi expert would have somehow hooked up his own computer to their Gummi Ship by now after hearing what had happened.

Not to Sora's surprise, Cid's face lit up on the screen, but it was not to Sora's relief either when he noticed the look on the blonde adult's face.

"Sora, ya there yet?!" Cid asked, looking through the screen almost desperately at the Gummi Ship captain. "We got som' bad news down 'ere, I think ya oughta' be hearin' some of it. Yeh know yer' girlfriend, Kairi?"

"She's not my…yeah?" Sora said, changing his sentence. There was no use in hiding it, nor was this the time to anyway. Something was up. "What's wrong with Kairi? Is she okay?"

"Them Organization people came an' took 'er!" Cid looked like he were about to shake his own screen. "An' I'm stuck with a whole group a' people who're flippin' out about it, so yeh' better hurry up n' save 'er ass!!"

Riku, Hayner, Donald, and Goofy all looked at eachother when they noticed the extra sounds being picked up and processed through the ship's speakers; the voices of Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cloud, and Tifa could all be heard arguing loudly. When they listened closely, they could make out some of the details of what had happened; they learned that it had been when Yuffie was with her outside, and the person who'd attacked her had been carrying a shield as a weapon.

Suddenly Cid disappeared from the screen as Leon shoved him out of view. "Sora, just get to the World That Never Was. Go before they take any more advantages over you."

Yuffie could be seen behind him as she added, "Yeah, and who knows what they're doing to her! You better hurry up!"

"I'm already on it," Sora said deeply, his head lowered in concentration as he stared out the window in front of him. All the passengers, excluding Sora, were suddenly deafened by the sound of the engine being fired up as Sora forced it into acceleration before it had a chance to warm up. Cid's voice could only be heard by his fellow citizens in the Radiant Garden as he yelled for Sora to go easy on his Gummi Ship, yet those aboard the fierce machine were unable to hear much at all.

"I'm coming, Kairi," Sora whispered in a voice too low for the others to hear, even if it weren't for the beast-like roar of his vessel. "Just hold on."

-,-,-,-


	12. Chapter 12: World That Never Was, Part 1

Disclaimer:_ Honest, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Just this story, people, that's all…(And I wish I could say Roxas was mine too…)_

**Chain of Hearts, Chapter 12:** _**World That Never Was (part 1)**_ _By Nagori Kirashi_

Sora, Riku, Hayner, Donald, and Goofy all stepped off of the ship and found themselves standing in a vastly familiar surrounding. Sora, Donald, and Goofy all remembered the place quite well, as did Riku, though Hayner was new to their environment.

"This is the World That Never Was," Sora said, looking around. "I remember this place."

Hayner also looked around for a moment, then wondered why in the world a place would have such a name.

When he turned to ask Riku, the reply he got was, "Pretty strange, isn't it? This world was created by the Nobodies."

"How d'you create a world?" Hayner asked in disbelief. Deciding he didn't want to know, he just walked alongside Riku and Sora silently as they led the way for the other two party members through the darkened streets.

"There's another thing I remember," Riku said. Sora noticed his friend was looking into the sky, and the memory of a large, heart-shaped moon flourishing with light in the midnight sky came into his head. The last time he had seen it, it was bruised-looking and dying. Since they had left it, it had barely patched itself, and although to Sora's surprise it was still there, it was now so faded that one had to look closely before even noticing it was there. The amount of light resonating from it was now nearly nonexistant, a sad comparison to what it had declined from.

Unless it had reformed after disappearing completely, which Sora hoped wasn't the case.

"Kairi told me they're trying to finish bringing back Kingdom Hearts," he said to the others, his voice lowered as they turned a corner. "She said they're going to bring back Xemnas to do it."

"Lazy…that's what they are," Riku said. "They're just going to leave all the work for the tough guy."

"I don't think Xemnas would mind," Donald said. "I wonder what they want with Roxas, though."

"I don't know," Sora replied quietly, then noticed two taller figures talking to eachother around the corner. He held out his hand as a sign for the others to stop, and they did. When he dared to sneak a glance around the corner again, he recognized both Saïx and Larxene as they conversed quietly.

"I still don't get it," they could hear Larxene say. Her voice was hard to hear from where Sora stood, as loud and annoying as Larxene's voice was up close, though with the others holding their breath, he could still make out what was said. "Why should I miss it while everyone else gets to go?"

Saïx was seen sighing.

"You won't miss it," the leader told her. "There's going to be two meetings…you, Lexaeus, Xaldin, Vexen and Xigbar are going to be on first patrol. I don't want those kids sneaking in here without me knowing it while I'm in the middle of some stupid conference with you lowlifes. Now, be patient for once, and I'll tell you when it's time."

"Figures," Larxene said, rolling her eyes beneath her thick lashes and turning her back to him before disappearing altogether.

Sora couldn't make out what Saïx muttered to himself, but from the sharpness of it he was pretty sure it wasn't a kind statement. He held his breath for another moment, then watched at last as Saïx also disappeared to go patrol another area, for all he knew.

Letting his breath out, Sora relaxed and rested his back against the wall they were next to. The others did the same.

"Is it safe to move on yet?" Riku asked Sora quietly, and he received a quick, serious nod in response. Then, moving in a line and making sure to keep close together, they all began to carefully move through the unlit streets in search of both friend and foe.

-,-,-

"Naminé!" Kairi gasped gratefully as she was flung forward into the tiny room. Vexen swiped his hands together carelessly as if getting the dust off of them, then backed into the swirling vortex he had come through. The portal that they had arrived from disappeared almost instantly.

Kairi ran over to her blonde double, and both embraced thankfully.

"Wait," Naminé said, taking Kairi by the shoulder and pushing her back slightly so she could stare into Kairi's eyes. "Why're you here? They got you too, then?!"

"Yeah, but…" Kairi sighed. "It's alright, I know Sora's coming for me anyway. He'll save me."

"I don't know," Naminé said. "I think Saïx is up to something. He's going to use Sora and Roxas, I think. He hasn't told me much of why, and what he has told me…I don't know if I should believe him…"

"So don't," Kairi confirmed softly. "There's nothing we can do right now, is there? All we can do is wait."

"No, but I think I might know something I can try," the blonde said, reaching over and grabbing her sketchbook. "You think I should try it?"

"Try what?" Kairi asked curiously, watching her identical twin as she flipped through the pages of her sketchbook. "Are you serious?"

"Here, I don't know if this'll work," Naminé said hesitantly, then arrived at the page that begun her series of sketches that had traced out Roxas and Sora's false memories of eachother. Carefully at first, then quickly as if to let out the vengeance she felt towards the sketches, she tore the first sketch from the book and, holding it in front of her and pinching her fingers closely together at the top of the paper, she slowly ripped the paper in two.

"Are these some of your memories?" Kairi asked. As she looked at the two halves of the once-whole sketch drifting to the floor, she felt a small pang of regret that such a detailed drawing had gone to waste. It looked as if she could actually touch the waves that Naminé had depicted with nothing more than colored pencils.

Then Kairi noticed a slip of paper lying nearby, and when she compared the drawing's two halves to the slip of paper and what was written on it, the feeling of regret disappeared instantly.

"Want me to help?" she asked, and Naminé nodded with a smile.

-,-,-

Roxas was strolling along the dark, unlit street by himself, patrolling the area as it was his turn. Suddenly he stopped in mid-step so that one foot dangled in front of him before lowering to the ground. He bowed his head in thought.

That memory…was disappearing.

"That's stupid," Roxas said, rolling his eyes to himself. How could he feel a memory disappearing? If it were disappearing, he wouldn't have remembered it.

Just then he jolted as an image in his head was ripped in two before disappearing. No trace of it remained, not even the part when it had been torn in half.

"That's strange," Roxas said to himself, when suddenly he began to feel his emotions returning. He cussed at himself for letting such a stupid illusion in his head be enough to provoke feeling from him. Emotions were a weakness, and he figured Saïx would be furious if he found out Roxas even had any feelings to start with.

A slight mist of sweat came on his forehead, the first of his emotions being the fear he felt of what might happen should he let whatever heart he once had get in the way.

He walked around the corner while brushing one hand through his bangs in an attempt to calm down. Suddenly Roxas stumbled backwards in surprise after nearly running into someone, landing on the ground with a short cry.

He wondered if this wasn't much of why his feelings were returning.

It was his least favorite group of people. Or so he hoped they were, and would remain…and the look of shock on Sora's face alone was enough to make him sick.

"Roxas, are you okay?" Hayner asked instinctively before remembering they were enemies. Hayner's mouth hung open for a moment as he tried to figure out how he should be acting towards his former best friend, when finally he just locked his jaw tightly and glared down at the black-dressed blonde.

"Why do you care?" Roxas said, glaring back and wiping the side of his face with the back of his hand so that he turned his head slightly before standing. When he was back on his feet, he crossed his arms, turning a shoulder to the group while looking away from them as well.

All his former friends were there, it seemed, right when his feelings were starting to get the best of him again. Talk about inconvenience.

"Roxas, c'mon, please," Sora said, after deciding this was real. "Why were you even mad at me again? What did I ever do to you in the first place? Don't you remember all those times on Destiny Islands—"

"Woa, woa, too many questions." Roxas spoke in a careless tone, holding his hands up as a sign for Sora to stop. Then he said sharply, "One at a time. Psh, it's the least I can do before I kill half of you."

"Roxas," Sora said, taking a step forward. His face was darkened with sadness as much as it was by the lack of light that filled the streets. "Please come back to us."

"Oh, 'courteously differential', I see," Roxas said sardonically, rolling his eyes as he turned away once more. "Why should I listen to you? One good reason, I dare you."

Sora was quiet for a moment, hanging his head. Hayner was just about to speak when Goofy and Riku both put an arm in front of him to silence him.

At last the dejected brunette replied, "I don't have any, alright, Roxas? It's your choice if you don't want to be with us. You can go if you want."

"Sora—!" Donald said, taking a step forward before he stopped himself, deciding with a hesitant expression that maybe the Keyblader knew what he was doing after all.

Roxas was beginning to fall for Sora's technique. The fair-haired Nobody was currently deep in thought, when at last he turned and looked at each of the others in turn.

"And so what will I gain by joining you guys again?"

"…Naminé?" Hayner offered, surprising himself with the suggestion. He shrugged his head to one side while he spoke, as if unable to think of anything else.

"She'll come if she wants to," Roxas replied. "Unless she forgot like I did how to use her powers. Besides, I like who I am now; I don't want to give this up again."

Now Riku stepped forward. The tall boy sighed, then smiled slightly and held out his hand as if motioning for Roxas to take it. The hesitancy was clear on Roxas' face as he too finally reached one hand forward, and when they grasped hands, he gasped.

He could feel it himself; there were definitely dark powers in Riku. It was more powerful than anything Roxas had imagined back when it was all just a story being told on the beach, and it surrounded the tall friend like an invisible aura. By touching hands, Roxas had felt it like a sixth sense. He had no idea the darkness was this strong in their friend. It was like a plague that was begging to draw them both in.

"You can keep your powers for now if you want," Riku said. "But eventually you'll end up like me, trying to get rid of them."

"No, nu-uh," Roxas denied suddenly. "I never will."

"Fine, then don't," Riku said slyly, taking a step backwards so he was no longer right next to Roxas. "But will you join us anyway? I'll tell you what you'll gain."

"What's that?" Roxas said, looking at them as if expecting a lame answer.

"Us," Sora said.

Roxas looked away, then thought in his head, _'I was right, lame answer. But still, not bad…'_

Sora and the others held their breath while they waited for Roxas to reply.

Then they all frowned as Roxas rolled his eyes.

"You losers, I'll think about it," he said to them. "Anyway, who feels like babysitting for me?"

"Roxas, don't you dare—" Sora began, having been able to read the blonde's thoughts, but his darker side was already grinning at him over his shoulder and walking away as a group of sleek-looking Samurai appeared.

"Just a few pals to welcome you home," Roxas said smugly before disappearing, and Sora was left to fight the creatures without the help of his other half. It took the group of five a total of only a few seconds to conquer the enemies Roxas had left them, though Sora did not feel the victory in their vanquishment.

He only wished his other self would hurry up and make up his mind.

-,-,-

"Okay," Naminé said, turning to Kairi as the last of her sketches drifted to the floor in pieces. "The false memories are gone."

"So they'll forgive eachother now?" Kairi asked hopefully. She leaned forward, waiting for the blonde's reply.

"Not necessarily," Naminé said, staring down at her drawings. "But it should be easier for them now."

"What if, now that they don't have these memories, they don't remember why they're mad at eachother?" Kairi asked, worried. "Then they won't be able to forgive eachother because they'll have nothing to forgive!"

Naminé thought about this for a moment as she continued studying her destroyed artwork. At last she grabbed the sketchbook. It was much lighter, now that a fraction of its sketches were gone.

"It's time I draw them a message of my own, then," Naminé said, and Kairi sat back to watch.

"What're you going to draw, then?" the reddish-haired girl said, and Naminé took a moment before responding.

"I think…" She paused for another moment, then said to her somebody, "I'm going to draw my own memory…and make it into Roxas' memory."

"Will he know it was really your memory, then?" Kairi asked. "Like…what if he thinks it really was his own?"

Unable to answer this for sure, Naminé forced a smile and turning, said, "You ask a lot of questions."

"When I feel like it, yes," Kairi answered innocently, revealing the same smile. "Sorry."

_'It's okay,_' Naminé replied in her head just to see if she could, though the look on Kairi's face said that she had. To themselves they both wondered if Sora and Roxas had already discovered a similar ability. Kairi, who had seen the trauma inflicted on Sora after the two boys' separation, decided they must have.

_'You think that Sora and Roxas' separation was that different from our own?'_ Kairi asked in her head, trying out the strange new way of communicating as Naminé worked out her sketch.

"I think it was worse," Naminé replied vocally, finding that conversation outloud was much more reassuring. 

Kairi nodded in agreement, and both sunk into silence as the pictures in Naminé's sketchbook began to take form.

-,-,-

Zexion, Saïx, and several other Organization XIII members were wandering the street area when Zexion's eyes stared off suddenly, his mouth opening once then closing as he glanced around in thought. He looked as if he were listening hard for something, but in reality he was picking up the scent of Sora's gang.

Saïx noticed the expression on his face, then came over.

"Intruders, have we?" the tall, cobalt-haired leader questioned deeply. "Is it Sora?"

"Yes," Zexion replied after a moment. He continued to stare off into space, only his nose twitching occasionally as he rubbed his chin. "And those two foul friends of his who follow him everywhere, as well as Riku. I'll bet the Scentless One is with them, too."

"Well, then," Saïx said partially to himself. Raising his voice enough to confirm he was still talking to Zexion, he asked, "Do you still think we can gather the rest of the Organization in those two meetings without inviting Roxas? If so, then now is the time. Now, when Sora is just arriving and we still _have _time."

Zexion, who was beginning to figure out part of Saïx's plan already, only glanced over his shoulder and said, "I thought you had that little blonde girl with you. Isn't she around here somewhere? We can use her."

"Right," Saïx said, thinking. "Why don't I leave that up to you? I'll start with the first meeting after you get back, and if a diversion hasn't appeared for Roxas by the time I start, I want you to take care of it and you can just make the second meeting. Bring Kairi to me first, though; I want her somewhere where Sora can't find her. He's going to walk into _my_ trap this time."

New to the idea that there had even been a last time that had anything to do with Saïx, Sora, and a trap, Zexion shook his head to himself and disappeared. Saïx had noticed the scathing look of suspicion on what he thought to be his minion's face, though he did nothing about it.

Instead, deciding that patrol duty was too ammateur for his own taste, he disappeared so he was at the topmost platform of the castle, staring into the sky where the seething shadow of Kingdom Hearts clung as if at death's door while waiting for more hearts to make it complete.

"And so it will be," he vowed to himself silently. "But I'm not making the same mistakes as Xemnas did. He the master of Nothingness will bring it back for me…then I'll finish him myself."

-,-,-

"Sora, look out!" Riku whispered sharply, pulling his friend out of the line of view as a tall, hulking figure wandered through the street ahead of them. Sora struggled to be let go of.

"Hey, I can take him, geeze, Riku," Sora said. "You have to quit worrying about me so much."

"D'you wanna save Kairi or not?!" Riku hissed, then added in the same cutting voice, "We have to save our strength. Once we take down the Organization's strong-hold, then we'll be able to—"

Riku was cut off by a fit of quack-like squabbling noises that were coming from Donald. When he looked up to see what on earth had set him off, he noticed that the tall figure was looking in their direction over his huge shoulder, grinning with a twisted, deformed smile that gave even Riku the chills.

And yet only Riku knew the potential that hid behind the nerve-racking smirk.

"Oh, God," Hayner said quietly while backing away. "I don't think I'm ready to take _him _on yet!" Despite his words, Sora noticed, Hayner was already clenching his knife in one hand. Its blade continued to shine its strange scale of grays, glistening from black to white along its metalic coat, despite not having any light that was being cast upon it.

Riku's words continued to drift around in Sora's head as the tall figure began to approach, now dragging something large that was leaving a heavy trail of sparks behind himself. At last Sora turned to them with his Kingdom Key in one hand, and he said loudly, "Here, I'll hold him off. You guys go ahead and find Kairi."

"No way!" Donald declared, followed by similar protests from Goofy and Hayner.

"Sora," the tallest one said. "We can't leave you here by yourself."

The figure was drawing closer.

"Yeah," Goofy agreed. "Gawrsh, we've been through so much together. How could we leave you now?"

Sora was growing more tense as each passing second flew by. Any second the figure would be right next to them.

Suddenly, making his own choise to try and earn a head start, Sora dashed out ahead of the group just as the massive figure swung an equally large weapon at him almost in slow-motion. Thanks to Roxas' description of all the Organization XIII members back when they were at the island, Sora figured out that this must have been Lexaeus.

Dodging the attack himself with a swift dodge roll, the massive weapon made contact instead with the side of a building. The other friends stood back wearily as the ground vibrated. The great Tomahawk weapon returned to the hulking Nobody's grasp.

"Sora, we're coming to help you!" Riku yelled, beginning towards the two fighting just as the gigantic enemy swung his weapon with massive strength at Sora, who needed all of his strength just to keep from sinking to his knees beneath the weight of the great weapon alone.

Sora realized suddenly that his friends were actually still waiting for him, and though he shook and felt the ground pressing up as he began to lose the test of strength, he still managed to turn his head and yell, "Go, find Kairi!"

"Sora, we're not leaving you—" Donald began.

"GO!!"

Riku as well as the other three friends stood helpless for a moment. At last Riku said to them quietly, "C'mon, let's get out of here," and not removing his eyes from Sora as his friend's battle waged on, he motioned for them to follow him towards a different street.

"I can't believe we just left him!!" Hayner said, nearly out of breath as they continued running. Despite his lack of oxygen, however, not even emphyzemia seemed like it would have been enough to stop him from yelling at Riku. "What were you thinking?!"

"I wasn't," Riku said back, slowing down. They each lowered their pace to a walk, and he continued. "Sora wanted us to go on. Maybe he feels like that fight was his responsibility. Or maybe he's testing himself again. Whatever it is, it's what his heart was telling him to do."

"I think he was just trying to protect us," Goofy said thoughtfully. Hayner was heard sighing.

"Don't worry," Riku said to them. "If anyone else here knows Sora as well as I do, then they know he'll be just fine. Trust me. Now let's go find Kairi, just like Sora asked us to."

-,-,-

Sora was beginning to feel rain sprinkling down on to his cheeks as sparks scattered onto the ground as well. The fight he'd had with Cloud was like nothing compared to this, and his breath was heavy before it had even begun, it seemed. Everything was dark, like a black room with the lights shut off. Whenever his eyes began to adjust, another burst of lightning would come and blind him once more, making everything black again. It was beginning to seem hopeless.

Yet he fought on.

Lexaeus was a monster; a huge, beastly Heartless with unlimited strength. Dark violet lightning flashed in the background, lighting up Lexaeus' face and revealing the merciless expression on it right before Sora felt himself being flung backwards.

Before Sora even landed, he already had the wind knocked out of him. His weapon slipped from his hand and clattered nearby uselessly, and he could almost hear the grind as parts of his limbs made contact with the rough pavement.

Sora wasted no time, however. Before he had even quit moving, he grabbed his Keyblade that he had dropped when he fell, then bolted back towards the giant, his teeth grinding together as he exhilirated himself past his own personal limits.

Sora thought he could hear his enemy laughing at him, but that might have just been the thunder in the background.

"Come with whatever you can," Lexaeus said in a deep, beastly voice that sounded as if it weren't used very often. "It does no good. Your story ends here, boy."

"You wish!" Sora said, gritting his teeth together in determination once more. Rain whipped at his face as he dashed towards the shadowed figure before him, holding his Keyblade in front of him.

Suddenly Sora tried pulling one of his favorite moves, which was to change his direction and attack from afar with Strike Raid. Sora managed to hold it out as a chain of attacks, and just as he bounced the Keyblade in his hand to use the move for the last time, both he and his weapon filled with even more energy for the finishing move to his combo. At last he unleashed the move Judgement and hurled the Keyblade at Lexaeus with a speed that would have sent most opponents flying.

But Sora's mouth dropped slightly when he saw what happened next. Lexaeus caught the Keyblade as if it were a boomerang, then held it in his huge, brute-like hand. Another deep laugh was heard, and this time there was no mistaking it.

"Hey, you—!!" The only thing Sora could make out on the huge enemie's face was a grin that was forming, and then he noticed a dark liquid falling from the hand that held Sora's weapon captive. The Keyblade had cut or broken his enemy's palm, but the massive giant didn't even seem to notice, and just flung the Keyblade back at Sora at a deadly speed.

Seemingly helpless, Sora held his hands in front of him and stumbled backwards, but he found the Keyblade reappeared in his hand before it had a chance to hit him. Still, it was a delay, and by the time Sora looked up, there was the silhouette of another attack being swung and aimed right in front of him as though in slow motion.

"No way!" Sora said angrily, holding out his Keyblade so it blocked the immense weapon from hitting. His Keyblade protected him as his opponent swung the weight of the weapon into him. "I'm not falling for that!"

"No?" Lexaeus asked almost smugly, holding up his Tomahawk locked with Sora's Keyblade so suddenly that Sora stumbled forward, no longer having his enemy's endless strength to lean against.

Sora's eyes grew wide as he realized how exposed his back was, and he looked up, expecting his enemy to bring the great weapon down and crush him. However, Sora panicked when he saw nothing, and before he had time to react, he felt the huge crushing object that Lexaeus was fighting with as it swung into his side instead. He was sent tumbling head-first onto the wet ground.

The taste of blood was now strong in his mouth.

"Oh, why don't I help you up?" Lexaeus said, stepping over to Sora before the strong-willed boy even had a chance to recover himself. He grabbed onto the teenager's left wrist, then wrenched it and yanked Sora onto his feet so fast that he had his breath nearly taken from him again.

"Ow, what the—!!" Sora stalled and grasped onto his own wrist. It was pulsing with pain as he held it beneath his fingers tightly. Lexaeus threw back his head and laughed, provoking more thunder in the sky before the tall enemy aimed another attack at Sora. The gigantic weapon slammed into Sora's side, sending a wave of shock and anger through Sora that he was allowing himself to lose so easily, or so he felt.

After tumbling to a painful stop nearby once more, Sora looked up towards Lexaeus with his eyes still blinded by darkness, then sucked in his breath and bolted towards his Keyblade. He dove through the air, grabbed it, and landed in a frontwards roll before landing back on his feet. The second his shoes made contact with ground, he launched himself at an amazing speed towards Lexaeus, holding his Keyblade out. Fury was pounding inside of him now, adrenaline being his body's main motive besides Kairi to keep going.

When Lexaeus looked up, unable to keep up with the young, agile fighter's tactics, he was barely able to see the shadow of Sora's figure appearing above his left side before he was knocked backwards by a devastating blow to his side. Sora pushed his weight off of Lexaeus' shoulder using his feet, using the tall enemy like a wall to rebound and land almost fifteen feet away, where both began a stare-down.

_'Those were some pretty hard moves,'_ Sora thought in his head, not even daring to blink as he held the Keyblade in front of him and braced himself for an attack. A deep gash just below his eye was pouring down the side of his face, mixing with the rain that still fell down in streaks as they continued to lock eyes furiously. _'…But they seem like they barely did anything to him. What's going to bring this one down?'_

More thunder crashed as they aimed at eachother once more.

-,-,-

Roxas was walking down the dark alley by himself, only in the company of another Samurai whom he was pretending was his acquaintance. He spoke to it occasionally, though it made no reply. Rain had been falling for some time now, though it wasn't much more than a normal drizzle at the moment, so it didn't bother him. Roxas still left his hood down, and were it not for his spiked blonde hair, he would have been almost invisible in the blackness that filled the streets. An occasional neon light, usually of the blue color sceme, reflected itself off the many puddles forming on the ground, their images rippling from raindrops and from Roxas stepping through them.

"So, you think I should go back and join those hopeless cases?" Roxas asked his silent follower casually, receiving no reply yet not expecting one, either. "You know, they don't have a _chance_ without me."

He still received no reply from his so-called "acquaintance".

Just then, a memory began to come to Roxas, but for some reason it didn't feel like his own. It felt as if he were having someone else's dream, and the more it came to him, the more he began to realize whose memory he was experiencing.

Suddenly Roxas was Naminé, looking through her eyes as she cowered in the corner from a tall figure. Then he was sitting on a chair by himself in a lonely room; the same one, he suspected, as he drew a picture…

A memory.

The entire thing was coming together, and he could barely feel the same tear roll down his cheek as Naminé had felt when she had been conjuring the false memories. When Roxas touched his cheek, however, he didn't think it felt wet. He cursed when he realized it was because he was wearing gloves.

Suddenly his gloves, his long sleeves, even his entire leather outfit felt restraining, like it limited him from the sense of touch, of softness. Rather than tearing them off of his hands, however, he only stood still as more of Naminé's memory came to him.

Now he was glancing over a piece of paper, reading its detailed instructions. They sounded incredibly familiar, and then they were compared to the picture he felt as if he himself were drawing.

"Hey, wait…"

That's when it finally dawned on him. Naminé hadn't been lying.

She had made up those memories, and though he couldn't remember what they were, by feeling as if he had read the paper Roxas was starting to remember what he had thought them to be.

"So none of it was real?" Roxas asked his Samurai, turning. Though the sleek gray warrior still had no comment, Roxas nodded to himself as if he were receiving a detailed explanation. None of it was Sora's fault.

So why, then, had Naminé drawn those memories? Did it have to do with those instructions?

Those memories had made them both turn on eachother…Made Roxas rejoin Organization XIII…All like a carefully layed-out plan…

"…Sora!"

Roxas suddenly began to run in the direction of where he knew Sora was, then remembered he had the ability to create a portal.

Using his dark powers that he had been able to control since the day of his creation, he disappeared in a swirl of blackness, after Sora.The Samurai Nobody was left by itself in the rain, and eventually it, too, disappeared.

-,-,-

"Saïx," Zexion said, returning with a truly petrified Kairi slung over his shoulder. She was beating on his back, though it did no good. "Roxas' scent…it's approaching Sora's. I suspect we won't need a diversion for him any more."

"Good, excellent, let those two come together, and let them take their time," Saïx said, then gently lifted Kairi off of the younger member's shoulder and onto the ground. Zexion rolled his shoulder in a circle several times as if stretching it out. "Then we can get on with the meeting. I'm still planning on having two of them, so that way we can still keep an eye out for Sora—but let's not be too harsh to the little princess."

Had Kairi been anyone else, she may have struck at Saïx, but being who she was, the idea never even crossed her mind. She only backed away precariously, looking up at them with her pure lilac-blue eyes. Saïx laughed a deep menacing chuckle, meeting eyes with Zexion who only shook his head as the taller leader grabbed firmly onto Kairi's arm, causing her to nearly scream for him to let go.

"I'll drop her off where she needs to be," Saïx said, no longer laughing but speaking with a more devious tone of voice. "I'd advise you that you meet me as well as the rest of the Organization at the top of the castle either now or in ten minutes, and if you're not there…well, if you are there, you'll learn why it is I don't need you. So I advise you be there at one of them."

Zexion only shook his head again at what he thought to be Saïx's over-confidence as a ruler, then disappeared to go join where the meeting would take place.

"Why are you—?!" Kairi was still struggling, and Saïx replied to her only as if it were an afterthought.

"You're not on a need-to-know basis, young lady," Saïx said to her in a lax, indulging voice normally used on a child. "Now let's go; I think it's time for you to take a little time-out."

-,-,-

Naminé concentrated on the same spot with all her might. She'd already written a farewell note and left it on her chair, but now all she had to do was remember how to get out of this place. There was no door in the room, except for one that didn't even shake when she tugged at the handle. And now that Kairi was taken, there really was no point in staying.

"C'mon, darkness, you were there once before…"

The pep-talk didn't seem to do much good, until suddenly a black portal began to form.

"Yes!" she exclaimed to herself. Estatic that she believed herself to have made it work and edgy from sitting around and waiting, Naminé lurched herself through the portal before she even had a chance to see the one that had really created it and had just stepped into the room from the other side.

"Hey, girl, I've got something for you—" Xaldin stopped as he realized there was no one there. The apple he had been tossing up and down was now still as he held it in his hands and glanced through the note that Naminé had left on her chair nearby;

"Dear Organization XIII,

My stay with you has been charming, to say the least.

However, I think that you are all disgusting pigs.

Good bye."

The note was signed by Naminé herself, who had made sure to trace over her signature several times to prove it was her. Next to the note that was stood upright on her chair were two apple cores; while one was slightly tanned, the other was truly gross-looking. It must have been at least several days old.

Starting as a growl at first, then leading to a full-fledged yell, Xaldin roared furiously outloud, then hurled the apple onto the floor so hard that it became no more than a juicy pile of mush. Going over and grabbing the note, the infuriated watchman made sure to step on the remains of the apple lying on the floor before he disappeared back through his portal.

The room was left empty.

-,-,-

Roxas appeared in the dark street where he hoped to find Sora and friends. Instead he was greeted by the battlecries of both his brunette duplicate as well as one of his fellow members, Lexaeus. Followed by their cries was the clang of metal, and suddenly Sora was lying at Roxas' feet.

"…Roxas?"

"C'mon, you gotta get up," Roxas said kindly yet firmly. He began to pull Sora up using the boy's left hand, but a painful cry from Sora changed his mind and Roxas took his right hand instead. As soon as Sora had stood, Roxas yelled, "Hey, look out!"

Lexaeus, who had been standing right behind Sora like a brick wall, suddenly had two deep gashes across his chest that formed a deep, bloody X that carved itself far past the center of his chest. Both Sora and Roxas stood with at least one Keyblade in hand, and their eyes met for a moment before turning back to the brute of man before them.

"Roxas, you…really are a…" Lexaeus said, staring down at his gory, fatal wound furiously as he spoke. He began to sink to the ground slowly.

"I'm no traitor," Roxas said as Lexaeus sunk past his eye level. "I'm just a friend, and I'm doing my job, so shut up."

Sora glanced at Roxas wearily as Lexaeus sunk to his knees like a fallen warrior, the ground beneath him already stained both red and black beneath the dim neon lighting above where they stood. At last the massive opponent disappeared into a wave of black smoke. Even the ground showed no trace of his defeat after a moment as the rain continued to bathe the paved earth, cleansing it free of all signs of hatred.

"Roxas, you really came back," Sora said at last. He stood awkwardly and grasped onto his left wrist tightly. Deep injuries both above his right elbow and below one of his eyes leaked a crimson red, and Roxas regretted not having any potions on him. Neither injuries, however, could take away from the gratitude in Sora's expression.

"How could I not?" Roxas said, then looked away. "Just…thank Naminé."

"Uh, again?" Sora managed to laugh, and Roxas did as well as both started slowly together in the same direction as the last of the friends had been seen headed towards.

-,-,-,-


	13. Chapter 13: World That Never Was, Part 2

Disclaimer:_ Honest, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Just this story, people, that's all…(And I wish I could say Roxas was mine too…)_

**Chain of Hearts, Chapter 13:** _**World That Never Was (part 2)**_ _By Nagori Kirashi_

As Naminé stumbled out the other side of the portal, she heard several voices behind her speak out in surprise. When she turned, she nearly ran straight into Hayner, who was currently leading the now startled group. Donald had to cut his noisy reaction off by holding his own beak shut.

"Oh—hi!" the newcomer gasped, deeply thankful that she didn't have to look too far to find the safety of her friends.

At least Naminé still apparently remembered a thing or two about portals.

"N-Naminé, hi," Hayner said, taken back at first. He then cleared his throat and stepped aside, as though signaling for someone more in charge of the group to take his place. Secretly, though, Hayner felt that, were he not to back away, he might make a fool of himself.

Riku, having seen Hayner's sign for him to step in, took his place in front of Naminé, who had to crane her neck backwards slightly in order to see his face. She felt embarrassed to be so short in comparison to him.

"How'd you get here?" Riku asked her curiously, studying her short complexion. He seemed suspicious, as though expecting a trap. "Did they release you, or did you escape?"

"I—"

Just as she was about to reply, Goofy whispered for them to get down, and with each of them grabbing onto another's sleeve faster than a handshake can spread, they were all pulled down towards the ground.

Hayner volunteered to glance around the next corner, and what he saw was Larxene, who he remembered from the train. She was muttering furiously to herself.

Having been the one closest to Naminé when they had pulled eachother to the ground, Riku had ended up grabbing Naminé's wrist, and to him there was no doubt this was the real Naminé; he could feel Kairi through her. She could tell this from the way he now looked at her, with a much easier expression and a softer tone.

"…Naminé, how did you get here?" Riku repeated, now lowering his voice to near a whisper as they kept out of view from the female lookout who was just around the corner.

"I…used the darkness," Naminé answered, sincere as she looked back at him.

"So where's Kairi?" Riku's face was so grave that the blonde girl was unable to respond for a moment.

"I don't know…they took her somewhere, I'm sorry…for Kairi's sake…" Her face, sincere and solemn, lowered itself as though in shame, and at last Riku slowly spared her a comforting smile while briefly touching one of her shoulders, while a few of the others whom she hadn't even realized were listening smiled.

"We're just glad you're safe," he said seriously, and Naminé smiled.

Suddenly the group turned around when there was another sound that caught their attention.

Two familiar boys were stepping through a portal, and all the one boy had to do to make it disappear was wave his hand and suddenly the vortex was gone. He and Sora now stood next to eachother, and it looked like the only reason Sora was still standing was because of the help he was receiving from the second boy.

"Rox—!" Namine began, but found Riku's hand covering her mouth. She could hear the older boy whispering for her to keep her voice down, so she did. Naminé's eyes still looked thrilled, like she would spring forward any moment and hug him. Roxas smiled at her brightly in return.

"Hey, sorry I kept you all waiting with my decision," Roxas said quietly to them all, almost jokingly. He noticed the group he returned to was mostly silent as it crouched behind a corner, and he used his instincts and kept his own voice down. "But erm, Sora needs help."

"N—no I don't," Sora tried to deny at first, then found that, were one of them to correct him, he wouldn't even have the strength left to lie again.

"Here, I've got a spare potion," Riku said, tossing the strangely-complex vile to Roxas. The blonde shook it out on top of Sora for him, and this time a shower of golden sparkles that remained undimmed by the dark surroundings covered Sora like a light snow before disappearing. The cut above his eye suddenly looked as if it were hours closer to healed, and his entire body was thanking Riku inside for the revived stamina.

After inhaling deeply several times, Sora knelt down with the rest of the group, his seriousness restored along with his strength. Roxas was kneeling next to Naminé, who looked as if she were unsure whether what was happening was actually a dream or not. Although he still wore his black leather outfit, sleek with the rain that still fell occasionally, she was sure it was the Roxas she knew who she saw every time she now glanced over at his face.

"Alright, so why're we all quiet?" Roxas asked quietly. "Is something up?"

"It's Larxene," Riku replied softly. "She's just around the corner."

"Aw, her?" Roxas said, standing casually and barely attempting any longer to keep his voice down. "I can deal with her. You guys just hang tight. I'll be right back."

"Roxas, what are you, insane?!" Hayner said in a sharp undertone voice, tugging on the thick bottom of the long leather coat that Roxas wore. "Just what're you gonna do to her?! You wanna end up like Sora?!"

Hayner received a distasteful look from the brunette next to him, and he smiled back as if embarrassed. After a moment, Sora whispered darkly to Hayner, "Just forget about it." The Keyblade weilder looked as if he were hiding his embarrassment from the fight, despite knowing that he had not only won but he had put up a fairly harsh fight in the mean time.

Then, forgetting Hayner altogether, Sora thought in his mind to his other, _'Hey, Roxas…Just what _are_ you going to do, though?'_

"Just wait," Roxas said smugly to the group outloud, answering the same question that lingered on the others' minds as well. "I have a feeling I can talk her into gettin' out of our way."

There was no stopping him: he had already stepped out from the corner.

"Oh boy," Donald sighed hopelessly. "He's just like Sora, isn't he?"

They couldn't see the blonde's face, but Sora and Roxas both grinned to themselves.

-,-,-

Larxene continued to pace back and forth impatiently, muttering to herself. When she saw Roxas approach, her face took on an entirely different expression, one of surprise and possibly even delight.

"Roxas!" she said somewhat pleasantly, turning around so she could look at him. He was way too short for her taste, but other than that he met all the criteria. "Did Saïx send you out on patrol too?"

"Yeah," Roxas shrugged carelessly, turning a shoulder to her. "I don't care, nothing else to do anyway."

"What about that meeting?" she said. Her tone suddenly became somewhat bitter. "Aren't you upset that you had to miss that?" Her voice lowered as she added, "I am. What, am I so special that I have to wait until the second meeting until _I_ get to know what's going on?"

"Meeting?" Roxas asked, glancing at Larxene over his own shoulder while pacing in front of her casually. "Sounds boring anyway."

Sora, who was watching just around the corner, shifted uneasily. He wasn't used to seeing Roxas behave like this. He was so much more…_serious_.

"Didn't you hear?" Larxene asked the shorter member in surprise, flickering her eyelashes in an innocent attempt to seduce him at the same time. "There's going to be two of them. I guess I have to wait until the second one. Anyway, I'm supposed to keep an eye out for some kids running around. Seen any?"

Roxas paused for a moment, then glanced over his shoulder. Sora, who was still watching, held his breath.

"…Nope, nothing but a few Dusks now and then," Roxas replied at last. Sora let out his breath so loudly that he covered his own mouth and Roxas nearly glanced in his direction. "Hey, Larxene?"

"Yes?" she asked sweetly. Roxas felt that, for someone with eyelashes as dark and thick Larxene's were, she should have longer hair to contrast it, but instead her hair was quite short and slicked back with the exception of two long whisps that trailed backwards almost like a pair of blonde antennae. She blinked at him almost innocently, yet he also had been around her enough to know that she was usually quite the opposite.

"What d'you think that meeting is about?" Roxas asked. "The new Superior's talked quite a bit lately about something having to do with not needing a few of us…You don't suppose he means us, do you?"

Roxas' tone was one-hundred percent calm as he stared up at her in the corner of his eye dauntingly and continued to pace, yet when Larxene replied, she sounded shaken—more with a spark of growing fury than with actual fear.

"Just why would he do something like that?" she demanded, no longer holding up her princess disposition. After stomping in a short back and forth pace that matched Roxas' direction but was double the speed, she turned at last and demanded, "Not that I even care, but did Saïx tell you anything?! Something that I don't know?!"

"I dunno, did he?" Roxas said, unable to resist the grin appearing on his face. He began to turn his shoulder to her as if about to walk away, rubbing his chin in thought, when at last she fell for his lure like the dog he viewed her as.

"Come on, alright, what did he say?" Larxene asked. "Tell me, tell me, tell me!!"

Roxas looked slightly taken back that his behavior had drawn in her curiosity so deeply. Still, he continued with his unforthcoming performance. "Alright, whatever, but it's no big deal."

"Rrgh, fine," Larxene said with a stomp. "I'll go find them myself and ask. There's no way Saïx is getting rid of _this_ bitch!!" Then, upon seeing the grin that enlarged itself on Roxas' face, she finished before disappearing, "God, you loser, I never liked you anyway!!"

Then she was gone, and Sora along with the others who had joined him to watch the scene all began laughing at Roxas. They made sure not to let the scene grow to become too loud, but still—Larxene's lust for him had been so obvious, not to mention quite immature. And Roxas had evaded it all, managing to make her furious.

"What's so funny, damn it?!" Roxas said, turning. Sora, who had rarely heard his other side swear in the past, calmed down enough to where he was able to bite his lip and be quiet. The others slowly followed his example.

Roxas shook his head, then began walking over to them. He didn't bother to make himself look any different than he had around Larxene; his eyes were a darker blue than usual, and his eyebrows were lowered just enough to make up for him holding his chin straight. The dark leather coat he wore trailed behind him with each step, a blackened reminder to his friends that he hadn't been on their side before.

By the time Roxas had joined them again, they were all staring at the ground; all except for Goofy and Donald, who each said something to eachother quietly, and Naminé, whose sky blue eyes locked with his in a worried expression.

"What's…wrong?" Roxas asked them, wondering what was up. Now it was his turn to shift uncomfortably as Sora forced their eyes to meet.

"Eh, nothing," Hayner suddenly commented casually, making up for the group's silence.

All at once they seemed back to normal, and those of them who had been sitting were now standing as those already on their feet continued to grin once more at Roxas over the scene with Larxene they had just witnessed. A look of confusion came onto Roxas' face for a moment, though he wiped it away. It was much easier for Roxas to move on, he found, when he had barely recovered from his darker identity.

Without him knowing it, though, a weight was pressing itself on the group that he couldn't see, a burden—they really did have one of Them on their side now.

And he had already turned on them once, after all.

"Alright," Riku said at last, looking at the group. "Are we all ready to move on, then?"

Despite the internal conflict Sora now faced with how well he really knew his own other side, the expression on his face suggested that he had never felt more whole as he smiled at Riku in confirmation. Yet Riku knew the main reason Sora fought on at this point was because part of them was still missing: Kairi.

"Let's try to catch them in that meeting they were talking about," Sora suggested.

Riku, after glancing around at several of their faces, noticed that all eyes were on him, and he wondered if it had something to do with him being the tallest there. "I doubt if we'll make it," he replied unsurely, then added, "but we can sure try. Sora, Roxas, you two…lead the way."

"My pleasure," Roxas said with a smile, then looked at Sora. Still not quite used to the new behavior Roxas was displaying, Sora actually hesitated slightly before smiling back, though when he did, their smiles still matched.

Then, together, they began to make their way onward, in search of their last missing companion.

-,-,-

The meeting was just drawing to a close. The room they sat in was large and had the symbol of the Nobodies imprinted along its curved, white walls. There were thirteen tall chairs, each one with a roman numeral number engraved into the backrest, and all the members who were present made sure to sit in their assigned seats.

Saïx had told them everything; from his plan to bring back Xemnas so he could restore Kingdom Hearts, his idea to lure Sora and now Roxas to him, and the steps required to ressurect the mighty former leader from scratch, which included the sacrifice of the two teenagers. He even told them how he still expected to treat him as the Superior, and as soon as Kingdom Hearts was back, Xemnas would be done for.

Axel had said nothing the entire meeting, only sat and listened with hope slowly draining from him like a punctured balloon.

_'It won't be long now,'_ he kept thinking to himself dismally. _'If Saïx's plan really does work, then Roxas…he'll be…'_

Just as Saïx was standing to dismiss the group for the next five people to come to the meeting, he was surprised to find Larxene appearing out of nowhere and getting up in his face.

_"Saïx, you fucking traitor!!"_ she screamed at him. By the time she had arrived at the meeting, a few seconds was all she needed to build up the temper of a lifetime. Saïx's face was wrung with shock as she continued. _"You tell us all this fancy shit and what do you do?! You get rid of us!! What's so much more important about Roxas that you would tell him, anyway?!"_

"Roxas told you…what?" Saïx asked her in a calm, simple voice. He was acting now as if she had simply begun a regular conversation with him and were waiting for her to give him a chance to calmly explain. "Well, if you had simply waited until the second meeting like I told you, then you would know that Roxas has turned on us again."

Axel looked up. He had heard about it, alright; but was now the time for him to join his best friend and turn on the Organization once more?

After all, Saïx didn't really need him, did he…?

"Why the hell should I trust you, you bastard?!" Larxene continued. She took a fierce step forward, her teeth openly clenched, then held the handful of uniquely-carved knives she usually held in her hands so they were brushing the edge of Saïx' throat. He didn't seem to notice, and she began to press them closer until they formed dimples and threatened to puncture his skin.

"Why should you trust Roxas, Larxene?" Saïx asked her. "I thought he was the traitor. Why me all of a sudden?"

She stopped, then backed away. Her eyes grew slightly wide as she realized the chain of events that had just taken place by her will.

She, Larxene, had just challenged the new Superior?

"Now, now, my lady," Saïx said quietly, glancing at her as he turned. "No need to worry; I understand exactly how you feel. You wish to redeem yourself."

Larxene was too stunned to speak at first, then studdered, "H-how?"

"Why don't you just take a seat, and we'll talk about it after the meeting." He gave her a subtle smile, and afraid of the feeling that the shiver traveling down her spine gave her, she took her place almost across from Vexen as he appeared.

After a moment, Xigbar also took his place in the number two chair, but the number three and number five chairs were left empty.

"Where the hell are Lexaeus and Xaldin?!" Saïx demanded, slamming his fist onto the table's white, glossy surface. "I told them to be here, did I not?!"

"Saïx, just get on without them," Vexen said impatiently. "Who cares if they're not here?"

Just then a black mist formed into Xaldin, who ran instantly over to Saïx and handed him a piece of paper.

"I swear to God, there was nothing I could do, the little b—!" He looked both desperate to prove himself and furious at the same time. Saïx looked amused as he read the note.

"Don't worry," he said, handing the note back to Xaldin. "Let's get on with the meeting. Later I'll have Zexion scent out that lazy-ass Lexaeus for me. In the meantime, let's just get this over with."

-,-,-

Kairi was sitting on the chair in the small room, glaring up at her watcher that had just gotten out of the first meeting.

Luxford only laughed.

"Are you still angry with me for last time?" he cooed mockingly, and she responded by tugging at the cloth that tied her hands to the back of the chair. "I wasn't _that_ rude, was I?"

"Where's Sora, and what've you done to him?!" she asked him instead.

"Oh, me?" the gambler replied innocently, making sure to draumatize himself. "I've done nothing to your little prince. No, he's still playing around outside from what I've heard. But in a little bit Saïx said we're going to have fun signing our names all over the walls with the little brat's blood."

Kairi began to yell and struggle harder than ever, yet Luxford only pretended to glance at his watch and laugh to himself despite her loud, screaming protests.

At last, growing sick of her yelling, he said, "Stop it before I conjure a Gambler to send after you."

She stopped for a moment, then sneered as rudely as she could in her soft voice, "What're you going to do, huh? You can't kill me; that'd make me worthless. I can do whatever I want and you know it."

"You may be no good dead," Luxford said, suddenly leaning over her appealingly, "but there are lots of things I could do to you that would be much worse, trust me."

She shuddered severely as one of his gloved hands brushed her ear.

"Don't you dare," she warned in a deep voice, though she was shaking in spite of herself.

Luxford laughed again, then went back to lean against the wall in the same place he had been moments ago. He continued to stare at her while he brushed his short mustache with one hand as if in thought, then pulled out a small deck of cards and began shuffling it absently.

Kairi, lost in fear, could no longer force herself to remove her eyes from him.

-,-,-

The group was moving along at a fair pace. The Castle That Never Was was barely a street away when suddenly they were taken back as they noticed a layed-back figure relaxing on a crate that was leaned back slightly and hidden in a shadow. As dark as it was already, they had no chance of seeing the person until they were right next to him.

After a moment, their eyes adjusted to the neon blue lighting that barely seemed to help it was so far above them. It was Demyx, number nine in the Organization.

"Hey, Roxas," Demyx said casually at first. "I see it's true; you really did turn on us again."

"What, are you gonna _do _something about it?" Roxas asked with eyebrows raised slightly and a tone that seemed as if it were challenging Demyx to. "Because I'm right here, and I'm waiting."

"Naw, I'll leave that to Saïx," Demyx said. "But you know he's gonna majorly kick your—" Demyx paused, then coughed to himself.

"You know, Roxas?" he continued to the boy standing in front of him. By this time the rest of the group had caught up, but for those who had witnessed several encounters that Demyx had with Sora, they weren't surprised that Demyx was acting as if he didn't notice the group. "We barely ever got to know eachother. Kinda sad, huh? You an' me, we're a lot alike, you know."

"Pfft, right," Hayner said quietly, but was surprised when Roxas looked thoughtfully back at the member before them and replied instead, "Yeah, you're right. I guess we are."

"Why don't you join us again?" Demyx asked, leaning back casually. "Then maybe Saïx won't have to do that stuff to you guys."

"What 'stuff'?" Roxas questioned almost suspiciously. He motioned his head to one side slightly, eyeing Demyx with one eye.

Demyx, however, must have said more than he planned, for suddenly he was looking away and bowing his head while muttering at himself and pounding his own fists into his forehead repeatedly.

"Hey, cool it!!" Roxas said, putting a hand on the member's shoulder.

Demyx, however, only looked up at Roxas and said, "Man, I didn't just say any of that. Just forget it, alright?"

Then he was gone. Sora didn't blame him for not wanting to challenge the group again, but he had no idea as to why he had just toyed around with them like he had.

"Um…kay," Roxas said at last. Though he was somewhat taken back from what had happened, he didn't want to delay the group any more than he had to, so at last he turned and said, "We're almost to the castle, guys; let's keep moving."

-,-,-

Once they entered the castle, Roxas and Sora using their Keyblades to open a crystalline path similar to last time they had been led into the castle floating off in the distance, they realized where the army had gone.

"Holy…" Hayner was stunned as the humming crowd of creatures drew nearer, crowding the intangible castle's insides from wall to wall. "Talk about reinforcements…"

"Maybe they are reinforcements, but I really don't think they expected us to get this far," Sora said, then ducked with his Keyblade in front of him as what looked like an ocean of white Nobodies began flowing towards them.

Right before they struck the group, though, Riku put up one of his shields, and the entire group was surrounded. He shook with effort as he tried to hold up the shield.

"I can't keep it up much longer," he yelled to them over the clamour of creatures trying to get at them. "Brace yourselves!"

"No, hold on!" Roxas yelled back, and everyone stepped back and tried to give him as much room as they could inside the small shield. Roxas, still clothed in black, held up his arms, and all of a sudden the creatures surrounding the shield were his own, tearing apart the army that Saïx had left for them.

Riku, not trusting Roxas, refused to let down his shield.

"C'mon, let us out, we have to fight!!" Roxas ordered the older friend, the frusteration he felt reflected loudly in his voice. The noise was now caused by that of Roxas' many Samurai as they waged violent battle against their own kind.

Sweat was beginning to form on Riku's skin, yet still he held up the shield.

"How do I know those things won't destroy _us_ when we're out?!" Riku yelled over the clamour. "There's so many of them, and—"

"_You'll just have to trust me!!_" Roxas yelled more loudly than ever, but not too loudly, for Riku could still barely hear him over the blood that was pumping in his ears.

At last Riku had no choice, and the shield disappeared. The darkness had become too much for him to control after that long amout of time, and while his first few breaths were thick as he tried to catch it once more, the next few were nearly stolen away as he watched the sight of the armed and dangerous enemies bounding past him and cutting down the numbers of Saïx's and the rest of the Organization's army.

Sora was having a similar experience. He could occasionally feel the arm of an actual Samurai brushing past him as it surged into the battle, yet it made no move against Sora.

"I can't believe this," Hayner said to himself quietly. Naminé, Donald, and Goofy simply watched the scene in awe.

Roxas, now that he had summoned his army, knew that he had another whole job to do, and he showed the others just how seriously he took it. He stepped forward in front of them, then held up his arm and held it straight out to one side as if tossing something sideways. All of the Samurai present froze as he held his arm out.

Now that it was quiet enough for them to hear him, the suddenly-mysterious friend said without looking at the others; "I could leave most of the work to these guys…but it's still our battle, and that means we have to fight. Just don't die before the real fight even begins."

Relaxing his arm, Roxas marched far ahead of the group so he was standing in front of the line. All the enemy Nobodies were forced to stop as well, until a sort of boundary had formed between the two armies. Some of the abstract creatures screeched out awkward noises, eager to fight, while those too impatient to wait were destroyed.

Turning so he was looking back at his friends, Roxas said, "Hey, you gonna join me up here or what?"

Sora, Hayner, Riku, Donald, and Goofy's eyes all met, and they each ran through the parting crowd so they caught up with Roxas. Sora felt as if he were in a dream, dashing with all of his friends through an endless crowd of Nobodies that were on his side.

Naminé, however, hung back. She felt awkward and out of place, being the only one there not good for fighting. And that counted the seemingly thousands of Nobody creatures that would soon be dancing around her in the name of combat as well. She stepped back insecurely, praying that none of the creatures would notice her, when she saw four of the tall Samurai walk over to her and stand with their swords out, protecting her. Glancing through them, she could just see Roxas in the distance as he winked at her.

"Alright," Roxas began, suddenly serious as he turned and held his arm in front of him towards their enemies. "Everyone ready?"

"Let's do it," Sora replied quietly, and together, Roxas and Sora held their Keyblades out and bolted towards the crowd. They were the first into combat, and their cry sounded as one as they all began to clear out the neverending mass of Nobodies.

-,-,-

Luxford was just beginning to fall asleep, to Kairi's great comfort, when suddenly Axel appeared. The first thing he noticed was Kairi, and she made a small "Shh!", but she was too late. Luxford nodded awake again.

_'Aw, Axel,'_ she thought desperately. _'If you had only come a few seconds later…'_

"Hey, how's she doing?" Axel asked the droopy-eyed man before him. "I'm supposed to get back to Saïx."

"Oh bloody right you are," Luxford said, apparently not unconscious enough yet to overlook who he thought of as a traitor. "You annoying prick, you were probably coming to take her back to your little friends. Jerk off already."

"Hey, woa," Axel said, offended. "What's _your_ issue? And besides, so what if I'm a little curious about how she's doing. I have kidnapped her like fifteen times already. She's like a sister, if you get what I mean."

"Oh please," Luxford said, rolling his eyes in an adult-like way while crossing his arms. "How many times were for the benefit of what _we're_ doing and not just for you?"

"Well, if you want to get all technical, then…none, I suppose," Axel replied casually, then shrugged. "Same difference, whatever…but really, has she been any trouble? I wouldn't mind taking her off your hands for awhile, you know…"

Kairi looked eternally grateful at the moment, utterly positive that Axel was trying once more to help Sora out by bringing her back to him. She needed to believe that she would be rescued.

Her guard, she noticed, wasn't falling for it, though.

"I said jerk off already," Luxford repeated harshly, then turned his shoulder to Axel so he could shuffle his deck. Axel stood by silently for a moment as Luxford began to lay out a game of solitaire on an invisible surface made of air in front of himself, a sure sign that he was bored.

At last, sick of being ignored, Axel sweeped his hand through the nonexistant surface in front of Luxford, sending the cards held up by nothing in particular flying to the ground. The gambler shut his eyes as if he were restraining himself from exploding, and for a moment Kairi thought he was going to slit Axel's neck, especially when the pyro commented, "Hey, old guy, I'm serious. I asked you one question, is that too much?"

"She's fucking _fine_, alright?!" Luxford yelled. Kairi found a sob escaping her. "Now jerk off! And tell Saïx he can go shove it."

The red-headed member stood silent for a moment, then met eyes with Kairi in a way that told her he was sorry. She wanted to run up and hug him, tell him she forgave him and was grateful to him anyway, but she was still bound by cloth to her chair and was therefore unable to.

At last Axel disappeared, muttering something in irritation towards Luxford when he did so that the agitated gambler was even more angry in appearance by the time Axel was gone.

Kairi was alone with Luxford once more, and the tall, crude member was kneeling down and seemed furious as he gathered all his cards back into one deck.

"I hope the little princess is still happy." He glared up at her, and another sob escaped Kairi.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, yet he didn't seem to care.

-,-,-

The army was growing thinner on both sides. During the fight to take back the castle from the Heartless, Roxas had only lost a few Samurai, and that was to Malificent herself. Now he felt like it was him who was in the disadvantage. His Samurai could only do so much, and that left much of the larger ones to the six friends.

But to the others fighting by his side, Roxas and Sora looked all but invinsible with their combined techniques. There had been one move that happened too fast for the others to comprehend, but from what they made of it, they swore it had something to do with Roxas flipping upside down while high up in midair, bending down and holding onto one of Sora's arms with both hands while swinging Sora in a large, incredibly fast circle as the friend held out his Kingdom Keyblade, destroying every Nobody in a range of at least ten feet. The move would have been easily classified as impossible for anyone who lacked the gravitational skill of a Nobody, as little as Roxas could actually control it.

Together with Sora's agile and reflexive maneuvers, it seemed the two were unstoppable.

"C'mon, Hayner!" Roxas yelled at one point as he hurled Oathkeeper in the direction of one creature. The Keyblade struck the creature's tail, pinning it to the floor so Sora could finish it off.

Don't worry about me, I'm fine," Hayner yelled back right before taking a hit in the back. Each still used their own fighting tactics, despite Sora and Roxas, who were combining them this time. The Nobody that attacked Hayner was faced suddenly with Hayner's own fighting style, which was a totally brutal and pitiless fighting method that combined both strength and fury itself to finish of his enemies. Hayner increasingly reminded Sora of some kind of Berzerker whenever he noticed the friend fighting nearby, yet for Roxas it was no surprise, having been in more than one fight with the die-hard combatant from Twilight Town already in the past.

Roxas decided to go one-on-one with a particular Dragoon Nobody that was annoying him for some time, and it, followed by Roxas, lept into the air at an incredible height. They then seemed to pause for a moment in midair, everything becoming a blur as Roxas tore it apart with his Keyblades. He wasn't the only who was able to attack the airborne Nobodies; both Riku and Sora were also seen occasionally using things like strike-raid to take down enemies they couldn't reach.

As Roxas fell back towards the ground, he made sure to glance around and see how many were left.

"We're getting there, guys!" he said loudly. "There's gonna be more ahead; we should try to push things forward a bit, get closer to Kairi before we wear ourselves out on round one."

"Good idea," Riku said, landing limberly on the ground with his Keyblade held out to his side after reaching the height of a flying Nobody and destroying it. Naminé, who still stood by watching and had somehow gotten the message to one of the Samurai's to let her sit on its shoulder, was suddenly heard crying out in delight as the creature grabbed her from its shoulders, then held her in its strong arms and danced over the tops of the rest of the creatures. Naminé, they could tell, was just enjoying the view as the helpless protected bystander, and several of them envied her slightly for a moment.

Then, with the Samurai still carrying Naminé as it followed behind the group, Roxas and Sora led them slowly onward towards the next level of their plight.

-,-,-

It was known now. Every member in the Organization except for Xemnas and Roxas himself were now in official search of the group. Axel was making sure to take his time, they all noticed, but like usual Demyx just didn't care.

Still, even Demyx was on a sharp alert for the group were they to cross paths a second time. It helped some of the members that there was a reward; this reward, however, was much different than the kind that comes to most people's mind when they hear the word spoken.

"The one who brings me Roxas and Sora," Saïx had announced to them loudly, making sure to take his time on the word 'and,' "…will get to chose which one dies first!"

Several of them seemed especially excited to hear this, such as Vexen and Marluxia.

Even later, as they each did their own patrol, Marluxia and Vexen hung back in a corner somewhere and continued to talk about it.

"Who would you choose?" Vexen asked Marluxia, referring to the announcement. "Sora or Roxas?"

Marluxia thought about it for a moment before responding; "I don't know, they're both so damn annoying…You?"

"Roxas," Vexen replied right away. His face showed he wasn't lying. "Or maybe Sora, but that's only if it meant that little blonde prick's death were prolonged so much that the Keybearer just happened to die first."

"Such morbid conversation," Axel told them, coming over. He hadn't given up on Kairi yet, but was stalling until another chance might come by. Assuming with even himself that saving her was what he was really trying to do, and for some reason even he still wasn't sure. "Why do you talk about this kind of stuff?"

"Hey, how about _you,_ Axel?" Marluxia asked suddenly, a huge grin appearing as he imagined what the pyromaniac's face would look like as he was forced to answer. "The traitor or the slayer?"

Axel was quiet as he glanced away for a moment, then turned back to them with an odd look on his face.

"…What?"

Vexen and Marluxia began to laugh. It wasn't a friendly laugh, and Axel stood by waiting patiently for their laughter to stop. He wasn't sure if he was growing sick of the rejection he kept receiving from the other members, or if he was just plain becoming used to it by now.

"You know what, I…have to go," he told them, and he received no reply except for more laughter. Now the two members pretended to conceal it somewhat, but it only made Axel feel worse as he walked away.

"Okay, gotta keep our hopes up, man," he told himself aloud. "Right now, just find Roxas. Don't mind those guys."

He sighed.

"Where to look…?" Just then, Axel noticed an injured Dragoon flying in the opposite direction from the Castle That Never Was. One of its wings had a deep tear across it, forcing it to flap that wing at a speed nearly triple that of the other one. Axel stared at the lop-sided creature as it disappeared over the next street.

Then he turned in the direction of the castle.

"Thanks for the tip," he muttered, as if Sora and Roxas were right there.

Then, in a swirl of black, Axel was gone.

-,-,-,-


	14. Chapter 14: World That Never Was, Part 3

Disclaimer:_ Honest, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Just this story, people, that's all…(And I wish I could say Roxas was mine too…)_

**Chain of Hearts, Chapter 14:** _**World That Never Was (part 3)**_ _By Nagori Kirashi_

"Hey, Saïx," Zexion said, wandering over to him.

The blue-haired leader turned as if agitated.

"What?" he demanded. Zexion seemed unphased.

"Lexaeus' scent is gone. I'm almost certain that Sora and Roxas have something to do with it," the younger one reported. Saïx looked thoughtful for a moment. It was well-known that when another member's scent was gone from Zexion's radar, it was almost certain something had happened to them.

Something permanent.

"They're turning out to be more of a nuisance than I expected them to be," Saïx said, raising an eyebrow slightly while turning his shoulder to the other member. He began to pace in thought. "Zexion, I have a job for you."

"What is it?" he asked. Zexion didn't yet respect Saïx in the same way he did Xemnas when he was there. Not even enough to report the new scent he'd picked up earlier, though it was unfamiliar and didn't seem like much of a threat. Still, a job from Saïx was a chance to get out of patrol duty, and anything was better than that.

"I need you to lead me to Sora. He's moving too fast for me to track."

"Is that all?" Zexion commented with a calm smile. "I thought you'd have more for me than that."

Saïx grinned. He had certainly asked the right person.

"One more thing," Zexion said, turning back to the smiling leader with a serious face. "When this is done, can I have that Kairi for myself?"

"I doubt you could get her from the gambler," Saïx said with a tone so casual it would have made Sora sick. "How about Naminé? You could take her."

"We'll see," the younger one of them said. "So you're looking for Sora? This way, he's still moving. We can trap them on their way here."

Saïx nodded, still grinning inside. Everything was going as planned.

-,-,-

"C'mon, guys, hurry up," Sora said to the ones behind him as they made their way along, still faced against an exhausting number of creatures. They were now on the outside of the castle itself, following a huge winding path filled with stairs and landings. This part of the castle was strangely geometrical for a fortress based off of creatures as oddly-shaped as the Nobodies, such as the weaker ones they had made their way to at some point.

Sora was swinging his Keyblade in front of him in an almost rhythmic pattern that matched that of the speed he was running. Naminé was in the middle of the group, riding nervously in the arms of the same Samurai Roxas had called on as it fought off anything that tried to attack itself or her. Riku ran along at great strides, dancing around every attack aimed at him so they missed and were attacked instead. As Goofy held his shield in front of him, warding off the oncoming attacks and occasionally striking back with it, Donald used his magic to blow away everything in his way. Roxas used double Strike Raid with both Keyblades at once to demolish anything that even thought of drawing near to him, and as for Hayner, the relentless fighter with his berzerker-like tactics was unstoppable. Sora actually felt sorry for anything that got in the way of Hayner and his knife.

Soon they were drawing near the upper end of the stairs, and right before Sora led them to the next area of the castle, he paused to take a few gasping breaths of air. The others eventually did the same.

"Hey, let's finish off these ones, then just rest for a moment," he said to them, his breath heavy. He was forced to use up more strength to knock away a Creeper that was lurching itself at him. The group had stopped at the end of a set of marble stairs built into a walkway that trailed up the side of the castle, and after the entire group had reached the end of it, they wondered if it was at all possible to do what Sora had suggested. The horde of Nobodies swarming up the side of the castle after them was still incredible, although the end of it was barely in sight. Moving like a heavily-compacted army, the horde of Nobodies seemed impregnable.

Sora and Roxas both looked at eachother suddenly, then stepped in front of the group. They all became quiet, and a series of thoughts crossed back and forth between Sora and Roxas' heads like morse code as they worked out their strategy.

Then, leaping into the air, Sora and Roxas used their feet to kick off of eachother at a timing that was to both of their advantage, and they landed perfectly so Roxas was standing in front of the rest of the friends and Sora was on the far-side of the huge swarm of Nobodies.

Roxas nodded once at Sora, whose eyes met with Roxas' own as he gave a nod back.

Then they let their Keyblades fly. Sora spun in a circle as he let his go, sending it so it cut through the air just above the mass of creatures. At the same time, Roxas flung one, then the other, using his entire body to hurl the two blades directly towards Sora's own Keyblade. Both did it at a timing that was so perfect it seemed impossible.

The Keyblades seemed to fly towards eachother in slow motion, and finally they struck dead-on in the center of the inconceivable enemy crowd.

Then the others found themselves being blown backwards onto the ground as a huge explosion of light took place. While Sora and Roxas braced themselves by kneeling down and leaning into the glaring blast while shielding their arms in front of them, the entire army of Nobodies was left exposed to the attack, and by the time the light had disappeared and the two Keybearers had taken a step backwards, the Keyblades had already returned to their hands.

The entire area was empty except for them. The only Nobodies that remained in the area were Naminé and Roxas himself; not even the Samurai carrying Naminé had survived.

Riku sat up, followed by Donald.

No one said anything for a long moment, and at last the two Keybearers returned to the group.

"Holy shi—" they heard Hayner gasp from the ground. "I think I just wet myself…What th' heck happened?!" He nearly spit.

"Don't ask," Roxas laughed. Suddenly Sora gasped as he looked at Roxas, and when the blonde looked down, he realized why. His clothes, he noticed right away, were no longer the same black attire that was shared by the rest of the Organization. He smiled at himself and touched the familiar light-weight skater clothing that he had first been introduced to in Twilight Town. Opening his mouth at first to speak, then letting his words out instead as a sigh, he shut his mouth once more, then looked up at his friends and smiled.

They were all smiling back.

"Now _there's_ the Roxas I remember," Hayner said, coming over to him and punching Roxas on the shoulder. Sora felt comfortable to be sharing his emotions with Roxas once more; at the moment, he could feel Roxas' mood shifting to a more cheerful one, and it caused Sora to go into a series of smiles as well.

"Hey, we still gotta find Kairi, you two," Donald reminded, not wanting to break up the group's happy moment but knowing he had to. "If we hang around here much longer…"

"Axel!"

Roxas was staring past the group at the figure who appeared ahead of them, blocking them from the door. His eyes were lowered so much that they looked almost closed, and his entire figure looked like it were almost drooping. Knowing there was something not quite right, and also knowing that the only reason Axel usually ever greeted anyone in a mood like this was because of what he was about to do to them, Roxas was instantly on his guard.

"Hey, kid," Axel said. "I'm sorry I gotta do this, but you know Saïx…"

"Yeah," Roxas said darkly. "I know Saïx."

"Woa, this isn't my decision," the red-headed intruder defended himself right away. "If it were up to me, I'd let you _and_ that poor Kairi go. But I know that if I wait for the other guys to catch you first, they're not gonna be all nice about it like I am."

"Nice my ass," Roxas shot. "Since when do you care, anyway? If you're so worried, then why don't you get us out of here?"

"I can't do that," Axel said simply. "Besides, you know they'll find you eventually. Don't you remember what it's like to go one-on-one with those guys? Because right now they're searching for you in pairs."

"Let them come," Sora answered for Roxas darkly. "We can take them. Didn't you hear? There's _two_ of us now."

Axel sighed again.

"Alright," he said at last. "I'm not taking you guys in, obviously you won't come. I'll just keep trying to break Kairi out—"

"You leave Kairi alone!!" Sora yelled, but stopped and looked over in question as Roxas put a hand in front of Sora's chest for him to stop.

Quietly as if he had barely just decided himself, Roxas said to Sora, "If he wants to find Kairi, let him go. He's just trying to help…That's what friends do."

Sora paused for a moment, and at last he listened. He lowered his eyes for a moment, then lifted them again to look at Axel and say, "Hey, good luck."

"You too," Axel said respectfully with a shrug as he began to disappear. "I really hope the best for you."

After Axel had left them, they stared at the spot he had last been, each wondering if they really weren't in for more than they bargained for. Sora himself felt internally grateful for the heads-up, were they to actually run into one of these groups that Axel had mentioned.

But still, what was up with that guy?

"C'mon, let's just rest up quick," Sora said, turning to Roxas at last. "Then we can move on ahead. This is a pretty good spot, if you ask me."

"Aw, man, I agree with him," Hayner groaned, sitting back down. He looked tired, and being someone who fought like he did, none of them doubted he was.

"Okay, five minutes, how about?" Riku asked them, then glanced towards Sora's pockets. "Got any snacks on you?"

"I'll check," Sora said, then pulled out a bag of squished pretzels. "Oh yeah, these're from Aerith, you want some?"

"Sure," Riku said, taking a handful of pretzel fragments. When he had only a few of Aerith's pretzels left, he took one that was actually still whole and thought, _'For good luck,_' then tucked it into his pocket. Feeling amateur but not wanting to discrace himself by admitting it, he decided to just forget about what he had just done, and he sat back camly and began to polish off his Keyblade Way to Dawn with his palm. Eventually it would be time to leave again, and the same weapon that lay on his lap like a broken wing would be soaring through the air and carving out the fate of dozens, possibly even hundreds more Nobodies.

Riku glanced over at Roxas and Naminé, then wondered why he had ever doubted them. At the moment, both Roxas and Sora were laughing about something, and the two couldn't have seemed less harmful or more content.

Then he saw Donald and Goofy come over to him.

"Hey, so how much more time are we gonna be spending at this here place?" Goofy asked him, sitting down.

Riku wasn't in a very talkative mood, but deciding it was but a small price to pay for their company, he replied, "Not much longer, I suspect. Those two over there seem to be enjoying themselves quite a bit; I think we should give them at least a few more minutes. It's not good to waste time, but it's also not good to press yourself."

"Where'd you hear _that_ from, huh? Was it Merlin?" Donald asked the older boy with a smile. Instead, the image of a quiet girl from the Radiant Garden began to form in Riku's head, quite the opposite from the wizard that the magician before him spoke of.

"No, just a…good friend of mine," Riku replied with a smile. "She's pretty smart like that sometimes."

Thinking that he was referring to Kairi, Donald and Goofy tried to change the subject.

They had no idea that the girl Riku had really been speaking of was Aerith.

-,-,-

A small, mousy figure ran through the castle. Almost nothing remained of the army that had been flourishing there moments before; nothing he couldn't handle, anyway.

It was King Mickey.

He held his own golden Keyblade in his hand, scurrying on two bounding feet, not even trying to avoid being seen were there anyone there to see him anyway.

_'I gotta find Sora and them guys,'_ he thought to himself. _'I gotta warn them what else I know.'_

It was all thanks to Axel, actually. The red head had tipped him off after they'd crossed paths on the dark streets. Though Mickey had no idea why exactly Axel was being so drawn towards doing the right thing, the king was ever-grateful for the tip.

The last thing that any of the worlds needed was for their last hope to be sacrificed to bring back what had brought the Keybearer forward in the first place.

_'Keybearers, there are two of them,' _he reminded himself of the plural form as he rounded a corner._ 'Or at least I hope there still is.'_

-,-,-

Sora sat closer to the group.

"A trap?" he asked Naminé, and she nodded.

"I just heard something about it," the quiet girl confirmed.

Riku nodded thoughtfully, as though he had thought of the same thing many times. "There does seem to be something unusual about all of this…we still don't know what their goals are this time, assuming they're any different, but why a meeting, and why would Axel mention 'taking us in'?"

"Well, whatever he meant, um…Just because Saïx thinks he can use us, I don't think we'll be walking into anything if we're careful," Sora said in reply.

"Right, if we're careful," Riku agreed, then added seriously, "but what if we're not?"

"Don't worry about it," Roxas told them all, leaning against a wall nearby with Hayner, both taking their precious leisure time seriously. "You guys need to calm down a bit."

"See," Riku said, using Roxas as an example that resulted with a glare in return. "That's why I'm worried. Calming down is something that isn't an option here."

Nobodies of various types were still appearing occasionally to give the group a hard time, and after several just minutes of staying in the area, the group had already formulated a well-organized system of taking turns to fight the next invading creature off. Just as Donald destroyed the next one, it meant it was Hayner's turn. Although he groaned when he stood, the soldier-like fighter took his duty seriously once he was up, keeping a strong lookout in every direction including up. Hayner really did fight like a soldier, one that was ruthless in his ways and layed fury upon whatever became a threat to the life he loved.

"She has a point," Riku said, having come over to join the talk-session. "Roxas, guard up at all times, remember."

"I know, I'm serious," Roxas protested honestly.

Donald had just sat down and turned to Goofy to say something when suddenly they saw a short familiar figure running along the stairs leading up to where they sat. Sora wondered if the approaching warrior knew there were at least three Nobodies following them, but his answer was confirmed when the stout figure made a leaping twirl and destroyed his persuers with the golden Keyblade he carried.

"King Mickey?!" Goofy exclaimed, nearly falling flat on his face in awe. They knew that seeing the king in a situation like this did not require a bow, although at least some aknowlegement was appreciated—especially when it was a surprise like this.

"Your majesty!" Sora also said, standing as the short figure came to a stop next to them.

Riku felt the most awkward of them all. He felt like a little kid again as he ran over, kneeling down next to the figure and hugging him right in front of everyone else. It was a brief hug, however, and while still kneeling down, he asked, "What're you doing here?"

"I have to warn you guys," the king began right away. "It's not safe. I don't know if you know this, but to be blunt, Axel told me that they're going to use you and Roxas as a sacrifice to bring back Xemnas!"

"What?!" Roxas was the first of those left sitting to jump to his feet. Confusion and fury stirred around inside him through Sora, who was forced to share Roxas' realization of just how much he had been playing right along with Saïx's plan when he had rejoined the Organization. The blonde could feel a sick sweat on himself, and the most Sora could do was offer a not-so-calm smile.

"We gotta get you out of here!" Mickey told them, jumping slightly as he spoke.

"No, I'm not leaving without Kairi," Sora said firmly.

Donald sighed. "Figures…"

"Well we still have to move on," Mickey said. "We can't just stay in one spot like this!"

"He's right," Riku said deeply, straightening tensely with clenched fists. His voice was steadily growing more apprehensive, and Riku could hear his own heart beating faster as he looked around. "We've been here for way too long—_we have to get out of here_!"

"Go, c'mon," Goofy urged the group that was already on its feet, and the group ran through the doorway to the next open area.

It wasn't until they were on the other side did they realize their mistake.

"Well hello," Saïx said, standing in front of them. "That was quite reckless of you. Next time you should watch where you're going."

They all stopped. They were already past the doorway, and Zexion was standing in their way, blocking them from returning in the direction they had come. The cunning member seemed to have come from nowhere.

Naminé grabbed onto Roxas' sleeve tightly as Roxas' Keyblades appeared in both of his hands.

Then they were surrounded, as if all the Organization had been called upon by some unknown force. They were outnumbered, and suddenly everything felt lost. Only Axel, Xemnas, and Roxas himself were not standing somewhere among the circle that surrounded them.

"Sora!" Kairi suddenly cried, taking a step forward away from Luxford's grasp. He was holding her in front of himself by one wrist, and as she struggled forward with her other hand, he grasped that one as well to hold her back. "I knew you would come, Sora! I knew you'd save me!"

Sora's head snapped around several times, taking a moment to realize where Kairi was at, thanks to the echoes that took place in the strangely accoustic area. When he saw her, no more than twenty or so feet away to his left, he yelled her name in return, his fingers grasping themselves more tightly around the Keyblade that he hadn't even realized he was holding.

"Shush up, you're the _captive_, not the pep-girl," Luxford threatened quietly to his hostage.

"Hold on, Kairi, I don't know if we can't take them all at once—" Sora began, taking a step towards her, but cut off in alarm as a huge brutish hand put itself on his shoulder. He turned, then was taken severely offguard by what he saw. "Woa, what…?"

Lexaeus laughed a deep off-note bellow, then clenched his other fist into a ball and swung it at Sora's head before he had time to react. The friend was down instantly, and Riku, Roxas, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, and all the others cried Sora's name. A few of them just yelled rude obscene names, as if hesitating to do more than verbal damage.

Then they were all attacking. Riku was running at Lexaeus, who disappeared and was replaced by Larxene. It was a tactic of surprise, though it did nothing to sway Riku as he continued to charge. The calm look in his eye as he held his Keyblade over one shoulder caused her to falter in surprise, then clench her fists. He noticed that in Larxene's grasp there were a multiple kunai-like knives, clenched between the knuckles of her fingers like tiger claws. It was more like a line of thin yellow spears held between her fingers that were ready to be thrown or swiped outward any moment.

Riku swung his Keyblade at her fearlessly.

Larxene wasn't prepared for his speed even after bracing herself, but she managed to duck before being hit. The sadistic female also managed to swing one hand forward in an underhand toss, letting one of the weapons slide from her hands as she did.

Riku, whose weapon was elsewhere, was unable to block it. He felt something tear into his side. Though he heard one of his friends yell his name, he just glanced towards them long enough to see that his side was losing fast, thanks to being so outnumbered and unprepared. Hayner had somehow gotten pitted against Saïx, and the leader took no sympathy that they shared the same fighting style, despite Saïx's being slightly more extreme. The younger one was already beginning to fall.

Riku reached down and felt the gash he had just received. Larxene's knife had only cut part-ways through his side and was lodged there like a piece of glass. He was just thankful it wasn't his neck that got hit. When he took the knife in his hand, now red mixed with its yellow color, he managed to ignore the pain enough to notice the weapon was teemed with an electrical pulse.

When he looked up, Larxene was glaring up at him through the thick girly lashes on her small face, and electricity danced around the ground near her dangerously.

_'Oh, great, like Axel's fire, but not quite,'_ Riku thought when he noticed the electricity. He still accepting her nonverbal challenge and swung his Keyblade forward once more. This time when he struck her, he was shocked through the handle of his own weapon, yet he forced himself not to notice.

Naminé wanted to go join Kairi, but she could only kneel and cower by Sora who groaned unconsciously on the ground in front of her, even as the others continued to fall in combat. Naminé held her hands close to her chest in worry as Roxas still fought on. She knew that many of the members would be burning for revenge, and she had the feeling that they weren't going to pass up a single change they got.

Finally, gaining an unexpected nerve, Naminé dared to leave Sora's side, then snuck in a wide circle trying to sneak behind Luxford.

Just as she had almost made her way behind Luxford, Zexion appeared in front of her. Naminé had no doubt that the tall gambler had seen her in her attempt, and she had assumed she would probably get caught anyway, but she didn't expect it to be like this.

For some reason, however, Zexion didn't do anything; he only stood with his shoulder turned to her as if daring her to run away. Eventually Naminé decided to make her way closer to Kairi, and at last the two were standing together, watching the battle in fear. Luxford payed no attention to her.

Riku, one of the strongest of them there, finally began to sink to the ground after a series of shocks and slashes from Larxene. _'Where's the king? Is he…?'_

Glancing around through involuntary tears, he saw the shortest of them run up to him. Mickey lept in front of Riku, blocking Larxene, and then he was next in line to take her. Lexaeus appeared next to the lightning nymph, and together they tried to overwhelm the small king.

_'No, we're losing…too easily!'_ Riku thought desperately, then said aloud with a voice wrung heavily in frusteration, "This can't be happening!!"

Mickey was knocked backwards through the air, landing on his feet lightly next to Riku. Then, with concentration glowing in his eyes along with some other kind of fire, he said without turning, "Riku, keep your hopes up! We'll have another chance later!"

"How do you know?!" Riku said, sitting forward where he was. "How could you know anything at a time like this?!"

The king was already back in battle, though, and Riku was left to question both of their sanity by himself. What ever happened to keeping calm, he thought?

They were going to lose. The entire group had known it the moment they had walked into the area unprepared, and the idea had become final the moment Sora had been cheated into defeat.

At last, after moments of more and more lost hope, Roxas was the last one standing. No one move or said anything for what felt like minutes, standing around the seething blonde as he stood with his legs far apart while holding his Keyblades next to each side. His head was lowered, and his two brilliant sapphire eyes were slowly glancing to each side, glaring a death threat to the first person who moved.

Roxas was like a trap waiting to be sprung.

Naminé and Kairi held her breath, and so did Riku.

Then several of them all seemed to move in at once. While Xaldin was the first to move, appearing at Roxas' left with his spears held out, Roxas swung with a yell, Oblivion clanging into the five long weapons loudly. Next to his right Vexen lept forward, mostly a distraction for when Saïx himself appeared behind him. Roxas wasted no time, and while his Keyblade was still pressed against Xaldin's weapons, he used Oathkeeper as well as Vexen's own shield to leap into the air in a vicious twirl that managed to send Saïx backwards. Every move he made, every step, was for Sora, and Riku envied him that he was too numb and weak to go out and join Roxas in the fight for their friends.

Roxas still hovered in mid-air as if in slow motion, when suddenly Lexaeus appeared, raising his weapon above his head and aiming at Roxas during his aerial attack. When Roxas was glancing at the ground to time his landing, he suddenly felt a huge object hurtle into his back, slamming him onto the ground faster than he could manage. Once on the ground, he rolled himself over painfully just in time to see Xaldin's many spears hovering above Roxas, preventing him from getting up. A furious light was in the Third Member's eyes, and Roxas could actually feel the tips of the spears shaking with restraint as they remained pressed against his chest.

Saïx held a hand up for Xaldin to stop.

"We still need him, remember?" the Superior replied smugly. "In fact, I think I'll let you have the honors with this one once we're there. Sora, however…is mine to finish."

Naminé, Kairi, and Riku could all feel a heavy pang of doom in their spines, especially Riku as he was yanked to his feet ruthlessly along with the others who weren't even quite conscious yet, such as Sora and Hayner.

It was all turning out perfectly, Saïx thought.

-,-,-

None of them recognized the passages they were being led through. Each of them was being forced along by at least one member while Hayner, whom Saïx had fought himself and learned how unpredictably insane he was, had Saïx himself to drag him onward. The eccentric new Superior even seemed to find it humorous when Hayner kept struggling occasionally while grabbing for his knife, actually succeeding a few times yet being massively overwhelmed by the one leading him along.

By the time they'd been dragged from the battleground to wherever they were at the moment, each of them had recovered slightly, yet they were far from their best yet. When the Organization XIII members weren't looking, though, Goofy would sneak some of his magic to Donald, who in turn used it to heal them all bit by bit with the help of Mickey. They had to make sure it wasn't obvious, not that it did much good now that they were caught.

Sora had awoken by then too, and was now being led along by Lexaeus. Furious that the huge enemy whom he'd learned to despise during that last battle was back again to make his day even worse, Sora could only glare up at the huge thug now and then, though the grin he would receive in return was never satisfying.

Axel trailed along behind the group in silence. He'd been put in charge of making sure that King Mickey himself didn't run away, but only because he was one of the ones there that the Organization cared the least about and knew wouldn't run away anyway. Mickey's face was still lit with a determined kind of anger as he marched along, waiting like Riku for the right moment to attack. When it came his turn to be healed by Donald, though, his mood did improve somewhat, despite the circumstances.

Axel had noticed them healing eachother, all right. But he found it somewhat amusing, so he didn't stop them. The other members, it seemed, were too excited or tense to notice.

"Hey," Roxas said, turning to Sora while still walking down yet another hallway. His voice was loud and almost piercing in the silence of marching feet, though he was trying to keep his voice as low as he could. "I'm sorry."

Sora only nodded in reply, and Roxas was shook firmly by the one leading him forth so he was forced to turn back. They could have easily been in the room right away, though it seemed that the group members were not only giving themselves a time to recover as well but were also savoring the moment before the ceremony.

It was like a victory parade, and the mood gave several of them the chills.

As they continued to walk, Luxford ordered his captive, Kairi, quietly; "Girl, hold your arm out. Like this."

"Don't call me 'girl'," Kairi managed to defend quietly, yet she did as he asked, bending her arm and holding it out next to her as if she were carrying a purse. As they continued to walk in silence, Luxford grinned and placed his hand through her arm, behaving as if he were a gentleman escorting a princess.

Kairi felt invaded by the last action taken upon her, and she swung her other hand at him defensively. Luxford caught it with his free hand right before it hit his face, then kissed it before using it to pull her in a sharp stumbling circle in front of himself so that Kairi was suddenly walking next to his other side. She let out a sharp "Eep!" when he did.

Sora had turned to watch her over his shoulder, and he could feel himself literally growing sick.

"You leave Kairi alone!" he shouted threateningly, pulling away from Lexaeus so fast that the huge figure had to turn completely before he could catch the escapee. When he did, he knocked Sora to the ground so hard that they could hear a noise as his shoulder dislocated itself. Sora's fury and pain filled him to the max, along with his hatred for Lexaeus, and he spun around in a circle while still on the floor and tripped the huge figure. When Sora stood, none of the other members seemed to be paying attention, although they were. His friends were glancing around at eachother as if waiting for someone to do something, yet no one did.

Suddenly Lexaeus had returned to his feet, grabbing onto Sora's dislocated arm and jerking him back into line harshly enough to cause him to yell slightly. Fury still locked Sora's face. After another quiet moment, no one stopped Roxas from suddenly turning and punching his other side's arm back into alignment with his free hand. Sora wasn't the only one who gasped loudly when he did, yet Sora thanked Roxas in his head even as he struggled to remain standing.

_'Why isn't anyone doing anything?'_ Roxas questioned Sora, rather than reply to his gratitude. _'When you fell…That was the perfect moment for attack. What're we waiting for?'_

_'A real advantage, not a turn of events,'_ Sora thought. _'Don't worry…You'll know when it's time.'_

Vexen frowned when he noticed the smile appear on Roxas' face.

"Get in there, you infantile," the scientist threatened him, taking the blonde's arm and shoving him into the room they now stood by. The place they found themselves in next was small, and every one of them recognized it in some way or another. Once inside, Sora and Roxas were marched farther into the room side by side, being what the Organization now considered the main attraction.

They were at Proof of Existence.

The one remaining plaque that didn't glow blue in some sort of way sat embedded in the floor on the other side of the room, slightly glowing red as if blood had already been spilled upon it. To them, this one looked closer to black. The rest of the small monuments there were still a soft teal, including the one of Roxas himself, and he glanced at it wearily.

"Is this it?" Hayner said quietly. Both Roxas and Sora turned, glancing at Hayner guiltily as if both considered it their own fault. "Does it really end…here?"

No one said anything. Riku could still feel the sharp gutted pain from his injuries, yet it meant nothing to him at the moment. Besides, Donald and Mickey were still curing their party whenever they got the chance, and with each time that it was Riku's turn next, he was feeling better and better.

Sora, then Roxas, winced as their hands were jerked behind them and tied together tightly. Both were then dragged into the center of the room by Saïx, who stood silent for a moment as he looked at the other members, then asked them calmly, "Which one dies first? As I heard Marluxia had once ask…The traitor or the slayer?"

Several of them there grinned as they stood in a crescent line in front of the small room, many of them still with their own hostages, and at least half the remaining group began to talk among eachother. Those who had experienced defeat from Sora alone could be heard muttering Sora's name, such as Larxene, while others were whispering about how they felt more betrayed by Roxas and wanted to get it over with.

After a few moments of what became a loud discussion, it was Roxas who was dragged forward to the dark grave first. Once there, he felt Xaldin grab him by the wrists, jerking him backwards before forcing him onto his knees. He clenched his jaw the entire time. As he knelt over what could very well be his final resting place, he tilted his head up to see the others. More than half the faces in the room were lit with excitement while the smaller fraction could barely force themselves to watch. Even Axel watched, though he hated himself for it.

"…No, we have to do something!" Riku yelled suddenly, tearing almost too easily from what happened to be Xigbar's grip. He almost made it to Sora as Marluxia now held onto the bound friend for Saïx, but suddenly Riku was struck by horror as the feeling of darkness seemed to double inside of the room. An image of blackness seemed to creep towards him, although whatever it was, apparently only he could see it. He was in the midst of too much, Riku thought, and the tall male faltered in anguish just long enough to be recaptured.

Was his heart becoming this weak? His face seemed to show he was no longer there, lost in the depths of his own confused thoughts.

Zexion didn't allow himself to show any emotion on his face, knowing that might give away what he had just done to Riku. After all, the two had already revealed their tricks to eachother in a past fight. It was unbelievable, he thought, how easily deceived humans were.

After a moment Saïx stepped forward, having ignoring the last interruption altogether. Hayner tried to pull away from the one restraining him next, stimulated by the taunting smile on the proud leader's face, but he was unable to escape, like the rest of his friends.

Sora stood about eight feet from Roxas, and his eyes met with Kairi's. Nearly an entire room separated them. Standing next in line as Marluxia held the young fighter's hands tied behind his back, he watched with a sick feeling growing inside.

He was sick with fear.

"Our moment has come," Saïx said, grinning down at Roxas. All the other members had been waiting for this speech for some time now, sick of the many others that had finally led up to it. "Soon, Xemnas will return, and the Organization—"

"You mean what's _left_ of it," Roxas sneered rudely from the floor, then cringed as Xaldin struck the side of his face. Sora yelled Roxas' name helplessly and pulled forward, yet he was restrained by Marluxia. He had never felt more helpless, only able to watch as his own reflection was pushed around.

"As I was saying," Saïx continued, ignoring Roxas like he had Riku, "the Organization will be returned to its former glory…"

"Not for long, it won't!" Sora vowed, pulling away from Marluxia harder than ever. He was next to receive a harsh blow, stumbling to the floor, and by the time he was yanked to his feet he could already feel a bruise forming on his face. Sora avoided Kairi's eyes altogether.

"Enough with the interruptions," Saïx fumed, then calmed himself slightly. "Obviously you two are in a hurry to get on with it."

"No!" Kairi yelled, then whispered, "Please…"

She couldn't look. Both Kairi and Naminé were allowed to hide in eachother's arms for the moment, yet neither could help themselves from looking up at the scene occasionally.

_'Roxas,'_ Sora thought desperately as the dark-clad Organization member holding his other side captive took a knife from Saïx. It was shaped like a flat spear, similar to the lower half of the Nobody symbol that both victim and assassin shared, and it reminded Riku of Larxene's weapons. Sora thought regretfully, _'If only my hands weren't tied behind my back, then maybe I could…'_

_'Don't worry about me,'_ Roxas thought back to Sora almost urgently. He wasn't going to make Sora feel worse by reminding him that the more he worried about Roxas, the more his feelings filtered over to himself. Even as much as Roxas refused to let the other boy know it, he could still feel himself regretting it as fear began to cling to his insides like a cold tangle of thorns. An icy sweat was beginning to form itself on the back of his neck.

The blonde stared down at the glowing slab beneath him as if it were fire, then clenched his teeth and shivered when he felt the blade being held beneath his neck. Axel took a small step forward, his eyes wide in fearful anticipation.

Suddenly it was Xaldin who cringed in pain, and the knife he held fell to the floor, away from Roxas. When Xaldin stumbled backwards, they could all see that the center of Oblivion was stuck directly through him as if it had just formed there suddenly.

_'Roxas must've made his Keyblade appear in his hands!'_ Sora thought excitedly to himself. _'And since Xaldin was already leaning over Roxas, as close as he was, then Oblivion must've appeared…_through_ him!'_

It was a horrifying concept, but it was also a miracle to the friends who stood by captive.

"Here, Roxas!!" Hayner jumped out from the group, now that the ones guarding them were too stunned to hold them all back at once. Hayner grabbed his knife from its sheath, then flung it towards Roxas, who still leaned forward on his knees with his hands tied. Despite his overall helplessness, the calm look on Roxas' face suggested that he couldn't wait to get up and fight.

Hayner's knife spun through the air like a boomerang, and after several fast-moving seconds, it cut straight through the bindings around Roxas' hands. The knife managed to free Roxas without so much as scratching him, then returned to its owner's hand once more.

Now freed from the ties around his wrists and no longer bound by Sora's own fear, Roxas stood slowly.

Xaldin was doubled forward, still cringing outloud as the dark Keyblade remained plastered through his mid-section.

"You have something that's mine," Roxas said deeply, glancing down at Xaldin's fearful eyes over his shoulder with a look of casual hate. Then the young wielder turned. Grasping the same handle that had first come into his grip moments ago, he wrenched it with all his strength from his would-be killer, tearing the dark member's breath away permanently. It was not Roxas' body that fell upon the cold red stone before disappearing in a whisp of darkness.

Stunned by his own victory for a moment and by the thought of how different things might have turned out just now, Roxas was unable to move for a moment, and so was everyone else there.

"C'mon, guys, let's go!" Sora yelled to them abruptly, not even flinching as Hayner's knife swiftly pierced through the air and freed the hands where the Kingdom Key was already appearing. Marluxia had already stepped back and his scythe was clenched tightly, the weapon just waiting to bite into Sora's flesh. Even still, Marluxia gripped it nervously as if expecting the worst.

The tables had turned.

-,-,-,-


	15. Chapter 15: World That Never Was, Part 4

Disclaimer:_ Honest, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Just this story, people, that's all…(And I wish I could say Roxas was mine too…)_

**Chain of Hearts, Chapter 15:** _**World That Never Was (part 4)**_ _By Nagori Kirashi_

_Alright, I'll admit it, quite gladly, actually; this chapter was horrible to write. Not because it wasn't fun as a writer, but as a sworn Kingdom Hearts fan and as one of the gabillions of people who look up to Sora and his oh-so-many friends, I found it an incredibly depressing part of my storyline to follow through with. I'd redo it, every last sentence of it, but… Well, at least it starts out okay._

-,-,-,-

Riku, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Hayner, Roxas and Sora all set out to fight. Kairi and Naminé stood by, moving out of the way whenever possible and nearly jumping with excitement and hope as they watched things unravel.

Roxas was just leaping at Luxford's back as the gambler was trying to ward off Riku when suddenly the blonde Keyblade weilder was knocked against the wall and held there. He could hear a deep voice whisper coldly in his ear.

"Damn you again, Roxas! Playtime is _over_," Saïx's voice said. Before Roxas had a time to return a comeback or come up with a strategy, he lurched forward painfully and found a deep yell escape him as pain seared through his back and along his neck. He barely had the strength to reach behind him and pull free the same knife that had been held up to his throat moments before. While he held the blood-stained knife in his slightly trembling hand, staring at it woefully as he gasped through clenched teeth, he could hear Saïx laughing deeply at him, a quiet aknowlegement of his own amusement.

"Not so high and mighty now, are we, _Roxas,_" Saïx sneered.

As the tall leader laughed again, Roxas could feel his fists closing, and the hand that still held Saïx's knife in front of himself began to close so tightly that more blood seeped through his fingers. Roxas didn't seem to notice, only using the sight of blood and the feel of pain to simulate his anger even more.

Feeling his other side's fury, Sora turned around just in time to see Roxas let out a cry of anger and plunge the gory weapon back into Saïx.

It did no good. The gash leaked darkness as much as it did anything, and in just moments the blackness seeping from it slowly began to weave together and heal the wound. Roxas stepped back, his face spooked, and Saïx grinned once more.

"It's going to take more than that if you want to beat me," he said to Roxas, who continued to back away as the berzerkish Claymore's shape took form in Saïx's hands.

When the young Keybearer backed into something, he was so edgy from the leader's threats that the one he backed into nearly suffered an instant injury from both Roxas' Keyblades at once.

Riku had managed to block it, however, his own Keyblade turned and defending himself from Roxas as fast as the attack itself had come, even if from behind. The taller friend only looked back at him before saying, "Don't let him scare you. You can do it, Roxas."

Roxas nodded as Riku turned back into battle, then thought,_ 'Help me, Sora,'_ as he also turned back to face his enemy once more. As soon as he did, Saïx was already leaping at him. Stumbling backwards, he choked back a startled yell as he aimed blindly.

Suddenly Sora's Keyblade struck loudly with Saïx's weapon, blocking the rabid attacks from Roxas.

"Thanks," the blond said loudly, and Sora only nodded as his eyes remained locked with the gleaming stare of their enemy.

As Roxas leaped past Sora, knocking Saïx away from them, Sora could see the deep stab low to one side of his friend's back. Just looking at it, noticing it was there, sent a horrid pain on fire inside his own back. Instead of stalling to catch his breath, he clenched his teeth and joined Roxas.

Axel was beginning to not be able to take it all. He was about to run, escape from it all, when suddenly he could hear Roxas yell his name in the background.

"You gonna help us or not?" Roxas yelled to him in the midst of an attack.

"Yeah," Axel exclaimed deeply, nodding at Roxas and clencing his fists in excitement as if he had been waiting for an invitation and had been simply too afraid to ask.

Now he had been.

Suddenly the walls were lined with fire, causing the room to glow a fiery crimson. The slates that weren't already red began to glisten with a scarlet flicker, and Larxene swore viciously when her shoulder was seared by the flames. Axel threw his arms next to him, and in another burst of fire, two sharp chakrams appeared in Axel's expert grasp. It was a glimpse from the past as he used his hands to twirl the weapons around him in a whirl of heat and flame. Then there was nothing that could stop him as he lept into battle.

"This is for you guys," he yelled to Roxas in particular, and with a mischievous smile, he flung the two huge weapons forward.

In the meantime, seeing that the two main guests were distracted by the strongest of them, Marluxia along with Xigbar were taking on Hayner, trying to gang up on him but finding he could dodge all their attacks. The gleam in his eye, similar to Saïx's, was causing an uneasy edge to form on the tips of their consciousness.

Suddenly, growing frusterated from the constant attacks, Hayner let out his true fighter side, and it seemed like no matter how many attacks Xigbar actually hit him with, nothing could stop him. Marluxia was slightly horrified as the boy began to tear apart his ally, and finally he stepped back to find one of the weaker of the captives to deal with first, leaving Xigbar to fend for himself.

Naminé had been hiding in the corner when she noticed a younger member with blue hair standing aside slyly. Every now and then he would glance at her and Kairi as if keeping an eye on them. He looked about Riku's age, and though she had to admit he was quite attractive, he also frightened her by the way he continuously kept looking over. The fight didn't seem to interest him at all.

Feeling braver than usual thanks to her friends as they fought in front of her, Naminé ran over to him and shoved him. It was barely enough to make him stumble.

"What's the matter, _you _don't have a weapon," he said to her calmly, turning to her and barely even aknowledging her "attack".

"I might ask the same," Naminé dared him, but he laughed.

Suddenly he was growing, changing. After a moment, Naminé was standing in front of a quite large and slender black and red dragon that matched the flames on the walls to an eerie precision. Its grin reminded her of the same smile that Zexion had given her moments ago. Kairi had already backed somewhat farther away.

"Naminé!" Roxas yelled, turning. "Get away from Zexion—!"

He was cut off as Saïx's weapon clashed with his own.

"Roxas!" Naminé gasped, stepping forward as she watched her hero be knocked against the ground. At least he was able to defend himself, though, and when she turned around she realized this. As Naminé had stepped forward, she'd barely missed an attack from her own problem, which was still Zexion. Now as she watched, the great sleek creature was weaving its body in a circle to take another hit at the girl.

For some reason, it felt as if she weren't looking at Zexion as she stared at its eyes. It didn't seem real, more like he were hiding from her vision by hiding behind the mirage of something else.

It seemed cowardly, yet at the same time she felt sickly afraid.

Rather than aiming for a deadly jawful like it had looked like it would, though, it began to round her towards Kairi, backing them both together in the same corner. They were trapped between it and the corner, and though the flames lining the wall touched it, the huge dragon didn't seem bothered, nor did the flames leave any scorch-marks, thanks to its already darkened color.

"You two're staying over here, out of the way," it hissed to them in nearly the same voice that Zexion used. It still felt as if they were looking through him, as if the dragon was a fake image for Zexion to veil behind, yet somehow at the same time it didn't.

"…Coward, hiding behind whatever you call that," Naminé finally dared.

"Oh, you don't say," it replied darkly, and suddenly whatever it was Naminé felt she was looking through disappeared to reveal the dragon's naked true form, which looked so much like a Heartless, yet at the same time so much worse; with glazed blue eyes and a form so dark that it was barely distinguishable against even itself. Both she and Kairi nearly fainted into eachother's arms, managing not to scream but each hyperventilating in their own way.

After a long moment Zexion allowed himself to change back, and with a shoulder turned to them, he glanced over continuously to make sure neither tried anything. Something about him seemed to be telling them he'd be needing them later. Kairi and Naminé looked at eachother with expressions of horror that seemed to take the place of last words, then took eachother's hand as if this would help to keep them from being separated in harm's way.

At least they were safe from the rest of the gruesome fight that was taking place.

The fight continued to wage on. The friends each fought their own enemy at the moment with the exception of a helping hand now and then. Somehow Marluxia had gotten pitted against Hayner again. The ones who worked together the most were Sora and Roxas.

The two were like no other team.

"Sora!" Roxas yelled suddenly. In the middle of one of the boys' combo attacks that happened to be one of the most effective attacks either of them had ever dealt, Roxas had been knocked backwards after it was done, landing directly on top of the same spot where Xaldin had fallen. His two Keyblades landed on the ground nearby, and before he got up he held out his arms next to his sides so they reappeared in his hands.

But he wasn't in time to block Saïx's attack.

"ROXAS!!" Sora yelled, both their eyes wide as Sora could somehow feel the attack like it were being driven into him at the same time. A moment of blood came, and Saïx lifted his weapon to glare down at his work. Sora felt in as much pain as his other side did, and he slowly came down to his knees, kneeling over next to where Roxas still lie.

His sapphire blue eyes were fading.

"Sora, my…Keyblades," he managed to say, not wanting to put Sora in danger by stalling him with more depressing words. Roxas held his two weapons up slightly, and suddenly they disappeared and reappeared into Sora's hands in place of the one he had been holding in front of him like he were blaming it. Despite the pain and shock in his and Sora's eyes, Roxas' face still showed mostly determination. "…I'll still be with you, don't forget."

"No, _no,_" Sora pleaded. Tears were coming into his own cerulean eyes as he gazed into his reflection's face.

Saïx still stood nearby, savoring the moment more than ever. Naminé was seen in the background as she turned and screamed Roxas' name, yet she was restrained by Zexion as if she were nothing.

Then Roxas' head rested on the floor, his eyes closing as he let out a final agonized gasp. The worst pain Sora had ever felt in his life was the moment he reached out to put a hand on his wounded other and felt only a whisp of tainted air as he disappeared.

Roxas was gone, only his two Keyblades and the memories remaining.

By this time Sora could already feel the tears streaming down his face; from fury, pain, and sadness. He had really lost part of himself. The Keyblader squeezed his eyes shut and grit his teeth, hanging his head towards the floor while tightening his fists until they shook.

"Sora, there's still a way to bring him back," Riku yelled while holding his Keyblade in front of himself to defend from an attack. "But not if you lose. And keep his memory close; he's still there, I promise! C'mon Sora, don't let it get to you!"

Sora could hear a soft growing noise above him, and eventually he realized it was Saïx's laughter.

Riku was right. He had to fight.

Saïx could almost feel the success inside of him. If he had a heart he would have felt it completely. This was the moment he had been waiting for, and he carefully positioned the sharp claymore above Sora, who still knelt in front of him with a bowed head.

Just as he put all his force into striking, however, he was blocked by both Roxas' Keyblades, now grasped in Sora's hands.

Saïx frowned, recognizing the weapons, yet he showed no other sign of being intimidated.

Just like his blonde side always had, Sora held Oblivion in his right hand, and Oathkeeper in his left. He gripped the handles of both firmly while he crossed them over his head, blockng Saïx's weapon before it could hit him. The physical pain he'd been feeling when Roxas had been struck down was gone now, along with what he now considered to be the minor pain he'd felt when his other side had received the back wound. Along with the injuries, it seemed, some of his feelings were gone as well, as if all that mattered was rage. It never even occurred to him that it should have been the other way around.

This time when he fought, it was different than he'd ever fought anyone before. Though he was without the help of his friends, who continued to hold back the rest of the Organization and keep them from attacking him, Sora had the strength that Roxas had given him by sharing the two Keyblades with him, and he was using them to the fullest of strength, filtering his rage through his fighting. Even the way he fought was different, with more grace and impossible maneuvers added. Although these Keyblades technically weren't his, they felt natural, like Roxas was still there controlling them instead of him.

Still, Sora knew he wasn't.

_'No, don't think that way,_' Sora reminded himself. _'I _can't_ think that way. Gotta think…positive.'_

Biting his lip so hard he tasted blood, he managed to force Roxas' face from his head. He had to concentrate; he hadn't fought with two Keyblades in a long time, and although he could feel Roxas' strength in the weapons he now used, Sora couldn't help but feel slower.

As they continued to fight, he watched as Saïx aimed an attack at him, yet he stood his ground, listening to his stalker's words.

"You know you're done for," he mocked the shorter boy standing before him as he prepared to close in. "You've no one else to turn to if you lose. Your friends, they're too busy. And Roxas was half your strength. You're all alone right now, Sora."

"I'll never be alone, _never!"_ Sora said almost furiously. "Too bad you can't say the same!!"

As Saïx swung his huge weapon at him, everything becoming slower in Sora's mind as if to give him time to think. Sora tossed Oblivion in the air above him while leaping above Saïx's weapon by doing a backflip. As the claymore was beneath his back, still moving at a speed too fast for those watching, he began to spin himself around in midair, holding out the Keyblade he still held so that both struck Saïx's own weapon from his hands loudly. Still feeling as if life was in slow motion and before the Claymore had even fallen from Saïx's hands onto the floor, he continued to twirl around, releasing Oathkeeper directly at Saïx. Sora immediately did another turn before he landed to catch Oblivion, still twirling above him in the air as it fell. He used its momentum as he caught it to swing himself around a last time, his footing firm and perfectly timed while releasing the last Keyblade he still held onto so it too flew at Saïx.

Both attacks struck his enemy hard before returning to his hands, causing the leader to stall even before he could glance around for his dropped weapon. Sora used it to his advantage, catching the Keyblades in his hand. Somehow using a stealth skill that only the previous owner of the two Keyblades could have pulled off, Sora was suddenly standing behind Saïx. He then crossed the Keyblades into a wide X that he quickly positioned around Saïx himself, then rapidly tore the two weapons outward along the necks so that the great new Superior was nearly torn in half.

When Saïx doubled forward, his back was left exposed, and Sora braced both of his Keyblades together to form an even stronger weapon, which he lodged directly through where Saïx's heart would have been.

Moments later Sora stood, holding Oblivion in his right hand and Oathkeeper in his left, and watching with a stubborn look of hatred on his face as Saïx began to sink to the ground.

The leader looked up at him on his knees.

"Why…do you still fight? Why don't you just give up?" Saïx asked him, and when he was this close Sora could see that Saïx's eyes were blank, no matter what expression his face took on. "You've lost so much, yet still…"

"If you had a heart you'd understand," Sora said, his face burning as he remembered the image of Roxas disappearing.

Then Saïx cringed loudly after Sora lunged forward for the final attack, letting his breath out as a wheeze. By the time he had slowly sunk forward onto the ground, he had both of Roxas' Keyblades stuck in him. Sora made no move for a moment, and then his emotions began to return. As if to remind him the tears that followed were not without reason, both Oblivion and Oathkeeper disappeared before he could withdraw them. Instead when he held out his hand his Kingdom Keyblade appeared.

Saïx was defeated…but Sora felt no victory.

Only emptiness.

His victory had come at a price, and that price was part of himself.

"C'mon, Sora, you gotta help us out!" Donald yelled from the background, healing Hayner's arm as he stood nearby grasping it. "We can't take these guys without you, you know that!"

Yet they could have managed, because upon seeing their leader's defeat, one by one the remaining members slowly disbanded from the room. Of those who never made it out of the room again there was Xigbar, who had not survived after Hayner's rabid attack, as well as Xaldin and obviously Saïx. Sora made sure that Lexaeus never got a chance to leave the room either before Sora got to him, yet by the time the massive giant was overwhelmed by Sora and his friends to the point where he could no longer last and finally disappeared forever, Sora was also on his knees.

After a moment as they stood or kneeled around in the silence that was broken only by them catching their breath, they realized Kairi and Naminé weren't there.

"No, did they…?" Riku began, glancing around the room as if hoping Kairi and Naminé were just hiding. They found nothing of the two girls.

Sora barely paid attention. Kairi, at least, was still alive.

And he'd be damned if he'd let them hurt her.

But at the moment Sora just continued to sit on his knees, now bowing his head over the last spot where he'd seen his other half. The one who shared the same existence, the same heart as him. It had always been comforting to him, closing his eyes and feeling someone else's joy. Roxas had been another part of himself, one who didn't have a heart, so somehow they'd learned to share the one they did have. Whenever Roxas felt anything, his emotions were drawn from Sora's own, making Sora smile when he was sad just because Roxas smiled first, or reminding him not to be afraid every time he could feel the blonde's often fearless determination that matched his own only before a fight.

Now that other voice in his head was gone, there was no "other presence" to remind him what happiness felt like. The memories of a time before were washing all around him like the blue ocean waves the two boys had once listened to together on Destiny Islands, barely more than a few weeks ago now.

He wondered if he would ever be able to sit on his island again and look at the blue ocean without imagining the same color fade from his other self's eyes.

_'Why did this happen?'_ he thought as another tear washed over the bloody cut on his cheek. Its sting only added to the pain his heart already felt. He looked up, and for just a second his heart cried out happily as he thought he saw Roxas sitting in front of him, smiling.

Yet the image seemed to disappear, fade from his mind as much as it did his eyes, and he couldn't take it any more. Not even Kairi was there to comfort him. Sora broke down.

Riku, Donald, and Goofy came over. Hayner and the king both hung back, not really feeling like it was their place to join them. Sora hadn't cried like this since the day he'd found Riku, and even then couldn't compare.

At least then he had found someone, not lost them.

"Sora," Riku said softly, kneeling next to him and placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. A feeling of guilt came over him for letting things get this bad for Sora, yet all he could do right now was try to talk to him. "About Roxas, I'm…"

They heard him sniff and rub his eyes with the back of his hand, but when Sora looked up, they could see he was smiling. He held his eyes shut to hide the gleam of sadness in them, but wet tears were still gleaming on his battered cheeks softly.

Riku could almost feel his heart collapse at the sight. Sora was like no one else he could imagine. Even now, when Riku was sure there must have been dangerous thoughts running through Sora's mind, he wasn't showing it, was afraid they would worry about him. He could only imagine what it would be like to lose part of himself like Sora had.

It couldn't have been too different than how it had felt for Riku to be separated from Sora on the other side of the Door to Darkness a year ago, he thought. Then again, maybe it really was worse.

"We did it, you guys," Sora said in a voice that barely shook. "We stopped them!"

"Sora," Mickey said, coming over next. He turned to Riku to tell him instead. "Riku, we can still bring back Roxas—"

"_What?!"_ Sora cried, swinging himself around so fast that it took him a moment to realize the reason he couldn't find the king was because he had knocked him several feet away. Sora smiled an embarrassed apology, but the king was laughing. Then he became serious again.

"To bring him back, you gotta destroy his plaque over there," the shortest of them all said, pointing in the direction of Roxas' small monument. "That's how they were brought back last time."

Sora's heart panged when he looked over and saw that the one dedicated to Roxas was now glowing red.

The fighter wasted no time. He jumped up with Keyblade in hand and ran towards the flat slate. As soon as he got there, he swung his Keyblade into it as hard as he could.

He was incredibly dismayed when all that happened from his efforts was the result of a small glowing chip appearing in it while both he and his Keyblade were bounced backwards. When he landed on the floor, he stared over at Mickey as if waiting for an explanation as to how the heck he was supposed to exactly go through with even denting the stone slab, not to mention breaking it full-on.

Mickey was over talking to Riku, however, and he didn't notice.

"Riku, I have to go back now, I'm sorry," the king was saying.

"What…?" Riku looked puzzled. "What do you mean, 'go back'?"

"This isn't my war anymore, Riku," the mousey figure said. "I came here to help Sora and Roxas from being defeated, to stop the Organization from bringing back Xehanort's Nobody. Even though Roxas is gone, I know I don't have to worry about you any more on your mission to save Kairi."

"But—"

"_Your_ mission, Riku," Mickey said, stopping the tall young adult before he could continue. "Not mine. I know you'll find Kairi. And besides," he said, turning to Donald and Goofy who now hung their heads but looked up when Mickey did, "you'll have those two. I'm needed back at my castle…It's not easy ruling every world, you know."

"Yeah, but…" Riku sighed and forced a small smile. He looked so much different than he did when Mickey had first found him; so much older, and all grown up. "I guess you're right, ruling every world? I prefer ruling Destiny Islands, thank you."

He made a joke, Riku thought, even at a time like this. Maybe he didn't always need the king by his side after all.

"You'll be fine," King Mickey seemed to comfort. "Now I'll see you guys later, and I'm sure those two girls will be with you when I do, positive."

"…And Roxas?" Sora added, and felt sadly comforted by the nod he received.

Riku sat silent for a moment, his eyes gazing downward. Then, enough to make Goofy "Aww" and Donald tap his foot, Riku grabbed King Mickey in a last hug.

"Get home safetly," he said after setting him down again. The king smiled up at him.

"You too, Riku," he replied, then looked around. "…All of you."

Then the small king bounded out of the room at a quick pace Sora was sure was only reachable for him because of the critter he took after. Sora rolled his head backwards on his neck, looking at all that remained of his other half over his shoulder. The memorial still glowed, and its color reminded him more of blood than anything.

"Don't worry, we'll come back for him," Riku said, looking at Sora's strangely blank face. "…As soon as possible, I promise."

"I guess I can trust your word on that," Sora said almost reluctantly.

He was the last one to leave the room. After he left, the room was empty, and light reflected softly off of the good luck charm Sora had always carried with him from Kairi as it now lay quietly on top of what was basically Roxas' grave.

-,-,-

Falling…

Roxas could feel himself falling downward, yet he couldn't look down. The same feeling that had filled him the day he'd fallen off the clock tower in Twilight Town filled him inside now, but otherwise he felt empty. Even of fear.

'_What's happening to me? Is this…really what it's like?'_

He didn't bother to close his eyes, because only black filled every direction. Roxas realized he had never truly seen black; he had seen lighter shades of it that were brightened by the sun or his own mild blindness from living in the mere presence of light. Right now, every direction made midnight seem like broad day.

It felt so empty, just like him as he continued to fall. When he tried to reach Sora, feel his heart as if it were beating in his own chest, he could feel nothing. Not even the sadness he was sure Sora must be feeling. Then again, maybe he wasn't.

For some reason he wasn't bothered by this thought or any others…Not even when he tried to imagine Sora's face but found it was growing blurry.

He closed his eyes and breathed in the empty air as everything continued to fade.

_'Sora, Naminé…where are you…?'_

-,-,-

They were walking along one of the heavily-lit white corridors, Riku in the lead, and no one was saying anything. Donald and Goofy kept glancing back at Sora with worried faces, but he still hung his head and said nothing. Hayner joined the lonely brunette in trailing behind and hanging his head in silence. No one seemed to notice yet that Sora was no longer wearing his necklace, nor could they know that it was now back where Roxas' grave was.

Riku was heard sighing as if to himself, "Why can't they just leave us alone? I mean, wasn't…that enough? They just had to go take Kairi, didn't they?"

"And Naminé, too," Goofy added, holding one finger in the air.

"I'm glad it's not over," Sora was heard saying darkly. He kicked the ground in front of him as if trying to trip himself. "…Because when I find what's left of them, when I see their faces, they're going to be apologizing; to me, to Kairi and Naminé, and to Roxas."

Sora fell into silence again, and Riku was about to sink back in line to comfort his friend.

Just then they saw a deeply red-headed figure disappear around one corner. Noticing it, they exchanged glances, deciding through eye-contact to go check it out.

By the time they got there, Axel was leaning his back against the corner with one arm resting on his knee and his head lowered. For someone without a heart, they had to admit he looked miserable.

"Hey," he said to them, looking up with a dismayed expression. When he saw Sora appear from behind the group, he just looked at him for a moment, then said in a quiet voice; "You're…really all that's left of him."

Hayner frowned somewhat uncomfortably, remembering the day he'd seen Axel fight Roxas. Maybe he really hadn't meant any harm, Hayner thought, or even if Axel did, then maybe now he was different. That's what he would have liked to think, but still Hayner wasn't sure.

"You fought great back there," Sora only replied in a soft voice that showed he meant it. "I guess I should thank you. I'm sure…Roxas would thank you too."

"Why's it matter anyway?!" Axel said irritably, standing and taking a small step towards Sora. Then they watched uneasily as he crossed his arms and turned his back to them, leaning against the wall on one shoulder. "He's still gone. Sayonara, hastala vista. One dead Nobody."

Axel sighed.

"I understand how you feel," Riku said. His soft grayish blue hair was a solid contrast against Axel's flaming hairdo. "Really—"

"Yeah, how could you?" Axel said, turning with a slightly angered and hurt expression.

"You do have feelings, don't you?" Donald said in his awkward voice, stepping forward and startling Sora.

"Yeah, gawrsh, like right now ya look pretty sad to me," Goofy agreed. Sora looked at Goofy as he spoke, then turned and nodded vigorously in agreement at Axel. "Don'cha got any feelings right now? Don'cha even feel a bit sad?"

"Come to think of it," Axel said, his voice becoming calm as he leaned his back against the wall and put a hand on his chin, "…I can't say I do. Roxas was the one who made me ever feel like I did, to be honest. That's why I fought for him; without that kid around, life just…doesn't feel worth it."

"Is that so?" Riku said, his eyebrow raising just slightly as he saw another opportunity. "Why don't you help us out, then? Maybe when we find Kairi and Naminé we can find a way to bring Roxas back."

"Wow…do you really think you can do that?" Axel asked avidly, and even Hayner smiled when he saw the look on Axel's face. "All for helping a couple of cuties? Man, I'd help you guys out anyway—what're we waiting for?"

"Calm down, I miss him too—ACK!!" Sora nearly choked when Axel hugged him briefly, lifting him off his feet. The new party member, he noticed, was actually hot to the touch, and when Sora was released again his skin burned tenderly as he shivered in what now felt like the cold air. The Keyblader brushed himself off, ignoring the weak burning sensation.

"Alright, what're we waiting for?" Hayner asked. He didn't seem at all tired suddenly, and the rest of the group shared his excitement. Hayner didn't know what he would do when this adventure was over and they were all back in his uneventful little Twilight Town.

If they ever made it back together.

-,-,-

Both Kairi and Naminé stood together closely in the large room. They were somewhere else in the castle, it seemed, with three of the members there talking on the other side of the room. The two girls were backed against the wall, holding eachother's hand while too afraid to turn their heads away from the group nearby.

Kairi was not surprised that the one they called Luxford was there, and gathering Naminé's thoughts, she found her blonde twin wasn't surprised to see a certain blue-haired shapeshifter there either. The third of them they barely recognized, but they had gathered it must at least start with a "V", and Kairi knew him as the one who had taken her from the Radiant Garden the last time she had been waiting there for Sora.

"They're going to come for you, you fools," the third one said to the two members that the girls both knew.

"Will you bugger off already?" Luxford said, his voice somehow not agitated. He was shuffling a small gray deck of cards in his hands . "Roxas is gone, and Sora won't stand a chance against us. He's too hurt, anyway."

"That is no reason to go running off with the princess and her Nobody," Vexen said, then warned, "and don't think you can stop him just because he just got done fighting Saïx. He has his friends to heal his injuries, so by the time he gets here—"

"There's more than one kind of hurt," Zexion interrupted, then waved his hand and caused a portal to appear behind the third one as if saving him the energy. The member glared at Zexion, then walked indignantly through the portal, somewhere else.

Kairi and Naminé had taken about ten steps towards the door when Luxford and Zexion turned and looked at them. Then the two men's eyes met, and they suddenly began to go at eachother.

"I get them first, alright?" Zexion seemed to threaten.

"I wouldn't bet on it," the other one said right back, making himself taller—not that he needed to. He was already.

"Oh, but you know you can't resist," Zexion said in a quiet, taunting voice as he suddenly straightened himself so he was surprisingly close to Luxford's height. Kairi wondered if he could make himself taller with his shape-changing ablility. "Don't lie, I know how much you can't resist gambling, not to mention losing."

"I do not like to lose," Luxford said in an indignant and somewhat offended tone.

"No, but you do anyway." Zexion said. Then he grinned and tilted his head slightly at Luxford as if laughing at him with mere expression. Luxford growled to himself quietly, then finally disappeared with a look that could kill. Right before he did, he made sure to flip Zexion off first and sneer something about not caring anyway.

The sixth member was left with a smirk of victory on his face, then turned when he heard Kairi.

"What are you…going to do with us?" she asked submissively. Both her and Naminé wore similar expressions on their faces, yet somehow the fear in the girls' eyes was only managing to turn the younger member on.

"Don't worry, ladies, we can play later," he said as if to comfort them. His eyes did no such thing. "First I have to take care of the little heroes. You know how it works; first things first."

Naminé stepped forward boldly. Ever since she'd seen her Roxas disappear, she felt lost, yet at the same time she felt as if it was her turn to be the brave one. Kairi took her own step backwards with a look of surprise as Naminé practically sneered the best she could, "You can't touch us—Sora'll stop you and you know it. He'll finish you, just like he's done to all the others."

Kairi felt slightly tense, and her heart gave a sharp pound. She could feel Naminé wasn't angry, but upset for what she had witnessed earlier. What had upset Kairi herself the most was not Roxas' defeat, but the look on poor Sora's face when it had happened. Right now Naminé's sad feelings for Roxas seemed to be filling her as well, though Kairi wasn't sure why.

Zexion began to slowly walk towards them. Naminé took an uneasy step backwards, lowering herself somewhat submissively, yet she still held her ground.

"Even if he finishes me, as you say," Zexion said, an odd sort of grin on his face, "you can bet that I won't be like the others, who left no more than a memory behind."

Naminé tried to huff out her chest slightly yet succeeded in only a shaky sigh.

Kairi was about to put one of her hands on Naminé's shoulders, but the already upset girl somehow shrugged it away before it had even touched her. That's when Kairi noticed the blonde was holding a pencil behind her back in her right hand. She had no idea how long she'd been holding it, but already knowing every habit of her other self, she wondered if Naminé had even realized she'd been keeping it on her either. Then again, she might have found it somewhere; incredibly unlikely, yet so were a lot of things in this world where unlikely things tended to happen anyway.

"Roxas will come back," she said, now trying to convince herself more than Zexion. The pencil twirled slowly between her fingers as she held it behind her back. Zexion paused, bowing his head and smirking upon seeing her face. Finally, with her distress catching a final wind, she took a huge step forward and jabbed the pencil at him. By this time Kairi's face also reflected the feelings her once-hidden "dark side" was now displaying.

As unaccustomed to battle as Naminé was, though, as soon as the pencil managed to make a small gauge in his Zexion's arm she grew rigid. She withdrew the little bit of pencil that had actually done damage before she let the pencil slip from her hands onto the floor with an eerie echo of taps. Naminé began to back away nervously, and Kairi felt no hesitation to go from mysteriously angry back to the familiar array of emotions she was used to, including fear.

Zexion's grin raised itself on his face slightly as he gave them both a look that seemed to tease them about what he'd already known.

Then Naminé took another step back, and Zexion stuck his tongue out of his mouth slightly as he half-grinned darkly, biting his tongue on purpose with a sharp bloody tooth he revealed in the corner of his smile so that blood leaked slowly down his pale chin.

Naminé covered her mouth, which was hanging open in fearful silence. Her eyes shook as hard as Kairi's.

"Go ahead, scream if you want to," he told her, and her eyes were shaking as she continuously gasped and backed farther away. "But nobody's coming to save you. Not even Roxas."

-,-,-,-


	16. Chapter 16: World That Never Was, Part 5

Disclaimer:_ Honest, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Just this story, people, that's all…(And I wish I could say Roxas was mine too…)_

**Chain of Hearts, Chapter 16:** _**World That Never Was (part 5)**_ _By Nagori Kirashi_

_I have to admit that I was really mad when I typed the part where Zexion kidnapped Kairi and myself. I was like, "Man, will this story not end?! Just leave poor little Sora alone already!!" But what's done is done, so…heh, it works. God, just when even I thought it was almost actually over! (The more the better, though, right?) I'll also admit that this has got to be the hardest chapter I've ever typed, and I've typed some hard chapters… Endings are always kind of awkward to type, because it's hard not to make them slow._

-,-,-,-

Riku paused suddenly. He looked like he was in a state of panic, then hung his head and shook it slightly as if unable to believe something.

"What is it?" Sora asked. "Riku?"

"The room. We left the room unguarded," he said, his voice distraught. "They could go back and…"

"Don't worry, I really don't think they'll try anything yet, not without someone strong like Lexaeus," Axel said calmly. Sora found he was actually growing to like Axel's indifferent laid-back nature. He could see why he and Roxas had become friends in the Organization. "…At least I'm pretty sure."

"What if…Roxas was enough for them to bring back Xemnas?" Riku asked next. His calm mature eyes were as wide as they could become. "I mean, they don't need someone like Lexaeus to bring at least one back, I'm sure."

"Then let's get to them before they get to the room," Sora said with resilience. "Axel's right, I doubt they'll go back there yet."

"Only because they probably assume we left someone there to guard it!" Donald protested, taking Riku's side.

Finally Riku sighed and shook his head while turning away to rub his forehead. "Never mind, Sora, you're right. Let's just get this over with."

"Man, do you sound stressed," Axel commented, tilting his chin to one side as he stretched his arms behind his back. "D'you wanna rest for a minute?"

Riku and Donald especially nearly flipped, yet at least Riku managed to hold himself in like usual.

"No," he breathed in the opposite tone he had nearly used. "Not until…Right, let's just go."

Axel and Sora both glanced at eachother as Riku began to move ahead. He didn't look too well; in fact, most of those who knew Riku at all could just feel the anxiety pulsing off of him.

When they had all disappeared into the next bleach-white corridor, Marluxia glanced wearily around from behind a corner where he had appeared seconds ago. A few seconds later, Luxford appeared where Sora and the others could have easily come back and seen him. The gambler made his presence known to Marluxia by crunching loudly into another apple that was once meant for Naminé.

"You fool!" Marluxia said, jumping and turning. "What do you want, anyway?"

"Just checking on their progress," Luxford replied in his low, daunting voice. "And you?"

"None of your damn business."

Luxford threw the apple he held at Marluxia, who held his fist in front of him and made his scythe appear. The apple was suddenly lodged on the tip of his weapon, and he glared past it at the gambling Nobody.

"Did you hear what they said about Xemnas?" Marluxia asked next, not even heeding the impaled apple. "There's a chance we can still bring him back."

"You just don't ever give up, do you?" Luxford asked in a voice that looked down on the other.

"You know what, I couldn't care less," the former leader said, taking a step forward. "All I care about is that those pests go down. And who'd be better than Xemnas to do it, now that Roxas is gone? I think it might work. If it weren't still for the size of their party, I'm sure I could do it by myself."

"Point taken," Luxford said, glancing at the apple. "But I still think you're overly-persistant. Even I don't gamble that much."

"Just listen, you ignorant…!" Marluxia nearly struck the other member with his scythe after tearing the apple off with his other hand, but Luxford was already gone. He clenched the fruit and flung it, this time so it flew into one wall. It split in half like a broken heart, and suddenly he wished there was such thing as headache medication in the World That Never Was.

"Forget this, I'm leaving. We're falling apart," he said quietly to himself, as if there were someone listening. "Damn the fools who think we're still going to win."

And, with a swift gust of darkness, he was gone.

-,-,-

"Where do we even begin searching?" Sora asked hopelessly. All of them were on an enormous open elevator surrounded by an invisible wall, standing impatiently on the white platform as it somehow raised itself down lower and lower into the castle at a speed that one would think to be enough to lift the ground from under their feet. The wall was probably holding in the gravity, he thought.

"Something tells me we won't have to search far, wherever we look," Axel said, his back to the group as he went into one of his thoughtful moments. "In fact, I'd get myself ready when this thing stops."

"Aw, well, we need rest anyway—"

Sora was just sitting down when almost a dozen high-ranking Nobodies appeared, joining them on the platform. _"What the heck?!"_ he complained, jumping up with his Kingdom Keyblade back in hand. "Just where do they keep coming from, anyway?! I was just sitting down, too!!"

Riku actually laughed as he tore off the neck-like section of a Dragoon in a whisp of smoke.

Then, as they looked around, they realized they were becoming overwhelmed.

"Hayner!" Sora yelled, turning over to the other boy as he fought on with his knife. "D'you know how to do any magic yet?"

A ripple of flame traveled up Sora's Keyblade, and he smirked as Hayner stared at him in awe.

"Fire, huh?" Axel said, already using the element against the intruders. Then he turned to the boy with the knife and advised him; "Hayner, do what we do. Concentrate, imagine it, feel it."

"Feel it?" Hayner winced more at this thought than he did at the injury he received from a soon-to-be-doomed Dancer Nobody.

"Just imagine it in your head!" Riku said. Goofy stood aside, quite unfamiliar with the realm of magic, and Riku made a translucent shield around him as if it were an afterthought. Both Riku and Sora stood next to eachother, along with Donald, and all three held their weapons outward with a small space inbetween them. Axel was on the fourth side of them, already charging himself up for a strong attack. The edge of the elevator began to glow with flames that matched the subtle flow already flickering off their weapons.

Hayner jumped into the circle, holding his knife out in front of him, then concentrating on his own weapon. Hayner imagined fire at its prime, streaking along a gasline, burning down the handle of a match as it singed his fingers. He was pleased to see a delicate candle-like flicker appearing around his knife.

Riku saw this and grinned.

"I sure hope you're used to the heat, Hayner," they heard Riku say as the Nobodies moved in closer, "…because it's about to get really damn hot in here."

Sure enough, suddenly the group sent out a wave of flames. Hayner's was like a shockwave that cut through the air, and Sora's Keyblade a huge torch that he swung around himself, nearly hitting even Riku. Axel's attack was by far the grandest display, though when it came to fire, his usually was. Even Axel's hair matched the glowing brightness, waving slightly as the heat of the flames moved it. Goofy ducked inside the clear shield, holding his own shield in front of him as if this would help.

When it all stopped—the elevator, the heat, and the constant flow of Nobodies—they all stumbled gratefully out of the scorching hot platform. Hayner especially was gasping for cool air. However, Axel was walking more upright with a grin on his face that seemed to suggest he preferred the searing afterwave of heat caused by the bonfire.

"Is there like a water attack or something?" Hayner was just asking hopefully when they saw Demyx sitting against a wall nearby, playing something quietly on his Sitar. They all jumped and turned so they were facing him.

"You could always dance with mine," the musical Nobody said, looking up with a grin on his face. Then he noticed Axel, and his face seemed to fall. Strangely enough, Demyx simply went back to plucking out a calm tune on his oddly-shaped instrument as if they weren't right there waiting to kill him as soon as he made his first serious threat.

"Demyx," Axel asked, taking a step forward. "Where's Kairi and Naminé? Have you seen them? You know, shorter, young pretty things about ye high…"

"I know who you're talking about, don't throw a fit, man," Demyx said, not even looking up. Sora and Riku's eyes met. "I think the one guy has them. Zexion, I mean."

"Zexion…I know him," Sora said darkly. Images from the Radiant Garden filled his mind. Riku bit his lip and his eyes grew dark as he too recalled memories of his own with the member in a place long forgotten.

"Do you know where we can find him?" Riku asked.

Demyx was amusing himself by playing a tune that began to make water seemingly come out of nowhere and trickle onto Hayner, who dropped to his knees in grateful awe before subconsciously beginning to dance happily right along to the Sitar's tune.

It took a moment for Demyx to answer.

"Um, just go straight 'til you get to this one place, then you turn either right or left and you'll find this one door, and that should take you to this one other place…"

"Never mind," Axel said. "Why don't you just show us?"

"Well that wouldn't be very nice of me, would it?" the Melodious Nocturne said, grinning again. "I'm still with the Organization, you know." As he continued to play his instrument, the tune began to change, grow louder and more familiar. Sora's grip tightened on his Keyblade as a few odd-looking crystalline figures composed entirely of water began to dance around Axel in a circle. If Sora was uncomfortable at all, it was still nothing compared to the pyro before him. Demyx wasn't even standing yet; he still looked like a random civilian enjoying his own tune, though not quite a civilian like any other they had seen. More like one who fit right in with the world they were in.

"Demyx, I never really did understand you," Axel said, still studying the translucent figures surrounding him. "Why don't you quit messing around and let us go?"

The musician did no such thing at first, then suddenly stopped when he saw Hayner wander up to one of the figures and hold his hand out in its path, hoping to get a good shot at using the potential attack to soothe his hot swelling hand. Hayner frowned when the tune stopped and the figures disappeared, yet not before he had at least touched one.

"Woa, and I thought _I _was weird," Demyx said, shrugging nonchalantly at Axel.

"Don't get your hopes up. You still are."

Demyx looked up at Axel in thought, then over to Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy. Hayner was on his hands and knees, lying his hand thankfully in the thin puddle of water that still remained.

At last he sighed and stood. The weapon instrument disappeared in a wave of air similar to that which they saw when Sora's Keyblade made its exit.

"You know, I think I will help you guys," he said, sighing. "Besides, it's boring around here right now anyway, and I guess I could always switch sides again once I get there."

"You just keep thinking that," Sora said with a look that reminded Demyx so much of Roxas that he couldn't help but admire the Keyblade wielder. "But we'll see if you still want to by the time we're there, whenever that is."

"Just leave it to me," the aqua musician said, and then he was standing next to a portal.

_'Of course,'_ Sora thought. _'You can do that if you know where you're going!' _Sora wondered now if the one controlling the portal could really make it lead to the same place no matter who else traveled through it. Perhaps it took more energy.

Demyx held his hands out, displaying the vortex, then bowed at Riku courteously while crossing one leg as he said, "Ladies first."

Riku made no reply whatsoever before walking indignantly into the portal, and Sora couldn't help but laugh slightly as he followed, as tense as he was. Donald was hesitant before going into the black swirl, but some persuasion from Goofy and Hayner to hurry up was enough to inspire his onward approach.

Axel, the last of the party to step through, snapped his fingers quietly on one hand, causing the edge of Demyx's sleeve to catch fire out of nowhere. It took Demyx himself several moments to notice it, and when he did he yelled and hit it until it was gone.

"Oh, Axel, it is so on," he said in a slightly amused voice as he followed after them.

-,-,-

"Alright, now it's my turn to guard them," Luxford said, appearing quite suddenly. He looked as bored as he did serious.

"Who says I'll let you?" Zexion asked. At the moment, Kairi and Naminé sat nearby while leaning their backs against the tall white wall. The two girls—still unharmed, it seemed, watched the two much taller figures talking, and occasionally one of their eyes shook. The whole room had the impression that there was a window casting pure light into it, though obviously nothing of the such was anywhere in the castle, despite its white appearance.

"I say you will, so you'd better," Luxford said, raising his voice with every word as Zexion turned his back to him.

"Go play with your cards if you're so bored," the younger one replied in such a casual tone that Luxford's fists clenched in unison with his teeth. He grinned when the gambler suddenly disappeared, returning moments later with a stubborn-looking Larxene. Very obviously Luxford had told her something to make her mad at Zexion, though her soon-to-be opponent barely looked anything more than amused.

"So you think you're in control now, do you?" she said. Luxford still looked mad, though he also had a sly look on his face as he stood by. "And just what exactly did you say about me?"

Zexion shook his head as if disappointed in Luxford, and the gambler frowned.

In an instant, Zexion's figure transformed into something so dark and violent that none could comprehend its actual form right away. All they could see was a rush of fangs, a spatter of blood and darkness, and suddenly Larxene was gone.

Then he was Zexion again, standing in front of his fellow member with a look of serenity on his face that never would have suggested what he had just been or done.

"I always knew her temper would be her downfall," he commented wryly with his back to the other member.

Luxford stepped back, his face a mask of slight horror as he stared over at the blue-haired member. Though he couldn't feel fear itself, he could still tell when he was in danger. Zexion was a much higher rank than him, after all. The younger-looking member was number six, one of the first six members that had started the Organization itself after Ansem the "Wise" had voided the research.

Luxford was the tenth one to join the Organization, long after it had been created. Of course, Luxford thought, numbers and history had nothing to do with who was stronger, did they? After all, there had been a time when Marluxia was partially in charge, and he had joined some time even after Luxford had.

"I-I'll get you…I'll bet you anything," Luxford vowed, still keeping a short distance between the two.

"I'm sure you will," Zexion said, still casual in his appearance. Then a child-like smile appeared on Zexion's face, though it did nothing more than cause a weary chill to travel through the two girls who happened to have been watching the entire time. The smile twisted itself into a daunting grin as he watched Luxford stumbled into a portal that one of the two members had made.

Although getting rid of Larxene alone would have probably been enough to startle his colleague, Zexion still admired himself slightly because of how effective his shapeshifting appearance alone had startled his low-ranking partner. It had certaintly earned him a great deal more respect from his captives, anyhow.

It didn't matter; at least for now the gambler was gone.

And he could scent how close Sora was now.

-,-,-

Sora glanced around the corner, looking into the open room. He could see Naminé and Kairi both there, sitting next to eachother while a quiet Zexion guarded them and paced back and forth. The careless look on his face every time he glanced at the girls made Sora's stomach quiver.

Suddenly he got a burst of juvenile inspiration, and he stepped just out of Zexion's sight.

"Oh _Ze-xi-on_," Sora said in a mocking voice from behind the partially-open door, a grin playing the edge of his lips and the Keyblade gripped tightly in his hands. While Riku motioned desperately for him to be quiet, Hayner had to bend forward and cover his mouth to keep from laughing.

"You're both so immateur," he whispered to them. "Shush, he's coming!"

"Good," Sora said somewhat smugly. Riku wasn't sure what it was with Sora, but ever since Roxas' defeat, it seemed like the friend was posessed. It was as if his sanity had gone away when Roxas did. Riku made himself taller as if to back away, and he glanced down at his brunette friend nervously. If reckless had been thrown in there as well, as it would seem, then they were in trouble.

Then again, Sora was often reckless anyway.

Donald held his beak shut with both hands to keep from throwing a fit as they all listened for the sound of Zexion's approaching footsteps.

In the meantime Kairi, who had heard Sora's voice, looked up with hope shining in her eyes, surfacing above the fear that glazed them over. Naminé too sat forward, feeling as if somehow her own savior was about to come, despite knowing in Kairi's heart that he would not. Even so, she closed her eyes and tried to imagine him clearly. Who knew, maybe Sora could still even bring Roxas back, if they were really connected.

Sora would have been wondering the same thing were he not busy trying to figure out why their opponent was taking so long.

Finally, growing edgy with anticipation, Sora risked his own neck by sticking his head out into the doorway to peek at where Zexion was. He could no longer hear footsteps, but it didn't take long for him to learn why.

Sora suddenly found himself eye-to-eye with a smug-looking male who came just above his height and had sleek bluish-gray bangs that traveled past his chin, despite his hair being roughly short otherwise. His blue eyes seemed strangely vague as they studied the sudden fear in Sora's. The Key wielder managed to straighten himself.

"Let Kairi go," was all Sora could say after a moment. Zexion, however, did not listen, only gave them a grin that made Sora's knuckles grip the Keyblade more tightly. Riku let out a heavy breath as if he'd seen this coming.

They'd lost the advantage of surprise.

"You honestly believe I'm going to listen to you like that?" Zexion replied at last, taking a step backwards and holding his arms out to his side. His eyes showed no emotion whatsoever, which was probably because he felt none at the moment either. Sora was reminded of the fight he'd had in the Radiant Garden again, as if Zexion's eyes might as well have been hidden behind a blindfold.

"Why not? I'll just have to finish you off if you don't," Sora warned, suddenly alert and posed for action. He used his Keyblade to swipe open the door, exposing the rest of his team. Upon seeing this, the others held their weapons at the ready.

Not one of them who noticed were surprised, however, when Demyx randomly took a step backwards so he could lean on the wall far out of Zexion's view. Axel still didn't seem to want to stay out of this fight, and the weapons he held were suddenly nothing but fire; two large rings engulfed in flames just waiting to singe their enemy.

Zexion laughed and continued to take several more steps backwards. The room was quite large, they saw, and as soon as he was far enough back from the door, the others crowded their way into the room.

After they were all inside, each with their own different stature, he took a strong notice of Axel.

_'That one could give me a difficult time, should I use my own weapon,' _Zexion thought, recalling one of his past favorite means of destruction. _'With his fire, I might not stand so much of a chance.'_

Zexion decided that, like he had with Riku more than a year before, he would have to play this with quick strategy, talent…

…And illusion.

The others stood tensely, waiting for it to begin, yet the enemy member only studied Sora for another moment, his arms still held out. Sora briefly remembered Roxas mentioning something to him before about what the powers of this member was, a subtle fraud who knew possibly more than any other member did how to talk his own way into victory, not to mention his ability to change his form.

Sora could feel his neck growing damp as he imagined what kind of horrors the member before them could transform himself into.

Then it looked as if Zexion were beginning to change. Sora barely had time to hold his Keyblade up to defend himself before he had something leaping at him that reminded him of a large dog except for the fact that it was surrounded in a dark aura rather than fur. It was like facing the Anti-Form of a wolf.

"What—?" Sora nearly yelled, still holding up his Keyblade to block it off. By the time his Keyblade struck against what turned out to be thin air and it hit him that the dog was no more than a distraction, it was already too late. A rush of blue hair came out of nowhere behind him, and he was speechless when he could somehow feel that it was Oathkeeper itself knocking him off his feet.

"SORA!!" Kairi cried, taking a step forward. The quiet girl next to her also took a step forward, but only so she wouldn't be forced to let go of the redhead's arm.

"Kairi, don't worry about me!" The Keyblader barely had time to glance in her direction before he forced himself onto his feet using his Keyblade. Once he was standing again, the tension of the moment somehow drew him back to his senses.

This was what he was born to do, and this was the final reason for why he was here. He spun around, a sixth sense he couldn't identify telling him Zexion's exact position. Instead, he was warded off by two Keyblades at once. He struck again, not letting the unexpected weapons distract him, and their weapons locked.

"I can see why Roxas was so confident," Zexion said, their eyes locked barely a foot apart as Sora shook with strain. "Two really _is_ better than one."

The true wielder was just beginning to wonder why his friends hadn't come to his aid yet when Zexion drew back one of the Keyblades he was using to defend himself from Sora. As he did their weapons brushed enough so that Sora's face stung with sparks, and he gritted his teeth.

Then Zexion swiped out the weapon he had just lowered, tripping Sora again and spinning around to hit him again in the same swing.

Just then Donald came into view, risking the blades that were moving faster than either opponent realized. As he held up his staff and ran into range, Sora's head turned in Donald's direction.

"Of course, a surprise attack," the Nobody said, sweeping the duck aside strongly with one of his Keyblades. "It's about time."

"Donald!" Sora yelled, already unable to stop the attack from happening.

"ACK-ack-ack!" Donald was sent against one wall, and after landing on the ground, he was left out of commission. Sora looked furious about this, and he sent himself towards the enemy at a speed that made the others feel useless.

Naminé and Kairi were very close to embracing eachother, as closely as they stood to one another, as both were fearful that the fight might come in their direction. Then, to their relief, a familiar figure lept in front of them with his back to them and his weapon held out, ready to eradicate anything that might come too close to the girls.

"Riku, thank you," Kairi said, not expecting so much as a nod in return from him but receiving one anyway.

Instead of saying anything else to the girls, Riku yelled to Sora, "Hang in there; he's still with you! He hasn't left you—_you are _Roxas now!"

Sora barely heard Riku; he was busy concentrating, and the only sound was that of what remained of his heart and Zexion's breath when he drew too closely. His face was twisted in determination, and at the moment he was taking a long leap backwards as the black shadow of an eagle that might as well have been a dragon began to form around Zexion. Almost as soon as his feet touched ground again, Sora was jumping back towards the creature.

It turned out to be another trap. Instead of hitting the eagle, he fell through it, landing in a blinding haze that only grew. The next thing he could consciously feel was the ground beneath him being swept away. Fury and adrenaline raged through him as he tumbled back into the others' view.

In the meantime, Zexion was still submerged in the depths of his own illusion when he could feel fire tear past his left side. The fire proved to have another effect, tearing away the haze of darkness that hid Zexion, and he was left exposed.

"This should show you," Axel said, letting another one of his weapons loose at Zexion. The younger member could feel his feet skid backwards slightly as he held up his weapon to block the attack, and seconds after he was plowed into from one side by what the shield of what he considered to be an annoying floppy-eared individual.

All of this gave Sora enough time to recover. A small grin of success came onto his face, and he could already see Zexion lying on the floor before him as he bolted towards his target, holding the Kingdom Keyblade at the ready.

At the last moment, however, their enemy managed to swing out one of the fraudulent Keyblades, this time leaving Sora breathless on the floor.

It was all happening too fast. Hadn't he just lost half of himself back at the last fight?

_'Riku's right; I am Roxas…'_

When Sora stalled suddenly, clambering onto his knees and staring at the ground to catch his breath, he could feel his heart stall as well.

The shadow of someone Sora knew so well in so many ways was on the ground in front of him, and he could see their feet as they stood over him. When he looked up, tears were in the corners of his eyes as he studied the hand being held out to him.

Finally, in a voice almost too weak to even manage, he asked softly, "Roxas…?"

His blonde reflection said nothing at first, only smiled down at him in a way that made Sora's heart cry with a mixture of longing and joy. At last, Sora reached his hand out and took the hand being held out to him. Roxas was really back…

A voice ripped harshly into his consciousness somewhere else in the room. It was Riku.

"Sora, it's a trap! Don't fall for it like I almost did!"

Then his Nobody was gone, replaced by a different Nobody whom he learned from that moment on to despise. Zexion was laughing as he tore Sora to his feet and knocked him down again with such force that he could feel his cheek being torn up upon impact with the floor. Somewhere in the back of his mind he hoped the injury wasn't as bad as it felt, but the main thought on his mind now was how badly he wanted to destroy Zexion.

When he found himself on his knees again, he saw he was now faced against another member, but by this time he wouldn't let himself be fooled. Sora knew very well that Xigbar had been destroyed, and the moment of victory that felt like so long ago was still imbedded in his aching heart.

There was no way he was falling for a trick like this again.

"Do you honestly believe that'll work on me twice?" Sora said, jumping up to face his opponent while still gripping his Keyblade like the lifeline it was.

Zexion, rather than feeling like his plan had been abolished, only smiled slightly as he let himself transform himself back. "I'm impressed, Sora. You really do catch on quickly."

Sora was beginning to question himself. Just like Hayner had been when he'd seen the illusion of Naminé on the cliff, Sora was confused. He knew that hadn't actually been Roxas just now…But someone had been there, just now; he had seen him!

Would that be the last time he saw his own Nobody? Through an imposter?

Then he remembered something else that Riku had once said, and for just a moment inbetween dodges, he allowed himself to close his eyes.

'_Roxas…'_

Sora could almost feel the same presence within him. There was a wall there like none he had ever felt, a wall surrounded by sadness and longing, but even that wasn't enough to separate him from his own other whom he'd befriended.

Zexion took an alarmed step backwards when Sora opened his eyes again. They were stronger somehow, and so was Sora, from what he could tell.

For the next few moments, as the fight waged on, Sora would look over occasionally as if Roxas were by his side, and after several moments it was almost as if he really were. More than once Sora was sure he really had seen him, and not even reality could convince him into believing otherwise.

On the other side of the fight, the Sixth Member was becoming weary of his own possibly dillusional hope that he was going to win the fight, assuming he didn't something incredible soon.

_'I can still use this to my advantage,'_ Zexion thought quickly, dodging Sora and his fellow fighters as if they were nothing. His main challenge was the Keyblade Wielder at the moment, though he was glad that Riku seemed intent on guarding the two girls. He didn't need two Keyblades on him at once.

Then, holding back another small grin, he made another illusion appear, this one another distraction.

However, this time it resembled himself.

"Very funny," Sora said, trying not to admit that he had somehow mixed them up. He took it for granted that the one who disappeared a few moments later was the illusion.

However, when Zexion reappeared elsewhere, he was standing in front of Luxford. Rather than confronting the member as himself, he made himself appear as Roxas.

"Hey," he said with a grin, making his voice sound slightly daunting. "Did you miss me?"

_'What the hell, who brought him back…?!'_ Luxford thought crudely to himself when he noticed the short blond. Instead then spat outloud, "You little ingrate, what right do you have to come back? And where is that naïve little sidekick of your's?"

"Sora?" the impersonator of Roxas questioned slyly, pacing slowly around Luxford in a way that gave him the same chills only Zexion could usually provoke from him. "He's back with Kairi right now, isn't it obvious—?"

"Damn you both, then!" Luxford fumed, disappearing instantly.

When he appeared in the battle-heavy room, Sora was still dancing closeby with the illusion Zexion had left him with. When Sora's eyes met with Luxford's, the gambler could feel a kind of burning hate in them that caused him to see his own doom coming before it had even come.

It was as if the boy thought he was someone else, Luxford thought dubiously. Had he not been so provoked by the blonde traitor of Organization XIII, he may have realized the danger he was in, especially when Zexion's image faded and disappeared nearby.

Just then Sora shut his eyes, hiding the glare that seared through Luxford as he felt for Roxas' presence again. His heart reached for his other side more strongly than ever, and only when he could feel him again did he take a step back to let loose what he somehow knew in his heart would be the final blow.

At the same time in a dimension not unlike Hell itself, as Roxas continued to fall into the never-ending darkness, he could feel Sora's heart again.

Then his eyes opened.

"What the—?" Luxford began, still unsure what it was he had been dragged into, yet he couldn't be heard above the various sounds that filled the room, including Sora's heart that filled his own ears. When Sora looked past Luxford, he could see his other side faintly, exactly where he would have been standing had he still been there fighting near his side. Sora's eyes met with his other's, and time became slower as both—one of whom was barely existant—smiled, nodded at eachother, and let their Keyblades loose.

Luxford didn't even have time to swear when all in the room were suddenly knocked backwards by a blinding force that could have only been made by the striking of Sora and Roxas' three Keyblades. Sora hadn't even opened his eyes yet when he could hear his own Keyblade clatter onto the ground near his side.

"What…?" He could hear Riku say. Riku, along with all the others were not looking at Sora, nor at the place where the final opponent had last been seen.

Instead they were looking at Roxas.

"Sora, you guys…?" The blonde looked around, then at himself. The world was growing steadily more clearer to himself, just as he had already become to the others after the flash of light. He was beyond being transparent, no longer a reflection. He touched his chest, a final daring attempt to see if he really was alive, and a smile spread across his face when he felt the essence of Sora's heartbeat again.

Axel, Hayner, Kairi, Naminé, Riku, Goofy, and a still dazed-looking Donald were coming over by the time Sora and Roxas were already next to eachother, jumping around and trying to ruin eachother's already messed-up hairdo's. It all felt like a dream.

"We did it—we beat them!" Sora exclaimed, and the others were all smiling.

Then Roxas stopped, a look of disappointment on his face suddenly as he looked over the others' shoulders and saw Axel sinking back from the group and turning.

_'He must have been helping, too,'_ he figured out right away. Walking away from a slightly confused Sora for just a moment, he said, "Axel, wait up!"

The pyro stopped, then turned and looked at Roxas. A smile spread across his face. He liked this side of Roxas, and he was glad to be on his good side now.

"Welcome back, Roxas," was all he said, but when Roxas was standing in front of him several feet away, he wondered if there really was something else he should say instead.

"Hey, aren't you coming with us?" Roxas asked, then looked over at the others. None of them said anything, but were all looking at Axel as if they too were wondering the same thing.

"You know, I don't know," Axel said, looking away and scratching the back of his own neck. "There's a lot I'm still looking for, if you know what I mean."

Roxas hung his head.

"Yeah," he said after a moment. "I know what you mean, but…"

Seeing Roxas like this bothered Axel, and smiling himself, he said, "Hey, c'mon, you're acting like we'll never see eachother again."

Roxas looked up with a smile of his own, but Sora could feel that there wasn't much heart in it. "I guess we will…"

"And I _know_ we will," Axel said, waving a finger at Roxas confidently as he spoke. "Seriously, I thought it was you who's usually the optimist."

"Me?" Roxas said, now the one who was looking a bit confused. Sora and the others laughed, despite there being what felt like tears forming in Sora's eyes. Roxas' disappointment was affecting him, and Sora was the one who usually let his emotions get the best of him.

After a moment, with a silence that seemed to tell them there was nothing left to say, Axel stood tall and held up one hand casually as though waving, and suddenly Roxas felt he had never known a better friend.

"Hey, we'll see you around," Axel said, looking like the confident comrade that Roxas admired. Demyx was standing next to Axel now, and several of them couldn't help but smile when he thought about how those two would get along with eachother.

Suddenly Roxas wanted to step forward, to tell Axel to wait, but a glance from Riku held him back. Before he could change his mind, Axel said with a final grin, "…That's a promise."

Suddenly he and Demyx were both gone, leaving the group by themselves.

For what was probably the first time in his conscious life, Roxas wanted to break down. He had just come back, and he had already had to say goodbye to one of the people he honestly loved. All he could do to keep from doing so was to remind himself he still had Sora and the rest of his friends, or at least for now.

"…Think we'll really see them again?" Riku said, still looking at the spot where Axel and Demyx had been. Sora wiped a thick tear from his cheek and took a deep breath, and Roxas just stared thoughtfully in silence at the same spot as Riku.

Kairi looked at Riku and giggled, "Of course we will! They're our friends, aren't they?"

"Yeah," Goofy agreed. "And you know how it is with Sora n' friends."

Sora smiled, despite the tears on his face.

-,-,-

At the same time in the same world, Zexion had just changed back to his own human form.

A small grin was on his face, and Luxford's scent was gone. That had been too easy.

Vexen, a logical thinker of sorts, managed to catch up with Zexion after the member had left the huge castle, currently enjoying the silence as he paced through the back alleys of the World That Never Was.

When Zexion turned to look at his elder, he looked irritated, as if the other member had said something.

"I told you, did I not?" Vexen said the moment he saw Zexion, not seeming to notice the look on the other one's face. "The princesses belong to those boys, and thinking you had a chance was a foolish and reckless act. I am personally amazed you're not dead right now…"

"Who says I lost that fight?" Zexion said, still staring at his company with an annoyed yet attentive expression.

Vexen, again not feeling that he was in any danger, continued to pester the other Nobody.

"I say we leave. Right now, while we still can. Forget about Xemnas and find a way to restore Kingdom Hearts ourselves," Vexen said, then finished, "while there's still a few of us left."

"You still wish to restore Kingdom Hearts?" Zexion asked, suddenly seeming interested.

Vexen said nothing for a moment, then said, "Has that not been our purpose? Until I know what it's like to have a heart once more, I doubt I could begin to tell you a purpose that fulfills me otherwise. Are you so caught up in revenge now that you've forgotten?"

There was silence for a moment, until finally the member spoke. When he did, he sounded like he barely cared about the conversation.

"I really do think hearts are overrated," Zexion commented offhandedly, then suddenly transformed into a faceless creature that was quite like the last thing Larxene had ever seen. Vexen only had time to take a step backwards before he met the same fate, and Zexion transformed back in time to watch with satisfaction as Vexen disappeared.

He never had liked Vexen that much anyway, especially after what he'd mentioned about revenge just now. The man had always been quite arrogant since their worst experiment had failed, not to mention overly-persistant.

This kind of power felt good, Zexion noted. A power that flowed through his existence and surrounded his title. How he couldn't stand the ones before him—they had all been so full of themselves. No, Zexion knew he was different.

Still, to become a leader that was even somewhat like those before him, he would have to become stronger, smarter. It was clever to have made Sora think he had won while escaping at the same time, but it was still fleeing from battle, nonetheless. The Keywielder was stronger than he had been ready for. Next time he would be ready. He still owed it to himself to replace what once was of their Organization and prove himself as an individual.

This was his world for now, but even it wouldn't be enough one day. And one day, everyone would know it.

-,-,-

They were standing next to the Gummi Ship that Cid had made, and none of them were really sure whether or not to get on yet. Roxas and Riku both had used their powers to lead them to where the Gummi Ship was at, mostly just to save time. Yet this seemed in vain by the way none of them said anything for a long moment.

Finally Sora decided to.

"Donald, Goofy, you guys…" Sora kneeled down so he was even with Donald's height, then looked up at Goofy next. "You guys can take the ship if you want. Riku and Roxas can get us where we need to go."

"Sora," Goofy began, then realized there wasn't much avoiding it. It was time to say goodbye for now.

Sora tried unsuccessfully to hold back a tear while the others just watched. "Remember what you said, Goofy? You're right…I thought before that I'd never see you guys again, but look at us now; we're together again."

Everyone was silent as they listened to the short farewell speech. Roxas ached with the pain inside his somebody, though he wondered if some of that pain was still his own.

After another moment of heavy silence, the brunette fighter said, "I just know we'll meet again."

"I guess you're right," Donald said reluctantly, and suddenly the duck-like companion was picked up off his feet as Sora enforced a small group hug. No one else said anything, though several of them smiled when Sora refused to let go until Donald threw a fit.

"I'll see you guys soon, 'kay?" Sora said. Riku came over next, though he wasn't about to give anybody a hug.

"Tell Mickey I said 'hi', alright?" Riku requested calmly.

"Aw, phooey, I'll tell him," Donald said, wiping his eye suddenly. Sora wondered how long it would be until the magician's sadness turned into an angry tanterum.

As the remaining friends watched the two climb onto the ship, Sora could feel someone gently take hold of his arm. When he looked over, it was Kairi, and this was enough to keep him composed at least for the moment.

Finally the proud Gummi Ship was off. Sora stared after it longingly, not surprising anyone when he swore he could feel a tear.

The next to bid farewell to was Hayner, and Sora and Roxas both turned to Hayner. The knife-wielder was suddenly alert, trying to act nonchalant, though whether it was his inner-child or if it was the heart he knew he had, he couldn't help but act at least a bit disappointed. When he spoke, his voice gave much of him away.

"I can't believe this is it," Hayner said, then suddenly cleared his throat and made himself look taller. He didn't want to make himself look weak, Hayner thought subconsciously, but not one of them there honestly would have thought that he was. He had grown so much in such little time, and he had learned so much more about not only who he was but what he believed in.

Sora managed a smile as he stood in front of his new favorite companion. Roxas stood next to him like a mirror reflection, and for a moment neither spoke until Sora answered for Hayner; "I don't believe this is it. We'll still see you, alright?"

"Promise?" Hayner said in an upbeat tone, though his lower lip twitched a bit as he wiped his eye and held back his sadness. Kairi wasn't sure why, but for some reason she found the scene to be almost cute, a tough young teenage boy trying desperately not to let his feelings get the best of him.

"Of course," Sora said, then watched as Riku turned and, with a wave of his hand, made a portal. He seemed more natural now about it, as if wielding the darkness in action had made him better at resisting and using it. Still, they couldn't possibly see how tired his heart really was, nor how much he had been since these powers had come to him.

Riku made a promise to himself next, and that was that when he finally did banish the darkness in himself, he would be by his friends' sides. Not on a journey by himself. Destiny was too determined on keeping Sora and himself together. The last few days had made him realize this.

"Hey, wait up," Roxas said suddenly, stepping forward next. They turned to look at him, Sora and Hayner in particular.

So Roxas turned to his someone.

"Mind if I go with him for a little while?" Roxas asked somewhat hopefully. Crossing between this Hayner's Twilight Town and the Destiny Islands would be a cinch for him, now that his old powers were back. Unlike Riku, however, he didn't mind one bit. "I'll only stay for a few days, I swear."

Sora could read Roxas' mind about how dishonest his statement was, yet rather than getting angry or jealous, Sora only laughed in hopes of redeeming himself from the tear that almost followed.

Everyone was leaving again.

Then, with a deep sigh that seemed to restore him, Sora said, "Just don't forget about home."

"I'm not," Roxas said with a wink, glancing at the portal. Sora was quite sure for some reason that his blonde Nobody was actually referring to Twilight Town.

_'See you soon, then,'_ Sora thought to his other self, and all watched with heavy hearts as first Roxas then Hayner disappeared through the portal. Neither looked that sad. Then again, that was some of what made the two so special and close.

After the portal closed again, Sora was left with his two favorite childhood friends and a third who somehow still counted as such.

"Riku, what about your journey, or Aerith?" Sora asked Riku after a long moment, more than half expecting his friend to either cry the girl's name and disappear without so much as a goodbye or snap his fingers and say something along the lines of "Oh, that's right, see you in a few years."

But Riku only smiled at Sora and said, "I can visit Aerith any time. As for the darkness, that is something we all have. That's part of what makes a heart in the first place…what I need isn't to get rid of it, but to accept it."

"And by this you mean…?" Sora motioned for Riku to continue, still quite sure for some reason that he was about to be ditched.

"If I'm going to put aside something like that, I'll need friends like you to fill in that place in my heart, Sora," Riku said. He was smiling genuinely. Sora stalled for a moment, feeling as if he didn't deserve the complement, and finally he smiled back.

Riku waited a moment before finishing his statement, and it was as short as it was sweet.

"As for now, I'm just looking forward to home."

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Naminé smiled around at eachother as if agreeing with their eyes alone, and at last Riku formed a new portal that would bring them home.

-,-,-

The sun was lowering itself in the sky, a typical symbol of unity that seemed to reflect the moods of the five friends as they lay together on the sand. Roxas was back after more than a week well-spent in one of his favorite of all the many worlds they had been to, yet at the moment his favorite place was here, with his closest friends. The calm breeze was rustling the foilage that surrounded the center of their island. Every now and then they could see birds taking flight in the distant towards the horizon, journeying towards a place they would probably never know about.

For once this didn't bother them, Sora especially.

After a moment Kairi turned to look at Sora, who looked back. Naminé turned to look at Roxas, who also looked back. Riku turned to look at all four of them as they lie next to him, and all of them slowly smiled.

"I'm so glad to be home," Kairi said, still looking at Sora. Her eyes were sparkling like the stars just beginning to shine in the opposite horizon.

Riku grinned after a moment, facing them while leaning on one elbow that was dug in the sand.

"If you two are going to kiss now," he commented wryly at Sora and Kairi, "then I'm out of here."

"Hey!" Sora began to turn several brighter shades, but Roxas who happened to be the one closer to Riku was the one who oblidged himself to hit the tallest friend on the shoulder. Riku only laughed, thinking of starting a sand-fight but deciding of something else instead.

"You know, I think I saw something growing on the Paopou tree," Riku said suddenly, his voice a bit smug. "Want to go look?"

Sora glanced over at Roxas as Riku gave them both his challenging stare.

Suddenly all three boys were on their feet, bolting towards the bridge connected to the sandbar that was just off the island itself. The two girls also got up, giggling together as they tried to keep up. Roxas decided he'd rather play the same game like before where he let the girls think they were ahead until the last second, but by the time he rushed ahead of them and the three friends caught up, Sora and Riku were already either leaning against the tree or sitting on its firm trunk.

It had been a tie.

-,-,-,-

_Now, I won't say there isn't going to be a sequel…but every chapter I typed was harder than the last one, and let's not even mention starting from step one…Although I do have a few ideas that may eventually equal up to par, erm…other than that, I hope you enjoyed this, I've been working on off and on for over a year, and I edited it myself, so until next time…!_

_P.S. Of course I won't refuse idea's for a sequel, but I can't promise you even a reply, not to mention promise I'll use the first idea I get…but who knows, miracles can happen!!_

_After all…they did for Sora._

-,-,-,-


End file.
